


Enrapture

by ChiioUnicorn



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Romance, Apocalypse Fix-it, Bisexual Male Character, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Childhood, Dark Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophetic Dreams, Psychological Trauma, Supernatural Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Time Skips, Torture, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 131,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiioUnicorn/pseuds/ChiioUnicorn
Summary: AU. She was once his, but that was a lifetime ago. What if Yui met the brothers before Cordelia's demise? What if she became branded to Shu? How would their lives be different? In which a dark virtuoso wrecks havoc to reclaim his stolen muse, the borderline between love and obsession blurs. strictly shuui. mature content as the timeline progresses.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, original - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> 2/17/2021! Hi, hello - this is uploaded from fanfiction and is in need of dire editors! Posting Enrapture here so that in case of the FF site shutting down, the story can continue to be viewed here!

**A/N:** This is shuui, so if nobody likes Yui or the pairing, then there's no need to read out of obligation. This is AU, and the characterizations are implemented from the original works as needed, of course, I happily welcome constructive criticism and insight into the DL universe. Yui's origins are altered, and Shuu may be slightly out of character since this is AU, but no major changes. The story is one that gradually spans over time, focusing on the development of their relationship. As you read the summary, this is a what-if story. Instead of Yui being becoming acquainted with the vampire brothers after Cordelia's death, what if she was sent over to meet them during childhood? Origins differentiate as needed. More things will be cleared up as the chapters progress.

 **Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

I couldn't find Yui's actual birthday in here, so she's a winter baby in this fanfic. Does anyone know what it actually is?

* * *

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter I_

.

.

.

.

**Possession**

* * *

The Sakamaki clan. A ruthless faction of vampires that were especially feared in the underworld as the most dangerous beings to cross. The terror they unleashed in the human world was no different, despite their identity being largely undisclosed.

It was the eve of Shu's seventh birthday. Being the heir of the Sakamaki clan, all vampire nobles within their compound gathered to formally greet him. As far as Sakamaki birthdays go, they always seemed to be more of formal meetings than actual celebrations. The word "fun" was only used for commercial purposes. After years of tradition among the higher ranking nobles, boredom only affected the children. Then again, what did the rest of the elders care? So long as the children maintained their poise and perfunctory manners, speaking only when spoken to, there was no issue to be unearthed.

Seven-year-old Shu stood solemnly next to his father Karlheinz, the head of the prestigious clan and king of the underworld. The little boy's face was rid of all emotion, and if there was one… it would be blatant boredom. Standing adjacent was his uncle, Richter. Across from the vampires stood a cloaked man who bowed before them in reverence, murmuring and holding something akin to a white cross.

Shu stared at the man who continued his litany of prayers before gravely meeting his father's gaze. _His blood isn't that of a vampire's_ , he realized, closing his eyes as he breathed in the man's scent. _A human?_

It wasn't just him, however. In fact, there was a small group of sturdy humans cloaked in brown. Their faces were just as emotionless as their leader's. They stood there without a sound, barely acknowledging the party around them. They kept their eyes trained distrustfully on his father as though preparing to strike should something go awry.

"Shu-sama is now seven," The human began, glancing down at the said boy before meeting his father's gaze once more. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Translucent hair curtained the patriarch's indulgent smile with a shake of his head. "I've gotten good reports about your parishioners' latest... exports. I believe this trade will continue to benefit the both of us in order to maintain peace between our people."

"So long as your hunters know their place," Richter intercepted smoothly, his smile just as benign. Shu could still sense the sharp edge behind this seemingly friendly gesture. "On a lighter note, I hear your wife is expecting. Congratulations."

"...You're too kind, Lord Richter." The man's reply was terse beneath obligatory submission. "We are hoping for a strong boy much like Shu-sama."

"I hear daughters are just as divine. I've never had the pleasure of having one myself. A pity." Karlheinz smiled slightly, turning his gaze downward to a small child clinging to the stranger's robes. "I see little Yui has grown. My, you're growing into a beautiful little lady." His words of appraisal made the blonde blush, causing her to shyly bob her head in his direction.

"Yui, where are your manners? Show some respect." With a firm nudge, the hunter brought his child out into the open. It was only when milky pink eyes met the young prince's blinking blues did he become interested for the first time tonight.

"H-Hello, Your Grace. Y-Your Majesty... Y-Your Highness. M-My name is Yui... a-and it's nice to m-meet you...!" Her hurried greeting was softer than a psalm. If not for their enhanced hearing, none of the vampire sovereigns would've heard her. Pallid cheeks flushed with mortification as she curtsied, avoiding three sets of eyes on her as she ducked her head and ran back within the safety of her father's robes.

"Her lack of etiquette is my fault." Exasperated, the man couldn't stop apologizing. "This child is meek and green when it comes to dealing with others. She's rather sheltered, I'm afraid - no thanks to our indulging her whims. It's no excuse, but she's a sincere and obedient child. You won't find anyone more diligent..." He trailed off, and for a moment he seemed sad as he stroked the girl's head - almost looking proud despite the harshness of his words.

"On the contrary, I believe she'll do just fine." Karlheinz chuckled. "She will be turning five this year, correct?"

"...In two months time. She'll be at the admitted age, as promised."

Richter's smile became sharp. "Good man, Komori. Seeing you upheld the agreement without a fight gives me hope for your kind. Sometimes, it's best to let precious things go." His sharp words struck a nerve in the aforementioned man, who averted his gaze harshly. "What a fine present she will make for your son. What say you, brother?"

A chortle escaped from the patriarch, "I couldn't agree more, Richter." Unbeknownst to everyone except his daughter, the stranger's jaw tightened. The little girl, as though sensing his spike in anxiety, tightened her fingers around his cloak.

As Shu listened to them speak about this person named Yui, his gaze dropped to the girl younger than himself. Most of her body was hidden behind the stranger, the ribbon sash at her waist swaying every time she fidgeted. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her sooner, as she seemed to be the only one wearing a brightly colored dress. It matched her eyes. Her drifting gaze met his, and for a moment, they simply stared curiously at each other. His interest piqued at their exchange. Yui moved to hide her face in the stranger's robes once again but decided otherwise at the last moment and gave Shu a kind smile. Shu felt taken aback by this at first but hadn't realized he was already smiling back until a soft giggle left her lips.

Like the stranger, she didn't possess vampire blood running through her veins. She was human as well. He'd never interacted with one directly save for the thralls within the castle, but they were lifeless things that walked the earth with an empty look in their eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by Karlheinz, who glanced down at his son.

"Shu." His muted voice caught his son's attention. "What do you think of little Yui? It would be nice if she could become your new… playmate."

"Playmate?" Shu, not knowing what to make of the implication in his father's voice, stared up at him in mild confusion. Then he paused to mull over his answer thoughtfully before coming up with a reply. Cupping his palm near his mouth as though telling a secret, he whispered. "Who is she, father?"

Karlheinz's smile widened a fraction, but only smiled in reply. Shu blinked. The patriarch chuckled and turned back to his guest. Suddenly, all amusement fell away from his face as a serious look emerged.

"Then, I will take her under possession now, and in return, I will ensure there will be no more attacks in your village. Thank you for following through with the agreement, Father Komori."

"Yes. I leave my daughter in your care." Komori answered gravely, prying the girl's fingers away from his cloak. Yui looked warily between her father and vampire nobles, not knowing what was going on. When she saw her father turn to leave with the other hunters, she began to follow until a hand rested on her shoulder, freezing her in place.

"Come now, little girl." A blithe coercion made the tiny hairs on her neck stand. She turned to look up fearfully at Richter. Her fears only intensified when he gave her a cruel smile, something akin to a savage beast. "It's rude to keep us waiting." He chided softly, reaching down to grab onto her wrist and whisk her away before she could utter a sound. As they walked past Shu and his father, Richter cast a dark grin down at his nephew, tightening his grip on the girl's wrist. "Shu-sama, Your Majesty... please excuse us. This won't take long."

Shu grew alarmed when the girl began to struggle, dragging her heels as Richter roughly pulled her into the shadows in order to prevent a scene. When she opened her mouth to scream, he merely clamped a hand over her mouth before disappearing into a dark corridor.

"Father, where is uncle taking her?" Shu asked, eyes wide as he searched the shadows for any sign of them.

"To be branded into our family, my son. Those brooding fools from the hunters association demanded we leave their settlements be, in exchange for that little girl." A chuckle. "It's time you learn how to properly associate with humans, so consider this a birthday present from me." He craned his head to regard his son, "From this point on, her life is yours. She belongs to you."

_Her life is mine?_

* * *

Hours ticked by until the clock chimed midnight. Atop the highest room in the tallest tower was Richter's study. The King's Right Hand was having difficulty coercing Yui into doing as he asked. From the moment he locked the door behind them, she instinctively knew this man couldn't be trusted. She ignored his honeyed promises of sweets and ran from him, taking shelter in every hiding spot she could until at last his patience wore thin.

"Keep still, you insolent brat!"

"N-No! NO!"

Resorting to his unnatural speed, he grabbed Yui by the back of her dress and wrangled her out of hiding. Despite her struggles, he overpowered her like a wolf would subdue his prey.

Slicing the knife through her skin, Richter ignored the girl's cries of pain as he forcefully lowered her bleeding hand over a glass vial on the table. He murmured an enchantment as the tome in his hands came to life, operating the spell as her blood dripped into the vial, filling it halfway. Green magia surged into the blood, causing everything to light up. Soon, the markings on her neck began to glow, causing Yui to thrash wildly and cry for her papa until Richter delivered a hard slap to her face, causing her to tumble to the ground. She immediately stopped crying, too shocked at what just transpired.

This man- he hit her. She'd never been struck down like this before, not even by her Papa.

"Keep silent, _girl_." he growled, yanking her back up by the arm. "Birthday present or not, I'll have you boiled alive if you insist on disrupting my concentration. Understand?"

Yui whimpered, nodding frantically and clutching her reddening cheek. The pain was still fresh and searing into her skin.

"Speak up, girl! You will address me as 'milord!"

"Y-y-yes, m-milord…" Her knees were trembling so hard she could barely stand. Where was her papa? Why did he leave here with these strange people who were hurting her? She didn't like this place. She wanted to go home. Richter grunted in approval and continued in silence. This time, Yui didn't show any form of resistance, even when he was squeezing the blood out of her wound to the point where her fingers grew numb.

Once the light disappeared, Richter slammed his tome shut and relinquished his hold on her.

"It is done."

Yui said nothing, instead, she rubbed the spot where he'd grabbed her, wincing at the dark bruises accompanied with the blood trickling down her forearm. For a moment, Richter seemed to tense as he eyed her open wound, licking his lips as his eyes glowed. Then he shook himself out his trance to restrain himself, instead grabbing her by the arm and shoving her into the hallway.

"Listen well…" he murmured as he regarded her with an air of cold indifference. He waited until her gaze met his, ever wavering. "The boy you met earlier is Shu. He is your lord and master as well as the heir of the Sakamaki clan. You'd do best to remember that, _girl_." He snarled the last bit, making her tremble. "Our golden prince doesn't need you to prove his formidable position. Nonetheless it is expected you make use of yourself. From now on, you are his thrall. You will give your life for him as well as any other member of the head family. That is your priority above all else."

"Y... yes..." Even despite being frightened, she didn't once break her gaze from his, "Y-yes, milord."

"For us to go through this much trouble for a mere thrall… but especially for a little girl? What is brother thinking…?" he muttered mostly himself before turning his wrath on her again. This time, he showed her the glass vial filled with her blood. "This is your blood phylactery. It contains an essence of magic. We will use this to track you down should you ever try to escape." His eyes then glowed red for a moment, scaring her. "Be a good girl and never attempt such a foolish thing. It would be very unfortunate if you were to find out just what we do with runners." He then smiled condescendingly, "In other words, you will never leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord." She finally dropped her gaze to her feet, feeling her heart plummet to the pits of her stomach.

"Know this now. Your father left you here. He's abandoned you for us to make use of you, understand? He will never return to you." Yui's head shot up with a shocked expression, her mouth opening to deny his claim, only to be silenced with a threatening glare. "It's true, so you better get that through your head if you don't want to get hit again."

"Tomorrow morning, you will train under the head maid. You will learn basic footing. Now, get out of my sight this instant." He coldly dismissed her with a wave. "You will share the kennels with the death hounds. Usually, our thralls are kept in the dungeon deep below the castle grounds where no light can reach, but… as you are a thrall of the heir himself, that gives you some leverage. To sleep with dogs is considered a luxury for your kind here. Be grateful." Finally, he slammed the doors shut, leaving her standing in the dark hallway alone.

When Yui heard a collective gasps of laughter coming from the ballroom, she winced and rubbed her fingers over the new marking on her neck. She felt tears brimming her eyes but tried blinking rapidly to dry them away. Glancing around, she found herself staring at the moonlit garden not too far from where she was standing.

Entranced by the blooming flowers, she made her way into the empty garden.

* * *

Shu sat next to Reiji and his mother at one of the guest tables, idly tuning out their gossip and gushing over his apparent cuteness. Tomorrow morning, he would begin his official training as the heir. After entertaining his guests with a short duel against his father, he was then summoned by his mother to pass the time entertaining her friends. As young as he was, even he was aware how well his training was progressing. He remembered hearing constant murmurs amid their guests that he was the prodigy of the clan.

Then he felt it. Aware of the pair of eyes were burning into the back of his skull, he mentally sighed. The owner was none other than his brother, Reiji. As of late, he'd been the receiving end of his recently developed hostility. He must still be angry about being denied his request to study all night as opposed to attending his elder brother's birthday event. Shu hadn't missed the sour look on his face when their father presented him with a beautiful violin, not that he cared much about Reiji's petulant sulking to continue mulling over it.

Rather, he was more curious about where that girl was now.

_I wonder if I'll see her tomorrow…?_

"Shu, are you listening?"

He broke out of his trance, nodding.

"Yes, mother."

"As I said, the human girl you met is your thrall. She's an exception apart from the others." Beatrix's calm, low tone was enough to quiet the ladies' gossiping out of consideration for her to speak. She took note of the way his face brightened slightly at the mention of his thrall, deciding to take a more serious approach to the matter, "When the time comes, you will activate the brand on her neck using your blood. But as she is your human, you are the only one who may drink her blood. Still, do not let her presence interfere with your studies. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes. I understand, mother."

"Very well. You are free to do as you wish." She watched him carefully as he slid out of his chair fluidly before arching a brow. "And where are you off to in such a hurry? It's poor manners to run off without bidding farewell to your gracious guests who went out of their way to attend your party." She watched with mild amusement as he marched back to where she was. "Now, do it properly like we rehearsed."

Shu inwardly deflated and suppressed a groan when he reluctantly turned to the waiting ladies.

"Fair ladies, you have my utmost gratitude for attending my birthday party." Shu recited in a monotone voice, looking anything but enthused. His droopy gaze only seemed to make him even more endearing, however. "Should you need anything in the future, allow me to lend an ear-" Before he could finish, the cooing women swarmed him like bees to honey. They held him and pinched his cheeks until they were sore and bright red from mortification. When he finally managed to get away, he all but bolted out the door.

"Ick. Women! So loud and their perfume makes me sick!" Pulling a face, he decided he had enough of the party and made his way towards the balcony, not particularly feeling tired enough to turn in for the night. There was a full moon tonight. The young vampire was staring across the courtyard where his favorite tree stood forty feet away. He could've just as well been three feet away. Though the sky was dim, he had no problem seeing it. His senses were unnaturally acute, eliminating any disadvantage of the tree's distance. With a daring leap, he made it across the long distance and landed on top of a thick branch.

He was perched in the garden's oldest tree, his body shrouded in its great hawthorn leaves. The tree was overlapping with shadows even during daylight. It was his favorite hiding place to escape from his dreaded lessons. No one's prying eyes could reach him here, and he was content.

Silently, he brought his gaze up to the moon, its light falling on his face. His skin held a paleness that brought out his sharp eyes of bright sapphire. His face wasn't round, but more angular. Light gold hair hung in those bland eyes. He closed them, briefly, bored as he was, until the sound of quiet sobbing from below caught his attention.

Curiously, he leaned forward and brushed aside several leaves to pinpoint the source of the crying until his eyes fell on a small, pale figure hunched over the fountain near the rose bushes.

A ghost… no, an angel, maybe?

Wrong. It was that human girl from earlier.

Normally, he would've just left by now, but he recognized her pale pink frock and froze in place. Instead, he crouched on his knees to take a closer look. Shu winced at the particularly piercing wail she suddenly made. He could deal with equations far above his age level, formulate a plan to deal with an infestation of dread wolves. But crying girls he did _not_ know how to handle.

With that in mind, he decided to head back to his room after all. Standing to his feet, he turned to leave until-

A hiccup. He turned around again. She hiccuped again. This time, it was more like a bleat, really. From the reflection in the fountain's water, he could see her starting to get tired. If she kept this up, she would definitely fall asleep here. It was bad enough she was wandering here by herself, but if his uncle or one of the older servants found her here, she would definitely get punished. When it came to punishing thralls, their methods could be particularly… brutal.

…

Feeling pity for the human, he reluctantly decided to at least ask what was wrong, and then send her back wherever she was _supposed_ to be.

He jumped off the branch he had been crouching on and allowed himself to fall terra firma in complete silence. Then he approached her from behind with such lithe steps that she didn't notice him. Curious at how upset she appeared, he kept his eyes trained on her quivering back as he tread through the grass in silence.

"Hey," The older boy started, cutting into her sobs. He saw her shoulders tense and her head move to face him. When he saw her puffy red eyes and wet cheeks, he felt something strange squeeze in his chest. He inclined his head in an inquiring manner, though his eyes remained expressionless. "Why are you crying?"

"S-Shu-sama…"

"Mhm." He rose an eyebrow at her before crouching over the fountain as well, their reflections shimmering in the moonlit waters. "You didn't answer my question."

"I-I'm sorry…" Her head bowed low as she wiped her tears away furiously. "I'm… it's just hurting me a little right now."

"What's hurting you?" He asked, searching her body for a sign of injury, keeping his nose trained for a whiff of any possible blood. His attention caught onto her as she brushed aside her hair to reveal the branding on her neck. It was black, shaped like a wiry rose that symbolized her as a thrall that belonged to his clan. "Oh… you mean that." He paused, staring at the mark intensely. For the first time ever, he truly took notice of the branding all the thralls wore. "Does it hurt a lot?"

She sniffed, "No… it just aches sometimes. Besides, I…" Her thoughts trailed to her father and mother, but then she bit her lip, not wanting to think of how badly she missed them right now. "It will go away eventually."

"Sounds painful. I don't really get it, but..." Shu trailed off, tilting his head in deep thought. Then he reached over to place his palm on her neck, his fingers brushing against her seal mark. "Here. Does that feel better?"

"U-Um…" She appeared startled at the close contact, the beginnings of a small flush coloring her ears. Having been raised in a monastery, she'd never been allowed to play - let alone touch a boy. Her father had always been strict about her upbringing. Digging into his pocket, he fished out a handkerchief and promptly dipped it into the fountain, raising it to her neck. He gave her a small smile.

"There, now how do you feel?"

Yui was more surprised at his kind gesture than the ice-cold water dripping down her neck. She didn't think Shu-sama would be this nice to her. If anything, she had expected him to make fun of her.

"M-Much better… the water feels nice. Thank you, Shu-sama."

With a frown, he guided her hand to apply pressure on her neck before moving away. Sighing dejectedly, he sat up with his back facing the fountain, watching her follow suit.

"You know. It'd be nice if you didn't call me that." Yui stared at him blankly, tilting her head in a questioning manner. Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable. Feeling his neck grow hot, he tugged at his collar with an awkward cough. "Everyone calls me 'Shu-sama' or 'your royal highness' just because they're supposed to." A shadow fell over his face as he stared down at his reflection in the water. "You wouldn't like it if someone called you prince all the time, would you?"

"O...Oh." Sensing his foul mood, Yui chose her next words carefully. "Okay then! W-What should I call you then?"

"Hmm…" He shifted from one side to the other, appearing at a loss. "Just Shu is fine."

"Um… h-how about Shu-san?"

"Ugh. Too stiff." He threw her a disgusted glance. "No, I don't like it. That makes me sound old. Call me Shu." He repeated, his insistence earning the girl's vehement stammers. Richter's warning rang clear in her head.

"I-I wouldn't dare! A-and you're seven now. Th-that makes you older than me."

"And?" Exasperated, Shu sighed before crossing his arms. "I'm not that much older than you. Aren't you turning five soon?"

"O-oh, you remembered." She giggled lightly. "I-I suppose you're r-right. Um… Shu-nii then?" Only a few minutes alone with her, and he already found her company more pleasant than his brother's. Still. Not even Reiji called him that. Just imagining his bespectacled brother refer to him as such made his stomach crawl.

"As if. The Demon Realm would sooner freeze over before that happens..." He grumbled his thoughts aloud. Then he noticed a puzzled Yui gazing him in confusion. By the looks of her, she didn't look like she'd make a bad little sister. But being called in such a brotherly way by this girl didn't sit well with him for reasons he couldn't explain.

"We're not related, though."

"Oh… then…" Peering at him through pale lashes, she batted her eyes sweetly - oblivious to how it made the boy swallow rocks in his throat. "Shu-kun?"

Shu's once thoughtful expression brightened.

"Yeah, that sounds much better!"

"I-I'm glad to hear that." She giggled again, making his smile widen. "Y-You're really nice...um, Shu-kun."

"Me?" She might've as well had told him that his hair was purple or that cows could fly to the moon if the surprised, slightly bewildered look on his face indicated anything otherwise. "...Nice? You think so?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded fervently, twiddling her thumbs. "M-Most of t-the other kids from where I grew up are… t-they're kind of mean to me a-anyway."

"What?" Hearing this, Shu narrowed his eyes. "Why would they be mean to you?" Part of him felt a strange protectiveness as well as indignant disgust boil inside him.

She looked sad. "I… I don't know. They just say some things…"

"Say things like what?"

"N-Nothing, really... just..." Her throat flashed as she swallowed, lowering her eyes. "Well. T-They say I'm ugly b-because of my h-h-hair and e-e-eyes. A-And my skin is really pale, too, so I always get easily burnt by the sun. S-So… everyone calls me a g-ghost…" At first he was taken aback, but his momentary shock morphed into pure hostility. He felt his fists inadvertently clench at his sides, and he also felt like going in search of those certain perpetrators who would hurt his thrall. Just as he was about to stalk off, another round of sobbing stopped him immediately. He sighed audibly. _Mother said she was my thrall now, that she should be serving me, but... somehow, I feel like I'm the one exerting myself for her._ He moved closer to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her arm.

"Shu-kun, what a-are you doing?" At the touch, she looked at him through tear-filled lashes, hiccuping slightly. She was still gripping onto his handkerchief with tiny clenched fists.

"You're not," he simply spoke. "Ugly, I mean."

She eyed him doubtfully, wiping away her tears. "Really?"

Shu blinked, finally figuring his next words that would make her stop weeping. If he said something that surprised her, then she wouldn't look so sad. That was he told himself, anyway.

"You remind me of an angel. I read about them in a book once." To be completely honest, it wasn't a boldfaced lie. "I like your eyes, because they're pink like your dress. If anyone calls you 'ugly', don't listen to them because they're just jealous." he told her, barely minding how he was being strangely talkative tonight. He never spoke to other children like this before. Most of them were more interested in playing games or pleasing their parents. It was rare he felt comfortable speaking freely.

"Angels are pretty, so you must be one... because... you know... I think... you're, erm, pretty." He shifted his eyes, suddenly feeling bashful. Complimenting someone like this was a first for him. He never imagined he would say something so embarrassing least to a _girl,_ of all things. If any of his brothers saw him now, they might've split open their jaws if they didn't die laughing first. Her reaction was opposite of what he was expecting.

Rosy eyes went wide at his declaration. Her chubby cheeks glowed with heat as she clasped her mouth. He heard her heart quicken. The look she gave him reflected startled joy. He couldn't help feeling tingly all over from her unabashed emotions. It charmed him as well as bewildered him.

"Shu-kun... that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Her voice came out in a whisper. She was touched. Hearing this made him feel self-conscious and pleased at the same time as his neck began to heat up. Feeling shy under her open adulation for him, he averted his eyes. "T...then y-you don't think I look scary?" She became uneasy again, as though afraid to take his words at face value - fearing disappointment and rejection.

Turning back to her, Shu studied her features. Her hair was even paler than his and her skin practically glowed in the dark of the night… he had to admit that even he mistook her for a ghost when he first saw her hunching over the fountain like this. Her only striking trait were those eyes of hers - pink as posies. He drew back with an exhale.

"Well, no..." He replied quietly, shifting his weight before meeting her eyes with his own, gauging her reaction. "You look fine to me."

Yui was unable to help the elated smile that nearly split her face. Overcome with emotion, she flung her arms around his neck. This, of course, caused Shu to feel a rush of heat spread across his face. For a moment, he just sat there, unsure of what to do. Seldom did he ever receive hugs even from his own mother. The Sakamaki were known for their respect and ability to save face. Vampires weren't exactly known for… physical tokens of affection. Her bold act of friendliness startled him. He didn't know what to make of her, but he understood one thing. Humans were strange - especially her.

 _She's warm. So... this is a hug,_ Shu noted, feeling a foreign exhilaration throb inside his chest. _Did my heart beat just now? Is that_ _how it's supposed to feel? Strange._

Still, he had to admit it felt nice. Her body was warm unlike other vampires. His nose detected a whiff of camellia oil as her curls tickled his slightly flushed cheeks. Deep down, he wouldn't mind getting used to this. His arms hovered hesitantly before wrapping around her smaller frame.

* * *

_One month later…_

Beatrix entered the room with her dress trailing behind her, closing the door swiftly as she approached her husband. She noticed him calmly drinking a cup of hot tea, which was considered an indulgence for vampires. He only drank tea when he was deep in his thoughts. Karlheinz acknowledged her with a nod, gesturing her take a seat across from him. Across the room, she noticed Shu's old tutor preparing more tea. Beatrix sat down, her statue-like expression perfectly in place.

"My lord." She greeted, meeting his eyes.

"My dear Beatrix… do you know why I summoned you here on short notice?"

"No, I do not." She replied evenly, nodding her gratitude towards the kindly old vampire who gave her a cup of tea. "Please enlighten me."

Karlheinz nodded before standing up to gaze out the window, his hands behind his back. Beatrix watched him from her position as he drew back the curtains. Most of their kin were out on scouts this time of day, so he had no fear of them overhearing them. Karlheinz always did prefer the window open, just like now, usually so he enjoy this spectacular view of his garden. His eyes fell on the pair of children sitting and talking near the flowerbeds. It was none other than his son and his new thrall.

In her lap, Yui collected a pile of files and began to weave them together. Turning around, her back faced Shu so he wouldn't see what she was doing - much to his curiosity. Unable to resist, he tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was making, only for her to giggle and urge him to look the other way. He did so, but not without a show of sulky dissatisfaction. Every moment that passed only seemed to add to Shu's growing impatience, but he was too proud to show it.

A short chuckle of amusement escaped his lips as he cast his first wife a sidelong glance. "And how is Shu progressing in his formal training?"

"Well..." Repressing a sigh of frustration at the question, Beatrix instead closed her eyes. "Our son is not progressing as quickly as I'd like him to. He is brilliant with his lessons, but lately, he has been lagging. He lacks the motivation to become a proper heir. In short, he has no true ambition." She took a sip of her tea to hide her grimace, "I'm afraid to admit that as a patriarch, he would be quite deficient." For a moment, she paused before adding somewhat bitterly, unable to help herself as she gave him a pointed look, "Additionally… that human girl you presented him to be his thrall… he's been promised many times by his tutors that if he finished with his lessons, he could play with her later on. I believe they are too involved with each other."

"It's natural for children their age to get along." He chuckled, "But he is getting his studies out of the way, isn't he? You ought to be pleased, Beatrix."

Beatrix didn't reply at that. Although Shu did exert more effort into his studies since this past month, it wasn't for the right reasons she hoped for.

That said, didn't she specifically tell Shu not to allow her presence to distract him from his studies? The absurdity of it all.

Karlheinz turned his gaze back to the children playing in the garden, focusing more on little Yui happily presenting Shu with a flower crown. Blooming carnations and daises blazed in bright colors as she adorned her friend's head with her creation and giggled when a petal fell on his nose. She exclaimed about how nice he looked with her hands clasped demurely against her chest. Shu stared at her impassively for a moment, his usual apathetic expression slowly changing into a small smile. It was a strange sight. Rarely did he see his son appear genuinely at ease.

"There is motive behind me specifically choosing her as our son's thrall. Young Yui is unique for a human." He began. "Unlike the others, she will prove beneficial to our cause. I have plans for her to make our clan more powerful. We will use her in order to become a formidable race… and then we can stop worrying about the vampire hunters' association." His lips curled into a dark smile. "Those fools will never see it coming."

Beatrix stared at him, recognizing the calculating expression on his face. Inwardly, she was very confused. How on earth was this useless human greatly needed? Nothing was adding up.

"May I inquire her role in your plans, husband?"

"I will answer you properly in due time, my dear. It's too early, after all." He answered smoothly, making her jaw tighten in response. She didn't show her frustration, but she felt it boiling inside. She should've known he wouldn't tell her anything. That was simply the way of their system. Women weren't entrusted with their plans of where their clan was headed. She knew this when her father married her to this man out of convenience and status, but this didn't make her feel any less bitter about the arrangement. More importantly, she didn't like having to see her son freely associate himself with anything other than his studies, much less a mere human. She also did not approve of the way she addressed him, despite his insistence. She would have to speak to him later about this again. Shameful as it was, she has been too lenient with him.

"I implore you to help me understand what your plans are for these children." She spoke calmly in a controlled tone, not daring to raise her voice against him. Still, she maintained a firm countenance to let him know she wasn't allowing the topic to drop in obscurity.

Karlheinz didn't reply for a few moments and instead kept his gaze focused entirely on the two children playing in their carefree nature. He almost wanted to laugh at seeing Shu blindly walk around wearing a blindfold in search of his thrall. Obviously, they made rules earlier about Shu not using his vampire senses to seek her out. Without using his bloodline limit, they could almost resemble a pair of normal children playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Since Shu is still a child, he's yet to experience a vampire's natural killing intent. The game of conquest. He does not yet know what it means to sacrifice his needs for a greater cause. Because he has been doing nothing but train inside this fortress, it's only natural he would get a little bored at his age. Therefore, we must prepare him for what he must do in the future. But he has yet to take anything seriously." The Noble paused, watching Yui running up behind Shu to tap him on the shoulder before darting off again. Shu spun around quickly with his hands grasping at thin air before continuing his blind search, occasionally stumbling into topiaries. He noticed Yui standing behind a tree with a hand poised against her mouth to contain her giggles. "Thus, we must teach Shu how to differentiate people who are different than us and what must be done to retain power over others. We must harden him into an effective leader." He glanced over at his wife who nodded hesitantly, struggling to understand the point of his lecture. "Therefore, we must teach him that strength… is built on the foundation of the weak. He must learn to never value weak things… or they will be his weakness. That girl will be the key."

Karlheinz turned to watch the children once again. He saw Shu removing his blindfold in time for Yui to tackle him to the ground. His typically reserved son had the biggest smile on his face, and Yui was shrieking with delight. Both of them erupted into laughter as Shu locked his arms around the younger girl's body and swung her around mid-air. It was such a touching scene, really.

If Karlheinz were truly capable of compassion, he would've certainly felt some degree of remorse for his plans for the two children. Alas, he himself thought it was unfortunate that such a powerful being lived without feeling capable of feelings of love. Such as it was, he could only admire it from afar before attending to other matters.

"I look at Shu now, and I have never seen that boy smile and laugh as much as he has been this past month. I've been watching him closely, and I've come to a conclusion that this newfound happiness is because of none other than little Yui. He has found something precious to him."

...which is why it must be broken.

Beatrix's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. So the hunter's daughter was useless as a the hunters' future abbess, but she managed to get Shu to do what even herself as his mother couldn't? While it warmed her heart to see her son so happy… they were going to grow up someday and realize their differences. Vampires and humans have been at each other's throats for centuries. How was this human "greatly needed"? She stared intently at her husband.

"Then you are using her for our son's sake to mature into our ideal heir…?"

What could possibly be gained from this?

"Whether it be Yui or not, anyone would know our son doesn't need a thrall to fight for him or give him blood. He could easily raid a small camp in the forest in order to hunt, or drink from other thralls in the castle." Karlheinz paused to glance back at the two children, who were now just sitting near the fountain. "Sakamaki tradition states that every possible heir to the throne needs to have a protector, preferably a powerful thrall. While Yui will still technically be Shu's thrall, I would like to give her a different role in the matter."

"Such as?"

"I would like her to be Shu's handmaiden." He turned to Beatrix to gauge her reaction.

She looked at him incredulously. Any lesser woman would've dropped the teacup from her hands, but never Beatrix.

"Handmaiden?" Beatrix repeated incredulously. Shu didn't need anymore servants. He already had his nanny, governess, and Giles to provide and protect Shu at all costs. They swore fealty at his birth - declaring that they would die for him if need be.

"Indeed." Karlheinz replied. He walked back to his study and sat across from her, taking a sip from his tea before sternly regarding his second wife. "Beatrix… I need you to make me a promise. I trust you wholeheartedly to carry this through long after I'm gone."

Beatrix's stoic face softened. "Of course, my husband."

Karlheinz nodded before glancing away, "I have foretold my own death, but I do not know the exact details, but I will be here for as long as possible. Therefore-"

"My lord, what-"

"I am very old, Beatrix. I would like you to promise me when the day comes that I am no longer… here, that you would make sure little Yui will always be by Shu's side."

"My lord…"

"Please, Beatrix. The ancient beings have foretold a prophecy about one of our heirs becoming the next powerful being who will lead our conquest to greater heights. Who else could it be but our genius son? He has accomplished many feats, but little Yui is key to his greater achievements. I have had a vision. For our son's sake, I must ask you to abide by my will. Promise me this."

Beatrix furrowed her brows, swallowing slightly. Then she lowered her head and closed her eyes, "I've smelled it on your body for some time. You are good at preserving your body with your medicine, but… your body is actually decaying, isn't it?" She let her guard down to express her concern freely, "Tell me, husband, and do not lie to me. How much worse has it gotten?"

Karlheinz sighed, "I feel as though my body is worn… and I tire more easily. Fortunately, no one has caught on since I am able to save face and mask my exhaustion to the others. Still, I do not know how much time I have left."

"I see." Beatrix leaned away slightly and turned her gaze towards the window. Such a weakness could be exploitable by their enemies, but at the moment, she was more concerned about how her son would fare without his father there to teach him, how he would lead their people to greater heights. It wasn't as though she meant to act callous about her husband's fate, but it would be pointless to grieve over the inevitable. She schooled her features into a serious gaze as gaze as she once again met eyes with the Sakamaki Head.

"As your wife, I faithfully promised to keep your contraction of the endzeit disease a secret… so as your wife… despite my doubts, you have my word that I will see to it that little human stays by Shu's side."

"You've no idea how grateful I am." There was no doubt Karlheinz was pleased to hear this, for he expressed it freely. "Thank you, my dear. I know it isn't easy for you to follow without knowing everything… but, you have my word that everything will go according to my plans. My will has been passed onto our most trusted council, so they will act in my place when I am gone." Noticing her discontentment, he went on to add. "If it puts your mind at ease, I will have Richter explain everything to you in due time after my passing."

For the first time in years, Beatrix allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

A moment of silence passed between them, giving them both time to dwell on their thoughts. Then Beatrix raised her head to regard her husband questioningly.

"… I understand that you are using this girl purely as an asset to our cause, but… what if she leads Shu astray from his path? The human heart is a poisonous influence. What if he chooses to follow his own course because of her?"

"Your concerns come from a good place - though ultimately are unnecessary." Karlheinz let out a chuckle. "After all, he is our son." he watched nearby as a butterfly got caught in a spider's web. It wasn't long until the spider trapped and devoured the creature, making his smile widen. "You'll see what greatness lies in store for him..."

There was something rather foreboding about the way he answered her. She did not like it. A shiver ran up her spine as she closed her eyes, thinking of her son. In many aspects, he was showing such promise. And yet, she could not rid herself of the fear that this little trial intended for him would be much more harder on him than the others, and that he would not get over it so as easily as heretofore.

Unbeknownst to both of them, six-year-old Reiji was waiting just outside the door, having overheard their conversation. He stared at the books in his arms with a seemingly blank expression before pulling away from the wall, returning to the library.

* * *

It was like Yui's previous life was a dream.

Several weeks went by as Shu's constant schooling kept them from speaking to one another, but she was usually permitted to stay by his side. She was only ordered to keep silent while he was occupied with his studies. His old, kindly tutor had taken a liking to her. Often when Shu was away for training, they would walk around and he would tell her stories about the Sakamaki family, sometimes about the other young masters who weren't present at this time, or other times, it was about how be a competent servant in the clan, such as throwing daggers or pouring tea.

She still greatly missed her parents and the village she grew up in. There were many nights when she would cry herself to sleep thinking of them, yearning for her mother's soft voice and gentle fingers running through her hair, dreaming of the low rumble of her father's voice as he recited prayers in the monastery.

Still, she had no choice but to take on the lessons under the strict head maid's wings. When she wasn't with Shu, she was either scrubbing the floors of the main hall or making endless trips down to the boiler room while carrying piles of heavy laundry. Often she was reprimanded for her slow and clumsy nature, but she always strove to improve herself.

After almost two months of living in this dark castle, she eventually discovered what these people really were. Vampires. Her papa had warned her about them and what they did to people. She'd seen some of the vampire nobles firsthand biting into the necks of lifeless-looking thralls, their clothes suggesting that they were from other villages.

Most days, Yui was terrified. Nothing frightened her more than those red eyes and sharp canines piercing into her skin. She'd seen the way they looked at her. The only one that prevented those monsters from laying a hand on her was Shu.

Shu… the times they spent together were the only times she could feel completely safe and at ease in this frightening place. When he saw her, he'd gaze down at her with kind eyes, allowing her to hug his arm when she was afraid of the elder vampires passing by or sneak her past Richter.

Yui woke up early morning on the day of first winter. It was evident that she did not want to wake up so early on such a cold occasion, but it couldn't be helped that it was her own master that had roused her awake. Shu had come in early to wake her, saying he wanted to show her something and that it couldn't wait. Now, he was urging her to come with him before anyone could notice.

When he led her outside beyond castle grounds, she felt the icy wind blast against her body. She shivered and hugged herself tightly, focusing her eyes on the snow-covered grounds. A wide smile parted her lips in delight at the newly fallen snow. By the look on her face, anyone could tell that winter was something she had fallen in love with. She glanced over to her friend to see that he'd noticed her constant shivering and put his winter cloak on her shoulders, brushing off her protests and saying that the cold didn't bother vampires like it did for humans.

The orange tint in the sky confirmed that the sun was still rising, so it must've been really early since everyone was still asleep. Yes, although most of the castle inhabitants were vampires, they weren't susceptible to the sun. Perhaps it was because this was the underworld, or perhaps the urbans were wrong. She looked ahead to see her older companion dashing across the training grounds and stopping at the side entrance.

"Yui!"

She snapped her attention to him. He was calling to her, his voice hushed so no one nearby could hear them, and then she saw him motioning her to follow. With a nod, Yui glanced around before quietly padding over to Shu. When she caught up to him, he turned away from her and started pushing against the door with heavy concentration, trying not to make any noise.

"S-Shu-kun?" she whispered.

He grunted, digging his heels to push his body against the door with all the strength a young vampire like him could muster, "What?"

"E-er… um…" she swallowed, poking her index fingers together nervously, "I-Isn't it, w-well… won't we get in trouble if we l-leave the castle… um… w-without permission?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

Almost there. Just a hairline away.

Just one more push...

"B-But i-it goes against y-your mother's rules… a-and she's a-always worried what might happen t-to you if y-you get lost out here by yourself..."

"Mother forgets I'm already seven, not a baby." Shu quipped between clenched teeth. He stopped budging the door long enough to cast his friend a sideways glance. He regarded her blankly for several moments before a small smile crept onto his face. "Well, I'm not worried, Yui. It's not like you'll let me just go out by myself and get eaten by wolves, right?" When she shook her head frantically, he had to actually stop himself from laughing. "We'll be back before anyone notices. I promise."

Yui looked up at him fearfully, shivering in her spot. She remembered all the times the head-maid punished her for all the times she did something wrong. If they were caught, it wasn't only Shu who would get in trouble. She would be blamed for not stopping him from leaving. It wasn't something she wanted to go through again.

Still, she trusted Shu. If he said everything would be alright, then surely it would. Yui nodded to herself to bolster her confidence.

"O-Okay."

This time, Shu's smile reached his eyes. With one final nudge, he managed to open the door wide enough for their small bodies to squeeze through. Once they stepped outside the perimeter, he motioned Yui away so he could close the door behind them.

"Right, Yui. Let's go." He abruptly took her hand in his, guiding her into the nearby forest. It wasn't long until they broke into a run.

Shu led her deeply into the forest, passing by a huge trench that was so dark she couldn't see the bottom. The snow-covered trees towered over them like sleeping giants, their shadows stretching across the glittering snow. Even with Shu's heavy blue cloak, Yui could still the cold tremors running up and down her spine. She would've been freezing if she weren't concentrated on their entwined fingers. Despite the fact that Shu's hand was cold, she felt unbelievably warm. Since the moment he grabbed her hand, she felt a hot blush surging to her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was smiling until her teeth started chattering.

"S...Shu-kun?"

"Just a moment, Yui. We're almost there." He replied quickly, never turning back once to face her. Yui made a noise of affirmation and continued running behind him, their small hands still connected warmly.

Yui wasn't sure just when they reached a small clearing, nor did she realize that Shu had stopped running, causing her to harshly collide into his back and stumble back onto the ground. "Ow!" She felt a sharp pain when her bottom landed on the rocky ground, though she was grateful that the snow cushioned her fall. Tears pricked her eyes as her vision began to cloud. She did, however, notice the hand that was reaching out to her. Blinking away the tears, she studied the open palm more closely until her gaze trailed up the arm, finally looking at Shu's amused expression.

"Are humans your age the same as you in terms of grace?" he teased lightly, "There's no need to cry, you know."

"I-I'm sorry…" Yui lowered her gaze to the ground before wiping her tears away.

Shu sighed, "Stop apologizing. I'm the one who dragged you out here, remember?"

The bashful little girl blinked up at his amusedly stern face.

"Well? Come on. I've got something to show you." He opened his palm wider and gestured it closer to her. Yui smiled shyly and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Once she was standing, she followed him as they ran to the docks of a shimmering lake. In a few fluid motions, he released her hands and stepped onto the water.

The moment he touched the lake, the water around him froze around his feet. It was ice.

_Just like magic._

"Oh, wow…!" From the dock, Yui marveled in awe and slight envy as she watched Shu glide over the lake with ice forming at his feet. It didn't take maturity to know that she was witnessing a truly breathtaking sight.

"Look! Isn't it cool? I learned to do this yesterday." He called back to her as he skated faster and faster over the tide until a good portion of the lake was completely covered in ice. He skidded to stop, right in front of her, grinning. "Do you like it?"

Yui began clapping her hands, her eyes wide with amazement. "That was beautiful! Are you a magician, Shu-kun?" He shook his head, though it was apparent that he was glowing from the praise.

"No. I'm a pureblood vampire, and only pureblood vampires use special magia. Since my mother is a pureblood and my father is the king of the vampires, that means I can do this," he gestured to all the ice around them. "This is my bloodline limit."

"Um… w-what's a bloodline limit?"

"Basically, they're abilities passed down genetically within noble clans - the purebloods." He recited from a passage in a textbook he read the other day, making Yui's mouth formed an 'o' in fascination.

"W-wow. Shu-kun knows so many things…" She leaned forward on her tiptoes, clasping her hands demurely behind her back, smiling. "Y-You're really amazing!" In response, he shrugged out of modesty, though his ears began to flush from her appraising stare. He looked up at her with an expectant look on his face.

"Well, it's your turn to try."

"M-Me?!"

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"U...Uh… i-is it really okay for me to w-walk on it?" She sounded hesitant, unsure, so Shu crossed his arms over his chest in impatient waiting.

"Of course it is, dummy. It's solid ice I'm controlling, so it won't break." Upon noticing that she looked genuinely afraid, his features softened slightly. He tested the ice with his feet, waving his arms out. "Don't be afraid. See? If I can do it, so can you. Just try, okay?"

Yui nodded slowly before sliding down from the dock. With her arms spread out to balance herself, she took a few tentative steps onto the ice. She gulped and tried to make her way closer to the young vampire. A few seconds later, she felt her feet slipping before tripping over a pebble. With a squeak, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable fall.

It was only when she realized that she hadn't hit the ground that she warily turned to look over her shoulder. She found a pair of arms tightly wound around her stomach. Shu was holding her up, and his face was extremely close to hers.

"You really are clumsy." he stated bluntly, though he looked highly amused, and a little smug. Yui, too embarrassed to reply, felt her cheeks heat up more than ever while Shu helped her stand properly. Then she felt him pulling her forward as he glided backwards, making them move across the icy lake.

"E-Eh? W-What are you d-doing, Shu- _eek_!"

"Relax." Shu responded with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder, gracefully gliding over the ice he created like a swan. He pulled a panicking Yui along by the wrists, trying to quell her worries as they moved over the waters. "I won't let you fall. Just glide with me - don't think too much about balance. Let your shoulders guide your weight to which direction you want to go."

At his words, Yui forced herself to take a deep breath before releasing all the tension from her rigid form. Looking around her, she realized they were practically skating in the middle of the lake, something she imagined doing in her old village.

When Shu suddenly spun them around, she made a surprised noise and had to stop herself from stumbling. Wincing, she shook her head to rid her anxieties, determined to get the hang of this. Shu was exceedingly patient and gentle, never letting her hit the ground when she tripped. After a while, she gained enough confidence to keep up with him.

The breeze tickled her cheeks as she let out a breathy laugh, a hot puff of air escaping from her mouth. Her scarf fluttered around her as they moved. Shu was pleased with himself at seeing her glowing face, asking her if she was enjoying herself.

"Of course I am! Can we go faster?"

She didn't have to ask him twice.

A shriek of laughter erupted from Yui as Shu maneuvered them with a wild swing of his arms. He picked up the pace and soon, they were moving in a flurry across the ice-covered lake, the wind billowing through their hair and clothes. Equally thrilled as Yui, he couldn't help but show off a little as he formed splinter-like patterns splaying outwards from their pathway, making her marvel in awe.

They stayed like for who knows how long. It was just them enjoying childhood bliss without a care in the world. But such moments have to come to an end.

When they finally stopped, Shu took her by the hand, leading her off the ice and safely back onto the dock.

Yui was positively beaming, panting slightly from exertion, "T-That was really fun! Uhm… t-thank you, Shu-kun." she spoke meekly, and he just smiled in response. Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands. They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments before Shu's face suddenly brightened.

"You wanna see something amazing?"

Again? Yui blinked in surprise. What could possibly be more amazing than what he just showed her? He seemed to know what she was thinking because his eyes glinted knowingly.

"Come on, let me show you." Tugging her along, he led her toward one of the numerous trees surrounding the small clearing. Releasing her hand, he knelt beside the roots and started sifting through the snow. Yui couldn't help but smile at the unusual sight; right now, he looked like a puppy looking for a buried bone. After several minutes, he finally stood up and turned around, blocking her seeing what was behind him.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise." he told her in an unusually stern voice. He only used this voice when he was dead serious or annoyed with his brother.

At the seriousness of his tone, she quickly obeyed. Shu waved a hand in front of her eyes to make sure she wasn't peeking, and when it was confirmed she wasn't, he moved to the side and pushed her to the tree. "Okay, open them!"

The platinum-haired five-year-old slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the the tree in front of her. "A tree?"

"No, not the tree." Exasperated, he huffed before correcting her. "Look near your feet." He moved to stand next to her, watching her with anticipation. Yui's eyes drifted down to where Shu mentioned, and all at once, her eyes went wide, and her hands flew to her mouth to contain a gasp of surprise. She bent down almost immediately to get a better look at the small treasure. There, in lieu of all the frosty snow, was a patch of bell-shaped flowers. The petals were lightly dusted with snow, but that only added to the beauty of them. Yui reached out to graze the petals with her fingertips before eventually cradling a full blossom in her hand.

"I remembered seeing these when I came out here a few days ago to train with uncle and Reiji." Shu spoke up while watching Yui caress the flowers. "Uncle said they're called snowbells or something."

"Snowbells?" Yui murmured, smiling in delight at the full-fledged blossoms.

"Yeah. He mentioned they're one of the few flowers that can withstand winter." He suddenly went quiet, looking more at Yui's joyful face rather than the cause of her happiness. He felt his cheeks heat into a blush even though he didn't really understand why. "So… this is your present." He plucked one of the flowers, and using his ice powers, he crystallized it before handing it to her. "Happy birthday," he muttered, noticing Yui's attention was solely on him, mouth agape and all. He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, feeling somewhat nervous. "Y-you're always in the garden, so I thought you might… want to see these." Shu looked down at the snow-covered ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Shu-kun…" Her voice, though soft, didn't give him any indication as to what she was thinking.

"Do you… like it?" he finally asked, hearing nothing else but their breathing. A moment of silence passed between them. Just when he was about to look up thinking she didn't like it after all, he felt something soft and feather-light brush against his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that Yui had just given him a kiss. It only lasted a second, however, since Yui pulled away quickly, looking just as embarrassed as he did. She was trying to hide her reddening her face behind her hands.

At her mortified expression he nearly smiled, _almost._ Until he realized… oh. A girl just kissed him.

...Ew. His face was going to start melting now, wasn't it? Cooties were poisonous!

His first initial reaction was to scream and run for the hills. Of course, being the laid-back boy he was, he wasn't that far gone as to leave her there all alone. Believing that the butterflies in his stomach were due to disgust, he made a noncommittal noise before looking away from her. Pointedly avoiding her gaze, he looked far off into the distance. After a moment of thought, he lightly touched the spot where she'd kissed him, his expression pensive as though he didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events.

Yui, seeing the not-too-thrilled look on his face after she pecked him, puffed her cheeks with an indignant sigh. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd've said he looked disappointed!

Boys!

A-After all the nerve it took her to give her first kiss...! He wasn't anything like the princes she read in books! He should've bowed or smiled at her while showering her with flowers! Oh, wait... he did that already.

Her initial irritation subsided when her eyes fell to the crystallized flower she was cupping in her hands. She realized he brought her all the way out here to entertain her. He didn't have to go out of his way, but he chose to. For her. She broke into a soft smile, clearing her throat so that she caught his attention.

"T-Thank you for remembering, Shu-kun…" She smiled widely with a giggle following afterwards.

"Oh... you're welcome." Blinking, his stony expression eventually fell away to a smile as well. He stood up, motioning her to follow. "We should head back now, Yui." He looked at Yui and couldn't seem to tear his smile away. "Well, I'm glad I was the first one to tell you happy birthday."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm an old soul at heart, so this is very strange for me to be on another site! I'm going combat my resistant nature when it comes to necessary change, however. Consider me a hobbyist writer of otome. I suppose I could learn Japanese if I really wanted to, but _Spanish._ Thank you for following the development of Enrapture. Also, I realize Shu has a lot of different spellings to his name, so it took me a long time to figure out which one to pick. I chose "Shu" variant, so if you see any misspellings of his name - please let me know so I can fix them!


	2. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edited and adjusted as needed as of two years ago. Thanks to my beta, sunshard. I'm actually grateful she's such a stickler for grammar. I mean that as a compliment!
> 
> If there's one pairing I'm madly in love with at the top of my head, it's shuyui. If there's a scenario I'm madly in love with, it's kiddie fics or dark romance fics. Lucky you, you get the taste of both worlds, but I hope, for the sake of shuyui fans out there, I've given this pairing justice as I have in my last chapter. Right now, we're in the childhood arc. The outline of it has already been typed out, but I won't reveal how many chapters (because I've yet to split them up without destroying the continuity and maintaining cliffhangers). I hope you'll enjoy regardless. 
> 
> This story was previously called "Run, My Dear" just to clear up confusion if there's any. So I understand some of you are silent readers, and that's alright! I very much appreciate any readers who are here regardless of reviewing or not.
> 
> I might consider uploading my other works on this site, but for now it's not a major concern of mine. I've had several requests to put this story on ao3 since fanfiction isn't exactly a hotspot anymore.
> 
> To answer a certain question: yes, this story gradually shifts over time from childhood to their older depictions. The chapters will be divided as needed. And yes, I at least have a better idea of where the plot is heading.

* * *

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter II_

.

.

.

.

**Brothers**

* * *

Today marked the arrival of very special residents.

Dark clouds spreading across the afternoon sky seemed to complement the day perfectly. On this day, the nobles seemed even quieter than usual when word of Karlheinz's wives, Cordelia and her sons were returning to their castle. Yui, however, reverted into a emotional cause of her own.

Winter had long since passed, and the trees eventually birthed within spring's late arrival. Yui had always loved spring, mainly because of the blooming flowers, but this time, she felt her heart had shattered. She had been so excited over the anticipated birth of her potential brother or sister, but unfortunately, the unborn baby would never live to see the light of day.

Now, as Yui sat on a stone bench in the Sakamaki garden gazing onto the beautiful blossoms, she could only feel the aching pain of loneliness, or rather… abandonment.

" _It was no accident. How the human girl's mother fell in the weeping brook," the vampire ladies whispered to one another when Yui arrived with their tea. "Her clothes were fanning out like a mermaid's tail, so heavy with their drink did they drag the poor lady to her muddy death. So deep was her despair at the revelation of her daughter's fate that she went completely mad."_

" _Killed her unborn child, too."_

" _Her final words to her husband were that it would've been a much kinder fate to murder their girl with their own hands rather than to be utterly defiled and damned to the pits of hell by perverse, ancient monstrosities such as ourselves."_

_An affronted gasp. "Ancient? Why, I never!"_

" _Indeed." The other lady scoffed. "Tis an honor to be Shu-sama's escort. The travesties of human values elude my understanding."_

_Their conversation halted the instant a tray of cookies and tea clattered to the floor. They caught a glimpse of white as the light, hurried footfalls echoed throughout the hall. Their shrill reprimands never reached the owner's ears._

_Usually she veered clear of Lord Richter because his very presence terrified her, but she spent the entire morning searching for him in desperation to return home just for a day, if only to confirm her mother's existence. But she found out too late he had already gone on a weekly venture in the human realm to expand the clan's connections. If it were any other day, she would've been ecstatic to hear such news. She never dreamed there would be a time his absence could make her heart sink in despair._ _It wasn't until a messenger bat arrived to drop a letter in her hands that she finally shut down._

"They're lying! Mama isn't gone. She'll come back." Yui tried to convince herself, hugging her knees close to her chest. The letter in her hands crinkled beneath her fingers. "Papa said he'd never let anything happen to her… he always keeps his word. He always keeps his word..."

But she knew.

She would never see her mother again.

That revelation spilled forth in the form of the letter she'd received from her father. It fell out of her hands and onto the flowerbed.

Spider lilies.

They'd always been her mother's favorite flowers, always saying that the red lycoris reminded her of the day she gave birth to Yui. How tragically fitting that these flowers had bloomed on the morning she received news about her mother's passing

Despite the rift dividing her and her father, Yui always had a close relationship with her mother. After all, it was her mother who taught her everything she knew, and from whom she inherited her love for wondrous gardens blooming with varieties of flowers, exotic and homely alike. But now, she had no one to share her passion with, no one to hold her close and reassure her everything would be alright.

Not too far from the weeping girl stood the Head and heir of the Sakamaki clan watching from a distance. Both aristocrats donned their usual attires for the day, Karlheinz in his Victorian layers and cloak and Shu wearing his training set. Karlheinz gazed impassively as any purebred vampire would on any occasion of death, but Shu was allowed to display a more sympathetic expression, one he only gave to Yui. He wasn't close with any of his family members in particular, but he understood how devastating it would be losing a mother.

Karlheinz moved past him, startling the boy out of his daze. He followed after his father to join Yui on the bench, plopping beside her. For a moment, he hesitated, uncertain of what to do. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her further. But he didn't like it when she cried. Seeing her like this especially without being able to do anything… it made something inside his chest hurt. Her tears caused his heart to contract violently, as though he were feeling her pain. He didn't understand why, but he wanted her to see her smiling again. He liked it better when she was happy.

While he was at a loss for words, his father spoke up.

"It's a pure sight to see when one sees a child cry. Such unrestrained emotion… such honesty has always fascinated me."

Yui sniffed before gazing up at the respected Vampire Lord. Startled and ashamed, she quickly bowed her head in respect.

"M-Milord. Hello..."

Karlheinz didn't look at her and turned his gaze to the bushels of forget-me-nots. Even as Yui moved to wipe her tears vigorously, he didn't once turn his head.

"Do not feel the need to hide your tears from me, little Yui." He spoke smoothly with an utmost calm about him. "Tears are a natural sign of grief. While not everyone grieves in the same way... the pain we all share is the same." Yui could sense the tranquility radiating from him, as well as his authority. She found herself relaxing in his presence despite herself. "There are those who mask their grief with indifference. Such stoicism is common in prestigious society. And then there are others who grieve by allowing their emotions to show." He finally glanced over at her to confirm if she was giving him her undivided attention. Her round, innocent eyes blinked, causing an overflow of tears to run down her cheeks. "From a vampire's standpoint, we are taught at a young age to repress such emotions, but despite its intentions to make us appear strong and aloof, that does not mean we cannot feel pain, nor does it mean that it eases us. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Y-yes." Yui sniffled and nodded fervently.

"Humans are such expressive beings - their hearts are raw and free. They endure so much despite shouldering mortal burdens. That is why I envy them."

Confused at this declaration, the child tilted her head in a questioning manner. After all, here was the feared and powerful vampire king standing before her, and he was telling her how he envied her kind? If anything, she knew many boys in her village would aspire to be as intimidating as him whether or not they saw him as their enemy.

She didn't understand.

As though reading her mind, the vampire king graced her with a knowing smile.

"Many among my kind are averse towards the intensity of powerful emotions. They see it as an obstruction. Yet I've concluded that pain can only be put at ease when we can show how it truly affects us. Your tears, for example, drain the grief and bitterness that builds deep inside you." He nodded to his son before turning back to her. The gentleness in his smile never wavered. "How do you feel, child?"

"W-Well, I..." Clutching her hand to her chest, she hiccuped. "I'm not bleeding, but it really hurts here." She lowered her head, unable to keep gazing at the patriarch. It was then Karlheinz drew a long line along the top of his hand, using his long nail to barely cut the skin. A sliver of blood appeared before running down his hand and onto the wet ground.

"Do you see this? Physical wounds can heal quickly, but wounds inflicted on the heart aren't mended as easily." Both children blinked in surprise before turning to each other. "When you cry, you are slowly allowing yourself to heal. Even though you despair over the loss of your mother, you are enduring it because you will become stronger." He said, crouching to Yui's height. "That is why I believe that you, little Yui, will possess the most endurable heart of all. That alone will root you against even strongest of tides." He gave her another small smile and watched as she gave him a shaky smile in return. "Death take its toll on others, dear girl. Your heart is more sensitive than others, but one day - you will come to possess a great strength... in due time."

Still, she didn't understand.

"Yes…" Rising from her bench, she curtsied to show her gratitude at his apparent kindness. "Thank you, milord… f-for gracing me with your wisdom." She repeated what the head maid ordered her to say whenever a noble lectured her, no matter if they were right or wrong. A trained response, but she meant it with all her heart.

"Of course." Inclining his head towards her, he chuckled before turning his attention to his firstborn. "Now, Shu. I expect you'll be present when the others come greet Cordelia and the rest of your brothers?"

_Brothers?_

For a moment Yui thought she saw a disgruntled expression appear on Shu's face. He looked anything but enthusiastic at the idea, but when she blinked, his expression wore its usual impassive state.

"I will be there for their arrival, father."

"Very good. Now then, I shall take my leave." With that being said, he left the children to meet with the elder vampires as well as his third wife, Christa. The white-haired woman delicately clung to his arm as though she were a frail rose in need of rapport. Behind her, a small boy roughly around Yui's age trailed after them, presumably their son.

Yui blinked in mild curiosity, wondering who he was. She had never seen him before in castle grounds…

As though sensing her gaze, the white-haired boy turned around in time for their eyes to meet. Her shoulders tensed as he glared at her. There was nothing but cold anger and hatred swimming in his eyes, and yet… it was almost as though he were glaring past her. He didn't even seem to register her in his vicinity. It was strange, but it was as though his antipathy wasn't directed at her.

Yui watched the flock of vampires depart until another presence moved beside her. Turning around, she met eyes with her gently smiling friend.

"Hi, Yui."

"S-Shu-kun… hi." Yui attempted to greet him with a weak smile although it hurt doing so. At her half-hearted gesture, Shu looked down at his feet, and his smile vanished.

"I don't really understand how it feels, but… it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Tears brimmed in her eyes at the memory of her mother, and she, too, looked down at her feet in silence.

"No… well… it does, but…" Her voice began to falter. Then she closed her eyes. "N-never mind… I'm sorry."

Frowning, he sat closer to her so they could look at each other properly. "If you ever feel in pain, you should say so. It's bad to lie."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." he replied before deciding to change the subject. "Did you like your mother?"

"I-I loved my mama." Yui croaked. "I really miss her… but, I don't understand. Did she die because of me?" Her hands clenched in her lap as she hung her head. "I-It's what those ladies were saying earlier. I don't… how could she do that? Did she..." She could barely say the next word but forced herself to continue. "D-die hating me n-now that I'm here?"

Shu closed his eyes, knowing full well about the gossip she was talking about. As young as he was, he was a vampire: a member of a pureblood family. His childhood up until now was marked with violence and death. He was no stranger to unbridled hatred or intolerance.

"Vampires are at war with humans, Yui." he spoke quietly. "Uncle told me your father is part of a vampire hunting organization who traded you in exchange for your settlement to be left in peace." Her eyes widened in shock at the revelation. She regarded him with hurt astonishment - which made his stomach twist in guilt. Shu drew in breath, knowing the truth would hurt her, but even still, it was better for hear this directly from him instead of someone else. The longer he kept her from the truth, the more it would hurt her later. This was what he decided.

"Don't look so sad..." Leaning forward, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's not your fault. I didn't know your mother, but if there's anyone she wanted to blame - it's probably us. We did bad things to your village, after all." He looked to the sky, his youthful blue eyes adopting a softer hue. "Humans think we're monsters. That's how it's always been, and that's how it'll always be."

"B-But not Shu-kun!" Yui cried, shaking her head. "You're not a monster, you're my friend! Everyone here is scary… and t-they always look like they want to hurt me, but y-you're the only one here w-who cares about me." She reached over to grasp at the hem of his sleeve. "Um. We _are_... friends. Right, Shu-kun?"

Friends?

"Hmm…" Shu stilled, blinking in surprise. He pondered the word for a moment before admitting. "Being around you makes me feel happy. Like my heart is about to burst. Is that what having a friend is?"

He never even thought of the word up until now. He had always thought she was just his thrall. That's what the adults kept telling him, anyway. But things were taking a turn.

Yui nodded vigorously, "That's right!" Then she tilted her head. "... Could it be you've never had a friend before?" Shu appeared very bashful all of a sudden, and even a little embarrassed. A pink flush appeared on his cheeks. He didn't answer, not that he needed to. It was clear even to Yui.

In spite of the situation, Yui found herself giggling through her tears.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Shu demanded, though his face remained heated. It was strange. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so… flustered. Yui certainly brought out the unexpected in his boring life.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just surprised… everyone praises you so much that I thought you must make a lot of friends whenever you l-leave the castle." She spoke, looking down at her feet. "So... you're like me."

"Mm." Shu allowed his eyes to wander to an imaginary spot behind her. "We meet allies, but we don't call them our friends. It's strictly business." He repeated the words his uncle often told him and Reiji whenever they joined him on his outings either to negotiate or "deal" with rival clans.

Yui blinked before nodding slowly. "Oh… I see. That sounds really serious."

Their small banter had been enough to draw a soft chuckle from the boy.

"It is… but in any case… it should be okay for us to be friends. It's not like we're going to get in trouble."

"O-Oh… i-is it really okay? I-I mean… your mother… I-I don't think she would like that…"

"I don't care. We're going to be together whether she likes it or not." He huffed. After all, it was like father said: Yui belonged to him now _._ At her impending silence, his expression grew tentative. "That is… unless you don't want to?" He tried not to look worried. He would never admit it to anyone out loud, but he really hoped she felt the same as him. Over the past few months they had gotten to know each other, he was growing to like her even more. When she wasn't there to talk or play with, he couldn't help feeling bored, or rather, lonely. There was no one he really liked to spend time with other than his playmate.

"Um… I-I would really, really like that." For the first time since this morning, she showed him a genuine smile, with her eyes crinkling at the sides. That action alone made him melt into a pile of Sakamaki goo. "T-Thank you. That makes me really happy."

Shu nodded, bringing his hand to her cheek and brushing away the remnants of her tears. For a moment, he simply stared at the beads of tears collecting at his fingertips before thoughtfully inserting them into his mouth.

"Huh… salty." He noted how warm tears were. Yui looked at him, astounded by his actions before reddening. She wiped her eyes, making the tears disappear as she hid another smile at his apparent wonder at his new discovery. It wasn't often she witnessed him looking so confounded. Then her smile faded upon seeing the flowers nearby that reminded her of her mother.

Noticing the shift in her mood, Shu turned his eyes on her. He frowned. So, giving her a momentary distraction from the grim subject at hand helped for a few moments, but it wasn't a solution. It was time for a change of tactics.

"So, what was your mother like?" he asked suddenly.

Yui tilted her head while gazing at him, pausing as to think of her next words. "I remember that she l-loved gardening. S-She always smiled whenever Father brought her wild flowers or herbs whenever he went out foraging." A fond smile returned to her lips as her eyes became bright as stars. It was as though she were seeing her mother again. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but it didn't matter to Shu. So wrapped up in her rambling she didn't notice him staring at her intently, looking as though he were watching a wilted blossom revive before his eyes. "S-She always smiled at me, and… gave me lots of hugs and kisses." Her curls bounced against her shoulders as she turned to him suddenly, plucking a leaf off his hair and leaning in so close the action left him breathless. "Everyone loved her. S-she was always a warm person… I… I really miss her."

"... You know what, Yui?" He asked, making her shake her head in a questioning manner. "I never knew your mother, but from the way you talk about her… she kind of reminds me of you."

Yui's eyes grew at their brightest. "Really? Do you mean it, Shu-kun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "You'll probably be like her when you grow up!" _Well, hopefully not_ _ **just**_ _like her. Judging the way the end for her turned out..._

Not that he would ever mention that part to her face.

Shu moved off the bench and bent over the flowers near her, his back facing her. "Was she pretty?" He asked, his hands plucking and weaving the flowers together, making fast work of his latest creation before her curious eyes could follow his movements. He stood up and moved behind her.

"Y-yes, she was really pretty!" Yui nodded vigorously, trying to see what he was hiding behind his back. She was caught off-guard when he planted a flower crown on her head. It smelled of camellias. She repressed the urge to sneeze when the petals fell onto her nose.

Shu eased back with a small smile, his features softening into a gentle expression. His next words left her heart pounding.

"Then you definitely take after her."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the rest of the castle stood on ceremony before the first wife and her children. The carriage rolled to a stop, pulled along by alabaster coachmen with tight-lipped smiles and dark steeds with thundering hoofbeats and blazing red eyes.

Having been coaxed out of her withdrawal by Shu, Yui took it upon herself to scrub herself clean until she smelled like a flower once more for today's event. The hot water reminded her of the Labrynna, her village, and she took strength in that. She had not washed her laundry since the letter arrived, and she was startled at how filthy the water became. She sluiced the dirt from her shoes, washed her hair and brushed it out until it sprang back in thick flaxen curls.

" _You have more brothers other than Reiji-sama, Shu-kun?"_

_Shu averted his eyes, looking pained. "... Six in total."_

_"W-Wow!" Yui's eyes went wide. "You have six brothers?!" Her voice carried a hint of envy. She would've given anything to have just one sibling to look after._

" _My father married three women. Reiji and me have the same mother, the second wife. The triplets, well, you haven't met them yet, but they're a terror. They're the sons of the First Wife. The one you were staring at earlier is Subaru. He's the youngest, and the only child of Third Wife."_

Shu was standing ways across the aisle, next to his mother and Reiji. Yui stood a good distance away from Shu, next to the tutor. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her, feet poised and eyes forward as instructed by the spry old vampire. She had been wiping away the excesses of her tears all morning, struggling to maintain the upkeep and attend to the noble women. Lady Beatrix, especially, had been more demanding than usual.

She couldn't help peering towards the balcony, where Subaru stood slouched over his ailing mother, Lady Christa. They watched the arrival from above.

Yui studied the boy speaking with his mother, noting how different his eyes looked from a while ago. The rage and hostility - it was gone, replaced with calm indifference. There was a hint of tenderness in his movements, though. The way he took care of her and spoke with her gave no outward indication of the violent temperance he'd displayed earlier.

"Subaru-sama…" Yui whispered to herself, clutching her hands together. He looked so scary earlier, but now he looked so kind. She didn't know what to make of him.

"Could it be the wind, or do these old ears of mine hear little Yui mumbling to herself?"

Yui glanced up with a start, realizing it was Giles who spoke as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, but there was a knowing smile stretched across his lips. The crow's feet formed around his aged eyes. Ears flushed with shame, she opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed a gloved finger against her lips.

"Mouth closed, ears open, child." He gestured towards the cart. "Talk less, smile more. Soon you'll understand what I mean." The nobles, maids, and valets alike were silent as the grave as the passenger door opened to reveal a slender hand reaching out to grasp the offered arm the footman held out.

Long legs draped in black silk trailing up to a well-endowed frame stepped out into the open, followed by a full head of lavender hair draping down slender shoulders. Yui found herself awestruck by the woman before them, standing tall and unwavering with full confidence.

Yui had been surrounded by the ethereal grace vampires carried themselves with, but the First Wife was absolutely breathtaking. Human beauty and vampire beauty were vastly different, she realized. With high cheekbones, white marble skin, and a womanly figure - the First Wife could very well be considered to be the epitome of vampire beauty itself. Still, there was something unsettling about her that she couldn't quite place. As beautiful as she was, there was something rather… off.

It wasn't long until the other passengers stepped out of the carriage. Two bright redheads - children - followed by a lavender-haired boy bobbed into view. The first thing she noticed about the redheads were their searing green eyes. Their expressions were similar, but she noted one of them seemed wilder of the two. His hair was more unkempt and swept in an angular cut. The scowl on his face indicated his foul mood.

The second redhead seemed more tame in comparison. Unlike his brothers, he looked completely at ease despite everyone present. In fact he almost seemed to absorb the attention, keeping his confidence afloat. Strangely enough, a few nobles even smiled upon looking at him. Yui couldn't help wondering if he was popular or simply sought after for his unnatural charisma. His gaze swept the aisle, running over the audience before eventually landing on Shu. A slight smirk appeared as he paused to take in the sight of his half-brother, who met his eyes with schooled features.

The final triplet- the purple one - he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was hunched over, trailing after his mother with large, besotted eyes. In his arms he carried the cutest and softest teddy bear Yui had ever laid eyes on. He didn't even seem to register the crowd forming around him, only reserving his attention for his mother. He reminded Yui of a chick trailing after its mother hen.

 _Surely,_ she thought with a smile, _he must be the youngest out of the three._

After all, he looked so sweet holding his bear and appearing utterly dependent on the woman before him.

_So these are Shu-kun's brothers? I don't see why he called them a terror..._

All heads turned as the Lord himself came to greet the matriarch.

"Cordelia." He took her outstretched arm before gracing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Husband. My Karl." She purred in delight, her eyes glazing over with adoration. "It's so good to see you again. Thank you for coming out to greet me."

"But of course. I wouldn't be a good spouse if I didn't at least pay you my due." He chuckled, allowing her to play with the tendrils of his hair. A few noblewomen looked disgusted at this open display of affection, and several whispers broke out. Neither of them noticed, or perhaps, choose not to. "I hope you had a safe trip. How fares your father?"

"Oh, the journey was long. Unbearable." Cordelia let out a melodramatic sigh, lifting her hand. "But yes… father is well. He sends his regards, though he is expectant on your arrival next month."

"I haven't forgotten. Come, you must be tired." With a gesture of his hand, a throng of footmen filed in line to haul their possessions away. He stepped past her to look down at his sons, smiling widely with his hands behind his back. "Ayato. Laito. Kanato. Welcome back."

"Thank you, father," they said in perfect unison. However, each of them wore a different expression.

"Ayato, how goes your training? Have you learned anything during your time away?"

"Yes, father. I went to Hell's Reach for several weeks on my own and hunted all kinds of monsters. I wrangled with ogres, fire ants, and even giant scorpions. I even killed a behemoth in your honor."

A _behemoth_?

Yui's eyes widened in surprise. Thankfully, she managed to keep her jaw from dropping. He managed to kill one of the scariest monsters alive? She never saw one herself, but travellers passing through her village had weaved tales of behemoths and their long, sharp tusks searing into men's stomachs and ripping them apart. She had nightmares for days until her Father had to console her by reciting quotes from the holy scripture.

"Here, Father. I saved you its eye."

Yui had to contain a gasp upon seeing a giant, gaping eye the larger than the size of her palm being presented to the Sakamaki Head, who appeared completely unabashed with the surprise gift. Instead, he smiled upon accepting it. Stifling a mortified squeak, she unintentionally reached out to grab the nearest support, which happened to be the tutor's shirtail. Several servants caught her and sent glares in her direction for the disturbance, to which she shrank further behind the old vampire.

A few murmurs of approval reverberated throughout the audience. Cordelia stood proud, soaking in the praise.

"Amazing…" Yui murmured in awe, completely impressed by the boy's feats.

"Yes. Ayato-sama is incredibly powerful as he is zealous." The tutor acknowledged with a smile. "He's been known to challenge monstrosities far above his league. Impressive, considering his young age. However," His eyes opened just a sliver, causing Yui to blink, "It's not an easy thing to maintain rising expectations. The pressures of being a third son weigh heavily on him… considering how hard Lady Cordelia pushes him to compete with Shuu… it's unsurprising that he's becoming more volatile in effort to prove himself."

"Competing with Shu-kun… Ayato-sama is? What for?"

The tutor didn't answer for a while, merely watching the exchange. Finally he answered.

"For the birthright, my dear girl."

Yui was still slightly confused but asked nothing further. Instead she turned back to watch.

A slight grin appeared on Ayato's face before fading quickly, keeping a straight face once more. "... I gave the head to grandfather. It made him really happy."

"Good. You've earned his favor and proven your strength among your clan. Continue doing so, and one day, you may earn a place by his side."

Ayato was positively glowing with pride, all traces of his foul mood gone as he shot a smug look at Shuu, who merely stared back impassively.

"Father, come look at this." Laito grabbed the Head's attention as he unfolded an intricately well-drawn map of the rough terrain surrounding the borders of the Demon Kingdom. There were red markers indicating enemy camps and territories yet to be discovered by their scouts. "I consulted with the Master of Whisperers and shadowed the network of their informants. He gave me a special assignment… and these are my results."

Taking the map from him, Karlheinz analyzed its contents.

"I travelled with their spies to scout where the rival clans have set up their new territories. It took some time… but the Master was impressed with how well the new map turned out. He confirms that you can arrange to attack anytime, with surprise at your advantage."

"Very nice handiwork. And the Master himself deems this accurate… and you finished this in…?"

"A month and a half."

"You always did have an eye for detail. This map will prove to be very valuable to our assets indeed."

Laito smiled easily. "My loyalties lie within our family, Father. I'm glad to be of service." He stepped back with an elegant bow.

"Such a charmer, that Laito-sama. Only six years old, and he's already building powerful connections. Our sigil is the bat. He's starting to live up to the image." With a chuckle, the tutor gave Yui a wink. "By providing a valuable asset upon return, I can only theorize he planned this ahead of time to win the Lord's favor. Let's hope he sharpens that silver tongue of his for days to come."

Yui could only nod, albeit hesitantly, her five-year-old brain struggling to comprehend all this complex information. She wanted to ask him to explain what he was talking about, but the formal gathering and the fact that thralls were expected to remain quiet throughout the session weighed heavily on her mind.

The last thing she wanted was to attract unwanted attention from one of the maids, or worse: Lord Richter himself.

The purple-haired boy approached his father, tugging at his cloak so the older vampire could lean over. With half-lidded eyes, he whispered something into the Head's ear before pointing behind the carriage. There were two cowled vampires dragging along a throng of prisoners, three to be exact, towards the dungeon.

A slow, satisfied smile crept onto the Head's face as he leaned away with a chuckle, but not before patting his son on the head.

"Well done, Kanato. You've done as I asked without fail. Come stop by my office later, and we'll have a nice… talk."

Kanato lowered his gaze, clutching his teddy bear with the barest of nods.

"That said… welcome home," Karlheinz said with a hum, moving past them to follow the prisoners into the dungeon. Yui watched as he suddenly paused in front of Richter, Beatrix, and Shu. He looked expectantly at his eldest son before continuing his journey to the dungeon. It wasn't until Beatrix ushered him to trail after him that Shu caught onto the flow of the atmosphere.

Shu stood there, hesitating until Richter put his hand on his shoulder. Leaning over his nephew, Richter murmured something to him. Strangely enough, his eyes flitted towards her if only for a moment before settling back on him. His smile was sharp and sinister than ever, drawing out the unease from both children. Shu's expression tensed. His form went rigid as his fists clenched at his sides.

Yui frowned, tilting her head in concern.

Shu looked so troubled all of a sudden. She had seen him wear a similar expression many times before, but this time was different. He looked as though… the adults were making him do something he was clearly against… something horrible… but she wasn't certain. After all, what could they possibly be coercing him to do other than study or train?

Sensing the boy's growing state of discomfort, Richter took the opportunity to add something to coerce the boy to do his bidding. Whatever it was he said was enough to make Shuu's expression change from surprise to anger in seconds. He was glaring at the ground, clearly restraining himself from tearing himself away and biting the hand that provoked him.

But why?

What was Richter saying to him?

Her mind swarmed with fear and curiosity as she continued gazing at them. Their voices were brought down to a hush as the crowd departed to return to their daily routine. Cordelia and the brothers had already left, and the aristocrats sought after each other to indulge in idle gossip and entertainment.

When prompted by Richter to answer, the boy finally closed his eyes in resignation and forced himself to relax. Throwing a cold glance over his shoulder towards his uncle, he replied in a soft tone. Receiving a condescending pat on the shoulder, Richter smiled victoriously before guiding the heir towards the dungeon.

Shu walked past Yui without even acknowledging her, his eyes forward and his face set in a neutral expression. Although slightly hurt at his actions, she kept her lips pursed to prevent herself from calling out to him, especially with Beatrix staring her down from afar. She could only stand there, aching to follow him. Cold blue eyes pinned her in place, rooting her to the ground.

Her worried eyes followed him until he disappeared down the corridor.

"Shu-kun…"

She felt very anxious all of a sudden. Why did he leave? Was she going to be alone for the rest of the day? Was he going to be alright?

A series of footfalls approached, and white blurs moved against her peripheral, causing her to blink and turn her head. Lady Christa was being accompanied to the garden by none other than Subaru. The servants bowed as they passed, and Yui had to take a moment to gather her wits before imitating them.

As they passed her, a sliver of shining metal clattered to the ground. It was a knife that belonged to Subaru, who failed to realize what he had misplaced. Yui moved automatically to retrieve the item before running after her lord.

"Subaru-sama!"

Hearing his name being called, the boy and his mother halted in place. He turned around to raise a bewildered brow at the one who called him.

The platinum-haired girl who hurried from around the bend was a rather familiar sight to Subaru. He remembered she was Shu's thrall, and… a very girly one at that, he mused to himself as his eyes skirted over the layers of her pastel pink dress and landing on the brand on her neck. He had caught glimpses of her around the castle. When she wasn't with Shu, she was tending to the gardens or doing needlework. However, the fact that the girl was crying out after him to wait at the top of her lungs had the boy somewhat wary of her.

For a human that was far from intimidating and barely met his height, the desperation in her voice had revealed a startling volume that grabbed his attention right away. Subaru was caught off-guard for namely two reasons. In the rare instances that he saw her she was usually sticking close with Shu. This time she was alone and willingly approaching him.

Similar to most vampire children, Subaru suffered his fair share of unwanted attention from noblewomen and girls his age from other prestigious clans pestering him to play with them. Although he didn't quite recall the thrall behaving in any sort of demanding intent towards him the last time they were in the same room, he wasn't looking forward to testing his luck. It never held in the presence of girls.

Secondly, he was surprised to see the worried light in her cardinal eyes. Concern radiated from her very being as she drew closer, softening her delicate features and making her appear at odds with the reticent, painfully shy thrall who couldn't even manage to say a full sentence without stammering. Subaru stared openly at her, clearly not used to be regarded with such genuine concern other than his mother.

After all, hadn't anyone told her she wasn't to 'speak to anyone unless spoken to?' Or that freely associating herself with nobles would be 'demeaning' to her kind (still using big words)?

The suspicious albino had to admit that this wasn't the normal approach for most girls. At least she wasn't bouncing over, invading his personal space, or attempting to drag him off elsewhere to play meaningless games.

Above him, he could hear his mother chuckling.

"Dear, it's alright… she doesn't look like she could harm a fly. Don't look so tense."

Subaru scowled. It was nice hearing his mother laugh, he supposed. It was true that he was a capable infiltrator in the dark of night and a pureblood son of their powerful clan, but as his amused mother often liked to tease on good days, her poor son was utterly hopeless when it came to dealing with the wiles of the feminine kind (whatever _that_ meant as he had never bothered asking).

He crossed his arms as she finally bowed before them, trying to catch her breath before speaking. In her hands she carried the silver knife his mother gave him to carry. His eyes widened at the sight of it. Why did she have it?

"U-um… here, Subaru-sama. You dropped this." She offered him the knife, trying to keep her hands steady despite how nervous she felt.

With those piercing eyes, he sized her up as he moved forward with slow, tentative steps. A tuft of hair hung low in his right eye, obscuring his view as he looked down at her open palm. It was all Yui could do not to quiver. It felt like a wolf was pinning her in place, and she could be swallowed up any minute now.

 _She's shaking_ , he noted before releasing the tension from his shoulders. It was comforting, to say in the least, to see he wasn't the only one who had trouble dealing with other people. Vampire or human, it didn't matter.

"...Thank you." he simply muttered before snatching it out of her hands. "You can stop bowing now."

"Ah… y-yes. T-thank you..."

"Mhm."

With a gentle laugh, Christa spoke up.

"What is your name, sweet child?"

Startled at being addressed in such a kind manner, it was all Yui could do not to blink and turn around to see if she was talking to someone else.

"M-My name, milady…?" She pointed at herself. When the White Rose herself inclined her head in an accommodating manner, she paled and forced herself to speak again. Her palms were sweating as she grasped the hem of her dress. "Y-Yui, milady. My n-name is Yui… a-and it's a-an honor to be g-graced by your pres… your p-presence!"

Usually she received no more than a command or a slap on the wrist before being ushered into a whirlwind of neverending chores. Lady Christa and Subaru on the other hand…

They were staring at her!

Er… well, they didn't look like they wanted to bite her or bully her… but still. The sudden interest sparking in their eyes was making her nervous.

"Yui-chan, is it? Pretty name. I can see why they gave the eldest such a cute-looking thing." Cold, delicate fingers touched her chin. "Truly, such innocence in your eyes tells me everything I need to know… you poor thing." The softness in her tone made Yui confused as she rose her head to meet the lady's piteous gaze. "Life is not a song, sweetling. You may learn that one day, in your deepest sorrow, that monsters win. Sooner or later, you'll realize what you're here for… that day will come when the rose lens from your childhood will be lifted from your eyes."

"Eh…?"

"Do you know what it means to belong?"

Yui fidgeted in place, tugging at a stubborn curl that refused to stay tucked behind her ear.

"U-Um…" She didn't know how to answer or why Christa was asking her strange questions, but the expectant look in her eyes prompted her to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "It's w-when you find s-something special to you and y-you g-get to keep it forever and ever…?"

A ghost of a smile graced the vampire's lips.

"Indeed. The precise definition is 'to be the property of…" Drifting forward, the skirts of her long white dress brushed against the cobblestone. Her eyes held a faraway expression as she gazed beyond the walls. Her voice faded into a pained whisper. "As am I… the defiled me… the property of that horrible, wonderful man…" Her smile grew cold as she loomed over Yui. She had blinked as though seeing her for the first time. "It's all lunacy, really. You're going to end up just like me, except worse." A chill in the air engulfed their surroundings, making the tension blow. "Hee hee… your chains will be heavier. Barbed with wire, digging into your skin and chaining you at his side. You can't leave. You won't be able to go anywhere because no matter where you run, he'll find you!" She grasped her shoulders, shaking her.

"M-Milady?!" Yui fought against her grip, but the frail woman was surprisingly strong. "L-Let go of me! Please!"

"You think you're precious to him now? You innocent, beautiful _fool_. He'll whisper sweet promises to you; sweet lies, but you're nothing but a means to an end! You'll be defiled. Used, and abused! Over and over and over!" Her biting, loathing words made her head reel. "Ha… HAHAHA!" Yui's world spun as she was harshly shoved aside, causing her to stumble into the rose bushes.

"Ow…" With a moan, she attempted to sit up, only to meet face-to-face with her assailant. She stared, far too befuddled and stunned to cry.

_Wh… What happened to Lady Christa?_

"You are only a little bird, you are! Repeating the words they teach you! To obey!" Her once kind and gentle face twisted into a mocking leer. With both hands, she grasped her face as she started clawing at her hair. Her mad laughter rang throughout the courtyard. She came forward to grab Yui again, causing the girl to gasp and try to scamper off-

"Mother, stop! Don't hurt her!"

Subaru stood protectively in front of her, grasping his mother's arms and trying to get her to look at him instead. _"Mother!"_ He shouted, louder this time. That time, he managed to grab her attention. Her glee melted into outright horror as she looked right into eyes. Her face crumpled into tears as she snatched her arm away, withdrawing further into herself.

"N-No!" She wailed, "Don't touch me, you horrid man…! I-I'm filthy!"

"Mother, try to calm down. Look at me. It's me, Subaru-"

"LIES!" She slapped his outreached hand, backing away further. Rage enveloped her quaking form. "I'm done looking at you! I've spent my whole life looking at you!" Past her anger, anyone could see how terrified she was, as though the sight of her son made her want to claw her eyes out. She had to lean against a pillar to support herself.

Subaru's frantic eyes spotted a cluster of maids turning a corner where they were, and he started calling for them to help. "You there! Bring my mother back to her room!" They obeyed him and grabbed Christa's arms from either side and coaxing her back upstairs before she could make a scene.

"Let go of me, please…!" Christa broke off at the end, whimpering as she was dragged away. "You're hurting me, nii-sama. You're always hurting me…"

Clutching her trembling fist against her chest, Yui watched as the maids took her to her room. Her heart had been pounding throughout the entire ordeal. Swallowing nervously, she turned to face Subaru, who remained rooted in place. He was biting his lower lip, looking as though he were about to cry any minute.

"Subaru-sama?" Her hand reached out to him, only to have him move away and look at her as though he just remembered she was still there. His expression hardened for a moment before his eyes drifted downwards, and a look of hunger flashed across his face. He stifled a noise and covered his mouth, hastily removing a handkerchief and all but throwing it at her. She fumbled upon catching it. "E-Eh, what's this for-"

"You h-hurt yourself. Kch… wipe off that blood before something bad happens!" Was all he said before running away.

"Ah! S-Subaru-sama, where are you-?" Confused, she looked down to find that her knees were scraped, mostly likely due from when she was pushed down earlier.

As she watched Subaru's retreating back, a sudden thought occurred to her.

Remembering how he thanked her earlier and just now when he sputtered at her to clean up the blood on her knees, she found herself standing alone with her thoughts.

 _Not all people are kind in the world. Madness can run in the family, Yui. Be cautious,_ her father once told her, holding her eyes with his solemn gaze.

She had seen the whites of her eyes in Subaru's - so similar to his mother - and she flinched.

* * *

Finally, with the evening sun setting red over the indigo mountains, the petitioners, nobles and courtiers began to file out of the throne room, each leaving with one final reverent bow towards their watching lord, before finally letting the long day draw to a close.

And, finally, when nightfall arrived, with the audience departed and the King retiring to his quarters, Yui returned to one of the gardens with the intention of sweeping every last stair leading up to the gilded hall.

Every so often her eyes would wander to where Shu and Richter had disappeared to. She actually had to stop herself from bolting into the darkness in attempt to find him and redouble her efforts on focusing to finish her chores. It wouldn't do if Shu never found her again because she ended up getting lost in a scary, cold labyrinth.

So, instead, she spent the majority of the afternoon worrying about him and hoping he would be alright.

It was strange, though. Today was unlike any other. So many things had happened, from hearing the news of her mother's death to meeting the other residents of the castle… but what was largely out of place was the fact that she barely saw Shu today. He had been gone for hours.

She knew he wasn't far, and it wasn't as though he had left the castle, but being alone like this without seeing him… it made her feel lonely.

" _ **Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme…"**_

A mesmerizing voice jostled her out of her trance. Her eyes drifted about, searching for the source of the lullaby.

" _ **Remember me, to the one who lives there…"**_

For a moment, she hesitated and looked at her broom before deciding the stairs were swept well enough for her to take her leave. Having been captivated by the song, she wandered away and followed the voice.

" _ **She once was a true love of mine…"**_

Under the light of the crescent moon, she ran throughout the empty complex and checked every garden. With the mind of a child, her curiosity surged with every thought. All that mattered was finding out who was singing that beautiful melody.

As she neared the another garden in the West Wing, she stumbled upon a purple-haired boy humming near the fountain. Eyes wide open, she clutched the pillar nearby to hide in its shadow as she watched him.

The more she listened to his voice, the more the world seemed to melt in tandem with every word he breathed.

There came a point when he stopped singing.

"... I know you're there. I can smell you. Please come out, whoever you are."

There was a slight impatience to his tone, along with a melancholy air about him. The moment he inclined his head in her direction, she shot behind the pillar. Her heart constricted in her chest, making her nerves tingle. It was like he said, he knew she was already here… but meeting another vampire face-to-face made her incredibly nervous.

"Didn't you hear me? You're seriously making me angry… if you don't want me to attack you, please do it already." Despite the softly spoken words, his voice came out in a low, warning hiss.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. Upon locking eyes with the purple macabre, she almost choked at the hostile glare directed her way.

"So, it's you…"

"Kanato-sama, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to d-disturb y-you." she stammered, poking her index fingers together as she looked down. A thick ringlet curtained her face as she shrank back. Seeing that his ill intent didn't falter, she swallowed before speaking up again in attempt to placate the situation. "I-It's just that when I heard someone singing I couldn't help t-thinking how beautiful i-it sounded…" And she smiled, and her eyes crinkling at the sides; she could hear a slight intake of air. "I-I was thinking i-it's the first t-time I heard your voice… a-and I wish I-I could sing as nice a-as you do…"

Blushing, Kanato buried his face in his teddy, his glare faltering somewhat. "...Even if that's true, I never intended to sing for anyone else but mother. Don't try to trick me with your flattery."

"I-I'm not. I-I-I just wanted to listen, really…" Her smile faded. She looked shamefacedly at her shoes and clutched the ribbon around her waist in a self-conscious gesture. Kanato sighed, pangs of guilt stabbing at his (cold, frozen, tundra-like) Sakamaki heart. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother, so I'll just be l-leaving n…"

Her breath left her lungs as soon as a jittery, crawling sensation made its way down her hair. She froze in place, her mouth parting open. Her legs became clammy, and her arms went numb on either side as something fuzzy _brushed_ against her lower neck.

Kanato rose a brow in her direction, noting how blue her face was becoming. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she suddenly let out a girly, high-pitched scream that pierced his ears. Her panicked cries echoed throughout the garden as she ran about, her arms flailing comically.

"EEEEE! SPIDERR!"

"Heh heh~ What a great reaction." It was the redhaired boy from earlier. Ayato. He had been hiding behind her the entire time. He openly laughed at her expense as she ran around with the fuzzy tarantula clinging to her hair. "Bwahaha! Did you see the look on her face when she- I- hahaha!" He fell over, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth sprang to his eyes.

Kanato blinked, "It's crawling down your back. Careful. That spider is poisonous." Actually, most tarantulas were surprisingly harmless in the demon realm, but she didn't need to know that.

"HUWAAA!"

Cheers at how gullible girls are.

Bright-eyed and grinning, Ayato finally got to his feet.

"Alright, alright. You can stop now."

He reached out to remove the spider, but it slipped further down her neck and fell into the back of her dress. The girl's bottom lip trembled and, before either boys could stop her, she had burst into tears. Both boys gawked. Ayato started to freak out at the ruckus she was raising.

"H-Hey-" He started, only to be ignored as she almost ran into him in a flailing panic. His laughter had vanished at this point, replaced with a look of dismay.

Kanato flinched at the sound of her bawling cries, provoking an unexpected pity for her. It was never fun being a victim of Ayato's pranks, which he would know considering he'd been on the receiving end himself. On the other hand, watching her run around like a madwoman _was_ a funny sight, especially when she almost tripped over her own feet. It wasn't every day he got to see things like this. He stuffed back his giggles down his throat and maintained a straight face.

"Hey, hold _still_ -!" snapped Ayato. Once again, she swerved out of his reach with surprising speed. "Ah, no good. Nothing's working." Ayato was starting to look nervous. Turning to his younger brother, he pointed at her. "H-Hey, Kanato. What do I do about her…?"

"Wow…" Kanato pretended to marvel while hugging his teddy, "For once, the great Ayato-sama doesn't know what to do? That's surprising, really…"

"Shut up, you! Help me out already! S-Sing a song or something!"

Mauve eyes glowered. "Why should I?"

"I don't know! L-Look, it might help or something! Isn't her crying bothering you at all?!"

"Particularly not." Having thrown expert tantrums all his life, Kanato merely answered with a shrug. Rather, he was fascinated at how much better she looked with a cloud of misery hanging over her form. That frightened expression on her face… it was nice.

"Bwahaa! Please help me!" Eight fuzzy legs continued lower down her back, intensifying her shrieks. Finally, Ayato yanked her by the back of her collar and forced her still.

"Just, stop crying, will you!?" said the kid exasperatedly. Yui bit down on her lip to quiet her sobs, but all she did was shrink down into a little ball. She was so pathetic! She couldn't even summon the courage to grab the spider. What kind of people would want to be around her after this?!

Ayato looked wary, as though the next thing he would say might open the dam of waterworks again. Kanato caught sight of Ayato's panicked visage and snorted. It was comical, despite his older brother's confident attitude, he was still subject to boyish trait of fearing female tears. If he hadn't found himself unable to laugh in this situation, he would've been rubbing it in his face at the expression he was making.

"Look, um, t-the great me only decided to have a little fun for a bit… b-but it's not like the spider is poisonous!" Ayato started, "I-If it helps… er… I like you?" It had always worked on other girls.

Yui cried even harder.

Ayato decided he didn't like the female population in general.

A series of footfalls approached, causing both boys to glance over as a sigh sounded.

"You just got back and you're already up to no good? What are you doing now?"

"N-Nii-san, erk- I-I mean… Shu!" Face paling, Ayato looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. Hearing his voice, Yui lifted her head from her knees and blinked.

Shu halted. The sight of Yui's tears with Ayato and Kanato awkwardly hovering over her was like a punch in the stomach for him.

"...Which one of you did this?" Shu turned his piercing gaze at his younger brothers, the temperature dropped several degrees. "Which one of you made her cry?" His hair drifted around as a shadow fell over his expression. An unnatural chill settled in the air, nipping at their noses. Their breaths caught in their throat at the change in the atmosphere, gulping fearfully. His cobalt eyes grew dark with anger. "It doesn't matter who it is. Anyone who bullies Yui won't get off so easily."

It was getting colder by the minute. The brothers couldn't find it in themselves to answer, though, seeing how they unintentionally caused up a stir in their usually aloof brother. He already looked like he was in a bad mood from when he first arrived. They found it harder to breathe when they saw the murderous intent radiating from his form in waves.

Had they unleashed a monster?

Yui's eyes went wide at his sudden appearance. For a moment she actually stopped crying. Although initially overjoyed to see he made it out alright, it wasn't long until the dreading sensation of the spider crawling down her spine reminded her of its presence. Her shoulders wracked with tears as she ran to him, wailing as loud as her quiet voice could go.

"Shu-kuuun! _Wahhh!_ "

She took him by surprise as she collided against the heir, burying her face in his shoulder as she continued quivering. The mini blizzard halted its progression. Without meaning to, he cradled her against his chest.

"Yui?! What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Growing more concerned at her lack of response, Shu stared in open bewilderment as she sobbed in his arm. Not knowing how to quell her other than holding her close, he turned his icy gaze accusingly towards Ayato. "What did you do to her." It was more of a demand than an actual question.

"The great me was just playing around!" said redhead answered hotly, his teeth chattering as the air grew more frigid. He had to gulp when he noticed frost splintering the ground. "T-The fact your thrall is such a big crybaby has nothing to do with me!"

"Ayato put a tarantula down her back when she wasn't looking," Kanato chimed in, blinking innocently as Ayato speared him with a betrayed glare.

"Kanato, you blab! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Kanato tilted his head. "Am I?"

"Obviously! We're bound by blood, you hysteric!"

"Ah, my bad." He didn't sound very sorry, though.

"Tarantula?" Shu repeated, his anger dissolving into mild irritation as he turned to Yui, who nodded with a sniffle. He checked her backside, and indeed there was something squirming beneath her dress. She shuddered and buried her face deeper into the folds of his clothes. He shot her a deadpan look, the frost fading away as his temper cooled. "You can just take it out on your own, you know…"

"I-I-I d-don't want to t-touch it!" she whined. "Bugs are s-scary, Shu-kun! M-make it go away, please?"

"You're afraid of bugs but not of a vampire like me?" He shook his head with a chuckle. "You're weird." She tried to say something but it came out muffled due to her face being buried in his long jacket. "Hm? I can't understand you if you just hide away and cry, can I, Yui."

"B-because…" Hiccuping, she rose her head to look at him. In her flustered state, her cheeks bloomed apple-red and her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Because when I'm with Shuu-kun, I feel safe!"

Shuu went still for a moment, his pulse quickening as his breath caught in his throat.

Well, now. Who could resist _that_?

"Fine, I'll get it for you. Hold still, he grumbled. He also wondered if she had felt his normally still heart thumping beneath his skin and the steam radiating off his flushed cheeks… not that it meant anything. He just felt funny inside, that was all. Reaching down her neck, he tried not to notice how soft and warm her skin felt as he grabbed the brown tarantula and threw it elsewhere. It landed on top of a bush and crawled down to safety.

Tension melted from her shoulders as she sagged bonelessly in relief. She finally stopped crying.

From his side of things, Kanato could only observe as the fearsome, normally collected heir transform into a kind, gentle guardian, drying her tears and teasing her for being afraid of things smaller than her.

It was… interesting to watch.

That defenseless, meek girl was certainly a lot more dangerous than he had originally given her credit for, if it could reduce the First Son to such a deplorable state.

"This is the first time I've seen Shu be this nice to someone… not to mention to a human…" Kanato remarked softly, crinkling his brows in confusion. "It doesn't make sense, does it, Teddy?"

"That's right." Ayato stood at full height, crossing his arms. "This one seems different, but still. Seems like a hassle to keep babying a thrall, especially one as hopeless as her. I thought thralls were supposed to be useful and obedient." He pointed a finger at Yui, who hid behind Shu. "Hey, Shu. Why do you even bother keeping a weak, sissy girl around? What's so special about her, huh?"

"It's because she's different, for one thing." Shu answered calmly, "We're friends."

"Friends? You can't be friends with the enemy, idiot…" Ayato scoffed, his red fringe brushing into his eyes. "Though, I guess only the Ace in the Hole would say something like that."

"U-Um… what's an A-Ace in the Hole?" Yui spoke up timidly, her voice still raw from crying.

"He's the Ace in the Hole… that's what they always call him," Ayato informed with a scowl. "What? Shu's your master, and you don't even know what it means?" Her ears burned in shame as she shook her head ruefully. Shu cast him a sidelong glare but said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry… I wish I did…" She blinked and peered up at him, still clutching at Shu's sleeve. "D-Do you know what it means, Ayato-sama?"

Ayato's face went blank.

"Uh…"

"It means he's good at everything he does." Kanato spoke up, his voice toneless. "He's always being praised out of all us… which makes him the favorite..." He averted his eyes with a smile. "Looks like Ayato wanted to act like a grown-up again even though he doesn't know what he's saying. Ufu."

Ayato shot Kanato an embarrassed glare. "S-Shut up, I already knew what it meant!"

"Oh…" Yui murmured to herself as realization washed over her. Come to think of it, she had never seen Shuu done poorly at anything before. He did his studies on time, knew lots of things about magic and history, and he could even play the violin! She wondered why she never realized it before. The more she thought about it, the less she thought of her own self.

Unlike her, he was really smart and talented. She had to wonder why he even put up with her when she couldn't even look people in the eye without turning into a red, bubbling mass of embarrassment and shame at her pathetic stuttering.

_If only I could be more like Shu-kun..._

"So it doesn't matter if she can't do anything else? She wouldn't even be able to help you if you were being attacked, stupid." His harsh words zapped Yui with unease. People could try to hurt Shu-kun, and she wouldn't even be able to do anything about it? It was true that he was a prince… or something like that, but the idea of being able to do nothing but watch…

For the first time in her life, Yui was scared. Not for her own sake, but for someone else's.

"I don't need to be protected. Unlike you, I'm strong. I'm very strong, and everyone knows it." Coming from anyone else, those words would've sounded arrogant and pompous, but they knew it was nothing but the truth. "As such, I am capable of annihilating anyone who stands between me and what I want. Even if I have to go at it alone." A slight frown graced his features as he crossed his arms, approaching Ayato with a leisurely stride. "As for you, you're not only unskilled, but you're also impatient and clumsy. You're a real disappointment."

"Shu-kun…" Yui's eyes widened at his statement. Never had she seen him look so cold before. Why was he saying such mean things to his brother?

"Oh yeah?! How about we settle this right now, and I'll show you who's the strongest here and now!" The six-year-old snarled in his face, his small muscles rigid and his fangs bared. "You think you're better than me just because you're older? You're wrong, firstborn." He spat out the last word like venom. "All you do is stay in this fortress and twiddle your thumbs like the princeling you are! I'm better than you, faster than you, and I've fought way more monsters than you! I'll show you and everyone else that I'm the best!"

Shu held his ground, staring right back.

"None of that matters in a war." With that said, he reached out and flicked Ayato's forehead with a single finger.

"Ow!" Ayato leaned over and clutched the throbbing, red spot with both hands. He nearly fell backwards, wincing in pain. "Why, you…! Hey, where are you going? Shu!"

"Let's go, Yui."

Blinking as he moved past her, she nodded and hurried after him, but not before casting one last glance at the brothers before leaving. Kanato stood over his brother, examining the small bruise. She slowed down, watching with worry as Ayato sent a glare mixed with hatred and anger after Shu's retreating back.

"Walk properly, Yui." A cold hand grasped hers and pulled her along, causing her to stumble with a gasp.

"S-Shu-kun… where are we going?" She winced as he tightened his grip around hers. "You're walking too fast… p-please wait." She tried asking him questions but to no avail. He didn't say a word. Puzzled, she allowed her eyes to drop to their entwined hands and stifled the urge to gasp.

Blood. It was dripping from inside his jacket, staining the cuff of his sleeve.

He led her up to the battlements. Since the guards were making their rounds far below their spot, they had the place to themselves. It was just the two of them, alone. The light of the moon made his skin glow, and his hair shone brighter than ever, like a crown of molten gold. Yui blushed in awe and admiration.

He really did look like a prince sometimes… at times she couldn't help wondering if it was really alright for someone like her to be friends with him.

"S-Shuu-kun, your sleeve…" This time, she gently tried to shake him loose, "W-What happened while you were gone?" The lordling didn't seem to hear her. He studied the deepening twilight in that half-bored, half-distracted way he had. Yui had been with the first-born long enough to understand that it was best not to disturb him when he looked like that.

"So you noticed…" Finally, he let go of her. "It's not mine, don't worry."

Yui couldn't help but frown. Something wasn't right. She _knew_ something was wrong. But… but…

Remembering the devilish way Richter had whispered into his ear, she knew why.

"S-Shu-kun… y-you've been acting strange today..."

"Am I? Sorry. I'm just tired." Soft blue eyes regarded her, luring her away from the subject at hand. "Were you waiting for me this whole time, Yui? You're usually sleeping at this hour, especially considering Uncle likes to walk around on nights like these."

"O-O-Of c-c-course I-I was!" She squeaked out, her stutters increasing dramatically at the mention of Richter. Shu blinked, noting how pale her face had gotten (well, as pale as someone like her could get). Was she _that_ scared of his uncle? Not that he didn't understand. 'Lord Richter' was more than a bit intimidating.

Shu was also aware how Richter liked to torment her when he thought he wasn't looking, often coming to her aid and dragging her elsewhere before shooting a distrustful glance at his uncle, who always approached her with that sickly smile that made him feel ill.

"B-But I was w-worried about you…" She admitted bashfully. "H-How could I s-sleep when y-you didn't come back for a long t-t-time? I-I didn't even do anything e-earlier w-when Lord Richter p-pulled you away… I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

Shuu's bland expression lightened into a small smile mixed with slight exasperation and amusement. He was inwardly pleased. Yui was a funny person, but he was also glad for it. He could just imagine her fretting and pacing about until she heard his footsteps, if the relieved look on her face indicated anything. Now that she was here, his mood rose back to a calm, content vibe. He could go on forever and ever talking to her, to hear her stutter and his name on her lips without shrill zeal. He liked it this way whenever they were together. He would do anything for this to last for eternity.

He pressed his nose against her cheek in a doggish gesture of affection. She smelled like camellias and soil. She must have been planting seeds again. Yui went red, her head spinning and her heart pounding out of control; she would faint; she knew she would faint if he didn't pull away _right_ _now_. Shu, thankfully, did just that.

"Yui…" Shu simpered, looking very much like a young boy his age, "Don't worry about it, and stop apologizing."

"B-But-"

"I went along with him is because I had my own reasons. It was for myself and nothing else… so nothing's wrong." He didn't sound like he was lying. Still, she remained unconvinced. Then Yui chastised herself. Why would he lie to her anyway? She shouldn't think things like that. Shu was her lord and her dear friend.

They took a seat next to each other on the ledge, talking more about their day. Well, it was Yui talking and Shu listening mostly. She told him about meeting Subaru earlier and how nice he was earlier. She didn't mention his mother, though. She didn't want him to worry, even though what happened did scare her. So, she tried to forget about it instead. He asked her more about the human world, seeing as he'd never been outside the demon realm before, and she would chatter on and on about whatever came to mind; her village; her parents; how her mother would whisper fairy tales into her ear.

She had longer hair back then, before she met Shu, just like her mother's. Her mother would bury her lips in her locks to mouth the words.

Her mother always started new stories on whim, stretching them into landscapes of obstacles and love so they would last for weeks with no end in sight. But in their church, one may not poison innocent, fertile minds of children with ideas of romanticism (as she once heard her father scold her mother when he caught them the first time). Especially not in the mind of the future abbess of their village. So, her mother had hid her tales from prying eyes, hiding her lips in the pale curls of her own hair, and murmuring starlight secrets only for her ears.

"Will you tell me one of her stories?" Shu asked, his voice soft and his expression almost shy. His eyes brimming with such a tremulous curiosity that had Yui initially taken aback. It was as though he never had anyone tell him a bedtime story in his life.

She had never seen him make that kind of face before…

It was a rare side of him only she had unearthed on her own.

It made her happy.

They had all started out the same, she told him in a breathless rush, with a 'once upon a time' and a dashing hero running across the lands to save a fallen kingdom and to rescue a beautiful princess whom he had never laid eyes on.

She continued with her story throughout the night with the boy listening to her with undivided attention. Their imagination ran away on a storm of swords, crowns, and dragon fire. Right now they weren't children, but travellers far beyond the castle walls.

She would blush and laugh when describing the wedding between the hero and the princess at the end of the story, and he would just stare at her with this strange smile. She would go _what?_ And he would reply with _nothing_ because he just liked keeping his thoughts a secret from her.

"In any case, you should go to sleep now. I'll tell mother you're not feeling well today." He told her when the story finally came to an end, watching as she let out an ear-splitting yawn. The beginnings of sun's rays were rising from the east. It would be dawn soon. His eyes would be shining all day today from hearing the tale.

"B-But I'm not… tired." Blinking bleary-eyed at him, she rubbed her eyes. "W-What about you… Shu-kun?"

"As I've told you before. I'm a vampire. We don't need as much sleep as you humans do." Seeing her bob her head sleepily, he chuckled.

"Don't wanna… kennels… bad doggy…" She was only half asleep now, nodding away. Shu's smile dimmed slightly. He remembered how often the demon hounds would chase her out of the kennels almost every morning, nipping at her heels. He couldn't imagine sleeping in a dark, smelly den full of snarling mutts could be any more comfortable than sleeping on a rock. Yui never complained about it, but he could always tell she'd been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep.

He would have to ask his father to let her sleep somewhere else.

Unless…!

Shu's thoughtful frown brightened into a smile.

Just as he was about to remedy the situation by sneaking her into the servants' quarters, something unexpected happened.

Yui's head plopped down straight onto his shoulder, her breaths deep and slow. Shu's heart gave a hasty jolt as she melted against him. Then he realized she had completely fallen asleep.

"Ah, that's right. She's human, so she's not used to staying up all night." he murmured to himself before exhaling. "It must be troublesome being a human."

But… she felt warm.

Remembering how long she had waited for him to return and how she ran into his arms the moment she saw him, he felt so warm inside that he wondered if this what being a furnace was like.

He would have to ask his tutor what was wrong with him.

Careful not to wake her, he pulled himself free of his jacket and wrapped it around her like a blanket before settling her back down on his shoulder once more. With a smile, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as well.

"Yui… thank you."

It would be time for his morning lessons soon, but he didn't mind.

He wanted to stay like this a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated.
> 
> Wooo! Second chapter is finally up.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the "let's be friends arc" because we're moving onto the "let's be something more arc". I simply adore my psychology courses for helping me understand and enjoy DL to its fullest. Dark, psychological otome is thrilling indeed. Now, on a more serious note. I can't understand Japanese, so I have to rely on English translations and tumblr notes in order to study the brothers in-depth. If anyone knows where I can find more reliable translations or send me an in-depth discussion on the characters or DL universe, please don't hesitate. I have a few reliable sources, but also… don't repost translations. Be cool, guys.
> 
> But okay.
> 
> Before you start pounding me with "OMG, THE BROTHERS ARE SO OCC" or "HOW CLICHE!"...
> 
> I get it.
> 
> I tried to make Shu's awkward reservedness gradually morph into a tentative affection for Yui. By that I mean allowing Shu to warm up to her so much his fondness increases to the point where he can be a little overprotective of her. You'll see more sides of his feeling as the chapters progress. I sure hope I haven't killed anything yet.
> 
> I know. There's barely any Subaru, let alone any reiji or laito. LAITOTOTOTOTOOOO I love him so don't hate me. He'll be making an extended appearance, along with Reiji, of course.
> 
> The death of Yui's mother is largely inspired by Ophelia's suicide in Hamlet.
> 
> Click favorite for more cookies. Hit follow because I know you all love imagining the vampires' fangs biting into your own neck in the darkness. Feel free to review to get this story out there, or tweet this story so Toriumi-senpapa will notice me. The day he shows up and my house and showers me with hugs and whispers into my ear using his Shu voice is the day I'll die happy.
> 
> One more thing though. Please. Stop begging me. To update. I know. I know you guys want me to badly update my other stories, but spamming me won't change the pace. The only words of comfort I can offer you is that I'm doing the best I can and no matter how long I take, I will finish my stories. I can tell you right now I've decided to take Enrapture and Withering seriously.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Garden of Sinners

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter III_

.

.

.

.

**Garden of Sinners**

* * *

**?**

Inside the manse, the air was heavy with the scent of incense offerings, onycha and frankincense and stacte and galbanum. The candles had burned into a pool of melted wax, and the light was beginning to die. The curtains were drawn to shut out the sunlight as the meeting began for the vampire hunters.

Komori approached the circle full of brown-cloaked hunters with a grim expression. One of the hunters turned on him upon hearing the sound of his footsteps. He had red sideburns on his face as well as a massive form beneath his leather armor.

"Komori…" The older man - Toregg Tormund - began, his expression hard with fury. Said man remained calm even as his friend shouldered past the others to get to him. It was only until he was grabbed by collar with thick, muscled hands that he finally met his swarming gaze.

"To give your only child away to the likes of those monsters! What kind of man are you?!" he hissed.

"Toregg… I heard of your return. I'm glad to see you unharmed."

"Don't evade the question, fool!" Toregg answered with a scowl. "She was your daughter! I held her in my arms that night you made me her godfather!" Usually he was so lumbering and jovial: unwavering in his loyalty to his comrades, but steadfast to matters of the heart. Honor and love made him a strong man whose morals steeled him against devilish temptations of the night.

Komori closed his eyes, saving face despite the wavering in his chest. How empty he felt. The only thing that kept his mind at peace was his unwavering faith. It was all he could do, to continue having faith and to pray to the very end.

"... It was for the sake of our settlement. Not just for our village, but for the others as well," he whispered, not fighting against the strength of Toregg's hold. "Hundreds of lives would have been lost if not for Yui. Our Lord is merciful."

"You're her _father_! This was not your sacrifice to make!" Toregg roared, shaking him in anger. The other brothers stood by in silence instead of intervening. It was not their fight, after all. "When they drove you into a corner you allowed them to take the one thing you were supposed to protect! _Your family_!"

"The settlement is what matters most," Komori stated, remaining firm on his decision. "You must understand, Toregg, that our duty is first and foremost above all else. One man's family… mine, that is… cannot outweigh the value of this treaty." he reminded him, dousing his friend's temper. "What's done is done. In war, negotiations must be made."

He stared right into the veteran's eyes, his features schooled and his voice calm. "Hundreds of innocent lives cannot be forsaken in place of a child's."

Deep within, he had felt the chill of anger wash over him at his older friend's berating of his rights as a parent as well as a leader, but he had allowed it to pass. He was aware his friend's anger was borne out of loss. Despite the fact Toregg had not seen Yui since the time she learned to walk, he had loved her like his own child.

Toregg's wife had passed ten years past during a bitter winter. Her inability to produce a child had left her a hollow soul, and she had quietly left the world. Komori had nothing but compassion for his old friend. It had pained him to watch what Toregg went through. His friend had been stewing in despair for months until the birth of little Yui.

The night Komori allowed Toregg to hold his infant daughter had been the first time in years the latter broke down in tears. He had asked his fiery friend to be Yui's godfather, and he knew it was the right decision when he saw a bit of life return to his friend's tired eyes.

At present Toregg was still angry, but he appeared to be torn between a mixture of pity and bitterness. Reading through Komori's stoic exterior, the man finally relinquished his hold and drew back.

"She was your little girl…" His gruff voice had softened then, and for a moment Komori had felt a loss unlike any other at the memories of Yui following after him whenever he visited the other villagers to pray for them.

He had been strict about her upbringing and did not dote on her as much as his late wife did. He had refused to spoil her even when she had cried. He had chastised her for being quick to tears. Still to say that he had never showed her love would be a false accusation - Yui was his only living child, after all.

How her eyes used to brighten when he lifted her onto his lap whenever he would read to her a passage from the bible. How she nodded off to sleep after a long day of toil. How she always worked hard in the house in place of his late pregnant wife so the latter could rest in bed. She really was a blessing in his life.

" _Papa!"_

His wife had never forgiven her for what he did. She had died unhappy and heartbroken, unable to live knowing they would never see their daughter again. She could never be happy raising another child when they had condemned Yui. She left him alone to punish him, taking their unborn child with them. That spring he had grieved for the loss of his family.

For the first time since his wife died, however, Komori now endured a grieving pain echoing in his hollow chest upon remembering his daughter once more.

Yui truly had been a good little girl, an innocent child. She took after her mother, in looks and personality. With the same gentleness and deep compassion that would make their Holy Mother Mary proud, he surmised that quality of hers would attract the most broken of souls.

But she was too good for this world to live in.

"We must uphold the agreement… Karlheinz gave us his word that his kin would no longer terrorize the villages." One man spoke up, getting between the two. He turned to Komori. "Leader… we will always remember the sacrifice you made. If it were possible, I would have exchanged my life for hers. Truly, this is a burden impossible for someone so young as her to bear…"

"Despite the treaty, we cannot simply trust the word of a vampire!" Another man cut in. He was one of the younger members, seeming far more outspoken than his brothers. "Now, we have every reason to believe that _boy_ \- " he spat out the last word in reference to the Sakamaki heir. " - That hellspawn - he is one from the prophecy! He is Dreadfrost! The Hundred Year Winter is upon us!"

The heavy accusation against the young heir was alarming to hear, but mentioning the prophecy caused a disruption in the union of hunters. A collective wave of murmurs swept the manse, and a horrible chill settled in. The hunters started to argue amongst themselves.

"Hold your tongue! That is the firstborn son of the Vampire King you speak against!"

"Do you know what you're saying?!"

"Yet that boy is strong even for a vampire, and especially at such a young age! He will only continue to grow stronger if we leave him be! A conqueror king just like his father!"

 _Everyone is in deadly earnest_ , Komori realized. He now felt faintly embarrassed at the lack of order he failed to maintain while grieving the loss of his wife and daughter.

The prophecy they spoke of foretold an ominous figure known only as Dreadfrost who would bring about a harsh, terrible winter that would last for many decades to come. It would be so powerful it would affect the Demon Realm as well as their own. Many would succumb to the cold embrace of death in the form of starvation or sleep. It was indeed strange to see that the Sakamaki heir's powers had progressed quickly at such a young age. He had heard many things about the boy. He was intelligent as he was gifted with many talents. Many believed he would grow up to be a fine king. He was, after all, the envied prodigy known to pureblood clans.

Though it was unsettling that the young heir held mastery over ice, Komori wanted to believe it was mere coincidence. It was too soon to make any assumptions, and false conclusions were dangerous to the minds of men.

In any case, the young vampire seemed as well-behaved as his own Yui.

The boy, though a child, had lost his innocence long ago. Komori had seen it. The boy had seen his share of death. Yet beneath that he had showed a noticeable maturity in his eyes. From that observation alone, Komori could sense that this boy had lived at a distance from others - observing individuals and conversations without getting directly involved - and had noticed his attempts at trying to understand others.

This was what made him hesitate to believe the boy would ruthlessly bring thousands to their knees at his mercy. He did not carry any characteristics that would lead Komori to assume that he would grow up and become a tyrant.

On the other hand, he was still one of the sons of the feared noble, Karlheinz. The firstborn, in fact. And Karlheinz was no mere pureblood vampire. He was the ancient ruler of the current Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race being one of the few original purebloods dating back to Earth's earliest centuries. Not much was known about his early existence, but scholars had discovered that he was once part of the Greater Nobility - that he was closest in relation to ancestral founders.

Counting him out, Karlheinz still had five other sons… who was to say that any of them could be Dreadfrost? But even that was the least of Komori's concerns. Children were the most susceptible to corruption.

To taint a child with one's ideology and to manipulate them for hidden gains….

Nothing else could be make a more frightening parent than Karlheinz should he ever choose to do such a thing. The purpose of having children was to preserve a legacy, but what kind of legacy the next generation would become… such a fate remained to be unseen.

"How many winters have you seen, boy?" One older hunters questioned the hotheaded youth.

Raising his chin, the youth replied. "Seven or eight, I misremember."

"All of them, short I presume. You know nothing of a long winter. The warm seasons have lasted us _seven years_." Royland said "A dreaded storm will be upon us soon. At times like these, we must bend the knee to survive…"

"No, we cannot show them weakness!" Another shouted in anger. ""The Vampire King plans to play us all like a set of pipes, and you're all blind to it!"

"Those offsprings of that… horrendous savage…!"

"When has our order become full of frightened boys and tired old men?" Komori finally raised his voice, silencing them. His vehement glare kept them at bay. "It was our greatest hope that God would show us the light of his mercy in our greatest time of need… however, the worst days of humanity will face always come so suddenly. Do you intend to bicker amongst yourselves while time is running out?"

At that, they fell silent.

"Think of the future that lies ahead of us," Komori rebuked them with his arms raised as though to emphasize the sacrifices he was ready to make. "We must fulfill our duty to the very end. Vampires rule the night, but their numbers are dwindling. Why do you think that is?"

His question caused them to fall silent as each and every one of them began to ponder why.

With large bounties on vampires, a large class of bounty hunters had emerged to make themselves known. Some worked in private organizations such as as their own, though their primary objective aligned with protecting their settlements. Other hunters worked solo, preferring not to share their prospects.

As for the other demonic races, they had been strangely quiet as of late. Perhaps it was because their great empire was crumbling?

"Yes… you're right." One of the members coughed, and the others bowed their heads. "You have our deepest apologies, Komori-san."

"Few they may be now, but they remain dangerous as ever. In order to protect our realm… we must stay out of their radar," he told them. "Because of Yui, the villages will avoid casualties from the ensuing war. That said, it would behoove us to contact the archdeacon. Tell him this is an urgent matter. We must have him convince the king to reform the Holy Knight Order. Surely they will come to our aid as well."

"The Holy Knight Order… what a joke." The hot-blooded youth scoffed with a shake of his head. "They're nothing but young, spoiled aristocrats enlisted from lesser known houses. Once enlisted into service, they only live to protect the interests of our haggard king and the vast wealth of the fortunate. They would sooner protect their wealth than the survival of humanity."

"They hunt pagan worshipers and the like," an older man grumbled. "They have never come across a true demon."

Komori was inclined to agree with his brethren but decided to withhold his thoughts.

"We cannot afford to be divided during a war like this. Many die everyday facing demons and vampires, and even with the king's men it won't be enough," he informed them with a dead seriousness. "Grow strong, for winter will come."

* * *

**Battlements, Barthory Castle**

.

.

.

A light rain was falling. Ayato could feel the drops on his face, running as they touched his skin like the gentlest of kisses. Try as he might to keep calm, his heart was pounding in his chest. He nursed the bruise swelling to life on his left cheek, wincing whenever he so much as moved his jaw.

The hunt left at dawn. His father - the king - wanted the blood of cockatrice as an added delicacy for the upcoming Crescent Ball. The feathered beasts roamed in the exotic plains of Vaes Irri. It would take them a day to get there and another to return. His father rode with his uncle, and his guards had been allowed to join the wyvern riders as well.

He had wanted to go as well. The wild hunt between predator and prey thrilled him. There was nothing like a death chase, with his senses alive and rampant like the beast he truly was. For over a fortnight he begged his mother to let him go. He had studied, bribed, and strived to please her at any given opportunity. But it wasn't enough to move her. Finally, he had lost patience and rebelled at her every order until the last of her smiles had died.

" _You are your father's son! So long as that woman's children are here in this castle, you're not going anywhere! I won't have an undisciplined, insolent child stain our name! The last time you talk back to me will be the last time you have a tongue!"_

His mother had banished to his room to study once more. It was all he had been doing until he grew weary enough to escape the confines of his prison.

But Ayato loved to climb, and that was what he did. He had slipped out of his bedroom window as the howling of his tutor chased up all the way up to roof of his tower before he slipped away into the mist.

The rooftops of Barthory Castle were Ayato's second home. Laito had claimed that he was more like a bat than a proper noble, joking whenever he caught him nodding off to sleep upside down off an arch. To a boy, a castle was a black stone labyrinth of walls and towers and tunnels spreading out in all directions. In the older parts of the castle, the halls slanted up and down so that you couldn't even be sure what floor you were on. The place had grown over the centuries like monstrous vines.

When he climbed up to the lookout point just above the library, the light spring rain had transformed into a downpour. Thunder roared and lightning flashed before his eyes as a maelstrom brewed overhead. He watched in fascination, unbothered by the rain pelting him in torrents.

From where he sat on top of his favorite gargoyle, he could see all of the estate and noble castles in a glance. He liked the way it looked in the middle of a storm, spread out beneath him with only lightning wheeling over his head while all life of the castle went on below.

Someday, all of this would belong to him.

At the tender age of six, a boy's imagination ran wild.

Ayato could perch for hours among the shapeless, weathered gargoyles that brooded over the keep, watching it all: the thralls hammering the mortar and steel in the yard, the maids cleaning every room of the castle, the cooks tending their meat in the kitchen, restless hounds running back and forth in the kennels, the silence of the Bloodswood, the nobles gossiping beside the gardens. It made him feel like he was lord of the castle, basking the sight of his lands in a way even Shuu would never enjoy.

He knew all the hiding places. There were hills and valleys behind the walls of the estate. There was a covered bridge that led down into the crypt as a secret passageway. Ayato knew all about where to find the creepiest, crawly bugs that he used to terrify Shu's pet human. He would chase her down the halls - much to the distaste of the noble ladies- laughing like a madman as he came at her with a snapping scorpion for her to "eat".

Best of all, it taught him all of the castle's secrets as well.

" _The Moon Mother has spoken_ , _the Nightingales say_ , _that Dreadfrost will be born in this generation._ " He had heard his uncle inform his father in the latter's quarters the night before their departure. _"Initially we had believed it would be the Frostborn within Lady Cordelia. On the night she had given birth to her first child, a vast frost storm raged. Hence the nickname: Frostborn. However, the baby was stillborn due to complications."_

" _Dreadfrost… indeed…"_ His father looked strange, though the boy couldn't place why or how to describe it. _"Haha. For even vampires to fall ill… this proves we are all transient guests in this world."_ He had been crouched over his desk, coughing up blood and frightening Ayato. _"The last of us, the Greater Nobility is being extinguished. At all costs, the prophecy must be realized… it's the only way for us… my desires..."_

" _Please get ahold of yourself, your grace."_ Uncle Richter had pleaded as he hovered over his father. _"You must live at least until the plan is complete."_

" _Yes… the prophecy must come true… for vampires to rise…"_

" _Indeed, but in the meantime we should discuss the prognosis of your current state…"_

Ayato had wanted to listen more but the ever watchful eye of his uncle's python kept him at bay. The creature's yellow eyes had sensed his presence and rushed at the window for the kill, causing the boy to retreat and ignoring his uncle's frantic orders for him to stop.

They must have thought he had been an enemy spy, he had realized, because no one came to his room in the morrow for him to answer the king's summons. He had also seen more of the Master of Whisperers send out his little mambas more than usual out of their estate.

But to think… his mother had a son before he, Laito, or Kanato had been born. Frostborn… his brother who never lived. It came as a shock for him that he told Laito about what he heard, only to be harshly reprimanded.

" _You can't breathe a word about that to anyone. No one dares to talk about that in the castle. Keep it to yourself, or mother will lock you up for eternity."_

" _Laito… you knew?"_

" _... Like the adults once told us, you are biologically the youngest of us triplets and I the eldest."_ he had said to him. _"But because they call me fifthborn... mother always whispers in my ear about her darkest secrets."_

" _Laito…"_

" _Ayato-kun… to be king is your dream, not mine."_ Laito had grasped his shoulder with a strange smile. _"But don't assume you think you know our mother as well as you think you do… even if you see her as a monster. Trust me, I know her better than anyone."_

Somehow, Laito had known about her secrets long before he found out…

"Laito, you really are something. Huh." Ayato snorted before glancing down below to see the human girl running out of the gardens and indoors where it was safe. Judging by the way she shrieked when thunder roared, Ayato had decided then that this human girl was nothing but a wuss, no one worth keeping around. His expression changed into one of slight annoyance. "I really don't get it… what's so special about her that Shu got angry for? Tch." Pushing himself off the gargoyle, he hung upside down to peer through the pentagon window.

Sure enough, he saw Shu sitting on the floor next to the fireplace with his nose stuck in a book. There were already mountains of finished books on the floor beside him. Apparently having finished the book in his hands, Shu closed it and set it aside before reaching for another one.

Ayato's eyes narrowed. For some reason, watching his oldest brother put a damper on his mood. It was as though he were trying to provoke him, mocking him for not having any interest in reading or studying like he did.

What did he know?

Channeling his powers, he focused on the lock opposite of him until he heard a click. With a smirk, he pulled open the window and leaped inside. He landed unceremoniously on one of the couches, right in front of Shu.

"Huh, it's weird to see the princeling by himself! Think you're so smart, huh?"

Blue eyes slowly drifted to where Ayato stood. Shu was met with a cocky grin as his half-brother proceeded to sit and dangle his legs close to where his pile of books were laid out. Drips of water scattered everywhere as he shook himself dry like a mutt who had come out of the river from a summer swim.

Shu had sensed his presence long before he made his appearance. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Ayato proceeded to trample all over the books he had just read as though he were playing a game of hopscotch. Stifling a sigh, he tried to concentrate on the text in front of him.

At first the eldest did his best to ignore the redhead, but it was proving difficult with the ruckus he was making. Ayato, who couldn't stand being ignored, started jumping up and down the nearby loveseat just to spite him. The pillows started bouncing and fell right on top of Shu.

The incessant creaking finally made his patience crack. His fingers clenched over the book he held in his hands, threatening to come apart if he applied just a little more force.

"...Do you need something?" Shu finally asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt at the moment.

Ayato drew back in faux surprise, his mouth shaped in a 'o'.

"Uwa, it speaks?!"

Ayato really was a headache to deal with, not unlike the rest of his brothers. Shu felt a throb of irritation pulse throughout his bloodstream as his face darkened. He rooted himself in place to keep himself from doing anything drastic, such as hurling the book at him. It wouldn't look good for him to make a habit of throwing things at others, even if it had to do with bratty little half-brothers.

Here he was hoping to read in peace now that he finally had time to himself… but Ayato was clearly intent on ruining what he once thought would be a quiet evening.

"Hey, Ace!" Ayato called, grinning when he got his attention. "The great Ayato-sama heard your mother shouting for you earlier. I heard it from inside my room." He rested his head on the palm of his hand, snickering. "You went somewhere again without telling, right?"

Flipping a page, Shu didn't look up but merely shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Ayato huffed, but then his expression changed into one of excitement. "Anywhere's better being stuck here! You gotta tell me where you went! Was it somewhere cool?" He scooted closer. "Did it have lots of monsters?" Then his eyes glowed with increasing interest. "Or… maybe it's because you went somewhere you weren't supposed to?" At Shu's impending silence, the younger boy scowled at being ignored again. "No fair! There ain't no secrets you can hide in the great overlord's castle! That's me, by the way."

If there was anything he loved more than climbing, it was doing whatever adults told him not to do. Danger excited Ayato more than anything else. But more importantly, he hated having to obey every order he was given, being told what to do or what not to do. He was sick of it. Ayato was always the first one to leap off cliffs or instigate a fight with other children, namely boys who were as ill-tempered as him.

Ayato found himself getting frustrated as he glared over at the other boy, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"That's no fair, tell me~!" Dropping on his knees, the younger boy began pulling at the tail of his jacket as hard as he could, making his elder brother rock back and forth. "Ace! Shu!" When that didn't work, he reached out towards him with both hands in attempt to get the heir to drop the stupid book and look at him already!

"None of your business, now let go of me."

"No! Not until you tell me!"

Ayato's efforts rewarded him with a deft shove to the forehead as Shu calmly kept him away at arm's length despite his yowling and flailing.

"Gahhh! _Idiottt_! How dare you shove the overlord of darkness! The great Ayato-sama will fray you!"

"I think you mean 'flay." The firstborn replied monotonously. "Why don't you go train or play with your brothers instead of bothering me all the time? It's a pain." With a slight shove of his palm, he sent Ayato tumbling back on his bottom. One of his suspenders fell haphazardly to his elbow.

Ayato silently fumed, his shoulders hunched forward in shame and embarrassment as he began staring at the ground. His unexpected silence was all that was needed for Shu to finally glance up at his book and take a good, long look at his younger brother's face.

The youngest triplet's right cheek had a distinct purple welt. Vampires, especially purebloods from their clan, heal quickly. His detached countenance morphed into one of faint interest. He called out to Ayato, tapping his own cheek in reference.

"Who did that to you?"

Ayato's hand flew up to shield the bruise from view as he shrank back in mortification, looking away from Shu.

"I… I just got into a fight! That's all!"

"With who?"

"With… with…" For a moment, Ayato stumbled with his next choice of words before sputtering out, "With Subaru! I got him good, too, though!"

"Strange… I don't think I've seen Subaru hit anyone. He's always with his mother or by himself, usually. What could you have done to make him so angry?" Shu inquired with a raised brow. His piercing stare went right through him, and Ayato's tongue laid limp in his mouth.

Ayato's lack of reply as well as the guilty look in his eyes gave everything away. It took a few moments for Shu to piece together the truth. It wasn't a very well-kept secret at the castle - that being, the First Wife's treatment of her children. Shu didn't really understand why his father married someone an ill-tempered, terrifying woman like her. He also didn't comprehend why it was always Ayato who walked around bruised and battered while the other triplets were left untouched.

It was something that everyone knew about, including himself and his other brothers… but it wasn't meant to be discussed. It had just been something that had been accepted by the adults, and so, without questioning, the children followed suit.

It occurred to Shu that the woman preferred her countless lovers over her own sons, and he had recalled hearing faint laughter echoing in the courtyard when he and Yui were playing together on a balcony. Now that he thought about it, he remembered catching a glimpse of black silk and dark violet hair strewn about in the company of other noblemen.

_And when she's actually around… well…_

For that agonizing moment, Shu couldn't help but feel a sort of remorse towards Ayato. His own mother had never struck him, and he more than often thought of her as a disturbance for always pushing him into doing what she wanted him to be.

And yet…

A wave of understanding washed over him.

Ayato still sought attention - acknowledgement… he had seen it for himself, the desperation he showed as clear as day. Things he himself already obtained at birth, and that alone was more than enough reason for Ayato to hate him. Even though they were still young, their mothers pushed them to mature faster than those who lived the luxury of normal childhood. The fiery six-year-old constantly challenged him out of anger, because he was being punished for the things he did not have and he had to direct his frustrations on the one responsible for causing him this pain.

In Ayato's case, it had been the one sitting before him.

How ironic, for his younger brother to be jealous of not having burdens no one would ever wish for.

A soft sniffle pulled him back into reality. He caught sight of his younger half-brother curling into himself into a defensive ball, the very image of pity itself. His mahogany hair was darkened from the rain, and his clothes were still soaked. He was stubbornly trying to hold back his tears, refusing to cry in front of his eldest brother.

Silently, Shu got to his feet before standing over Ayato. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the startled boy.

Not wanting to see the shocked face on the boy's face, Shu turned his face away towards the fireplace.

"You should dry yourself off," he simply told him, making Ayato blink in surprise. Evidently, it was enough to make the redhaired youth stop sulking on the floor. However, if Shu was expecting gratitude from the child, he was in for a bit of a surprise.

Ayato flushed before puffing his chest in pride as he promptly threw it back. He was smirking now, his earlier tears gone and forgotten.

"Don't look down the great me! I'm fine like this, see?" Then he was on his feet, glaring up at his eldest brother with the flames from the fireplace reflecting in his green eyes. For a brief moment, Shu thought that he had heard wrong. He stared at his younger half-brother, but Ayato merely grinned precociously at his proclaimed rival, a cute little wrinkle marring his brow as he spoke up again. "Just you wait! I'll become the next king because I am the best!" He threw his head back and cackled, reminiscent to his mother. "If the great Ayato-sama puts his mind to it, there's nothing he can't do! You better be prepared, Ace!"

"...Oh?" Shu voiced aloud, deep in thought. "Then… I guess there's nothing for me to worry about."

Ayato bristled, "Hah?! What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean there's a bedwetter who wants to be king… that's funny, isn't?" He answered in his usual soft-spoken voice as he picked up the book he just read and set it on the table. The rest of the books were strewn about, and he decided to pick the rest of them up and put them back in proper order. "I don't even have the heart to fight someone who can't make it through the night without wetting their sheets and crying about it afterwards."

How did he know about that?! It must have been Kanato or Laito who ratted him out! And after he made them swear not to tell anyone!

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" Embarrassed, Ayato shouted after Shu as the former brushed past to put the books back on the right shelf. "Don't estimate me! I'll take you on any day! Get back here!" Then realization washed over the younger boy as he puffed his cheeks. "Wait a minute, you still haven't told me about where you went this time!"

If the seven-year-old heir had possessed a more whimsical sort of character, he would have likened the younger child to an angry baby lion trying its best to roar at him. Sadly, Shu was not the whimsical sort; he was brought up from the cradle to be coldly observant and highly analytical in the presence of others, and what was most important right now was to take Ayato's declaration of challenge under consideration. Seeing him now, he realized Ayato wasn't going to give up on chasing after him.

The golden-haired boy halted on the ladder he stood on just as he shelved the last book. In the semi darkness of the rainy night, his features were partially obscured amongst the shadows, but there was no denying the calculating gaze that clearly defined him a member of his proud clan.

Finally, he slid back down the ladder and landed soundlessly right behind Ayato, their backs nearly touching but not quite. Surprised, the redhaired little boy turned around to gape in shock. How had he managed to sneak up on him like that?

"... If you're serious about beating me, then I won't go easy on you," the Ace in the Hole replied evasively at last, not once sparing a glance over his shoulder even as the livid six-year-old's heated glare seared into his back. "There's more to being a king than just fighting and getting what you want all the time. Even so, is it something you really wish for?"

If Ayato was a little older, he would have detected the that nearly imperceptible hint of melancholia in that quiet, modulated tone of Shu's.

But fortunately for Shu, Ayato wasn't old enough to know better, and besides, he was pretty certain Ayato only told him he wanted to be king in hopes to spite him. If only he knew… Shu closed his eyes. Somehow, the observant and factual young Sakamaki decided not to tell the impulsive looking boy that it was highly unlikely that anyone would want to be king once they realized what it was really like.

As expected, Ayato merely wrinkled his nose in obvious confusion. To him, becoming king meant no one would hit you or make you go to bed early or scold you for eating all the takoyaki you wanted. Being king meant you were the strongest, that everyone respected and feared you for being the most powerful vampire in their realm.

Who wouldn't want that?

Before he could ask any further about his statement, Shu had already left through the swinging doors.

"What's his problem? He's so weird…" Dissatisfied having been left alone like that so abruptly, the red-haired child looked about and around him. "Not to mention he thinks he's so much better than me… hah! We'll see about that!" Egged on by Shu's reply to his challenge, he set out to prove how much smarter and cooler he was than that dull wit.

So Shu thought he knew everything just because he read a few books? He'd show him. He'd read twice as many than the former did today!

Clambering up the ladder, he searched for a good book to read… though the more he searched the less zealous he became about his pursuit. Most of these books were really hard for him to read, mostly because they contained a lot of words he didn't really understand. Also, Ayato had always preferred physical training than sitting around and studying for hours. Truth be told, he didn't know how Shu or Four-Eyes managed to do it.

A red book caught his eye. It was only a few shelves higher, and it was pushed out from the section. It looked worn, but recently used. Without thinking about it, he reached for the book before opening it. The pages were yellowed, and it smelled like dust. The borders had gold lining, but there was no title to be found.

The fire crackled behind him as he flipped through the pages to look at the illustrations. He came to a stop when he saw a picture of a monstrous figure emerging from a snowy landscape with a black castle in the background. There were several bodies piled together, reaching towards their dark sovereign with outstretched hands and faces twisted in agony.

But what captured Ayato's attention most was the the expression on the monster's face. He was able to discern a faint smile painting its face.

Rather than looking angry or vengeful, it looked calm in the dead around it.

Grasping the book in both hands, his eyes roamed over the ancient letters that detailed a prophecy yet to come- the Hundred Year Winter.

_"There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of snow falls heavy on both realms_

_But oh! That deep and romantic chasm which slanted down a wintry hill athwart a hawthorn cover! Beneath the waning moon, a great and terrible tragedy will occur!_

_One whose heart is made of ice will be born to incite the north winds of a harsh, bitter winter that will freeze over the lands. Everything he touches will die. Hell hath no fury such as his wrath_

_All will know and fear him as Dreadfrost_

_When winter comes for war,  
You shall hear no demons roar_

_When winter wreaks havoc on the land,  
There will be no snakes in the sand_

_When winter brings to life all it finds grim,  
The mermaids will freeze where they swim_

_When winter sets and the land begins to shiver,  
The Hanged Man will start to rot and wither_

_When winter fights to the last sliver,  
No more children will swim in the river_

_When winter ravages and all despair,  
No falcons shall fly high in the air_

_When winter shows you what happens when snow falls,  
Not even fire shall warm the grand halls_

_When winter comes with all it's might  
Only the wolves shall howl in the night_

_All shall embrace death should they succumb to temptation of sleep during the suffering of winter_

_All life will wither away_

_Nothing will ever grow, and the earth will be barren for more than a hundred years…"_

Unfortunately for Ayato, the rest of the page had been torn out, leaving the fate of the catastrophic event unknown. Then he scowled, obviously displeased. Grumbling, he slid down the ladder and flipped through the pages in search of the missing text.

Just when he was getting to the good part!

Ayato vaguely understood the message of what he just read, that some kind of cool monster would show up and destroy everything. Instead of being afraid like a normal human child might be, he found it to be very fascinating. It was like one of those scary stories the older kids liked to tell, and now that he finally found something worth scaring someone he had to find the rest of that missing page.

A wicked grin made itself known as he imagined his next scare on a certain shy, unsuspecting little human… he could see her frightened face now! He would jump out of the darkness and scream something like consuming her soul like the evil future overlord he was. Or maybe he would tell her all about the monster he read about today. That was certain to frighten her to the point of hiding away in a locked room, probably curled under her sheets.

Then he remembered the last time he made her cry. The Ace became so angry Ayato almost wet himself. Rarely did the calm, perfunctory heir lose his temper like that, but Ayato wasn't sure he wanted to make him mad like that again. He looked really scary that time, not that the great Ayato-sama would ever admit it.

A crackle from the dying fire returned him to reality. Ayato's eyes flitted up at the seemingly countless number of shelves he would have to scour through in order to find what he was looking for, and he felt a headache coming on.

Ayato faced downward looking almost despaired, but then his expression hardened into one of childlike determination. Being the most stubborn out of the triplets, Ayato wasn't one to quit halfway when faced with a daunting task.

He decided that if he had time tomorrow, he would come back and look for the rest of the missing page.

With that thought in mind, he nodded to himself with a satisfied grin before bookmarking the page he read by folding the outer edge. Then he left the library with the red book beneath his arm, unbeknownst to him, a pair of slanted red eyes followed him out of the room as a spectacled figure watched from the shadows.

"Hmph... so even Ayato wants to become king. I wonder if that will happen..."

* * *

Yui never imagined she would get used to living inside a castle.

The entryway was probably the size of her entire house. The ceilings stretched far beyond her reach, and the entire castle was lit with sconces embedded into the walls. She was so used to the single oil lamp her parents used around her previous house, that all this seemed so… extravagant. It was like living in a storybook. Even now, she couldn't help but pinch herself now and then to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Morning had arrived, and most of the family was still asleep. Outside, she could hear the rain pitter patter against the roof. Like a wisp, she drifted through the candlelit halls of the south wing. Whenever she came across a nobleman or a servant of the like, she would keep her head down as to not attract their unwanted presence. It wasn't often she came this way without Shu or one of the maids, but she had taken this opportunity to get up early before her daily routine began.

She kept right and stopped at a large white door, hesitating. She stood there before reaching into her apron and pulling something out.

"This… I should give this back to S-Subaru-sama." She reminded herself as she held the boy's handkerchief in her spread palms. When Christa had pushed her down, she had scraped her knee. It was Subaru who all but shoved this handkerchief into her palms before warning her to get cleaned up before something bad happened. After using it, she had washed and ironed it back in its proper fold.

She used to believe he would be mean because of the scary faces he made… and she still remembered the strange look in his eyes before he turned away from her, but she hadn't forgotten that he took the time to help her. The only other one who would have done the same was Shu.

Still, standing here before the white lady's room, she couldn't help the anxiety bubbling up in her chest.

Subaru was often with his mother, so Yui didn't see him very much outside this private wing. It was deathly quiet compared to the rest of the castle.

Lady Christa behaved like a nice, pretty lady in public most days… but other times her mood would spiral down into unexplained, unstable fits of despair. One moment, she could be happy, but then another moment she could undergo a drastic change that turned her into something more frightening - vengeful and angry.

Yui wanted to return the handkerchief, but truthfully she was still afraid. Not just of Lady Christa, but of what might happen if they talked again. Often she heard Christa's howling in the night for either her son or Lord Karlheinz. Her incoherent screams often consisted of broken words such as "being used" or "filthy blood". Whenever she went through this wing, she often heard glass breaking or maids shouting for her to calm down. When that happened, she usually hurried past the room to avoid confrontation.

Though in all honesty… deep down, Yui felt sorry for Lady Christa.

The noblewomen would whisper among themselves, and their gossip never failed to reach Yui's ears. Once, Christa had been deemed as the most beautiful lady among their kind - perfection in every way. _Her compassion had even extended towards humankind_ , they had said. _Her compassion had known no bounds._

At times, she vaguely wondered why Lady Christa often seemed so sad or frightened. It was like watching a beautiful white rose get trampled underfoot, and the thought made her sad. But those thoughts would eventually be pushed to the back of her mind later on in the day as her duties to Shu kept her busy.

She hadn't talked to Subaru or Lady Christa since that time during the First Wife's arrival. Sometimes saw Subaru storming down the halls with a furious look on his face, occasionally followed by Lady Christa's tortured cries. Whenever they passed each other in the halls, she would try her best to curtsy and not flinch from the fury radiating from his tense form.

She didn't know Subaru that well enough to trust him - he always seemed so angry. She didn't want anything scary to happen again like last time, but she was also slightly worried for him.

Despite her doubts, he didn't seem so bad...

She hoped.

With that tentative resolve in mind, she raised her fist to knock on the door.

"You are a long way from where your duties are supposed to be. What business do you have with the Third Wife?" A familiar, austere voice called out to her, causing her to swivel around. Garbed in a red velvet gown with black borders, Lady Beatrix approached her with a flat, expectant stare. "Well? Speak up clearly."

Yui blushed and remembered to curtsy in the presence of nobles as the head maid had taught her, keeping her head down.

"I-I just w-wanted to return s-something to S-Subaru-sama, milady," she explained, presenting the handkerchief he had given her. "I-I thought he might w-want it back…"

"At this hour?" Beatrix's tone didn't change, but a shadow had fallen over her face. "Need I remind you that you are not to affiliate yourself so freely with others? It would slander the image of our principles." Beatrix's reprimand caused the girl to bow her head in shame. The noblewoman's blue eyes grew frigid with frost. "But never mind that. You are supposed to be with Shu." Her black heels clacked against the ground as she stood over the little girl. The curled strands of her fringe crept into Yui's peripheral. "Where is he?"

Yui bit her bottom lip, wetting her throat so her voice wouldn't fail her. Her curls fell over her eyes, shielding her from the scrutiny of the second wife's piercing stare, but her knees had already turned to jelly at the frigid undertone of her voice.

"I d-don't know, milady. When I-I went to his room he w-wasn't there and h-his violin was gone, s-so I…"

"So you decided to come here and visit another son without my prior consent instead of searching for him? Is that your excuse for neglecting your duties?" Her words were like a slap to the face, shaming her further.

Yui immediately became downtrodden.

"P-please forgive m-me…" She only managed to whisper, her voice small and almost inaudible. She made herself as small as possible. In truth, she knew Shu had gone outside the castle again, but he had made her promise not to tell anyone - especially not his mother. All the fairy tales and everything she told him about where she lived was enough to pique his interest. Now, more than ever - he wanted explore what was beyond the demon realm.

To put it simply, he wanted to see what the human world was like.

Only, he didn't know how to get there, he had told her with a disappointed frown. His frequent outings were drawing more attention to himself than ever. He showed up late for lessons, and sometimes he went missing for an entire afternoon. Yet he had told her that it was the only way for him to search for the portal.

Yui had been worried, of course. No matter what she said, he wouldn't listen to her pleas not to go out there - at least not by himself. She even begged Shu to take her along with him because she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but he had explained that the bloodswood was full of wild wolves he would rather deal with on his own instead of worrying about her. Besides, he needed someone to keep the others from finding out.

" _P-Promise you'll come back?"_ She had tugged at his sleeve then, knowing she couldn't stop him even if she had tried her hardest.

" _Of course I promise,"_ He had smiled in return, hooking their pinkies as a vow. _"I won't ever leave you behind, Yui. So wait for me, okay?"_

He sounded like he really meant it, so she put her trust in him. Still, she was starting to doubt if it really had been a good idea to let him go off on his own again. If she had gone with him, then she wouldn't worry as much.

Maybe if she were a little more useful he would have said yes…

Beatrix gazed at her for a long time before finally turning away.

"... Come." With that simple command, the Second Wife walked with held her head high. Yui blinked before realizing that Beatrix was expecting to be waited on. Lifting the navy skirts of her own dress, she hurried after Shu's mother similar to a chick trailing after the mother hen (though the comparison itself was dissonant).

They arrived at Beatrix's room. The door opened and closed on its own like magic, allowing them inside and shutting by itself once Beatrix seated herself before her vanity.

"There is a stool close by the wardrobe. You may use it for this purpose." With a flick of her wrist, Beatrix undid the jeweled hair net that kept her hair bound. Yui couldn't help but marvel as she watched the woman's hair come undone like a river of bright gold trailing down her back, resembling waves that captured orange rays of the sun rising outside the window. Her eyes fell on the jeweled combs resting on the vanity that had the honor of fishing through her long locks.

Beatrix's eyes momentarily flickered to the brush sitting nearby before drifting to Yui's surprised stare. "Why do you hesitate? Brush my hair."

"Y-Yes!" Jostled into action by the bluntness of her command, Yui clambered to retrieve what she needed before climbing onto the stool behind her.

The last thing she expected to happen was being left alone with Shu's mother. But to be brushing her hair as well… it made her incredibly nervous. Beatrix had her own ladies to wait on her, but they were nowhere to be found.

Beatrix did not possess the bold allure Cordelia radiated, nor did she give off a soft, demure air similar to Christa's. No, she was a modest beauty of her own nature. A perfect noble lady who demonstrated proprietary and negotiation, as many had often called her.

 _So pretty…_ Yui found herself mesmerized as she brushed through each section of Beatrix's hair, her long strands bouncing in waves with each stroke.

There was no question from whom Shu inherited his looks from. Beatrix was fair, but Yui couldn't remember if she had ever seen the lady smile. Certainly, Yui thought Shu was handsome at his age, and when he smiled it had an powerful effect on everyone around him. Yui was certain seeing Beatrix smile would be an unforgettable sight to behold.

"You're a musical girl, aren't you?" Beatrix finally spoke up, startling the little one but not so much as she dropped the brush, not that she would have dared to do so in her presence. "I thought I heard you humming the other day… one of the hymns from the church you were raised in, I take it?"

Yui bit the inside of her cheek before nodding furiously, forcing herself to speak.

"U-Um. Y-yes, milady… m-my papa t-taught it to m-me so that when I g-grew big enough, he w-would let me sing in the c-choir..." Yui found herself unable to stop rambling, her pathological shyness taking over. "B-but I always w-wanted to try d-dancing like the o-other girls do d-during the e-eve of f-festivals… e-even though papa says it's s-sinful…" Her face grew hot all of a sudden. "T-They always look so p-pretty, though. I-I want to be like t-them… e-even though it's impossible..." She wondered why she was even telling Shu's mother all this.

After she realized she had stopped talking, she was met with silence on Beatrix's end.

"... I see." The Second Wife finally said, her face impassive as ever. But for a mere moment, her expression had softened upon hearing the girl's dream, and then her cold mask had wavered. Then it disappeared altogether. The severity of her stare made Yui's hair stand on end. "I thought so. The tune had a… hallow ring to it… that is to say, which was rather grating to the ears." she paused. "You do realize… that humming such things might come off as offensive to company we might be having?"

"I'm sorry...?" Yui spoke up timidly, keeping in mind not to stop brushing her lady's hair.

 _Such ignorance._ Beatrix masked her mild annoyance at Yui's naivete, keeping any snide remarks in check before reminding herself that she was dealing with a child who grew up in warm summers instead of being accustomed to the harsh winds of the north.

"To put it frankly, you reside in a home full of vampires. Take care in how you present yourself to others." Beatrix told her. "I already have my hands full maintaining Shu's well-being. I will not hear of this again, do you understand?" Her expression remained neutral, but Yui could sense the gelid undertone beneath the calmness of her voice.

"I-I beg your pardon, milady. I-I'll be good, I p-promise." Her hands were shaking now, but she kept her eyes downcast, too afraid to meet the lady's disapproving gaze. Her words were like frostbite. Yui was even afraid to look at Beatrix whenever she was present, because the cold and unfriendly looks she gave her made her feel as though she would turn to ice.

"Truly? I would like to believe that." Beatrix inclined her head towards the mirror to stare at her through their respective reflections. "Do you fear us, child?"

"F-Fear you?" Yui repeated, a hint of bewildered confusion falling onto her face. She could sense the hostility being radiated towards her from the noblewoman. She nibbled her lower lip, unsure of what to say to appease her. "I-I..."

"What do you know of fear?" Beatrix continued to press. "Fear is for the winter, girl, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep and the ice wind comes howling out of the heart of the north. Fear is for the sleepless nights, when the sun hides its face for years at a time, and babies are born and live and die all in the darkness while the beasts grow gaunt and hungry and the blood-hungry predators move throughout the woods… and prey on unsuspecting little children."

"...Y-You mean… vampires?" Yui said, suddenly afraid.

Beatrix ignored her inquiry, leveling the terrified girl with a cool look before finally answering, "Never forget what we are capable of."

Yui fell silent, her hands trembling as she collected her lady's hair and started to braid each section.

"The head maid has informed me of your progress. She said you're a distracted, clumsy little thing who can't even pour tea correctly," Beatrix told the little one, causing her to shrink behind the woman in shame. The Second Wife allowed her eyes to fall on the girl's bandaged hands. "It seems you cannot even properly handle a knife. What would happen if someone were to try and harm Shu if no one else except you were present? Would you simply stand there and watch him get butchered?"

The thought of it made Yui's blood turn to ice in her veins. Her bottom lip trembled, and her throat went dry. She couldn't bear the idea of losing the one and only person whom she could call her friend in such a horrible way, with her unable to do anything but watch. It was too horrible to even imagine.

Shu wasn't really someone who really needed her protection, she knew that, but...

"N-No, milady!" Yui answered with a shake of her head. Her outburst keened Beatrix's interest. "I-I could never let that happen! I-I wouldn't let t-them h-hurt him…!"

"Even though you are weak?"

"T-That's…" Yui's voice trailed off weakly as she bowed her head. "F-Fighting is bad. I-I'm not very good at a l-lot of things, b-but still I-I…"

She still wanted to try her best.

Beatrix analyzed her with a critical sweep of her eyes before turning away.

"My husband has told me his desires to make you into Shu's handmaiden. Do you know what the word handmaiden means?" Seeing the little girl shake her head, Beatrix went on to explain. "To put it simply, you are to look after Shu as his personal thrall. Once he comes of age, he will drink from you whenever he desires. He will have you fight for him if he so desires. Whether you live or die, that is up to him."

Yui's face went downcast, struggling to come to terms with these new expectations.

Shu would drink from her? Just like the rest of the other vampires did with the others….? It was true that Shu was a vampire, but he was not like them.

They were friends! Shu would never hurt her. Ever!

And… and why would he ever make her fight? If anything, it was clear he was even better at fighting than she would ever be. Shu didn't need her to protect him.

She wanted to tell all this to Beatrix but found herself unable to speak up given the pressure weighing down on her.

"That brand on your neck is proof." Beatrix reminded her, causing the girl to touch the wiry rose weaved into her skin. "Your life belongs to Shu. You are to serve him at all times, but no more than that."

"L-Lady Beatrix…?" Yui intoned timidly, only to be brushed off.

"You are a human, and he is a vampire. Not just that, but he will someday be the king. Our king." Her eyes flashed to hers. "Your king."

"King…?" Yui echoed, her carmine eyes went wide in surprise. She tried to picture her best friend wearing a crown and cape like from the stories. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to imagine - but it didn't give her the feelings she expected.

"Yes." Beatrix said, her eyes drifting down to her lap. "It would behoove you to know your place sooner rather than later… someday, all children grow up." Her voice had gone soft. "How pitiful you are, to be burdened with all these expectations. But these things must be done. But I advise you not to get close to him… lest you suffer the consequences."

It was no small secret how her son and this wisp of a girl were fond of each other. They were children, so it was unsurprising.

She supposed her son could do worse for a pet.

However, a relationship between master and slave could be no more than what it was.

It was something Beatrix understood all too well.

After tying off the braided bun and fixing the hair net in place, Yui picked up a nearby hand mirror so Beatrix could see her work. After studying her own hair, Beatrix finally gave a small nod of approval before rising to her feet.

"I realize some of us end up on the wrong side of war. A period of grace, and a chance to prove your loyalty should suffice for your service…" She made way for the door, gesturing Yui to open it, which the little girl did. The Second Wife continued speaking as she strolled down the hall, followed by Yui. "Thus, I believe at times like these, showing mercy is necessary." Her pale hand rose to tuck a golden strand behind her ear. "I will give you a chance to prove yourself."

"W-What d-does milady ask of me…?"

"Never betray the Sakamaki family, child. Shu may be strong, indeed, but that alone won't be enough for him to challenge the world itself. There are enemies who will try to take Shu's life because he is a prince. Do you wish Shu to be safe from harm?"

"Y-Yes, of course!" Yui nodded fervently. "More than anything!"

"Then you must draw strength from that wish. You must protect him from those who threaten to harm him - guard those who he treasures - his blood and belongings. That is what you are capable of." Her blue eyes fell on Yui's form. "You were taught that fighting is wrong? Well, throw that ideal away." She commanded. "You will either hurt or be hurt. So you must become strong. So long as you choose to remain frail and helpless, even those such as Richter will trample you to the ground. Is that what you want?"

Yui's eyes widened with surprise.

To be strong… to stand up for the future king… to choose…

To become capable of protecting Shu… was that what she was here for?

Was that what she wanted?

Beatrix narrowed her gaze. "As for what will happen to your home and father… that will depend entirely on you. If you do not improve your efforts… who is to say what will become of your beloved home should you betray the Sakamaki family?"

A moment passed as Yui considered her words. Her round face furrowed in pensive thought before she met her lady's eyes before nodding seriously. She wiped away all traces of her tears from last night and stood as tall as she could. Beatrix was a little taken aback. For the first time since arriving here, the child wore an expression of unwavering conviction.

"I will never betray Shu!" Her little voice resonated with a frail but certain strength. "If it means helping him, I'll try my hardest from now on! And for Papa, Mama, and everyone at home… I'll make them proud!" Her maid cap was still one size too big for her as it drooped into her eyes, but she quickly pushed it back into place before continuing her declaration. "I won't disappoint anyone anymore, Milady!"

Something flashed over the noblewoman's eyes, though Yui wasn't sure what it was. However, for a moment, she thought Beatrix actually _smiled_. However, she turned around before Yui could be certain of what she saw.

"...Very good. You are finally learning, child." Her voice was softer this time. "Now, come. We shall find Shu, and we will have Giles resume his lessons. You will stand vigilant beside him." With that said, she went ahead of the little girl. Yui squeaked an affirming response before hurrying after her once more.

They were passing the open garden when they encountered Christa. It was a surprise to find her alone, basking in the stormy weather even as it rained around her. She didn't seem to mind it, though. If anything, she seemed… at peace.

"Lady Christa." Beatrix called out to her in acknowledgement, though her expression was fixed into one of slight perplexity. "It's rather early for you to be out here by yourself. I don't mean to sound presumptuous… but I've heard you've taken ill as of late. Is it wise to be out in the rain like this?"

"...Ah." The White Rose turned slowly, her long hair flowing out as she inclined her head to regard them with a brittle smile. "Lady Beatrix… good morning. Yes, it seems you've caught me… I shall return to my room soon. I just want to… bask like this a while longer…"

Beatrix looked as though she were repressing a sigh as her brows furrowed in concern.

"I understand, but… you must think of yourself first." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "After all, you are a mother as well as a high lady of nobility. It's imperative that we conduct ourselves lest we shame our name…" A conflicted expression shifted in her face as she appeared to be struggling to compose herself. "I am certain… our king wouldn't want you to be catching your death out here."

"You've a roundabout way of getting your meaning across, as usual." A soft laugh escaped into the wind as it left Christa's lips. Her gloved hand traced the edge of the fountain as rose petals floated on the water's surface, creating ripples that reflected her troubled smile. "Thank you, Beatie. You are far too kind."

Beatrix actually looked a little miffed hearing that, but she didn't reply. Coming to the red noblewoman's side, Yui glanced at Beatrix timidly as though silently asking for permission to return the handkerchief. After a thoughtful pause, Beatrix conceded with the barest of nods.

"M-Milady… um, Lady Christa…!" A concerned Yui called out to the Third Wife, stepping out of the shelter and under the rain. Christa seemed startled by her actions before sitting on the fountain to meet Yui at eye-level.

"Yes, Yui-chan?"

"You're all wet and cold." Yui told her before reaching into her apron to retrieve Subaru's handkerchief. "I meant to return this. S-so please, won't you use this to dry off? I promise it isn't dirty!"

"Oh, indeed, that is mine. I gave that to Subaru. Did he help you after I hurt you?" Christa spoke in a low voice, staring at the proffered handkerchief before slowly, painstakingly taking it from her. Yui couldn't help but notice how small those gloved hands were - how slender her fingers were. It was like watching a living, breathing doll, and Yui found herself captivated by her beauty.

"You are such a kind child. Very much like Subaru…" Christa spoke in a whisper before closing her eyes, holding the handkerchief to her breast with such tender care as though she were holding her son. By the tender, pained expression she wore - it seemed she was thinking of him right now. Then a heartfelt smile touched her lips as she gazed kindly at Yui. The tender expression made Yui's heart thump painfully in her chest as she was reminded of how her mother used to look at her in that same way. "Thank you, little lamb."

"O-Of course, milady!" Yui bobbed into an awkward curtsy, trying to remember how she was taught by Giles. "I-I hope you will feel better soon!" Christa's eyes warmed at that as she inclined her head gratefully.

"Yes… thank you."

"A-And um," Yui stammered, feeling her face flush at being treated so kindly by this beautiful lady. "H-How is Subaru-sama? Is he okay? He isn't sick, too, is he?"

"Oh, no… not at all. Unlike me, he is very willful and strong…" Something flashed in her red eyes as her breath hitched. She looked torn before mustering a watery smile. "It's sweet of you to worry about my son even though you are Shu's thrall. I will let Subaru know that you asked about him." A pause. "Yes. He may seem standoffish, however… he is a very gentle boy, much like you. He would never hurt the weak." Christa said in a hushed voice as she reached a hand to stroke Yui's cheek, causing the girl to blink in astonishment. The woman's touch was as soft as a butterfly's wings and even colder from the rain. "If I may ask… would you please continue treating him kindly?"

"Oh...!" Yui's eyes went wide as she hurriedly nodded, relaxing at the woman's ministrations. "Y-Yes, m-milady! Of course! I-If you say so, then S-Subaru-sama must be really nice! I-I'll try to say hello if I see him again!"

"I see." The corners of Christa's eyes crinkled as she giggled. "Your honest answer pleases me. Thank you again, Yui-chan"

Yui blushed as Christa continued to stroke her cheek, uncertain if she should be letting a high lady touch her like this when she was just a servant, not to mention soaked from the rain

"Y-Yes, milady!"

"Do something about that stutter of yours. You are disrespecting Lady Christa as well as myself with that distasteful tic." Beatrix reprimanded her once again, disapproval clear in her gaze. "It's unbecoming in face of nobility. Do you wish to be mocked?" Yui had to suppress a squeak as the blonde vampiress cast another glare in her direction.

A gentle palm came to rest on the back of her spine, causing Yui to blink up at Christa who had been eying their exchange with a slight frown.

"You do not need to be so harsh with the girl, Beatrix… Subaru has often told me about how hard she works under the head maid's wing."

Yui was surprised to hear that. Had Subaru been watching her while she worked? And to tell his mother about it afterwards… what did it mean?

"Yui-chan is still young and afraid. Can you truly blame her for being so anxious when she lost her home to live among our kind? Is there no sympathy in your heart for her?" Christa questioned, a line of sadness marring her features once more. "After all, her position is no different than ours when we were but children like herself. The only difference is that she is a human."

"My personal feelings on the matter are irrelevant." Beatrix answered in a curt voice. "I simply want what is best for Shu. Pushing this child is the only way she will fulfill her role as his thrall. That is all that matters." As soon as the words left her lips, Beatrix appeared tense when Christa's face went wrought in despair.

"A thrall…! To be beneath even a king's consort… you poor child!" With a sob, Christa flung her arms around Yui and held her close. The woman's eyes moistened as she gazed deeply into her own. "Your eyes are so full of truth. Within your eyes I see nothing but truth - clear as water. How long has it been since I've seen such purity? It makes your future all the more tragic knowing your eyes will soon be clouded from corruption. _Tarnished._ "

"L-Lady Christa?" Alarmed, Yui glanced between the woman holding her captive to the mother of her best friend.

"How could _he_ do this to you? To use you and defile your innocence just as _he_ had done to me?!" Christa's venomous shrieks resonated throughout the garden - her words affecting Yui like a curse. "How dare he, that sinful man! _How I despise him!_ " A clap of thunder jostled Yui out of her grasp, but Christa only grabbed her again - only this time, by the shoulders. Her nails dug through her sleeves, digging into her skin.

"Lady Christa, s-stop!" Yui yelped in pain. "Please, t-that hurts!"

"And worse yet… you aren't even aware of what lies in store for you! Not until you realize your life was beyond your control the moment you became a slave - a slave to bloodlust and primitive desire!" The look in Christa's eyes was wild as she shook the little girl back and forth by the shoulders. "A man's love is a deceitful, honeyed lie that poisons you with a betrayal far more excruciating than their vile methods of torture! Tis no better than rip your heart out!"

All color drained from Yui's face as Christa clung to her like a vice, screaming things she did not understand. The child tried to resist her hold, only to have the woman grip her arms tighter as she continued to wail like a madwoman. Tears of grief and horror spilled from Christa's face, wetting her own cheeks as the woman embraced her once more.

"You poor child…!" A choked sob escaped the White Rose as she drew Yui deeper into her deathly embrace, crying out in helpless rage. "Poor Yui-chan… you poor, sweet dove. What horrible, undeserving fate will they have in store for you? Just because you can't control what you are-"

" _Christa."_ Beatrix cut off the Third Wife in a sharp tone full of warning. A cold anger radiated from the noblewoman in palpable waves. "I would advise you to release the girl _this instant_."

"Silence, Beatrix! You think nothing of her!" Christa screamed, turning on Beatrix with anguished rage. She held Yui protectively, her eyes flashing with feverish enmity - showing no trace of kindness or affection she had shown earlier. "Just because Yui-chan is not one of our own, you would burden her with a weight beyond what she can bear?! How cruel can you and that man be?! How can you make her suffer such a meaningless fate?! You are all just like Onii-sama!" Something wet was soaking her apron, but Yui wasn't certain if it was because of the pale lady's tears or from the rain. She winced in pain as her injured hands were pressed between her and Christa. "Have you no compassion, Beatrix?!" Yui felt her lungs being squeezed as Christa crushed her body to her - she was suffocating. "To blind her with urgencies of false loyalty because she does not know any better - to take advantage of her innocence - to force her to sacrifice all that she has - _all that she is_! Why would you force this pitiful, beautiful child to suffer the fate of a _broodmare_?!"

The sheer force from Christa's rants were a slap to Yui's face. Suddenly, Yui was terrified - moreso especially when she didn't understand any of the things Christa had meant by what she said. The lady kept talking as though something bad would happen to her soon… why? What did she do wrong? Had she been a bad child? But she tried so hard to be good…!

"L-Lady Beatrix…!" Yui desperately tried to call out, reaching for other noblewoman for help. The genuine look of horror on Christa's face was frightening, but the fury clear in Beatrix's face made Yui's knees turn to jelly.

"This matter does not concern you. It's not your place to interfere." Beatrix's cold voice cut through the tension even amidst a raging thunderstorm. A flash of lightning lit up the pale, infuriated expression on Beatrix's face. "Whether the girl is to be a slave or a tool is up to our king. And then what becomes of her is up to Shu… her usefulness to him is far more important than her own life." Her harsh words were daggers that drove deep into Yui's tender heart, causing her to tear up at how little Beatrix truly thought of her. Just when she was hoping the older woman might come to like her someday… it was all for nothing. On the other hand, seeing Christa so shrill and defensive on Yui's part made her feel surprised but… grateful. She might have even felt happy were these different circumstances. Both wives looked as though they were ready to tear the other one's throat out.

"I never wanted this!" Christa shrieked.

"We do not have the right to demand our fates when they are already set in stone. As such, we - the wives of King Karlheinz - are to support him." Beatrix lectured, raising her chin high. Even with the storm raging around them, she refused to bow her head. "Everything has already been decided."

"When did you become so heartless, Beatrix?" A hollow laugh escaped Christa in a hiss. "During our girlhood, even you were never this cutthroat. The old Beatie I knew used to agree with me - that every life was to be valued, never trampled on like weeds. If Klaus could see you now-"

"Klaus is dead. Do not bring him in into this." Beatrix interceded, her features unusually tense. "As for us... we were foolish and innocent then. We knew nothing about life compared to now." Beatrix spoke in a harsh whisper, closing her eyes as though to hide her pain. "Things are different. From the beginning, your parents and my father have taught us to honor tradition and bloodlines. We were to wed noblemen the moment we came of age. That was our duty as noblewomen - our fates were already decided for us the moment we were born."

"Like our petals being ripped away from men we loved - the moment we had just blossomed." Christa laughed though her tears continued to fall. "Why? This was not the life I imagined when I married...! To forsake our precious offsprings… we will all burn for this, as we deserve! Why can't we go back to before…"

"You know that is impossible." Beatrix's voice lost all its forcefulness. The look in her eyes was almost sad. "Now then, do as I ask. Please release the girl this instant."

The tense debate took a pause, and the sound of the roaring thunderstorm filled the void of silence.

"Ughh!" With a suppressed sob, Christa finally, albeit reluctantly obliged. With a halfhearted push, she put Yui back under the shelter none too gently before melting onto the grass, crying on the fountain much like Yui had done on the first night she had arrived here. Yui was shaken as she watched Christa with mixed feelings of fright, pity, and sadness. If not for Shu, she herself would likely be still crying to this day… but who did Christa have? The lady looked so sad and lonely… her white figure was so small in this rain.

What bothered Yui most, however, was the grieving pity Christa had regarded Yui… she looked so pained when she looked at her, cursing and crying for her future. It was as though she were trying to warn Yui of what was to come, given how angry she had become at Beatrix for treating her the way she did.

How much pain did Christa go through to look so sad all the time…?

Yui hesitated. What Christa had done to her earlier had scared her - of course, she didn't like it when the adults grabbed and hurt her, however… Yui found herself unable to bear a grudge against the poor woman who was crying in the rain. Seeing her tears made the little girl's heart twist in sympathy. Out of instinct, Yui found herself reaching a hand out to the Christa in hopes to comfort her somehow, or at least get her to smile again - however, Beatrix stopped her with a firm hold on her tiny wrist.

"Do not bother."

Yui turned to the blonde vampiress, taken aback.

"Leave her be. There is nothing we can do for her now." Beatrix's hold loosened entirely as she gazed at the garden. The slight slump in her shoulders, however, indicated that she wasn't as uncaring as she let on. "Forget what you saw. Clean yourself up and find Giles… together, you will search for Shu. Is that clear?"

In response, Yui could only bow her head. Blood seeped through her clothes, dripping down her arms like large, red tears.

"You must not grow up weak." Beatrix spoke. Upon seeing her tear up, her cold blue eyes narrowed. "When you are done wallowing in self-pity, you may listen to me." She watched the girl frantically wipe her eyes and gaze up at her mistress. "I won't repeat myself, so allow me to say this once. Do not expect others to feel sorry for you. Your tears are a nothing but a weakness for others to exploit. Though you are a human, you are still expected to serve the future king with your life." Beatrix paused to stare at the tiny, shivering girl before her. "That is why you mustn't cry - when you are beside him or his brothers, you must show them you are not weak."

"Y...yes, m-milady." Yui managed to say through chattering teeth, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Beatrix fell silent. The longer she looked at her, the more Christa's words resonated in her mind… and she almost felt contrite. Then she put a lid on her thoughts and closed her eyes, deciding it was useless to mull over decisions that couldn't be changed.

"You are dismissed... Yui."

Surprised, Yui's head jerked up in response to being called by her name for the first time by anyone other than Shu. She fell silent, however, as the blonde woman walked several paces ahead of her. Then she stopped and regarded a one last fleeting look at Christa, her expression unreadable. But just as Christa let out a heartbreaking sob, Yui thought she saw a slight tremble in Beatrix's thin lips as she furrowed her brows ultimately before turning on her heel and walking off.

Yui shivered in the same spot, her wet clothes forming a puddle around her. She was deeply troubled, torn between trying to help Christa and following her mistress's orders. She looked back and forth between both women, her palms sweating and her breath quickening. She couldn't just ignore the heartrending sobs coming from the garden, but she knew that if she disobeyed Beatrix there was no telling what kind of punishment would be lying in wait for her. Beatrix would not tolerate disobedience, especially if it came from her.

Of course, even for a child - Yui was not stupid by any means. Perhaps a little naive, given how she still wished to ease Christa's sadness - but just one look at her bleeding arms that pulsed with pain - left her in doubt. If she approached Christa right now, would she get hurt again?

Before Yui could come to a decision, however, she felt the prickly sensation of someone's eyes on her back. She froze on the spot, breaking into a cold sweat as she braced her arms, hugging herself. Water flew everywhere as she turned around to find a pair of gleaming green eyes looking down on her from the adjacent balcony. She realized those same eyes belonged to the First Wife, Cordelia.

Yui stood there, unmoving. At the knowing glint in the woman's eyes, Yui felt her blood freeze in her veins. Somehow, she just didn't feel good about this. She had only seen Cordelia a few times, usually in the company of Lord Richter as they chatted away arm-in-arm during numerous strolls.

Had the First Wife been watching them this entire time…?

For a moment, Yui returned the First Wife's lingering stare with an uneasy side glance of her own up until the former caught notice of her apparent discomfort. Then her painted lips gave way to a mocking, derisive grin. Her eyes glowed red at the sight of her blood. A shadow fell aligned with her own, belonging to a man. Cordelia tilted her head back with a sigh as she reached behind her, caressing the man's face.

Panicking, Yui fled out of sight as soon as she caught the bloodthirsty expression on the woman's face. That look she gave her was so similar to the lesser noble vampires who looked at her as though she were food.

"T-That was close." Yui sighed to herself as she leaned against a pillar. Today had been a scary day. She knew that if she came across another vampire it wouldn't go well for her. Likely they would drag her away or make her do horrible things, like give them her blood. It was probably best to get ready for the day.

Shaking those thoughts away, she went to the washroom to dry off and change.

* * *

The rain came at a standstill, and now it was just sprinkling.

Even after meeting with Giles - Shu's tutor - they couldn't find her best friend anywhere in the castle. Of course, Yui kept mum about him sneaking off into the forest - she had promised, after all. The worry on Giles' face did make her feel guilty about lying, though. She was always taught not to lie. But keeping a secret like this… it meant that she and Shu really were good friends, didn't it? She couldn't help feeling a little happy about it. It was nice, knowing something that only the two of them shared.

Giles was kind enough to tend to the scratches Christa left on her arms before bandaging them. He was one of the few vampires here that didn't bully or hiss at her. He even told her that because of his ancient age, he didn't feel compelled to drink blood as much as he used to compared to when he was just a fledgling.

Making her way through the winding path, Yui explored the passion fruit orchard on her own. The season was perfect time for harvesting, as the round fruits burst with life and color. Dewdrops settled on the leaves before falling to the earth below where Yui was. With a pail and boar-bristle brush, she carried it to the nearby well. After attaching the pail to the pulley, she used the chain to lower the bucket down into the watery depths.

Then a pair of small hands covered her eyes, and she was plunged into darkness. She let out a gasp and nearly dropped the chain in shock.

"Oh…" A happy smile touched her lips as she came to a realization. There could be only one person who would do that. With a giggle, she touched the hands and turned around to greet the one who surprised her. "Shu-kun!"

However, it wasn't Shu.

Instead of the quiet blond boy she had been expecting, it was one of the redhaired triplets - the fifth son of King Karlheinz. He was smiling at her, and his green eyes were laughing.

"Hi."

"Oh… u-um… hi." Disappointment weighed on her mind as she tried not to let her shoulders sag. Swallowing thickly, she desperately tried to remember what this boy's name was. It was on the tip of her tongue. It had only been a few days since he and his brothers arrived. She had already met Ayato and Kanato… Subaru she had already talked to. She caught glimpses of Reiji around the library. So he was the only son she hadn't met yet. This boy before her had to be none other than...

"L-Laito-sama…?"

"You remembered my name." Laito's face brightened in pleasant surprise. "Heh, that makes me happy." His eyes sought her own as he flashed her a cat-like grin. "And you're Yui, aren't you? Ayato talks about you a lot."

Yui blinked, suddenly very flustered. If what Laito was saying were true, then that must mean Ayato probably said lots of mean things behind her back. He called himself the Overlord of Darkness and constantly demanded her to become his underling and do dirty work such as help him carry out pranks. Not that he had a problem telling her mean things to her face, but...

"Uff… t-that's, um… n-nice?"

Shaggy copper hair hung past his chin, bobbing as he smiled. "He says you're a crybaby. And that you always fall for every prank he pulls on you."

At that, Yui couldn't help but huff. She was tired of being called that… and his silly pranks. They weren't even funny! Just mean.

"W-Well, h-he's the one a-always trying to m-make me cry…" She muttered, her brows furrowing with indignance. "I-I keep saying I-I don't l-like toads or b-bugs, but h-he always h-hides them in the laundry o-or on the s-steps when I-I'm trying to d-do chores! I-It scares me!"

Genuine surprise flashed in those lime green eyes at her outburst, then the middle child held his stomach as he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahaha! That just sounds like him to do that!" Wiping a tear from his eye with the edge of his tunic, he grinned down at her. "Sorry. He gets carried away. Don't feel bad, though." He came to her side, kneeling to her level as well. His voice was soothing and sweet. "If it makes you feel any better, I always have to be careful around the castle. If I'm not, then I'd be waking up everyday with rashes from my sheets being peppered in itch powder."

Yui's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Ayato-sama would do that to you… even though you're his brother?"

That sounded awful!

"Yeah, isn't it weird that we're related? Heh. Anyway, you have it easy. I'm the one who should be crying."

Laito was being nice to her, and he didn't look like a bully, but… then again, he seemed close to his brothers. Neither Kanato or Ayato were especially nice to her, so did that mean Laito would enjoy making fun of her soon? She hoped not.

Then she remembered Beatrix's words from earlier, about not being allowed to be friendly with the other sons. For some reason, the woman didn't seem to like them very much.

Yui stood up in a flash and pulled the chain back up with tremulous effort. Her arms shook with force as she struggled. Laito came behind her and helped her hoist it out of the well. Yui was a little surprised at how close he was but focused on the task. Their efforts were rewarded as the the bucket rose out of the well, swishing back and forth.

"T-Thank you, Laito-sama. N-Now, if you'll excuse me…!" Yui spoke in a hurry as she lifted the pail with both hands, trying to leave.

"What's the hurry?" Laito stood in her way, appearing sad. "Oh… do you hate me or something? Is that why you want to leave?"

"N-No! I don't hate you! How could I?"

Laito's sadness faded into excitement. "Then do you like me?"

"Eh? I-I don't know!" Yui sputtered, eyes wide and uncomprehending. Why was he making her pick between two extremes? Better yet, why was he so concerned about what she thought of him? They had just met.

"You don't know?" Laito repeated as his own face scrunched up in confusion. "You're kind of slow, you know that?" He shrugged before smiling. "Well, never mind. Come over here, I want to show you a magic trick."

Yui's mouth formed the words to protest but then she stopped upon hearing the word "magic". Her eyes shone with interest despite her conflicted expression.

"B-But my chores…"

"Come on. It won't take long." Laito coaxed as he snagged her by the wrist, leading her under a gazebo and making her sit on the ledge before stepping back. "Now, watch closely." He brought both hands in front of him. He waved and flexed his fingers. "Are you watching?" He asked her, and she nodded fervently. "Good. Now…" Smirking in concentration, he clenched both fists. Then with a flick of both wrists, six sharp knives flashed between the cracks of his fingers.

Yui exclaimed in awe as he threw them past her with careful strikes, hitting falling fruit nearby and pinning them to tree trunks.

"H-How did you do that, Laito-sama?"

"You didn't see it? Here, watch me again."

Yui did as he said and watched closely as he repeated his demonstration, trying not to blink in case she missed anything. However, this time, she was struck with amazement when he spread his arms eagle, his set of knives appearing in a braided set - much like a chain of folded paper dolls holding hands.

"Amazing!" Yui jumped to her feet, clapping. She wore a big smile on her face. "Y-You're really good, L-Laito-sama!"

"You mean it? Thanks." More knives appeared in a flash as he crossed them over his chest, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Want to see more?"

"Y _… Yes!_ Please! _"_

Yui couldn't have made her excitement anymore palpable than that. Her laughter rang across the garden clear as bells. The sound of metal singing reached the children's ears as Laito juggled knives, adding one more after the other. Laito's hands were quicker, but his movements were even quicker. Light from the rising moon reflected off the blades, making them appear like silverfish jumping in the air. Yui was clapping and cheering him on, all her worries and troubles completely forgotten. Any trace of anxiety she had prior to this show was completely gone, replaced with a happy, giggling child.

Their laughter caught the attention of the youngest son from paces away. He had just been passing through after practice when he heard these noises. Subaru observed them from afar with mild interest. From his view, they seemed to be playing. Even the girl was laughing and smiling in a way he hadn't seen before. For some reason, he couldn't help but stare. He was so used to seeing her downtrodden, crying face that he never knew she could smile like that.

Not to mention, he was surprised that she was on good terms with Laito, though. He thought she was supposed to be with Shu at all times, not playing with any of them.

"Gross, isn't it, Subaru?" Kanato appeared from the shadows in a plume of smoke, looking very much like one of the lifelike dolls he enjoyed playing with. "The sound of _her_ laughter, I mean. She's always too loud and annoying… it'd be nice if I could just kill her. Teddy says he thinks I should slice her neck open and watch the pretty blood spill out… I bet that would be nice, right, Teddy?"

Subaru stared tersely at Kanato, who was talking to his bear in a hushed voice full of excitement. The younger boy didn't dignify his half-brother's ramblings with a response, so instead he turned away with the intent of leaving.

What he didn't expect was to come face-to-face with Laito, who had managed to appear before him without his notice. The older redhead reached out and flicked his forehead, causing him to jerk back in pain. Inwardly, Subaru cursed himself for his ineptitude - if he couldn't even sense his brothers before they sensed him, what would happen if he had to fight enemy clans someday? At this rate, he'd be better suited to remain inside these walls forever.

"Spying isn't nice, Subaru-kun." Laito chirped, tossing a dagger up into the air before deftly catching it without even blinking. "If you wanted to join our playtime, you could have just asked." Then he jerked his head back with a grin before gesturing to the girl who had just ran over with her pail. "Right, Yui?"

The thrall crouched over to put her pail down, panting and appearing slightly out of breath. Her face was flushed pink from effort.

"U-Um, right…"

As soon as her eyes met Subaru's, he felt himself tense. She tilted her head at him, blinking before remembering something. With a slight gasp, she hurried to curtsy before gracing him with a small smile.

"H-Hi, Subaru-sama. A-are you doing okay?"

Being the loner Subaru was, the last thing he expected from her was to start talking to him. The heat rushed to his face at her innocent inquiry. He scratched his nose nervously. No one had ever asked him how he was before, or even smiled him that way. Not once. He was confused but also… happy?

"Wha… I-I'm fine!" Flustered, he dropped his gaze at his feet and managed a gruff reply. His eyes wandered up her form until stopping at the red carnation she held between her small hands. He rose a brow before deciding to ask. "Hey, why do you like all that girly stuff so much, ah?"

"Ehh… I'm not sure w-what you mean… Subaru-sama." Yui bowed her head again as a timid gesture. She fluttered past him to present the carnation to Laito, becoming shy as she did so. "Um… t-thank you for showing m-me your tricks, L-Laito-sama. Watching you juggle those knives… it was really fun!"

"Anytime, Yui." Laito accepted the flower with gracious ease, one that didn't belong to a child. His celadon eyes became kind as he inclined his head. "Since we both had fun, then that means you'll come play with me whenever, too, right?"

His question took her off-guard.

"U-Um… well, i-it's not that I don't w-want to, but-!"

"I'm just joking~. You're cute when you panic, Yui." Laito laughed, assuming a cocky and confident pose. He seemed to enjoy her reactions, spinning her emotions around his finger before unravelling them out of control.

"Huh?!" Yui squeaked, stumbling away to cup her hot cheeks. The suddenness of being called cute so casually made her heart rattle, causing her to become even flustered. It wasn't often that anyone said nice things about her to her face. The sweetness in his words were genuine, and receiving a compliment, even if it was a bit strange, from a prince like Laito _did_ make her a little happy.

Charmed by the redhead's infectious mirth, Yui soon found herself returning his smile. She ended up laughing despite herself.

"W-what's with that, Laito-sama?"

Behind them, the sun finished its descent over the horizon and melted into the dusk like fresh amber dripping from trees. A musky orange glow enveloped the children.

"Hey, you." Subaru's grumbling caught her attention. He was gazing at her stoically, with puppy-like eyes and a docile expression. "When I asked why you liked girly stuff, I meant the flowers. You and mother always make a big deal out of them." Subaru wrinkled his nose. "I mean, they don't do nothing except look pretty. They're boring."

"But they're not just that! Flowers are beautiful, so they make people smile!"

"Yui-chan's right." Laito interjected, sheathing his knives at the strap of his belt. "More importantly, flowers serve the purpose of changing hydrogen into breathable oxygen. And they're necessary here as the air is in the human world"

Both Subaru and Yui blinked, obviously confused by what Laito just explained to them.

"What's with those looks?" Laito cocked his head at them. "I'm only repeating what I read from a book."

A troubled Yui rocked back and forth on her heels, struggling to comprehend the meaning behind those words. If only Shu were here, then maybe he could help her understand…?

Subaru, however, snorted and crossed his arms as though he understood what Laito said.

"Whatever. I still say they're just flowers."

Kanato, who had been quiet this entire time, finally spoke up. "Hey, crybaby… have you ever thought about leaving this place? Even once?" He drew Teddy ever closer to his small chest, his footsteps echoing as he approached her. "I know you don't like it here, especially when Shu leaves you behind. Why don't you try going home?"

The others, including Yui, were taken aback by Kanato's sudden change of subject. The brothers remained quiet, and the fourthborn was looking at her expectantly. It was obvious he was waiting for her to answer.

"To Labrynna? But if I do that…" Yui started weakly, remembering her blood phylactery along with Richter's venomous threats on the night she arrived. He told her if she ran - he would have his servants drag her back and punish her.

"Why are you all being civil with her?" Kanato asked his brothers, with each step he took towards her she found herself retreating. "The adults said she is a slave. Mother said she doesn't deserve special treatment." Even still, the brothers were silent. With an impatient sigh, Kanato turned back on her. "I've been asking about what the human world is like, but Mother said asking you would be useless. She said that someone like you wouldn't know anything outside your village." He simpered, allowing his eyes to trail over her pale face. "Wanna know why that is?"

"I…"

"... You're like those chickens human farmers like to raise, right." Kanato told her with a faint smile. "They raise you, keep you warm and fed, and then they bring you out for slaughter. Their entire world is the cage they live in. They don't know anything beyond that cage." He then paused. "Just who do you think is responsible for all that?"

"Sl… slau…" Yui repeated, unable to answer properly in her state of distress. The bite in his voice made her stomach drop. A disbelieving smile appeared on her face as she attempted to laugh. "T-That can't be right. I-I'm not a chicken… I'm h-human… I'm not food… I'm not…"

" _And worse yet… you aren't even aware of what lies in store for you! Not until you realize your life was beyond your control the moment you became a slave - a slave to bloodlust and primitive desire!"_

Christa's screams echoed in her mind, causing her to falter. She broke into a cold sweat, her throat becoming dry.

"I-I'm not…"

"Stupid. Don't you know? Lots of monsters eat you humans, including us~" He told her with a cheerful lit. "My mother says you're gonna die here because you're a stupid little girl with stupid dreams… or something." He crinkled his nose in thought. "I don't really get what she means, but… if she says you're gonna die, it'll happen. And because you're food… Shu will eat you, too."

The last of her smiles died with Kanato's single utterance.

"He wouldn't do that!" Yui's outburst surprised everyone in the hall. She spun on her heel sharply, knocking over the pail as it spilled everywhere. She was angry. "Shuu-kun is my friend! H-He and I care about each other a lot!"

"Uhuhu… so you actually believe that? I even asked mommy about what Shu said to Ayato last time… that you were friends even though you're just a human." Kanato hid his growing smirk behind Teddy, childish ire rising within the room. "When everyone heard about Shu running away today… mother was asking me if he really cared about you, then why would he leave you here by yourself?" His violet gaze dropped to her bandaged arms and welts on her knees. "She said that maybe he got bored of you and decided to find new playthings. It's not like you're interesting or even good at anything… after all, you're just food just like she said." Tilting his head to the side, he began tittering. Then he pointed out the thorny brand on her neck. "See? You're branded like livestock. Admit it, you're a chicken."

Hearing that, ice became lodged in Yui's throat.

"I-I… no… but..."

"Well? Say it. Admit my mother is right." Then his face darkened at her hesitance. "Or maybe you don't wanna because you think she's a liar?"

Being called food and useless at face value hurt a lot, but not as much as the possibility of Shu abandoning her because he was bored with her. In spite of her wanting to believe otherwise, a part of her was afraid Kanato was right.

What if… what if Shu didn't like her anymore? Was that the real reason why he kept leaving? What if he decided to tell her he didn't want to be friends anymore because of the things Kanato's mommy repeated?

It was all she could do not to sink in the spot and bury her face in her hands. Why? Why was this happening to her? She hadn't done anything wrong, and all these vampires were saying this scary things to her face - either hurting her or bullying her. Worst of all, these things only seemed to happen whenever Shu was gone… wherever he was, he couldn't hear her muffled cries.

She missed his gentle smiles and his hand in hers. She missed the games they played. She missed the sound of his violin ringing throughout the south wing.

Where was Shu? She wanted Shu to come back!

What if… what if he had really left her behind for good this time? He had never been gone for this long before...

That icy thought made her breath hitch in her throat.

No, Yui shook her head furiously, he _promised_ her. Shu would never lie to her! Dread still hung over her like a dreary rain cloud, and she was unable to stay optimistic. Maybe it had been the stress of being caught between the king's two wives, maybe it was because of Kanato's harsh words about her being away from home - from all she loved, or maybe it had been the fact that Shu wasn't here to hold her hand and tell her everything would be okay.

Her eyes watered as she let out a maudlin sniff.

"Uch…!" Yui was fighting back a fresh onslaught of tears as she openly dug her teeth into her lips, blurting out in a weak voice. "I-I dunno…!"

"U-Uh, hey…!" Subaru was openly gaping at her. Obviously, it was uncomfortable to seeing her like this, but he hesitated in doing anything, seeing how his brothers were watching. Once her shoulders starting quaking, however, all reservations melted away as he moved forward. Out of instinct, he reached a hand out to her - to comfort her somehow, but then he saw his mother appear in place of the girl - her wailing sobs overlapping with Yui's suppressed sniffles. Then he remembered all the times his mother had slapped his hand away. In the end, he drew back sharply as though his hand had been scorched with fire.

The new silence brought the children with tension drawn tight as a bowstring. Subaru felt as though bad things would erupt anytime now, and just as dread and impatience began to get the better of him...

"Well, now," Laito let out a long suffering sigh, sending a pitying look to the little girl that seemed a little too saccharine. "Look what you've done, making her cry like that. Mother always said making girls cry isn't nice, Kanato-kun… well, unless they deserved it." He said. "It's true that she's human, but she's still the property of our dearest elder brother, is she not?"

"...Even if she tried to escape, Richter has wards all over the castle grounds, so he would know who comes in and out anytime." Subaru grumbled, not quite looking at Yui as he shuffled his feet. "Where would she run off to, anyway? There's nothing but forestry for miles… and 'sides, I don't think she's that dumb to not know we're not in her world anymore."

Subaru was right, but it was still surprising that he actually spoke on her behalf. Yui would have thanked him if she wasn't so rattled.

"... I didn't say anything wrong." Kanato merely glowered at both brothers, having never warmed up to them due to knowing that Teddy would be jealous if he made other friends. Besides, Teddy was all he needed. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Teddy just told me what he thought…" Kanato stood beside Yui, causing her breath to quicken. Though they were not close enough to touch, she still felt as though she were being suffocated by his lingering presence. "It's this human's fault for not knowing her place. Food is food." Kanato said in a lilted voice. "A human who doesn't even know that is stupid and has to be taught a lesson, right, Yui-chan?"

Again, Yui didn't answer, too shaken to respond.

Laito fell silent, his face becoming unreadable. Then a sudden chill ran down his spine as something in the winds shifted. He knew this presence. An impish glimmer lit up his eyes as he pulled out one of his knives then and without an ounce of hesitance - he threw the blade towards Yui. The metal screeched like a sharp whistle as it sliced through the air.

"Laito?!" Subaru's eyes shot open. He reached out to grab the knife but missed. Cursing, he screamed at a frozen Yui to dodge. "Move already!"

By the time Yui realized what was happening, it was already too late. All she could do was stand there helplessly as Laito threw a second set of knives. She was so shocked by him suddenly turning on her that she couldn't react.

_CLANG._

Suddenly, something fast leaped out of the shadows from above and landed on the path, right before Yui. Soaring from a lofty height with such speed defied the capabilities of any mundane creature.

Silver shone before Yui's eyes as she was drawn to the flash of movement.

_CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

It was Shu.

The sound of knives clattering to the ground reached her ears, and suddenly she regained her senses. Crouched in a downward position, Shu had purposely landed in front of the girl with the sole intention to safeguard her from the rain of knives. With the first knife Laito had thrown at her, he had snatched it out of the air to parry the rest of the projectiles.

"Shu-kun…" Yui managed to croak, her voice thick with emotion and her moist eyes wide with disbelief. He was here. "You… came back?"

Shu didn't answer or turn around to face her. Instead he kept his glare on Laito.

"Heh. Just a second ago, I thought the wind felt different. Bitter and chilly… like ice." Laito smiled calmly back at Shu. The hallway grew dim as night fell. Moonlight cast its pale glow, causing the shadows from gargoyle statues nearby to pass over the children. "Welcome home, big brother."

Shu seemed to consider something as he carefully studied at the knife in his hand. Then his eyes hardened as though coming to a silent conclusion.

"You tried to hurt Yui." His voice sounded even colder than usual, even for him. "Kanato… Laito… what do you have to say for yourselves?" Shu's bright eyes pierced into theirs. In fact, he seemed fiercer in the darkness of the night. Although Kanato staggered back in silence, it was Laito who remained undeterred.

"S-Shu…" Subaru muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and awe. In all their years of growing up together, he had never seen his usually impassive brother look so… _angry_.

A terrible, prickling cold seeped into Yui's chest as the air grew frigid around them. When she exhaled, her breath puffed out in a tiny cloud. It was getting colder, she realized, as she rubbed her arms in frantic attempt to keep warm.

"What's wrong? We were just playing around." Laito waved off his animosity with an innocent grin, apparently unaffected by the cold. "Yui-chan's _your_ thrall… so I thought she'd make a good sparring partner." Laito didn't bother to hide his disappointment as he glanced down at the fallen knives. With a sneer, he threw aside the carnation Yui gave him. "Too bad. Guess I turned out to be wrong."

Yui openly stared at Laito. They had just been playing earlier, but when he had attacked her there was no mistaking the look on his face. He looked like a cat who swallowed the canary.

Did the idea of hurting her… even when they had been getting along… really appeal to these triplets? Or...

When Laito turned to smile at her, she found herself taking a step back - no longer relaxed around him.

"Heh heh, what's that look for, Yui-chan? I wasn't really going to hurt you." He paused before shaking his head. "Nah, maybe I was. Playing with you is nice, but watching you get hurt would've been really fun. You should probably stay away from me. I'm not nice at all. When I get bored, I do terrible things." Yui balked at what she was hearing. "Sorry. I have what Father calls… these 'compulsions." Even for a child, Yui sensed the spark in Laito's lime eyes was dangerous. His eyes shifted out of focus as though under a spell. The more he stared at her and Shu, the more it dawned on her that his gaze had become glassy.

"Mm, it _is_ pretty weird though." Laito leaped on the banister and leaned against the pillar with a faint smile. "When Ayato told me what you said about her being your friend… I thought he was just making it up." He twirled a knife between his fingers, causing the moonlight to reflect off the blade. "We haven't had our awakening yet… but when it happens, can you really keep calling her a friend when you bite and drink blood from her? Isn't that what the adults call… mealtime?"

"What do _you_ care?" Shu snapped, glaring at Laito with fervent animosity. His body was taut with tension, giving him the impression of an animal ready to lash out. "I'll deal with what happens when the time comes. But for you to just put Yui in danger like that…! If I hadn't been here, if she had been killed…" His eyes blazed a burning blue, like fire raging at its hottest. "Do you think I would've forgiven you?"

Yui glanced between Shu and Laito, her anxiety welling up again. They looked like they were about to fight - why? Weren't they brothers?

"Ugh… I get that Laito's been itching to duel Shu for some time now, but…" Subaru's low voice startled her out of her thoughts as she watched him come to her side. "It's not like Laito really fights fair, and Shu doesn't look like he wants to play nice this time…"

"What…?" A shocked gasp left Yui's mouth at hearing that.

"You can insult or pick on me all you want - that's fine." Shu uttered slowly, rising as the moon moved behind him. "But hurting Yui when she hasn't even done anything wrong? There's nothing that makes me angrier than that!"

"I already said I was sorry. Besides, at some point she's gonna have to learn to block cheap shots like that if she doesn't wanna die." Laito retorted, resting an elbow on his raised knee. "Well, what are you going to do? Freeze me, ice prince?"

"...Something like that." Frost gathered at the older boy's fingertips as he spoke in a calmly controlled voice that barely restrained his anger. "Ready or not, Laito. Here I come."

"Ha! About time you finally drop that high and mighty attitude. I've been meaning to put you in your place where you belong - your face in the mud!" Laito barked in short laughter before jumping to his feet, flicking out knives between his knuckles. "You gonna actually use your bloodline limit this time to beat me up? Here I thought you were above fighting dirty, Ace!"

Laito kicked off the ground, pouncing to land a critical strike on Shu's arm before the latter could hurl ice at him. With his knife raised, he flung forward in his haste.

"Ungh!" With no time to spellcast, Shu was forced to parry the blow at full impact using the knife in his other hand. The screeching of metal against metal echoed sharply in the corridor. Yui watched in horror and awe as sparks flew off their joined blades.

They clashed, jumped back, and then clashed again.

_CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

The metallic hiss of their blades clashing stung Yui's ears as the boys dueled in this storm of swords.

"Ha!" Leaping several paces back, Laito disappeared out of her vision as he reappeared at Shuu's rear. With a swing of his arm, he sent a barrage of knives hailing down towards an unaware Shu.

"S-Shu-kun, behind you!" Yui screamed, believing she was too late. The firstborn, however, defied her expectations once again. Spinning on his heels, he effortlessly deflected strike after strike without even tapping into his powers. Just as she tried to run to Shu to help him somehow, Subaru caught her by the arm and pulled her back just in time to avoid a stray knife that had flown their way. "S-Subaru-sama?" She looked at said boy with pure astonishment. Had he really just saved her?

"What are you, stupid?!" The sharpness in his voice made her flinch. "You don't how to fight, right? So stay out of their way unless you wanna get hurt!" Subaru barked before pulling her aside despite her protests.

"But-!"

Just as Shu dealt with a particularly lethal strike aiming for his shoulder, Laito wasted no opportunity thrusting a blow close up at his face.

"Tch!" Shu effortlessly smacked the blade away just in time as their knives were fiercely locked in a struggle.

"Shu-kun, watch out!" Yui's worried cry caught his attention, if only for a moment. She elbowed Subaru in the gut as hard as she could, causing him to grunt and let go of her in surprise. The sound of her fast approaching footsteps made the hairs on his neck stand as he shouted at her.

" _Don't come any closer!"_ His harsh order made her freeze in place. Shu never raised his voice at her like that before, so for him to do that now and look so angry… Yui realized he really was serious.

Biting her lip, she reluctantly retreated back to Subaru who was glaring at her warily for elbowing him earlier.

The air sparked with electrifying hostility.

"Huh. I guess you can fight even without using your bloodline." Laito bit out, his smile wavering as his knife trembled in his hands. He persisted by pushing back at Shu, hoping to overpower him. By then, however, the former drew back unexpectedly and released the tension. This caused Laito to stumble forward and meet the brunt of Shu's kick against his stomach.

"UGKK!" The deafening blow sent Laito flying in the garden, causing him to crash into the nearby topiaries. Without a moment's waste, Shu took off after him.

"S-Shu-kun, Laito-sama! Y-You're brothers! You s-shouldn't hurt each other, please s-stop this already!" Yui screamed after them, taking off in pursuit. Behind her Subaru and Kanato followed her into the garden.

There were several holes blasted through the hedged maze, indicating their struggle as the noises of their fighting reached their ears. Quickly, the children wandered through the maze until they came to a dead end where Shu and Laito were dueling on top of the shrubbed walls.

Silver knives carved twin paths of their polished blades as they met again and again in mid air, moving faster than a blink of an eye.

They leaped back, standing at odds with one another.

"Uhuhu… they really are getting serious about it." Kanato giggled, clapping his hands in excitement. His face was wrought with morbid delight as he saw the bruises they sported. "Yes… this is so fun… isn't it, Teddy?"

"You're kidding me… they wrecked the garden." Subaru spat out though he knew he really wasn't one to talk. With a grunt, he crossed his arms as he watched their conflict from below. Turning to Yui, he began to murmur. "That old bastard ain't going to be happy about this."

"Please no more, both of you." Yui clasped her hands to her chest in worry, biting her lower lip. She hated seeing them fight like this, but what she hated more was that couldn't do anything to stop them. It was just as Beatrix warned her earlier… that Shu could get hurt and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Wanting to end this quickly, Shu tried again to cast a disarming spell but Laito beat him to the punch.

"Too slow!" Laito taunted as he swiped at him again, missing by a breadth. To Shu's surprise, Laito unsheathed a hidden blade from the sole of his boot and threw it at his side profile.

"Tch!" Shu raised his own knife to deflect the blow, but Laito trumped him in speed by a fraction of a second. Gradually Laito moved faster and faster, activating his bloodline limit to move faster than the speed of sound. "Ugh!" Shu found himself blindsided several times despite his attempts to defend himself. Every moment mattered, and Laito aimed sharp, precise blows to knock the knife out of Shu's hands.

"HA!" Metal scraped metal as they left behind a trail of sparks, lighting up the night like burning stars. Then it happened. With a deafening clang, Laito sent the knife flying out of Shu's hands. The blade plunged into the earth, lodged at the children's feet. In a heartbeat, Laito closed in on the older boy before swiping his blade towards his face.

"Agh!" Shu's pained yelp didn't go unnoticed by Yui, who began calling out to him more desperately than before.

"S-Shu-kun! No!"

"You're good, but not good enough, ice prince!" Laito gleefully said, tossing his knife back and forth with a grin. His eyes sparked with delight as Shu clutched his injured hand where a bruise was rapidly starting to swell. A thin line of blood appeared on his cheek where Laito had struck him. Drips of crimson trickled down his pale skin. Had the eldest son not dodged in time, he would have likely lost his nose.

"That was for Ayato. For hurting him like you did the other night." Laito informed, all mirth gone from his voice. "Nobody messes with my brothers, Ace - except _me_."

A tense silence hung over the children. Yui didn't dare draw breath in case the momentary standstill would cease to exist. The clouds overhead blocked out the moon, creating a moonless night. The wind rustled, causing their hair and clothes to flap.

Tracing the fresh cut with his thumb, Shu licked the blood off his skin without spilling a drop. All of a sudden, his surprise subsided into an eerie calm. Outside, the temperature dropped several degrees as a shadow fell over Shu's face.

"S-Subaru-sama…" Yui didn't dare speak above a whisper, feeling the tension tighten around her neck like a noose - rendering her breathless. "We should… isn't there a-any way to stop this?"

"No way I'm getting between _that_." Subaru replied slowly, forcing her to back away as the wind picked up. "Not when Shu's gotten this angry, I mean."

"It's true." Kanato chimed in, his eyes were smiling as he hid his mouth behind Teddy's head. "Looks like Shu is finally getting serious." Just as the words left him, a gust of wind blew them back. Yui cried out and guarded her face as a wintry gale took over the garden. Frost fractured the vineyard wall where Shu stood, cracking through the earth and thrusting a thorny path of icicles. A white mist closed in as the boy's eyes pierced the night like twin azure flames.

"... That does it." Though spoken softly, Yui shivered at Shu's glacial undertone. "I'm tired of everyone challenging me to fight. But if that's what you want… Laito… I won't hold back anymore." A burst of snowy wind forced the redhaired triplet back.

"C-C-Cold…!" Yui's teeth chattered as she squinted through the flurries that showered them. She was forced to hold onto her maid cap tightly to prevent it from being scattered to the wind. The snowstorm was thickening, which made it hard for her to see. She screamed as another blast of wind pushed her back, causing her to crash against Subaru who was forced to hold her upright to prevent them both from falling into the snow.

The wind howled.

As Laito tried to search for Shu through the storm, the latter levitated behind him. Shards of ice formed above the blond's head, ready to strike at his behest. With a nod of his head, he sent them raining down on a unsuspecting Laito.

"AGH!"

Yui's eyes shot open in horror as rivets of blood spilled onto the pure snow, dying it red.

This blizzard… this was Shu's doing?! This wasn't the first time Yui witnessed Shu using his powers, albeit sparingly. But not like this. What she was witnessing right now was nothing compared to before! He wasn't using them to crystallize flowers or freeze a pond to skate on… no, he was using them to hurt others!

It was only at this moment did Yui realize that Shu was more than the gentle, softspoken boy she came to know as a friend. Through the flurries, he resembled a shadowy monster. Right now, he was even more powerful than she initially believed.

He was…

"Dreadful." Subaru muttered, throwing an arm up to shield himself from the snow forcing them back. "This barely happens, but I really hate it when those idiots make him this angry…"

"Shu-kun, please stop it!" Yui's cries were lost to the wind as fear closed around her throat, freezing the rest of her words. Unable to do anything else, she watched in horror as Shu and Laito fought each other tooth and nail, exchanging wounds. "No more… fighting… please…!" Her utters fell deaf on everyone's ears.

Just as Yui expected the worst to happen, a blinding flash cut through the air.

Then, the blizzard halted.

As Yui's vision was restored, her fears were realized.

"Dear me. I sensed exponential bursts of magia thrown to the wind, but imagine my surprise when I find it's because of you two… Shu-sama. Laito-sama."

That voice!

With a sweep of his hand, Richter cleared the mist as he manhandled both boys into submission. With their arms locked behind their backs by docile pythons, they were restrained on the ground - battered and bruised. Laito tried to wriggle out, but Shu just sat there without raising a fuss.

"As impressive as your duel proved to be... I'm obligated to criticize your choices wherein the time and place you decided to settle your differences." Richter's cold eyes dropped to Shu as he sneered before adding. "And _reasons_ behind misusing your powers."

At that, Shu simply glowered back at him.

Richter seemed unfazed by Shu's open defiance as he chuckled and turned to Yui and the others. His boots crunched against the snowy ground as he took in the aftermath of the destruction left behind by their fight. With a snap of his fingers, he commanded the greenery to grow over the holes and flowers to bloom once more.

At the sight of magic before her very eyes, Yui was struck silent with amazement. She was both relieved and curious when Richter cast a green glow over Laito and Shu, healing their wounds as though they had never been scratched up to begin with. Richter murmured something in a strange, ancient language to his python familiars. They seemed to heed his command as they released both boys without hissing.

"Well now, Yui…" Richter drawled as he approached the girl. Shu reacted like an alarm right then. He was beside her in seconds, drawing her behind him to prevent his uncle from touching her.

"S-Shu-kun…" Yui uttered, left to gape at the boy's back as he openly glared up at his uncle.

Richer merely sent him a sharp smile before peering behind her.

"It has been awhile since we've last seen each other. I do hope you are serving Shu as faithfully as can be expected?"

"Y-Yes, m-milord!" Fear enclosed her as she quickly bowed her head, unable to meet the vampire's slithering eyes.

"I see. Very good then." A rumble of deep laughter escaped the man as he brought his attention to the other boys. "Shu-sama, Laito-sama. As punishment for your lack of discipline and destroying your father's favorite topiaries, you have to scale the Wall of Solstheim as part of your training regimen. Starting tomorrow."

"The Wall that touches the heavens?" Subaru muttered, shuddering at the thought. "Climbing it is the worst punishment ever."

"Not the wall! Anything but that!" Laito groaned as he clung to Richter's leg, intent on annoying him until he caved. "Please, uncle! There's no footholds or anything, so there's no way I'll make it!"

"You've scaled marble walls slicker than slime, you slippery child." Richter admonished with a sharp smirk before rounding on the other children, uncaring that Laito continued to cling to his leg. "Now then, my beloved nephews. I suggest you don't misuse your powers." He turned on the elder blond, his smirk widening a fraction. "The same goes for you especially, Shu. You don't want to lose control over that gift of yours." He paused before adding in a foreboding tone, glancing at Yui for a split second. "Because for every mistake you make, someone else pays the price."

"I'll be careful." Shu answered in a low voice smoldered with irritation.

"Of course. I don't doubt that. I know you're always careful." Richter placated with an easy smile before turning to take his leave. Before he left, however, he sent a knowing glance over his shoulder. "Oh, Yui… it's unfortunate you ran into Lady Christa on a bad day. She expressed to me how awful she felt about harming you. I trust Giles has already applied ointment for your injuries?"

Richter's inquiry sent a ripple of shock throughout the garden as both Shu and Subaru shot questioning glances at Yui, who squirmed in discomfort from being the center of attention. Once Shu caught wind of Yui's long sleeves that didn't match the season, he quickly approached her.

"S-Shu-kun, I'm okay, _really_." Yui tried to hide her injuries but to no avail as Shu yanked up her sleeves to observe her bandaged arms. "I-It doesn't hurt anymore…" Still, his expression remained perturbed as she felt his fingers tremble against her skin.

Slowly, Shu turned to look at Subaru with a withering glare. The youngest son actually looked guilty as his eyes went downcast, an apology already forming on his lips. He was stopped by Richter, who held his shoulder in a firm grip.

"Come along, Subaru-kun. Your mother has been asking for you." At the mention of his mother, Subaru's shoulders slumped in disquiet as he gave the barest of nods. Richter guided him away before gesturing the other triplets to follow. "Now, children - we have other things to do. Let's leave Shuu-sama to reflect on his choices today."

The children were left alone in the garden, silent as midnight struck.

Finally, Shu turned to Yui with a sigh.

"Are you cold? Hurt anywhere?"

Yui mutely shook her head, unsure of what to say when he had acted the way he did earlier.

"That's good." Shu murmured, averting his eyes away from her. "Come to think of it… this is the first time you've seen me actually fight." His breath emitted vaporous puffs as he rubbed his hands together. "I shouldn't have glared at Subaru like that. He looked pretty sad… it wasn't his fault."

Yui closed her eyes, bowing her head in response.

Shu glanced at her, appearing troubled. He looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated. Instead he hesitantly took her hand in his, watching her reaction. She vaguely realized how cold he felt compared to before. When she allowed him to do so without pulling away, all tension left his shoulders as a small sigh of relief escaped him. As her warmth seeped into his slightly larger hand, she didn't miss his envious smile.

Shu led her out of the maze and somewhere warmer. They lingered on the steps leading up to the north wing. Because of their small sizes, it almost seemed like a spiralling tower far beyond their reach.

It was when they finally stopped at the top of the tower that Shu timidly intoned his question.

"Are you mad at me, Yui?"

"... No." Was all Yui managed to whisper. "But… I was scared…"

Shu dropped his gaze.

"Of me?"

Again, Yui shook her head.

"K-Kanato-sama told me you would go away someday… somewhere far where I can't find you." Yui blurted out, her tears spilling over. "And I told him you wouldn't do that… b-but deep down, I was worried it might happen… because I know… you hate being here all the time… being told what to do… b-being bullied by o-other kids who come visit, n-not just your b-brothers, I mean."

Shu openly stared at her, his gaze riddled with worry and doubt. Yui waited for him to deny it, to assure her that he wouldn't leave. Instead, he hesitated.

"Yui, I-"

Frustrated and sad, Yui slipped her hand out of Shu's, crossing to the other of the hall so that there was a barrier between them. When she did that, Shu looked hurt but Yui was too warped in her own troubles to notice. She began to pace, her anxiety building up.

"Y-You always leave, Shu-kun. A-and when you came back, you were already mad before L-Laito-sama start fighting with you." She stopped to look at him, her eyes full of sadness. "You never let me come with you or tell me w-where you're going." She spun around, her maid cap drooping down to her eye level before she pushed it back in place. "I thought w-we were friends… t-that we could trust each other. B-But you always keep secrets from me!"

"Yui…" Shu watched her remorsefully, feeling regret and shame at how his actions had hurt her without him even realizing it. But he had his own reasons for leaving her behind… it's not as though he didn't want her to come...

"Whenever you leave, bad things a-always happen to me!" Yui's voice cracked with emotion as she turned her attention on the oil portrait of his father, unable to meet his gaze. "... Lady Christa and your mommy were fighting earlier this morning, and then… Lady Christa grabbed me." she said, closing her eyes. "It hurt… but not as much as the horrible things she said. Lady Christa said bad things would happen to me when we grew up. The same bad things that happened to her… but I don't know what that means. A-And Kanato-sama called me a chicken b-because I'm food..." Her posy eyes finally moved to Shu's. "Did you leave today because you didn't want to be around a chicken like me, Shu-kun?"

Struck at a loss, all Shu could do was shake his head.

"Of course not! I said I just wanted to find the portal…"

Yui shivered in fear as she hugged herself, shrinking against the wall.

"I heard it's impossible for a vampire to be friends with a human… we're like chickens." Yui turned to Shu, her brows knitted together. For the first time, she was dubious of her friend. "Shu-kun, I'm scared… sometimes you ignore me and I think it's because I annoy you. I'm scared you'll go away because of me. Just like my Papa…" She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her tears building up. "I… I know I'm just a crybaby and I-I'm not good at anything… but being your friend makes me happy…!" She sniffled. "T-Today, you were scary… not because of how you made that snowstorm earlier." Although, to tell the truth, seeing him hurt Laito-sama didn't sit right with her, even though the latter had tried to hurt her. Perhaps it had been because she would have had a brother to care for if not for what her mother had done. "But because even though you're right here, it feels like you're already far away - somewhere where I can't find you. A-And if you get hurt when I c-can't do anything about it… that scares me most."

Beatrix was right - she really was useless. She couldn't do anything. She wasn't able to stop Shu from leaving or fighting with Laito, she wasn't able to stop Christa's tears - she couldn't do anything right. Everyone here gave her scary looks or went out their way to frighten her. When she did something wrong, she got an earful of insults and at times, even slaps. All she could do was lie, cry, and cling to Shu for protection.

Yui caught sight of herself from the reflection of the glass window and suddenly felt sick.

" _What would happen if someone were to try and harm Shu if no one else except you were present? Would you simply stand there and watch him get butchered?"_

She had just promised Beatrix she would do better, that she wouldn't let anyone hurt Shu. But after today, she realized just how much of a liar she really was. Then, suddenly, Shu drew his arms around her and gently held her head to rest against his shoulder. They were so close she could hear his slow heartbeat. They hugged and held hands before, but this was the first time Shu ever initiated touch. She was usually the one who did these things first, so having him do this for her like this…

"I'm sorry, Yui." The gentleness in his voice made her heart ache. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to."

"...But you did." _And you'll probably do it again._ She was afraid of voicing her fears any louder lest they came true. At that, Shu squeezed her so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

"I know. It's because I left you here alone and made you lie to my mother that you're feeling like this." Shu's eyes went downcast as he dropped his gaze to the floor, his expression tight and solemn. "So, I promise not to leave like that ever again. That way, no one will ever hurt you."

Still, he did not slip away. Gradually, Yui felt herself calm down in his arms. Her breathing began to slow, and the tension from her shoulders began to ease. Shu was always cool to the touch, just like his ice powers… but for a moment, Yui thought she felt his true warmth lingering within in his body. They stayed like that for a while. Whoever pulled away first, neither of them knew. Before Yui realized what was happening, Shu already put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down until their eyes met. The serious expression he wore startled her, and suddenly he looked like less of a boy and more of a prince that everyone praised him to be. Her skin tingled as he took her hands in his and pried them open.

"I picked these for you. Here." Reaching into his pocket, he presented her with a bushel of white wildflowers - which were only native in her country. Her eyes widened in surprise as he scattered them in her open palms. That could only mean…

"You found the portal?"

"Mhm." Pride brightened his face as he smiled. "It was hard to pin down in the forest, but once I found the exit - it led straight to the human world. I knew because the flowers you told me about these flowers, that they only grew in the mountains where you lived." His eyes shifted elsewhere as he moved back, embarrassed. "I was going to take you next time as a surprise, but… I guess I just made you worry more by not saying anything."

"Shu-kun, you really were thinking of me. All this time... and I thought you forgot about me." Yui blushed, touched by his intentions. She held the flowers close to her chest, her heart thumping. Even when he left, he still thought of her and went out of his way to give her these flowers. He must have known how much she would have liked these. After all, tending to the garden was the only place she felt closest to home. Now that she thought about it, he always looked troubled when she was scolded by the maids…

Did he bring her these flowers to cheer her up…?

"Don't be stupid. Of course I wouldn't forget you. Not even if I tried." He confessed, darting his eyes away. One furtive glance at Shu told her all she needed to know. He was fidgeting in place, obviously not used to doing nice things for others - let alone a girl. She was sure if she pointed it out he would only get defensive.

Yui couldn't stop herself from smiling. Shu really was nice to her, even when she made things harder for him just by getting into trouble.

Speaking of which...

Feeling guilty and slightly ashamed, she bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Shu-kun… I feel bad now, a-and whenever I-I get in t-trouble… you a-always help me." She glanced up at him. "T-Thank you for giving me these… and next t-time you go, I really want to c-come with you." Then she paused as a dark thought occurred to her. "I-I'm clumsy and slow, a-and I'm not brave like you are… s-so sometimes I wonder if it's really okay for someone like me to be a prince's best friend…" Her eyes sought his as she fluttered up to him, frowning. "I-I don't want Shu-kun to hate me or get hurt b-because of me… so…"

Moonlight fell through the hawthorn leaves, causing their small profiles to glow.

"F-From now on, I'll try not to be a c-crybaby anymore." Yui declared in an unusually clear voice, standing taller than she ever had. "I-I promise to work hard and get better at things like you. T-That way... someone like you can be p-proud that I'm your f-friend, Shu-kun!"

Yui's declaration caught Shu by surprise as his mouth fell open slightly, rendering him speechless.

"T-That's why… i-is it okay if we promise to be together forever?" Yui intoned timidly, unable to meet his eyes due to her embarrassment. "I-I really like Shu-kun, so… if we could be friends and play with each other forever, i-it would really make me happy." Then she peered up at him through thick lashes, unsure if he felt the same way. "Um… b-but only if you want to! I-I don't k-know if I can really b-be the friend y-you want, but I-I promise I'll do my best-"

She was silenced when he brought a finger to his lips, smiling. Then he moved in front of her, leaning so close she felt his breath fan over her burning face.

"Be proud, Yui. You are a prince's closest friend. My best friend." Shu said with a boyish grin, holding out a pinky for her. "I'll protect you from any bullies - my brothers or uncle Richter. So… promise we'll stay together from now on?"

Yui's surprise fell away to elation as she nodded, beaming like the sun as she reached out and hooked onto his pinky with her own.

"M-Mhm! Forever!"

And under the eye of the watchful moon, two children - one a vampire, the other a human - made the purest of promises - an innocent moment to behold.

For Yui, this was the happiest moment of her life ever since she started her new life at Barthory Castle. Of course, the uncertain future made her waver. She was just a child, after all. However, with Shu by her side - she wasn't so scared or lonely anymore. All she could do was adapt one day at a time into the uncertainty of her future.

* * *

.

.

.

The sound of black heels clacking against the stone stairwell echoed as a noblewoman dressed in red made her way deeper into the dungeons.

The air was suffocating down here. It reeked of grime, blood, and stone that made her head reel. The granite walls were caked with dirt and grime, giving the interior a filthy vibe. One look at them made her skin crawl. With each step Beatrix took, the torches lit with green veilfire cast shadows over her face. The tortured screams of the prisoners echoed throughout the walls - coming from the torture chamber, followed by the crack of a whip as well as sadistic laughter.

 _How unsightly,_ Beatrix scowled to herself. She quickened her steps, wishing to be as far from the chamber as soon as possible. For their kind to so gleefully act out without restraint… to indulge in such gore the moment they were handed a weapon, it disgusted her beyond what she could tolerate. This was exactly why she hated this place.

That begged the question as to _why_ she was here...

Why had Richter asked her to meet her down here when he knew how much she despised these dungeons?

Green light swathed the dark corridor as she followed the spiralling stairway - down once more, plunging in the darkness of this suffocating despair the dungeon reeked of. Then she heard it.

...Dragging sounds.

These sounds were unfamiliar.

Once Beatrix made her way down to the deepest, darkest chamber where Richter was waiting for her - the source of those sounds made her freeze in horror.

Deep below there was a pit of crawling worms. Hundreds- no, _thousands_ of them. In the quiet of this dark, damp, secret room - this underground mausoleum - _this_ was what Karlheinz had been hiding from her until now?

The humidity in the air made her hair sticky with sweat. There was a rock lodged in her throat as she took in the vile sight and sounds of the writhing worms below. They were putrid in smell and color. Their wrinkly, spiny bodies bulged as they moved. She could have sworn she saw mouthfuls of razor-sharp teeth as they swam over each other. Her eyes flicked to the numerous cages hung from above where skeletons remained. She glanced at the pulley that controlled the chains connected to the cages. Blood spattered the rusted cages, having long turned black due to how much time had passed.

The swaying green fire rejoiced as the master of the chamber approached the red noblewoman.

Irritation was clear in her face as she sent a glare at her brother-in-law. He chuckled in response, seeming amused by her ire. If he had wished to show her these worms her that badly, did he have to choose this vile place as their rendezvous point? Not to mention, he could have simply trapped one in a jar and presented it to her elsewhere instead of forcing her to watch these vile abominations attempt to climb the slippery walls.

The mechanisms of this odd man continued to elude her understanding.

"Speak quickly, Richter. I'd prefer not to waste anymore of my time." Her cold voice cut through his laughter like a hot blade through ice.

"As you wish." His lips quirked upwards, but Beatrix knew his smile was sardonic.

"Behold, the ragworms." Richter presented with an arm outstretched towards the pit of ragworms. "Found only within the deep recesses of crystallized catacombs... far beyond the white sands of Volunruud Desert."

Silence descended as Beatrix froze in place to take in the sight of those worms once more. This pit of monstrosities - of these foul creatures - had been lurking beneath the castle for all this time? Beatrix noted to herself not to ever allow Shu or Reiji to come down here. They were precocious for their age, but even so - the thought of them finding out about this horrendous place wasn't something she could allow.

At Beatrix's speechlessness, he grinned.

"Surprised?"

"I never imagined I would ever see them in my life… I had thought ragworms only dwelled beyond our reach… only in books."

"These nasty wrigglers are the only known creatures capable of producing raw, potent amounts of mana. It is said that mana - the magia substance which supplies our bloodline limits - belonged to the Divine Trees that grew in the Black City wherein our Gods dwell. And these ragworms used to feed upon the fruits, their potency growing in abundance as millennials passed."

As it was so, their lore foretold of a Black City wherein primeval matter and their gods thrived - a metaphysical realm physically beyond their reach. Legends said that only the purest of hearts - of minds - were allowed access to the gates of the Black City if they wished to unravel the greatest kept secrets from the world.

Forbidden knowledge.

Black magia.

"Our progenitor, however, stole and consumed the fruits the Divine Trees bore…" Richter paused before smirking. "He gifted the races - demons and vampires alike - with the fruits of his labor, and so we were blessed with magic. However, this incited the wrath of the Gods. And so we were cursed with immortality… or blessed if you look at it that way. Our ancestors were banished to live in this dark plane… away from the world of light."

"I know the stories." Beatrix cut in, her ice-blue eyes sharp as daggers. "Get to the point, Richter."

"Patience, Lady Beatrix. I only wished to clarify the background on these little beasties." He nodded towards the writhing mass of ragworms. "It took a lifetime to find these worms. Two years ago, I had Cordelia send her father's men to collect them… and here they are. Thus far, I have conducted research on them for years now. At present, they are simply larvae. Completely harmless… well, mostly."

"Mostly?" Beatrix repeated with a hard edge.

"I have tried feeding them our slaves, but unfortunately they seem to wean towards a specific… preference. Many of the worms ended up starving to death. Elders and most men are out of the question. Instead of devouring them, they destroy their organs and leave a gory mess." he gestured to the hanging skeletons with a careless shrug. "Unfortunate, but nature is not a kind mistress."

Beatrix fell silent, so he continued.

"As you know, we vampires are undead - our physiology does not produce the organic flesh that the worms crave. Therefore, it's also impossible for us to consume these larvae and expect them to provide us the mana we need. They would only starve to death inside our bodies." Richter paused for dramatic effect before sweeping his cloak aside, to reveal a stamped collection of his research notes. He handed them to Beatrix to read. "And then, I made a breakthrough."

"And that means…?" Beatrix intoned, flipping through the content of his research notes.

"Five months before Shu-sama's seventh birthday, I had my men capture women from the mortal world. My last experiment with the ragworms consisted of feeding those young healthy women to these vile things. They especially savored the virgins." Richter licked his lips as though imagining the agonized screams of those women. "Their bones were supple, and their skin - softer than velvet. Their blood was among the purest of humankind. I can understand why the ragworms devoured them to the bone." Another pause. "Of course… instead of _killing_ the women, the worms opted to make their bodies their hosts… to incubate and grow."

Beatrix narrowed her eyes, knowing she was not liking where he was going with this.

"Soon afterwards, the women started producing vast amounts of mana within their bodies due to the worms being present inside them. However, it proved fatal results as the strain of containing all that mana that acted like a poison. They weren't used to it. To be curt, their bodies simply couldn't handle that much raw, unrefined substances of pure mana. They died quickly after the worms feasted on them." The green veilfire swayed, casting a dark shadow over Richter as a slow, malicious grin curved his lips. "...That is where the girl comes in."

What?

"You don't mean…?" Beatrix was afraid to finish that line of questioning, not certain if she could really handle the answer.

Slowly, with deliberate ease, Richter turned to look at her with a mad glint in his eyes.

"... What if gradual exposure to these worms could make a child host insusceptible to mana poisoning? What using the girl is the answer to our problems?"

All the gears clicked in place once she realized what Richter wanted from her. Or rather, what permission he wanted from her.

"...She is a child." Beatrix's eyes burned bright. Her voice was low but palpable with cold fury. Richter's smile fell as an exasperated sigh threatened to escape.

"Beatrix, please listen-"

"You would force that girl, that human _child_ , to be violated by these- these _vulgar abominations_ solely for your own benefit?" A sharp burst of magia escaped Beatrix as she glared at Richter with all the hatred of a woman scorned. "You disgusting, petty man! Richter, what you're suggesting is beyond lunacy! _You cannot possibly-"_

"Karlheinz himself came up with this proposition. That is why he made the trade for the girl with the vampire hunters."

Beatrix stopped in her tirade, but only for a moment as she began to seethe.

"You cannot do this-!"

"The ragworms need to consume the blood of potent humans in order to produce exponential amounts of pure mana." Richter smoothly interjected. "Our race is dying, Beatrix. The numbers of our people are dwindling. Our great empire is falling…" Seeing her hesitate at the mention of their plight, he pressed on. "We must become more powerful. Our fate rests in the hands of our children - for future generations. For the sake of our survival, we must do whatever it takes to ensure our legacy continues."

Even for Beatrix, who was known for her deliberate, articulate observations, was left at a loss to wonder in silence. How could these men, both her husband and brother-in-law, be perfectly at ease to use their children as pawns in this game of thrones?

This was no light matter.

Beatrix's eyes finally fell as she mused to herself.

Karlheinz himself strove to follow their progenitor's ideals. No vampire had ever lived as long as her king in all of history, and Karlheinz was the most powerful emissary in the Underworld. His magic was to be feared, but his control over the lands gave other kings of the demon races even more reason to be wary of him. A grandmaster such as he was above good and evil - thousands of years of living and gathering knowledge had made him transcend beyond what anyone could possibly comprehend. It wasn't that there was anything that was incomprehensive. _He_ was the embodiment of unfathomable truths and ideals - their visionary and king. And the king's word was always law.

Her husband had a penchant for exploration. His natural, insatiable curiosity knew no bounds. Yes, this thirst for exploration was greater than any thirst for blood or conquest. Beatrix was finally starting to realize that this was the trait that Shu inherited from him.

But to be faced with the threat of their race's survival and to be fighting an incurable disease… it must have forced Karlheinz to realize that all good things would come to an end - even the immortality of their kind and his own life.

Perhaps without realizing it, his decision to manipulate their children like this - this was the result of many mistakes that Karlheinz made in his search for answers throughout all this chaos.

Perhaps at some point, while fighting the humans and running into dead ends - he and Richter realized that even for great vampire lords who ruled over the darkness - the tides of fate would never be mastered by them.

It was at this very moment that Beatrix finally understood why Karlheinz had specifically chosen the girl to become Shu's thrall. He already intended all this to happen. He had purposely launched attacks in the village home to the vampire hunters - all for their trade to happen.

Yui was to become a living vessel of pure, raw mana. From what Richter's notes said, he theorized her body would produce what they needed. Her blood would react and refine the mana - that which any vampire could drink and hope to gain power from.

Whom _Shu_ could drink from and gain limitless amounts of magia - power beyond imaginable heights. He would become the king she wanted him to be. A being of pure power and dominance, unbowing to his subjects.

Potentially, he could become the most powerful being in all of demonkind - of their kind. Perhaps even more powerful than Karlheinz himself.

For Karlheinz, who struggled to come to terms with his illness and impending death, perhaps Yui appeared to be a crystal ball to him - offering a sinister glimpse into the future - what she could possibly offer in service for their family.

Beatrix, too, would likely succumb to the same fate - contracting the enzeit disease or being hunted among her kind - watching her sanity slip away like sand from her fingers, eventually becoming unable to live as the prideful vampiress she was. Even if not for the disease or hunters, there were always political enemies who wished her dead. Whether it was the promiscuous, ambitious Cordelia who resented her and Shu for their places in power or if it were to become someone else to assassinate her… she would surely die.

Such a fate would befall her… eventually.

Suddenly, all the pain and guilt and remorse Beatrix had stored away at the back of her mind - came rushing back into clear focus.

" _What must be done… this must be done."_

War and bloodshed would ravage their world like hellfire- it was inevitable. However, the odds against their survival could be overturned. It took sacrifice, but it went unsaid how the bitterest solutions were the most effective.

Even if she were to die, Beatrix thought, she did not want her death to be a useless one. Her children could hate her all they wished, they could spit upon her grave for being a cruel and calculating mother with horrendous methods… but in the end, she would welcome their ire with a smile because it would mean they would still be alive. Her greatest wish was for people and children to simply live on.

Any sentiment or understanding she shared with Reiji or Shu was threadbare. She had never been an affectionate, doting parent. She rarely touched them, if not at all. She hadn't even held them since the earliest days of their babyhood. In actuality, she could never tell what her sons were thinking even though she called herself their mother.

All that she had to fall back upon was her maternal instinct to protect them, even if they came to despise her for it.

She was not the proud, strong woman anyone believed her to be.

The power to decide what was right or wrong eluded her in this circumstance. By condemning an innocent child to an eternity of suffering didn't sit well with her, contrary to those who thought her as cold-hearted. However, the cost of continuing a dying race was expected to come at high stakes.

Beatrix was the consort of the King before she was a woman. She was the Second Wife before a mother.

She was…

The memory of little Yui tending to the gardens had flashed before her mind's eye. There were many times the maids had slapped her on the wrist for her numerous blunders, followed by her timid apologies. Then Beatrix had remembered the child's tears upon finding out the death of her mother. Her husband and Shu had gone out of their way to comfort her during her time of need. Beatrix had watched the event unfold from her bedroom window.

Lastly, Beatrix remembered that autumn afternoon when she had been drinking tea alone in her favorite spot within the topiary maze. During that time, the last thing she expected was for the little thrall to find her, with skinned knees and muddy shoes. The child looked very much like a fawn taking her first steps on wobbly legs, her cerise eyes swimming with tears when she believed herself to be lost forever in the maze.

Just as the girl had looked about ready to give up and cry, however, their eyes had made contact. That expression of pure elation and relief the girl wore upon seeing her was something Beatrix could never forget even if she tried.

Yui had fluttered up to her with the biggest of smiles before presenting her with a bouquet of intricately arranged roses. Blue, to be exact. Anyone with a sharp eye could have seen the great care she expressed by binding the bouquet with what little she had - one of her own pink ribbons as well as a tin watering can.

" _H-Happy birthday, Lady Beatrix! I p-picked these for you!"_ she had said, bright-eyed and innocent. " _T-Thank you for being S-Shu-kun's mommy! Oh! R-Reij-sama's, too!"_

That one act of thoughtfulness was something that weighed on her mind to this day. She had never known anyone besides Christa to be genuinely kind - without pretense or ulterior motives.

Politeness had required her to thank the girl, but she couldn't rely on manners alone. She had wanted - and had - to express herself. Therefore, away from the prying eyes of noble vampires and in the privacy of the garden - she allowed herself to show her true self.

" _... I do not particularly care much for flowers."_ Beatrix had begun earnestly as she closed her novel shut. From the corner of her eye, she had observed Yui's face falling while she herself retained a neutral expression.

At the time, Beatrix had remembering the hope dashing from the girl's eyes before deciding to surprise her by taking the bouquet before it was too late.

The Second Wife had looked at the bouquet in her lap - the last among all the presents sent to her that day - the stunningly beautiful blue roses given to her by this human child. Then, unbeknownst to herself at the time until much later, a ghost of a smile had shaped her lips.

Of course, at the time, all she noticed was Yui's flabbergasted reaction.

" _Regardless, I do appreciate your gesture of presenting me this in person."_ Beatrix had slowly brought the roses next to her face, to inhale their sweet fragrance. _"It has been a while since I received a gift like this. You are the first to do this in a long time."_

Yui had reacted with untethered shock by the way Beatrix had behaved. The latter had felt the girl staring at her - but in the end, the child accepted her words with a soft, quiet smile.

This was the time for Beatrix to swallow all her doubts. Death could claim her but not the future of their kind. She would never allow their hard work to go to waste. This was the time to embrace the darkness of their sins in exchange for their forbidden desires to bore fruition.

At this point, hope was a hollow gesture.

In this Great War consuming both vampires and humans alike, there was only so much Beatrix could do in her position as a woman. Although her kin's chances of victory were dwarfed by their adversaries' overwhelming numbers and advanced technology… things could be turned around.

Therefore, Beatrix met Richter's eyes with hardened resolve. She summoned her next words with steel in her voice. She faced what would become her greatest sin.

"Very well then. I accept your proposal, Richter… on one condition." Richter raised an eyebrow but offered her no resistance, prompting her to continue. "We will not commence this… ritual until Karlheinz is dead. By then, Yu-... the girl will be of proper age."

If they had to do this, the least thing they could do was offer her what little childhood she had left. Whatever innocence she could enjoy up until this point.

Slowly, Beatrix felt her unbeating heart pump with such great pain she wondered if this was what humans felt every moment they were alive.

Richter's serpentine smile didn't betray his inner thoughts, even as he stared at the worms crawling below.

"Fu… fufu, _ahahahaha!_ "

And laughed like madman.

Beatrix closed her eyes, willing her tears back as she stood strong. She would not ask for forgiveness or be kind to Yui under false pretenses. No. For the sake of her kind living on… Beatrix could not falter. They all had their roles to play. They all needed to do what had to be done.

Lest they all rot away in this withering garden of sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lo and behold the saltamakis. It all started with the concubine wars, and then everyone in the family became salty. Tumblr rip. I still can't believe all the attention and positive reception this story received. I am truly unworthy. I really appreciate Macabre Fairy Tale! Without this reader, this expansion never would've happened. Also, the characters will age up as the chapters progress.


	4. Chant of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot of these chapters are named in honor of Kalafina's diehard darkass songs - not just because I'm a weeping noob for them but because I hope you'll listen to their songs as well while reading Enrapture. If you never heard of them, please look them up! Their songs are in another realm of magic and fitting for this story. If I ever had the budget to adapt this story into a full-blown animation, I'd immediately seek Kalafina out to make the soundtrack.

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter IV_

**Chant of the Stars**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seasons had changed as a full year had passed since the triplets had arrived at Barthory Castle.

It was near the end of summer when an invitation had been sent to Karlheinz - to attend the wedding of his second cousin (twice removed) as an honorary guest. The wedding was to be held in dark pastures maintained by the landowner - a good friend of his. The king took this as an opportunity to introduce his firstborn to the rest of the attending guests - the nobility from other vampire clans. And so, King Karlheinz accepted the invitation and took Shu along to attend the ceremony.

Of course, with a great deal of begging and bribing on Ayato's part - the young boy insisted to be taken out of the castle for awhile. Karlheinz caved due to the boy's restlessness and increased prankpulling around the castle grounds. Disciplinary actions only seemed to increase Ayato's mischief, as he seemed to welcome any kind of attention so long as he was at the center of it. Perhaps it would do his thirdborn to speak with other children for a while.

Naturally, Kanato and Laito followed suit - opting to follow their outgoing brother wherever he desired - much to Shu's well-veiled dismay.

The father and sons took their respective seats as the ceremony began. Beforehand, the king made small talk with the other guests and made certain to remind Shu who was truly important among their society. Such as which clan was worth forming and maintaining alliances with, which trading companies to invest in for future income, and which guests to rule out as possible turncoats within the pureblood nobility and so forth.

Karlheinz had to give his eight-year-old son credit for actually _listening_ to his lecture instead of tuning it out. Though the elder vampire hadn't failed to notice his flinty countenance, one that wasn't quite befitting of a boy his age. Perhaps it was due to his own decision of having Shu witness the first-hand casualties of the recent siege against Fort Yslinne - one of the strongholds manned by the vampire hunters association. Following the aftermath of the battle, Shu had become less prone to childish outbursts of rebellion and displayed a willingness to learn from his peers on how to differentiate situations from others' perspectives instead of focusing on the single-minded pursuits which was so common among their kind. In fact, he took a genuine interest in his recent history lessons - depicting how humans and vampires were in the beginning of time.

Shu's recently changed attitude proved to be a stark contrast compared to his previous disinterest. It could only mean that Shu was rapidly becoming more aware of the world he lived, maturing faster than what Karlheinz originally expected of him. Of course, Shu _was_ still only eight. Like any other child, he was still fairly naive in many real-world situations. Thanks to Yui's imaginative storytelling, he was still drawn to fleeting fantasies and idealistic possibilities of heroism and exploration instead of pragmatic outcomes that benefited only their kingdom as a whole.

However, this didn't deter the ill king in the slightest. In fact… he could work this to his advantage.

Focusing on the matter at hand, Karlheinz planned to observe the wedding and give his congratulations afterward. He wanted to stay longer past the reception, but he felt his health taking a toll for the worse for each year that passed. Even now, it took all he all he had to maintain a strong face at all times. Today, he decided to make small talk with other minor lords and perhaps even socialize with the Head of the First Blood Clan. After all, seeing as the Head had arrived with his own son and heir, Carla Tsukinami - it would be interesting to introduce Shu to the other young firstblood.

Night fell as the pipe organ began to play, signalling the beginning of the ceremony as petals rained down on them. The bride dressed in an elaborate black silks moved down the center aisle fluidly with her father's arm in hers. A faint blush of happiness enhanced her beauty as she marched to her smiling groom. The father gave his bride away to the groom with a kiss to her cheek. Their vows took place under the winding arch, and the couple was blessed under the waxing moon.

Holding his violin case in his lap, Shu had watched the wedding with open fascination and curiosity. His father had asked him to play for the happy bride when the ceremony was over. The boy accepted, because why not. He had never been to a wedding before, so the open emotions both the wedded vampires had shown were completely foreign to him. He had never seen such joy and excitement gathered in a single place with this many vampires before.

Grateful for the fact that they were seated in the far side of the aisle, Shu leaned close enough to his father until he caught the latter's attention. Then the boy cupped a hand over the side of his as he began whispering to his father, asking in a voice so quiet no one else could hear him.

"Father, why do they look so happy?" Shu inquired, referring to the bride and groom.

Karlheinz leaned down towards his son so he, too, could hear his answer.

"Because they're becoming one in union, my son. In mind and spirit. Nothing but the sacrament of unholy matrimony can bring two souls closer together."

Shu scrunched his face in thought before slowly paraphrasing what his father just said.

"Then… they're happy because this wedding brings them together forever...?" He asked in a dubious voice.

"Indeed." Karlheinz smiled, nodding his approval. "Weddings can be for political reasons such as a clan giving away their bride and dowry to another clan… but the heartfelt meaning behind having a wedding… is when both bride and groom make a lifetime commitment - to branch off their own families and create one of their own… and to stay together forever - a beautiful oath in front of all the people they love."

"Oh… why would they want a wedding for that?"

"Because they love each other, Shu."

"Love each other…" Shu repeated slowly, though his confusion didn't dissaude. "So, they don't love their families anymore? Is that why they get married?"

"Not at all." The corners of the older vampire's eyes crinkled in amusement. "It's a different kind of love. What they have is not the kind of love you have for family. In fact, it's the kind of love you only have for someone special. It _could_ be considered a selfish sort of love… but at the same time, I would think such feelings are borne from passion and care." At Shu's confusion, he tried to simplify his explanation. "In short, when you're in love - you feel powerful things for one person alone."

Adjacent from Shu, Ayato was yawning and struggling not to stretch out as the vows continued on. Kanato's lids were blearily fluttering as he was nodding off to sleep, his cheek buried in his Teddy. Laito, however, seemed strangely engrossed with his surroundings - remaining perfectly still and well-behaved.

"Then… how do you know if you love that person?"

"I can't speak for everyone as this love can be different for many, however…" Karlheinz chuckled in amusement at his son's curiosity. "There are some feelings that can't be put into words… but I suppose with the one you're in love with, you would desire to spend the rest of your life with her. When you're around her, your undead heart would beat like a drum like never before. You might be clammy and nervous when you don't know what she's thinking, but at the same time - being around her is when you're happiest."

Shu nodded to show that he was listening.

"You would do anything to make her happy - but at the same time, you don't want her to be closer to anyone except you. For no one could possibly gauge the value of her beautiful smiles, or her heartrending tears… no one but you alone. Because she belongs to you."

Seeing Shu's attentive gaze, the vampire continued. He gestured towards the bride and groom as they exchanged rings.

"Do you see? The rings they are exchanging represent neverending love. When you get married and exchange rings like those two, it means that you love her and she loves you… and you both plan to belong to each other for the rest of your lives… and perhaps even after death." Karlheinz paused as the groom lifted the bride's veil before bringing his lips to hers. The rest of the room erupted in applause at the newly wedded couple. Karlheinz turned to his son, who looked very interested with the event unfolding before him. He bent over to whisper in the boy's ear. "Lastly, you know you love her when she's the only one you want to kiss."

For the longest time, Shu remained quiet as he soaked in the meaning of his father's words. Then his pensive, serious expression gradually morphed into one of mortified surprise as realization dawned on him. For Karlheinz, nothing proved more amusing than witnessing his son blush a dark crimson to the roots of his hair as the latter regarded him with wide-eyed astonishment.

Karlheinz pretended not to notice the boy's reaction as he purposely turned back to watch the wedding… lest his own knowing smile gave away his true thoughts. Shuu was a perceptive one, after all. He observed the bride and groom running down the aisle as the vampires threw petals at them, glancing at his son from the corner of his eye.

"Being in love changes the way you see things. As young as you are, Shu… do tell me. Is there anyone special out there you love like that yet?"

Shu averted his blushing face away to instead stare at the red violin sitting in his lap with fabricated fascination. There was only one face that came to mind as he repeated his father's inquiry in his head. Images of a certain girl running up to him with her bright smiles and playing hide-and-seek with him flashed before his eyes.

_Yui..._

Did that mean he loved her in that special way...?

Karlheinz kept his smile to himself, knowing exactly who his son was thinking of. He looked over at his other boys, who were making disgusted faces at how the bride and groom had been kissing earlier. Ayato was making fun of the "chump" who decided to marry that "woman wearing the flouncy dress", causing Laito to laugh himself to tears..

"Eww! What kind of guy would ever wanna kiss a girl? Girls are whiny and gross!" Ayato cried, causing some of the other noble girls their age nearby to send him dirty looks. "Blech! I'd rather drink poison than kiss a dumb girl anyday!"

"Instead of kissing… they should have just cut the cake and then stab each other with their forks." Kanato muttered, ill-tempered as always. "Everyone knows cake tastes much better when blood is on it. If they love each other, wouldn't their blood taste good with the cake…?"

"But Kanato, some vampires prefer drinking human blood instead of their own kind's blood." Laito pointed out, causing the middle triplet to blink and hum in agreement.

"True. That makes sense, Laito. I know I'd hate to eat cake stained with some stupid, happy couple's blood all over it."

"Then why did you even bother suggesting it in the first place?" Ayato grumbled with a raised brow, glaring at Kanato as the latter played with Teddy's arms. "Tch, you're not even listening…"

Ah, it went unsaid that boys would be boys. But someday, they would grow up into fine men… he was sure of it.

After all the guests began to file out towards the banquet table, Karlheinz took Shu under his wing as they went to congratulate the newlyweds. Upon the bride's insistence, Shu took out his violin from under his arm to play them a heartfelt, moving bagatelle celebrating their union. The longer Shu played, the deeper his mind fell in a private world of music. There was just something about playing his instrument that set his heart soaring. It was as though he were using his very soul to breathe life into the music. His fingers made the violin sing, forcing his undead heart to beat into the deepest of symphonies. He felt it through his body and mind - the symphony harrowing and torrential like a riptide rushing through his veins.

The slender bowstrings beneath his fingertips, the quivering sighs he made his violin emit deep within its hollow recesses - nothing else in the world could possibly compare to the rush and utter emotion he felt when he achieved the peak of his music.

… Except perhaps, sharing his music with the only one who would always listen to his deepest thoughts.

The melody he was playing reminded him of Yui, its sweet, soft trill resembled her tinkling laughter. The _scordatura_ reminded him of how quickly her expressions changed throughout their days together. Finally, the _double stops_ made him recall the times they played together hand-in-hand - whether it was from silly games of hide-and-seek or pretend - to teaching each other how to read glyphs or the names of different flowers.

As he thought more about Yui while playing and how he felt about her, his heart became uplifted and he unknowingly poured out all his emotions into the _bagatelle_. The boy's passion increased tenfold as the violin's piercing music trembled throughout the midnight pasture.

Unbeknownst to Shu, the sound of his heart-piercing _arpeggio_ attracted a ring of spectators within minutes. He moved his bow across the strings gracefully, his fingers carrying a tremulous crescendo that brought the audience to tears. Once finished, he swept into an elegant bow.

"Phew…" His chest heaved with effort as he leaned over to recuperate - away from the prying eyes of adults.

Perspiration shone bright on the boy's forehead for the first time after such intense playing. Shu was alarmed at how his chest tightened with numerous emotions he couldn't begin to name. His breath quickened and his heart quivered as he clutched painfully at his left breast.

What were these feelings… why did he feel these things when he thought of Yui? Never in his life had he played like that before. What he felt was uplifting, but at the same time _heavy_. Like a weight in his chest he wanted to protect, what he was feeling could best be described as a caged bird that struggled to fly free. Now, whenever he thought of her smile or tears - it shook him to the core as though he were struck by a thunderbolt. Shu couldn't even begin to gauge the depth of these tumultuous emotions he felt… all because of his best friend.

But at that moment, when he lifted his eyes to find the bride and groom happily huddled beside each other in blissful wedlock with the promise of being together for the rest of their days - there was one thing he _did_ know. One thing he wanted.

His blue eyes sought out the gleaming rings the bride and groom wore, and the gears in his head began turning. Unconsciously, through the numerous people around him he sought out one face only...

The groom heartily applauded the boy, repeating the word "bravo". The lady bride herself came forward to pepper his cheeks with grateful kisses, much to his mortification.

It wasn't until the bride pushed her own bouquet into his arms that he realized all the attention he had gathered for himself. In fact, he had been lost in his own world of music until now. The roaring applause startled him as did the roses that were thrown at him. The small ring of spectators had long ago grown into a crowd that called his name as though it were a praise. The noble ladies were commenting on how heartbreakingly "sweet" and "tender" his expression had gotten during his performance. A wave of self-consciousness overcame him as he realized everyone had seen him act out the way he did when it was meant to be personal - flattened to a _T_ at the back of his mind.

In the end, it was all he could do not to sheepishly dart back into the comfort of the shadows and instead present everyone with a humble half-smile. Some of the noble girls in the back were giggling and waving at him. When Karlheinz prompted him to return their greetings, Shu suppressed a sigh as he halfheartedly waved back at them - causing an collective outburst of high-pitched shrieks to piece the air - and Shu felt his body turn to stone in dreaded anticipation.

Before he could evade the oncoming surge of squealing noble girls who looked like they were on a rabbit hunt for him, Karlheinz deftly turned his attention to the guests who approached him from the crowd. _They must be important people,_ Shu realized, _seeing how the everyone else parted the way for them so quickly..._

"Well if it isn't the vampire king himself. What a _pleasant_ surprise." The imposing, broad-shouldered visitor exuded the same charisma and dominant air his father had. A broad smile stretched across his lips as he extended a hand towards his father. "King Karlheinz, to think we would meet all the way out here under such unprecedented formalities. This must be fate at work, surely." As Karlheinz returned the gesture with an indulgent smile of his own, the other man spoke up again with sharpened eyes. "Hmph. It could be just the moonlight, but even for a vampire you look a little paler than usual. You wouldn't happen to be ill by chance… would you?"

"Ahaha. With quarreling wives and the war with humans… you might say recent affairs have put me a little under the weather, more than I care to admit." Karlheinz smoothly answered, keeping up a pleasant demeanor with glib ease. "I won't bore you with such details, King Giesbach."

In response, the First Blood King weighed him under a dubious stare.

"Hrm. So I see."

Both kings exchanged understanding nods before changing the subject. As their banter continued, a tense energy began to build between them - their presences vying for dominance. Shu rested his violin under his arm as he observed their encounter, slightly impressed as he never felt this kind of tension from his father before. Here he thought his father was always the strongest… but it turned out that other kings could be just as formidable as him.

"...As it turns out, the bride happens to be the daughter of my second cousin twice removed." Giesbach spoke as he swished the wine in his goblet with ease before stepping aside to reveal a long-haired boy behind him. "But in any case. I ought to introduce you to my eldest son, Carla. He'll be next in line for the throne in the Tsukinami Clan." He nodded towards Shu with a sharp grin, making the boy feel as though he were being pricked with needles. "I hope our sons will get along in the future just as we do."

"I couldn't agree more." Karlheinz let out a light laugh before turning to the Tsukinami boy. "Greetings, young Carla. I've heard about your recent accomplishments in the Spire. It seems you've been making quite a name for yourself among the first rate scholars. Your passion for the academics clearly speaks for itself."

"Thank you, your grace." Carla replied with a bow as he kept his eyes trained on the king, his low ponytail swishing behind him.

"My, he's intelligent _and_ well-mannered. You must be proud, King Giesbach."

"Hmph, naturally I am. He has the pride of a First Blood. But if you think this is him at his best now, you're in for a surprise once you hear about his magia potential… ha. I may even dare say that he'll exceed even the greatest among mages in this millennium…" Giesbach paused before shaking his head with a chuckle, clearly having said enough. "Alas, pardon my poor manners. I haven't even given you the chance to introduce your son in proper fashion. Now, how about your heir?"

"That's quite alright." Karlheinz nudged Shu forward with a palm at the small of the boy's back. "This is my eldest son and heir, Shu." He introduced, causing said boy to bow in place.

"Greetings, your Majesty." Shu greeted in a low voice, glancing up through pale lashes. "I'm honored to be in the presence by the king who conquered Viboran lands and inspired songs about his exploits."

"Quite informed you are, boy." Giesbach gave him an appraising stare before stroking his chin. "I've heard many things about you. The music you played was pleasing to my ears. It's true what they say - you live up to being your kind's Ace in the Hole." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes in amusement. "We have many musicians in our kingdom, but I don't think I've ever seen them play _chutzpah_ as you did just then." Flustered, Shu kept his head bowed low - not liking that his emotions were so easily read. Still he was thankful no one could notice how hot his ears were getting. He muttered his thanks before stepping back.

"Geh. Your kid looks strong enough. Quite earnest, he is." The First Blood King grunted. "I've no doubt he'll bring good tidings to your clan."

"He already does." Karlheinz chuckled before his expression changed into one of steel. "Now then, there was actually a matter I was hoping to discuss with you about the conditions of our treaty… you see…" As the adults walked off in serious banter, Shu stared at the other boy in front of him who remained rooted in place. Their eyes met as their expressions remained neutral for a brief moment before they each adorned scowls on their faces. As uncharacteristic as it felt for Shu to be feeling so hostile as he did towards the Tsukinami heir - he wasn't sorry about it in the least… especially when it seemed to be mutual, judging by the open dislike on the other boy's face.

A simmering energy crackled between them the longer their glaring contest went on. Their eyes clashed with both boys refusing to show any sign of weakness.

On Shu's part, it wasn't anything _personal_ … that was to say. However, ever since Shu had been going to more of these adult social gatherings he became more on edge around other boys of his status and lower. He gripped his bow tightly between clenched fingers.

Someday, Shu would have to build relations with important figures - they would either rally behind him or question his power with knives hidden behind their backs. Well, perhaps it was simply friendly (or unfriendly) rivalry between children their age. Perhaps it was because Yui was going to be everywhere he went from now on and she happened to have the worst luck when it came to other kids, which naturally uprooted his protective instincts for her - at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Either way, this silence exchange spoke volumes for these future heirs. Unbeknownst to both children, this encounter already sparked the beginning of a fierce rivalry between two future kings… a fate yet to come.

* * *

It was not yet time for the cake cutting ceremony, as the adults gossiped and laughed in idle banter.

"Lady Habadere is having an affair with her butler over there!" The nobles whispered amongst themselves in hushed exclamations.

"Well I never! That's just her niche!"

"Fine party~ divine party." A noblewoman chortled, clapping her fan closed as she delighted herself with the company of her own harem of handsome men. "Darlings, do beware. These other guests are a touch tarty but filthy rich! Lord Tyrell as well - he's as queer as hell - and bi- _sexualle~_ likes to switch!"

"Mean old bitch that Lady Shae's become!" A nobleman tutted to his friends in heartless jeer, smoking away at his pipe. "God she's put on weight - that'll give her husband more to hate!"

Malicious laughter erupted throughout the pasture as the triplets ran past the guests in a flurry of unbridled youth and energy, chasing each other with Ayato as the ringleader. Sometimes other children joined in, only to be separated when their parents called for them.

Climbing onto the gate that penned her inside, six-year-old Yui watched all these events unfold from her pen area shared by the other thralls. Never in her life did she think she would ever have the opportunity to watch a night wedding celebrated by other vampires. It was strange to compare something like this to all the sun-lit weddings thrown in her Celtic village where the hillforts lie. When she closed her eyes, she could still remember the folk music blasting from bagpipes, insular tapestries hung outside round houses, and the grand wedding ceremonies attended by a circle of close family and friends beneath the two-thousand-year old yew tree - with the bride and groom in the middle.

Back to the present, everyone here was whispering like they were telling each other secrets, and the bride was dressed in all black instead of white… but she did like how pretty the tiered cake looked. Secretly, her sweet tooth was aching for a bite.

Though the last thing she wanted was to be caged in with these other people like livestock… she was starting to become aware just what kind of position she was living in. In truth, she saw how other thralls were treated compared to her. Just earlier, she saw a vampiress give lashes to a man branded as her thrall all because he had been three seconds late to attend to her "feeding".

Yui shivered. Now that she was older, she understood she was treated more like a pet than an actual prisoner… so she was thankful no one at Barthory Castle lashed out on her with whips or slaps to the face compared to the other thralls. Still, she felt sympathetic for them even though she didn't know them personally. They didn't even try to talk to each other, instead huddled in corners and trying to seem as small as possible.

As a child, she had grown used to her position… though that didn't deter the day-to-day fear she lived in when the vampires at home were eying her constantly, waiting for her to fumble so they could deliver retribution. It was still strange for her to call Shu her "master"... but because of that, no one else laid a hand on her since Shu gave his word on protecting her that night many months ago.

With a withering sigh, the blonde melted back to the ground and tilted her head back to gaze at the starless night sky. Closing her eyes, she thought back to everything that had led her to this moment. She sometimes wondered what her life would have been like in this strange world if Shu hadn't been there the night they met. Would she have understood all those complicated theories about magic or have learned to read about what monsters were really like in those heavy history books printed with big words that took great pains for her to pronounce? Who would have been her friend if he hadn't been there? Ayato? Subaru? Who would have comforted her when she was scared or listened to her fairytales when she was in a creative mood?

Who would have taken her hand and led her to places she never imagined going? And who would have laughed and blushed and called each other by their actual names without politeness or barriers between them?

And she knows that she was happy Shu was here, always.

"YUI!"

"EEEK!" Said girl screamed having been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even realized the lively redhead had poked his head out in front of her until he screamed her name in her face. Ayato had taken to casually talking to her whenever his whim decided it. He constantly switched between calling her by her first name or "crybaby" depending on his mood. Sometimes he was sour after practicing magic for so long she ended up being his target for pranks or forced to listen to his tall tales of monsters with the most brutally graphic descriptions that kept her awake and unable to sleep that night. Whenever he went out of his way to terrorize her she always went running to her blond prince and hid behind his back as the latter passively retaliated by dropping ice cubes down the younger boy's back - much to her inner relief. Shu wasn't quick-tempered, but he could be really scary when he got angry. Yui had the sneaking suspicion it was because how sad he looked when she got upset with him the last time he had gotten into a fight with his brothers.

But back to the present dilemma of Ayato calling her name:

"U-Um…" How was she supposed to respond to this?

"Geez, you're loud! What are you, some kind of harpy?" Ayato guffawed obnoxiously as he rubbed his ears before blinking at her expression. His smirk faded into a look of tremulous dismay. "You're not going to cry again, are you?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically wary.

It was comical, for all his teasing and mischief making Ayato was still subject to the masculine trait of fearing female tears. Even when he mocked her to tears he was always quick to try and amend his mistakes lest Shu kicked his butt. If she hadn't found herself unable to cry at the horrified expression on his face, she might have done it just to spite him.

Instead she shook her head with a slight smile.

It had taken a minute for Ayato to understand that he had not just made a girl cry, and another to realize he had just been caught not being a jerk.

"W-What's so funny?" Ayato turned away in mortification, but he did not follow up with another scathing comment lest he triggered her to turn on the waterworks. He was slightly concerned that if he pushed her he'd be left to try and sedate her in awkward desperation before Shu arrived with ice spears ready to skewer him like an Ayato-kebob, under the correct assumption that he made his precious pet thrall cry. "N-Never mind that. Come on, get out of there and help us!" With a forceful tug on her sleeve, Ayato unlatched the gate lock and pulled her outside.

"W-Where are we going, Ayato-sama?" Yui hurried to keep up with the boy, evading the piercing stares around them. One of these days she really was going to get a heart attack. Ayato wasted no time sneaking around the banquet table before shoving Yui under the tablecloth, following behind her as they met up with Kanato and Laito. The children were crouched on their knees, keeping their voices in hushed whispers.

"Listen up, crybaby. It's taking forever for those dumb adults to start eating. That's why, you're going to get cake for us." Ayato commanded the girl an authoritative tone, trying his best to sound like his father when he got really serious. "We're hungry, and the only thing that looks good here is the cake."

"B-But why me? Why do I have to get it?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the boss of you." Ayato replied with a scowl. "Anyway, you don't gotta ask questions like 'why', got it? You just do whatever I tell you because I'm your master." Yui bit her lower lip, debating on whether to correct him on whose master she had. Still, she knew arguing with Ayato usually didn't result in anything good so instead kept mum.

"Make sure you give Teddy the biggest slice… or else I'll hurt you." Kanato murmured eerily, rocking back and forth on his heels. He glared at her when she scooted away from him in fear. "You don't want to make Teddy sad, do you?"

"N-No, it's not that but…" Turning to Laito she started in an imploring voice. "C-Can't we just wait until everyone's ready? I-I mean, i-it's a special day for the groom and bride, s-so…"

"So what? It's a special day for us too, to eat all the cake we want when no one's looking." Laito chirped with a cheerful smile, causing Yui's heart to plummet. "All you gotta worry about is getting us cake, Yui-chan. Just pretend to be a shadow creature and steal what's ours!" Hearing that, Yui lost her nerve.

"N-n-no! _Noooo_! I-I can't steal…! S-Stealing i-is bad! B-Besides I-I'm telling you a-any of you would be b-better at that than me! Y-You're all boys, I m-mean!" Yui squeaked, waving her hands frantically and breaking into a cold sweat. "I-I'm really slow! A-anything like r-racing or p-playing tag… I-I'm really bad at those things!" A shadow fell over her face as a bad memories of playtime came to mind, causing her smile to tremble. She continued to ramble, causing the other brothers to share half-annoyed, half-exasperated glances. "E-Even when it's hide-and-seek, they always pick me last b-because I can never s-stay still too long a-and I end up giggling or giving away my hiding spot…!"

Like now for instance, as several adults outside the tablecloth tent were beginning to wonder aloud if they were hearing voices in their heads…

"Hey, Ayato. Why are we making _her_ to do this anyway?" Kanato whispered to Ayato, now dubious of his elder brother's so called "genius plan". "She's just gonna get caught."

"Dummy. Shows what you know." Ayato hissed back. "Of course a slowpoke like her will get caught, but we'll still get our cake, and she'll be the only one in trouble instead of us."

"Ohh…" Kanato nodded in understanding before crinkling his forehead in annoyance as Yui kept talking in a hushed, hurried voice.

"...E-Even in jump rope I always tripped and fell on my face. I-It always hurt because e-everyone laughed at me. I-In races, I'm always the last one to cross the finish line!"

"Hey, keep your voice down-" Ayato attempted to interrupt, only to be overwhelmed by Yui's panicked blathering.

"S-So to ask me to a-actually _steal_ something, I-I-I can't do it!" Breaking under the pressure, Yui practically screamed the last part as she turned tail and tried to crawl back under the tablecloth to escape.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! You still gotta serve me!" Grabbing her by the ankle, Ayato struggled to pull her back under. However, a stubborn Yui stifled a scream in her throat as she flailed.

"L-let go of me! P-Please don't make me do it! I-I'll get us all in trouble!"

"Silence! The great me is the boss of you, and my word is law!" Ayato barked with an irritated scowl as he began dragging Yui back, causing her to thrash like a fish out of water. Laito and Kanato huddled up close to each other, watching with mild amusement. "So get back here and do as the great Ayato-sama says! You don't wanna be a wimp anymore, do you? You oughta be proud I picked you to be my underling!"

"N-No way! I-I don't wanna!" Yui shrieked before accidentally kicking Ayato in the face _\- rather hard,_ in fact - causing him to release her with a pained yelp. His brothers openly laughed at the eldest triplet's expense as he rubbed his reddening nose with a grimace. Taking advantage of this, Yui slipped out from beneath the table and made her hasty escape.

Brushing down her pouf dress quickly, Yui made a beeline towards the nearest tree with the intent on hiding from the boys until it was time to leave. She held up her puffy pink skirts as she ran, her pinned up curls bouncing against the nape of her neck. She almost ran into another nobleman holding a glass of wine. He shot her a demeaning glare as she curtsied apologetically before hurrying past, knowing if she stuck around any longer she would surely be punished.

As Yui passed through the vivid spectacle of vampires dancing in formal attire, she did her best to tiptoe around a singer dressed in scarlet. Behind the vampiress, the pipe organ bellowed in tandem with the symphony of strings. The singer possessed a voice like molten honey, sweet and dark as she vocalized high notes to a dark waltz.

When the little blonde broke into a clearing, she found Shu wandering several feet away with a tense expression. He brushed past the guests, appearing as though he were searching for someone. When she called out to him, he spun around in surprise. Upon seeing her, his face brightened with relief and elation. Her heart thumped as she realized how thrilled he looked to see her. They met each other halfway as he suddenly gave her a serious look.

"Yui, we're going to get married."

Yui nearly choked.

Well, that came out of nowhere!

"M-Married?"

"Shh, not so loud." The blond ace whispered before nodding, appearing earnest. Before she could say any more, he held a finger to his lips before gesturing her to follow him. Once they were in the privacy beneath the canopy of trees, she started speaking again.

"B-But aren't w-we too young to be married?" Yui stammered, blinking her large, cardinal eyes. "W-We aren't even grown up yet!"

"Father says that's what people do when they love each other." Her prospective suitor explained as he put down his violin case. Then he turned around to look at her. "You know how weddings work, right? Anybody can get married so long as there's a bride, a groom, two rings, and someone to say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife." He informed, raising his chin in a proud manner. "It's that easy."

"R-Really?" Wringing her wrists awkwardly, the little bachelorette looked down in embarrassment and shame. Chancing a peek at her demanding suitor, she gazed at him through pale, thickly veiled lashes as she began to ask in a small voice. "D-Do I have to m-marry you?"

"...You don't want to?" Shu's face fell slightly, causing her to regret her choice of words. "Oh... well, if I'm not good enough there's no point in making you…" Then his face hardened as he stared at her with serious eyes. "I'll just keep working hard then. From now on, I'll keep asking until you say yes. For as long as it takes."

Yui's mouth fell agape at his bold declaration, feeling herself grow faint as she clapped her hands over her hot cheeks before shaking her head in denial. This was the last thing she expected to happen, least from Shu. It wasn't like him to be this stubborn. Usually he let her do whatever _she_ wanted or play along with any game she asked. Why did he want to marry her that badly anyway? Whatever reason he had, the only thing made clear was that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I-It's not that I d-don't wanna marry Shu-kun!" Yui immediately waved her hands in a placating gesture in attempt to take back her misinterpreted words. Of course she liked the idea. Shu was her best friend. He was strong, kind, and gentle. Sometimes he could be a little pushy, but she knew better than anyone how cool he really was. When he laughed or held her hand, her heart did a funny thump in her chest. She really liked him, that much she knew… but..

Unconsciously, she touched the wired rose branded to her neck before asking in a quiet voice.

"B-but why me? Y-You're a p-prince and e-everything… s-shouldn't you marry a p-princess?"

"Silly." Shu rolled his eyes as he sighed, unravelling the white ribbon that held his handkerchief in place. Reaching over, he tied it around Yui's neck so her brand wouldn't show. She flushed at his sudden proximity and thoughtfulness, realizing he was treating her with such gentle care - as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Before he used to hesitate and even flinch whenever their hands so much as brushed. Now, neither of them seemed to mind whenever they came in contact.

"Besides, you can only marry the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… and even after death!" Shu repeated everything his father told him before grinning. "And you know you're in love with that special person when you're always happy around them and want to make them just as happy!"

"Ohh…" Yui broke into a smile as she nodded in understanding. What he said made sense, after all. "Then… does that mean w-we're in love, Shu-kun?"

"Hm… I'm pretty sure we are." He answered slowly, closing his eyes as he pondered over his thoughts before returning Yui's smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling sweetly. "Because the more I think about it, the more it feels right. Since I want to be with you forever and make you smile… I guess that means I love you?"

"O-Oh…" Yui blushed madly, her heart thumping at his casual honesty. "M-Me too, Shu-kun. I-I feel the same way."

"R-Really? That's good!" The blond boy broke into a relieved smile. "Okay, so now that we're in love - we have to get married now. We already promised to be together forever, so let's hurry."

 _Right now?_ Yui wanted to ask but upon seeing Shu's excitement she didn't have the heart and instead decided to go along with it. It wasn't as though she didn't want to, anyway.

"H-How do we do that?" She asked, sitting on a large rock as he started to pace.

"First, we gotta stand over an arch… like this one, maybe." The young vampire pointed out to a nearby metalwork arbor that was winding with vines. After studying it over, he nodded in approval. "This will work." He took a step back with his chin buried in his palm in thought. "And then we have to… oh." He paused, remembering the rings they would have to exchange. But where would he find rings? It wasn't just that though. He still had to find someone to pronounce them husband and wife, and then there was the veil and the bouquet… wow, weddings were a lot of work.

Shu frowned, staring off ways ahead with his brows furrowed in deep thought. Yui watched her friend in silent curiosity, knowing not to break her friend's concentration when his face looked like that. "I know! I'll be right back, Yui. Stay where you are." The boy shouted over his shoulder as he ran off before she could blink.

Several heartbeats later, Shu returned as quickly as he left. Yui couldn't conceal her surprise at the bundle of items in his arms - a cobweb veil spun from spidersilk, a thorny pink rose, and… Kanato's teddy?!

"A-Are those all for our wedding?" Yui murmured to herself, her eyebrows shot up high in puzzlement.

"GIVE TEDDY BACK! HE'S MINE!" Kanato was screaming at the top of his lungs as he pulled on Shu's tailcoat with all his might, digging his heels into the earth in effort to stop a relentless Shu, who barely seemed to notice his brother's tantrum. The boy seemed to be off in his own world as he waved at Yui excitedly.

Puzzled, all Yui could do was wave back.

"Hey, you stupid ace! When the great me said I'd show you the web I got from that giant spider I killed, I never said you could have it!" Ayato shouted indignantly as he and Laito ran after the firstborn in a tow. "Now give it back or I'll- huh?" They stopped upon seeing Yui.

"What are you doing here, you crybaby?" Ayato growled out, still upset over being nailed in the face from earlier. Yui blinked in bewilderment, glancing between him and Kanato. Even if she was quick to tears like the nickname implied - even her outbursts were nothing compared to the tantrum Kanato was throwing right now. Instead of pointing that out, however she explained that she was with Shu.

"Hm…" Laito's curious eyes fell on the metalwork arch before flitting over to Shu, who proudly presented the items to Yui. "What are you two doing?"

"U-Um…" Before Yui could answer, Kanato's shrill voice cut in.

"GIVE TEDDY BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" The purple, macabre boy broke down in a hysterical fit of tears as he desperately tried to reach for him. Shu, however, frowned and held the well-dressed bear out of arm's length.

"I didn't mean to steal him. I just needed to hurry and find someone to pronounce me and Yui-" Shu suddenly stopped, averting his eyes as he trailed off. Then he recovered and cleared his throat in a no-nonsense manner. "Anyway, I'll give him back once we're done."

"Prune-nounce?" Kanato stopped crying long enough to stare at his half-brother in confusion. He let go of Shu as the latter pulled away from him to start his work.

"It's _pronounce_ , Kanato. Like _promise_." Laito corrected with his lips quirked upwards. Yui and the triplets watched as Shu set Teddy up on the petal-sprinkled bench beneath the arbor before leading Yui over to sit next to Teddy. She blinked as he unceremoniously threw the cobweb veil over her head.

"There," Shu examined his handiwork, as Yui gazed at him through the sheer silk - watching him with wide eyes. "Yeah. That's pretty, I guess. You look like a real bride, Yui."

"Really?" Yui couldn't help but feel happy at his words. There weren't many times she felt pretty like now. Not to mention, she never got to be a bride before. Shu held the pink rose out to her, pinched between his fingers.

"Hold this," he instructed.

"Pretty…" The little bride received the blooming gift, so entranced by the dewdrops gathering at the centerfold petals that she forgot about the thorns. With a pained yelp, she dropped it almost immediately and held up her pricked finger that oozed with fresh blood.

A hush fell over the clearing as the wind carried the scent of spilled blood over to the boys. The triplets reacted instantly, their attention drawn to the sight of her bleeding finger. Their eyes glowed a dark crimson simultaneously. Yui tensed in reaction when she realized how different they became, eying her as though they were about ready to eat her. Aware of the cold dread that fell over her, it took all she had to slowly turn to Shu - afraid of what she would find. Much to her alarm, Shu's expression froze as his face grew tight with bewilderment and restraint the longer he watched the blood drip from her finger. Something came over him as his eyes remained transfixed by the sight. All other noises fell deaf on his ears as the blood rushed to his ears; he could hear the sound of his heartbeat drowning out all other senses. His throat went dry, and his mouth watered.

_Blood…_

A flash of crimson darted over his pupils momentarily as his fangs protruded. It called to him, tempting him to do… what, exactly? But once his eyes caught Yui's worried ones, he was the first to catch wind of his body's reactions and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a gasp.

"S-Shu-kun?" Yui called out to him in a concerned voice, instinctively reaching out to him with her other hand. Shu shook his head and stopped her from approaching by turning his back on her..

"I-It's... nothing." His voice sounded tight with discomfort, but he chanced a glance over his shoulder to send her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't worry. Unbeknownst to her, he kept his fists tightly clenched at his sides. "...You should close the wound, or it'll get infected."

"O-Oh right." Nodding, the girl did as he said and popped her finger in her mouth so the bleeding would stop, just like her mother taught her. After a while, the tension subsided away after the bleeding stopped. Even the triplets were strangely quiet. Still, she worried if Shu really was okay like he said. He was making such a strange face earlier.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Shu seemed to guess what she was thinking based on her dubious expression. Once he shook himself out of his trance, he retrieved the fallen rose and proffered it to her once more, but not without a warning. "Be careful this time."

Nodding, the little bride accepted the rose without another word. This time, however, her fingers gripped the stem between the thorns. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply, its sweet scent lingering in her senses.

"Okay, the wedding is going to start. Ready?"

"Uh huh!" The little bride beamed and allowed her groom to hold her free hand to face their stuffed minister. Then she remembered something before whispering to Shu. "W-What about rings?"

"I already have them." Reaching into his pocket, Shu opened his palm and presented a pair of rings intricately weaved from wheat grass. Seeing how much effort was put into braiding them, Yui's eyes widened in amazement.

"Y-You're really good at that now, Shu-kun!"

"You think so? If that's true, it's only because you taught me how to braid in the first place."

"No way! Are you serious?" Ayato's disbelieving outburst startled the blondes, causing Yui to instinctively tighten her hold on Shu's hand. "Gross! The ice prince and the crybaby are getting married?! Why would you wanna ruin your life, Shu?!" He clambered over Laito and draped his arms over him. "Especially because of _her!_ It should be obvious that vampires can never marry humans!" Appearing dubious, Laito was already crouched low on the ground and had been watching a line of ants trail up a tree trunk until his brother made that pointed exclamation.

"Anyway, it makes no sense you'd wanna be saddled with a baby like her!" Ayato stated in a matter-of-fact tone, puffing his chest out. "All she does is fall on her face and cry all the time!"

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Shu answered after a short pause. "That she's not afraid to cry, I mean."

"I-I am not a baby!" Yui sputtered defensively, turning red. "A-And who says I cry? I-I don't cry… I-I mean, not like I used to! I-If I did cry, then i-it must've been something in my eye! I have pretty big eyes, y-you know!" She turned to Shu imploringly. "Right, Shu-kun?"

"Well…" Shu's tongue laid limp in his mouth as she turned those puppy-dog eyes on him, rendering him weak. As someone as blunt as him, he would usually be inclined to disagree, but if he did - Yui would get upset. It was true that Yui tried not to cry as much like she promised, but...

" _Waahh!_ " There was that one time when Yui got scared by that spider. She always hated bugs for some reason. _"Shu-kun, there's a-a big creepy crawly over there! W-With big eyes a-and s-sharp teeth and h-hairy legs and…! G-Get rid of it, please!"_

Then there was that other time when the triplets made Yui play along in their pretend game but ended up arguing instead. He still remembered how he let her sob in his arm as she shrank away from the fighting.

" _S-Shu-kun, w-we were playing. A-Ayato-sama was pretending to be the dragon, and Kanato-sama played the jester, and L-Laito-sama was the knight. But then A-Ayato-sama wanted to be the knight because he wanted to win and told Laito to play as me, but L-Laito wanted to be the knight. A-And I wanted to be Yui, but they told me I couldn't - and no one wants to b-be me!"_

And then there was that time Ayato spooked Yui with a scary monster story late into night around the same time Richter ordered her to retrieve the best wine bottles from the cellar. Yui was so scared she clambered beneath his jacket he was wearing as though he were her caped hero and hugged him as though her very life depended on it.

" _...A-And then the b-black claw t-touched me w-when I tried to go into t-the cellar! And K-Kanato-sama said I was cursed f-forever and ever! A-And A-Ayato-sama said I c-can't sleep a-anymore o-or the monster will get mee...!"_

Shu was still sure that the black monster must have been one of the triplets who couldn't stop teasing her. But they covered their tracks well over the months with every prank so there wasn't proof.

But back to the puppy-dog eyes:

"Right, Shu-kun?" His little fiancee repeated, swinging their enjoined hands as she pulled at him insistently.

"Yes. Right, you're right." Shu placated, deciding some things were better left unsaid. Also, if she kept looking at him he might as well become a puddle of guilty Sakamaki goo. He'd become the laughingstock at this rate. Still, he underestimated her… those eyes were deadly.

"You're not really getting married, right?" Ayato piped up again, one of his suspenders falling past his shoulder. "I mean, she's just a commoner. And food. You can't marry food." He insisted, wanting the last word.

"You would marry an octopus if you could, Ayato-kun." Laito chimed in, causing the other redhead to rear up on him with a scowl. "Of course, that's before you'd feast on it."

"T-That's different! And don't change the subject!" Then he paused before adding as an afterthought. "And never compare something as cool as octopuses to these humans." Turning back to the prospective couple, Ayato scoffed. "When everyone finds out you went and married her, you're gonna be in big trouble. You're supposed to marry princesses or… cousins." He shuddered at the last part.

"Yui isn't food. She's my bride." Shu replied evenly. "And besides…" he trailed off with a thoughtful pause before nodding resolutely. "Once she marries me, she'll be a princess anyway. So there's no problem."

A princess? She'd be Shu's princess? Not just his bride, but his princess…? Just like the royal ladies who wore crowns and pretty dresses?

Yui flushed behind the sheen veil, feeling her heart grow light and float away with the passing clouds. She always wanted to be a princess… just like from the fairytales. Did that mean her dream was finally coming true?

"Besides," Pulling Yui behind him, Shu made sure she couldn't see his face as he sent a cold look towards his brothers. Ayato bit his lip at that while Laito sent a catty smirk in return, both remaining quiet. "If anyone starts coming after her I'll know who told on us… right? You all can watch the wedding, but you better keep this a secret."

"Alright, okay, ice prince. I'll make sure Ayato doesn't blab anything about this." Laito piped up with an innocent grin, causing Ayato to squawk indignantly.

"Don't patronus the great me just 'cause you think you're mother's weird secret keeper, Laito!"

"Patronize, Ayato-kun. Mother said that's how you say it." Laito enunciated, seeming unbothered as Ayato gripped the neck of his tunic with a threatening growl. "Say it with me. _Paaatronize."_

"Who said we wanted to watch another boring wedding?" Kanato grumbled at the idea though his eyes drifted to where Teddy was. He had a right mind to snatch back his furry friend and hide away where no eyes could follow. However, he couldn't suppress the surge of pride he felt for Teddy - after all, of all people Shu chose to have his bear "pronounce" them… and even Kanato knew it was a very important responsibility, one that everyone seemed to respect for some reason.

"Hurry up and get it over with. I'll tell you what Teddy says." Kanato commanded in his bossy manner, uncaring of what Laito or Ayato thought. He just wanted his Teddy back safe and sound - and maybe three slices of cake. Actually, make that four.

Yui and Shu blinked before exchanging vexed glances, obviously expecting their little ceremony to have gone far more smoothly than… whatever this was. Not to mention _quiet_. Why were they even staying if they hated weddings that much?

"O-Oh wait… here, Shu-kun." Yui stooped over the nearby flower bushes before plucking a nearby blue rose in full bloom. Dewdrops scattered as she presented to her groom. Sticking her tongue out to the side in concentration, she pinned it to his jacket fold before stepping back to observe her work. With a jovial laugh, she clasped her hands together against her chest. "Mm! Perfect! You look like a real groom now!"

Shu wordlessly touched the blue rose, having not expecting her sudden act of generosity. Even though he was doing all this for her… she still thought of him. That funny feeling came swelling back to life again as his heartbeat stuttered.

Once again, both bride and groom turned around to face Teddy hand-in-hand. Under the moonlit sky, the children gathered beneath the canopy of trees as the innocent nuptial began.

A few moments of silence passed before Kanato began speaking to Yui after bringing his ear to Teddy's sewn mouth.

"Teddy wants to know if you'll take Shu for your awfully bedded husband. In sickness and wealth."

Shu closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh, deciding not to correct the boy.

"U-Um…" Her eyes nervously flitted to Shu's before she nodded wholeheartedly. "Okay!"

"Wrong, stupidhead!" Ayato screeched from the sidelines, sitting on his knees from his spot on the grass. "You have to say 'I do'! _Duh_."

"O-Oh, then I do." she amended.

Turning to face his little bride, the young blond slipped the grass ring onto her correct finger. It was a little big for her, but she loved it. Yui held her hand up to her face to admire it before Kanato spoke up again in a dreary voice.

"Shu, Teddy just asked if you'll take Yui as your wife forever and ever even after you die."

"I do." The lordling replied in a voice so solemn it was as though he were taking an soulbinding oath instead of simply answering a question. After another bout of silence, Shu gave Yui his own ring and held out his left hand. "See, Yui? Just look at where I put your ring and do mine."

Yui nodded in understanding and slipped the grass woven band over his ring finger.

Nightingales sang from their perches in the trees as Teddy made his final silent proclamation, though only Kanato could hear him. The purple singer reported everything he heard to the other children.

"Okay. Now Teddy says that you're husband and wife. And you have to kiss. On the _lips._ "

"K-Kiss… on the lips?" Yui repeated in a squeak, her eyes round and cheeks apple-red. True she once kissed Shu before on her fifth birthday, but that was only once! Not to mention it had only been on the cheek. And now they had to k-kiss in front of the others like this?

Shu remained silent beside her. Though he didn't look too happy about the order - downright disgruntled, in fact - anyone could see the pink flush darkening his ears if they looked closely enough.

"EW!" Ayato made a horrified shriek as he ducked for cover and covered his eyes. He stuck his tongue out in disgust before making gagging noises. "No way I wanna see this! Not again! Tell me when it's over, Laito!"

"Whatcha hesitating for, ice prince? Afraid you'll get cooties? You're the one who wanted to get married." Laito taunted, his lime-green eyes sparkling with impish mischief. "Go ahead and pucker up unless you're _scaaared_. Mwah!"

Egged on by his taunting, Shu's eyes narrowed in barely concealed irritation as his cheeks puffed.

"Shut up! I'm not scared." he huffed.

Taking Yui by the shoulders, Shu turned her around so that she was facing him. Tentatively, he lifted the veil away from her face and waited for a response. Yui didn't object though her face turned cherry as she shut her eyes, too embarrassed to say anything. With slight hesitation, she pursed her trembling lips.

A long, awkward pause passed as cold sweat formed at the base of the lordling's neck.

Ugh, seeing how flustered _she_ was Shu ended up becoming embarrassed by proxy - especially with the triplets as their unwanted spectators snickering in the background. Wait, why were they doing this again? Oh yeah, this was _his_ idea in the first place - to be together forever. She understood that, but... but... still, this was making her really shy!

Shu took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. That's right - one kiss was no big deal. He could do this. With his resolve in mind, he shut his eyes and leaned in - a little too quickly - as a result they ended up banging noses.

"Ow!" Yui rubbed her nose in alarm. "S-Shu-kun?"

"S-Sorry!"

" _Pfft-_ hahaha!" Seeing Shu's mortified expression Laito promptly burst into laughter, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he clutched at his stomach. "T-The look on your faces…!"

"What?" Ayato asked with his eyes still covered. "What happened? Is it over?" He chanced a peek through his fingers, frowning in confusion as he witnessed Laito breaking down in a fit of laughter and rolling in the grass. "What's so funny?"

"Ufu… so there is something Shu is bad at…" Kanato snarked with a childish smirk, purposely averting his eyes to avoid the eldest Sakamaki's spearing glare.

"...One more time. I promise I'll get it right." Clasping Yui's hands in his, Shu stared at the younger girl tentatively - cautiously - giving her the option to say no. "Okay, Yui?"

For a moment she hesitated before nodding.

"A-Alright…"

They both leaned in slowly at the same time, tilting their heads this time. Their lips connected properly. The kiss was chaste and innocent, lasting no more than two seconds. Both children pulled back quickly, the tingling warmth shared between them still lingering on their lips.

For Shu, kissing wasn't actually that bad. Of course, that was only because he did it with Yui. So far he didn't feel sick, which probably meant he didn't contract cooties. His head felt a little dizzy, but in a nice, floaty kind of way that left the rest of his body humming. Yui was warm, which he already knew - but because it was her, he didn't feel that uncomfortable sharing contact. In fact, he was curious about this new, unfamiliar sensation… he wouldn't mind doing that again, probably. Moon Mother forbid he would ever say that out loud, though.

Curiously, he glanced at Yui to see how she had taken their first act of "love".

"..."

"Yui?" He noticed she was being awfully quiet, even for her. She hadn't even made a peep. Her face bloomed a deadly shade of red as she swayed on her feet, staring off into nothing before her eyes began spinning towards the back of her head.

**FWUMP!**

"Yui?!"

"Wha-?! She seriously fainted? Man, how wimpy..."

"Nfu… was it cooties? She's really out cold."

"That's impossible! Kanato, go get water!"

"Good idea, Shu. Teddy said he was thirsty, so…"

"Not for your bear! For Yui! Agh, never mind! I'll do it myself!"

* * *

After freaking out when Yui passed out from embarrassment, happiness and shock, Shu revived her by fanning her face with dewy, cold mist he created. The festivities came to an end, and their nanny soon came to get the boys - giving them all an earful for running off and giving her hell when their father had been looking for them. Turning her ire on Yui, she purposely made a point to scold the thrall for escaping her confinement, only to be taken aback when Shu defended the little girl saying no one was allowed to lock her up or treat her badly as that was his first order as future king. As Shu had never used his status to get his way before, to say the old vampiress was shocked was a great understatement.

When the children reunited with their father, he asked his sons where they had run off to during the banquet. It was unusual for the triplets to leave dessert unfinished, but for Shu to go missing - it may as well marked an offense to the rest of the guests. However, most of them had been so taken with Shu's performance they simply thought he went elsewhere to "brood another masterpiece somewhere private".

Shu didn't really get it, but he decided not to complain.

The triplets merely shrugged and said they were just playing with Shu and his thrall, strangely nonchalant with nothing to say about any recent misadventure they might have gotten themselves into. Shu merely nodded in agreement. It was stranger still that all his sons played together willingly - as they avoided each other like a plague. All it took for Karlheinz to learn the truth was a single glance at the rings both Yui and Shu wore on their little fingers. And he smiled, saying no more.

For Yui, their departure was rather anti-climatic in hindsight. She just married the first prince from the vampire kingdom and no one else would know except Shu, the triplets, and even Teddy. The guards' eyes passed over her like she was a speck of dust. The servants bowed low to the sight of the the Sakamaki family passing through. With her husband's back facing her, she followed him into the carriage and resisted the urge to grab his sleeve as they passed all these intimidating, peering eyes. She was Shu's princess now, after all.

 _Married…_ The little wife blushed brighter than the rose she still held in her hand as she glanced down at her ring. Was this what the princesses from the stories felt after being with their princes? Wait, she was a princess now. Did that mean she was still a thrall or was her being a princess a secret? What kinds of things did princesses do other than dance and sing with animals? Oh, but… if she was a secret princess then…?

Suddenly, Yui was at a loss.

As they passed the Tsukinami clan, Yui couldn't help but notice the cocky boy with pretty white hair was watching her new husband from the corner of his eye. Given how Shu's head turned to meet his eyes, it looked as though there were a hostile tension building in the air. One that made Yui's bones rattle. Then she saw how tightly clenched his fists were at his sides. Without thinking, she took both his hands in hers and gently squeezed - causing him to immediately relax as he returned her squeeze.

Indeed, it was pretty anti-climatic and all.

* * *

Yui was almost shaking with joy once they arrived at the main gates of Castle Barthory, the only others being the guards patrolling on the other side of the high, grated doors. The sun was already starting its blazing ascent into dawn. Red and purple hues plumed over the horizon like a palette blooming in the sky, illuminating the clouds into beautiful shades of pink and gold. First Wife Cordelia came to retrieve her triplets, shooting a dirty glare at her eldest as she barraged him inside.

 _Lady Cordelia is a scary woman_ , Yui thought with a shiver as she remembered how they exchanged glances during the stormy morning with Lady Beatrix and Lady Christa. The courtyard was deserted and the door to the west wing a few hundred feet away from Shu and Yui.

Yui replayed all that happened in that one night. She just got married to Shu, a boy who happened to be a vampire. Who also happened to be a prince. Who also happened to be her best friend. Not only that, but he was supposed to grow up and become king. And now, silhouetted by a magnificent sunrise that brought the morning dew and swayed by the wind that breathed life into the earth - she stood beside her master and future king and started in a soft, inquiring voice.

"S-So what do we do now, S-Shu-kun?"

"Hmm. Ah, wait." Shu pocketed his ring in his breast pocket, gesturing Yui to do the same before putting a finger to his smiling lips. She tried to hide her disappointment before he spoke up. "Well, I don't really know what happens after the wedding… but since we're married now, we have to stay together for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, okay." Yui nodded wholeheartedly, happy that she knew what marriage meant.

"You're my wife now, so that means you're not allowed to love anyone else but me." Shu informed with a slight frown. "That goes for me, too. What we just did is more important than a pinky promise - we exchanged rings and all. It's proof of our commitment."

Gasping in amazed bewilderment, the little wife began to exclaim. "W-Wow, t-that's a really b-big p-promise!"

"Mhm." The older boy made an affirming hum as he patted the place where he kept his ring. "And since Ayato, Kanato, and Laito saw us make that promise, it's even more important we keep it forever."

"F-Forever?"

"Yes. Until we _die_." The boy caught himself before amending. "I mean, even after that."

"T-That's a l-long time…" Hearing her voice trail off in thought, Shu approached and touched her shoulder with a slightly worried look.

"Are you happy, Yui?"

Blinking, the six-year-old girl gave him an incredulous stare before smiling. Nodding eagerly, she held the ring he made for her in her tiny palms, bringing it to her heart as though it were the greatest treasure in the world.

"I'm really h-happy, Shu-kun. W-we're in love, remember?"

At that, Shu's eyes brightened and crinkled at the sides. Instead of answering, he tenderly took her hands in his and leaned in. He pressed his nose into her cheek, causing her to giggle. She smelled like soil and rosewater; her scent gave him comfort even the violin couldn't provide, he realized as he allowed himself to bask in her sun-warmed touch. Because even the most beautiful instrument didn't possess a soul.

And Yui… she was always warm.

* * *

.

.

.

It was by chance Reiji happened upon his elder brother's thrall tending to one of Barthory's grand gardens. Her unusual cardinal eyes wandered and coincidentally caught his. For a moment he hesitated before making a point to stride past the girl where his usual reading spot happened to be. It was a shaded area - a gazebo beneath the rustling alder leaves.

Ever since that girl came to their home, Reiji caught the fleeting smiles on his older brother's face more often. He never thought his brother could smile like that, let alone be capable of making genuinely happy expressions. It made his blood curdle. The gap of their mother's love she gave them… far outweighed what she gave to the heir than it did for Reiji.

Secondborn meant second best.

Second place.

The words made his tongue roil with bitterness. That vampire he loathed to call his blood brother had everything handed to him from birth. From their parents' attention to the nobles' incessant doting - leaving Reiji forgotten in the shadows. Even the most bone chilling gifts presented to him weren't enough to satisfy him. Shu had everything any boy could ever wish for but possessed a fickle soul who dreaded duty and the weight of a future king's responsibilities. To others, Shu was a prodigy. To Reiji, the golden child was just a coward who couldn't stomach reality.

Just earlier he had seen his mother roaming the halls in search of said brother, who was most likely leafed away in one of his hiding spots to avoid his studies. Again. Beatrix barely noticed Reiji passing through in her frantic search, and she would have missed his presence if he hadn't called out to her.

" _Mother? I just finished reading this book… it's by Socrates, and..."_

" _Oh, Reiji."_ His mother was looking at him, but her eyes told him her mind was elsewhere. _"If you see your brother, let me know at once."_

And she left without letting him finish what he was going to say.

Heat had reeled in his senses as the knot in his stomach tightened - twisted. Countless memories of being left to his own devices made him lose any appetite he could have had today. When Shu returned from the wedding, there was that soft, persistent grin that told Reiji a starlight secret that only his brother knew - something Reiji wasn't allowed to know. Why? Why did his brother always go off and do things he wasn't allowed to do? To know? _Why did he always do whatever he wanted?_

Reiji considered himself the most _mature_ Sakamaki son of the others. He did not instigate arguments, he never complained, and he knew how to carry on intelligent conversations with adults far above his prestige. He defied the expectations of what ordinary seven-year-old boy could ever accomplish in the eyes of society. As far as he was concerned, he was most aware how important the Sakamaki name was to be feared - and it had to stay that way. If one Sakamaki allowed tongues to wag about how _lax_ or _hedonistic_ their clan became, it would ruin how the other clans saw them. When Reiji grew up, he was going to be the one who made certain their name would remain a respected, feared household.

Why did his mother not see that? Why did she stare past him and his efforts and focus on Shu instead? She was making feel as though his hard work was going down the drain. He felt as though one day he would surely melt into the shadows and become forgotten. All because of _him_.

"That good-for-nothing…" Those acidic words left his mouth before he could stop them. A terse sigh escaped him as he grew uncomfortable at having lost his temper so easily. At this rate, his mother would only see him as an emotional fool by the time she realized she actually had another son…

As Reiji sat down to read his book, his ears caught a rustling noise as a small shadow passed over him.

"U-um… good morning, R-Reiji-sama!" A timid voice greeted him. "I-It's rare to see you up this e-early!"

Oh, right… _she_ was still here.

Come to think of it, this was the first time he has ever heard her speak to him directly. Since she was usually with her master, there was no reason for her and himself to interact.

"Hmph." Reijii's lips formed a tight line as he crinkled his eyebrows, not bothering to look up. "You're blocking the light. I'm trying to read."

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" The dark youth heard frantic movement as the light fell on the pages once more. Much better. "U-Um… w-what are you reading, Reiji-sama?"

Reiji stilled. By now, anyone would have left after a short exchange. Was she really dying for some company or simply interested in the book he had?

 _Nothing you've ever heard of, for certain._ Was what he wanted to say. Having manners instilled in him by the mother of mannerisms made him think again, though. This girl before him… they were in no way equals, so he didn't need to consider how to address her. She was a slave - a toy. It was already audacious for her to be addressing him so blatantly, and in his mind he had a million ways to send her away crying. He could think of many ways to make her fear ever speaking to him again.

However, his mother's neglect made him feeling strangely rebellious today. If Shu could get away with acting according to his own whims with no aforethought to propriety or class, Reiji could surely indulge himself for today as well. Perhaps he could finally understand why his enviable elder brother acted the way he did. Maybe this was the way to get his mother to finally look at him. To make light of things.

… It would take getting used to, that was for certain.

"This is a book on poisonous plantae and flora." The raven-haired boy answered in a voice so curt one would think he was being rude. He raised the leather bound cover for the girl to see, tapping the title for her to read. With a smooth sweep of his pale hand, he gestured to the flowers blooming behind iron fencing. "As you might have noticed, this garden here is not like the others. It's not for playing because it serves my own personal uses."

Yui nodded to show that she was listening, clasping her hands in front of her demurely.

"Well... no one really comes here except the gardeners." Reiji exhaled, his back resting against the tree trunk as he glanced down at the blue patch of scilla next to him, cradling the full, bell-shaped blossoms. "You likely didn't know it, but all the flowers you see here are poisonous. Including this one."

A long pause passed between them before Yui nervously spoke up.

"I… I see that I ended up in your garden without realizing, R-Reiji-sama." Yui whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground before continuing. "I-If it doesn't b-bother you, m-may I remain here with you…? I-If you d-don't mind, t-that is. S-So long as I-I'm not b-b-bothering you!" Her habitual stammering intensified, clearly reflecting how nervous she was before him.

She… wanted to stay? Here? With him?

No one ever wanted anything to do with him before...

A momentary surprise passed over Reiji before he thought to answer.

"Is your master not with you today?"

"S-Shu-kun?" Yui shuffled in place, glancing at her feet. "O-Oh… he went s-somewhere with L-Lord Richter a-and the birdies and mages… away from the castle." At his questioning stare, she hurried went on to add. "B-but I don't know where. S-Shu-kun didn't l-look happy, but L-Lord Richter s-said it was, um, 'becoming for a future king." For a moment she looked sad before perking up. "B-But I-I said I'd w-wait for him, so when he comes back I'll be here!"

So, he was with their uncle? That probably meant they were planning out their next siege on vampire hunters in an established slave territory that belonged to the Sakamaki House. Reiji knew this because he overheard his uncle discussing war tactics with the Grand Magister - the lord commander of their mages, and Master of Whisperers - their head of intelligence and spy network that consisted of the Nightingales.

"... I have no intention of allowing you to stay." Reiji replied without so much as batting an eye. Seeing her shoulders sag, he nonchalantly continued as he returned his attention to his book. "However, I also see no reason to reject you. That said…" His bottomless eyes peered at her as he gauged her next reaction. "Do as you please."

"Oh! T-Thank you!" Immediately she joined him beneath the shade, sitting a few paces away from him. They said nothing after that, with Yui pleasantly distracted by the pair of butterflies dancing out of her reach and him engrossed in his reading… well, trying to be at least. Her soft giggles was starting to become a challenge to ignore. Somehow, the distraction wasn't entirely unwelcome. He never had company like this before - happy company, to be exact. Most of the time children their age found him too serious or boorish to be around him. This didn't bother him like one would expect. Reiji preferred the company of books to other people. He had no need for small talk.

Pleasantries and smiles… idle talk to simply pass time that could otherwise be put to productive use… these concepts were foreign to him. Which was why he didn't understand why he was shutting his book when she asked him another question about the plants. He was confounded when she asked many questions about things like, _how come you read so much all the time_ and _what kind of things do you like_ and _do you always use a lot of big words when you talk you sound like a really smart person!_

But what was most astonishing was that he didn't once feel annoyed or exasperated at answering so many personal questions. In fact… he enjoyed it.

"Do you grow flowers in that glass house over there, too?" Yui pointed to the greenhouse in the corner of the garden. Her expression overflowed with curiosity, making him freeze. "There are many flowers here that I've never seen before, not even in the mountains!" She stood up and made her way towards it. "I thought they must grow something really special there! B-By your leave, R-Reiji-sama! I'm going to have a quick look!"

Reiji's hand snagged hers in a panic before he could think twice. Jerked back by the force of his violent pull, Yui tumbled back onto the grass with a stunned expression. She turned to face him with a wary look in her wide eyes.

"R-Reiji-sama?"

His maroon eyes had widened upon realizing what he had just done. He quickly stole his hand back as though he had touched a hot griddle. His heart had leapt to his throat when she tried to go into the glass house. He had not thought he was capable of feeling anything like he did just now for anyone else but himself or his mother. She was warm… such as humans were, but the touch was alien to him. As he regained his composure, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Do not enter the greenhouse. What grows inside there are poisonous plantae."

"More poisonous plants…?" Yui repeated.

"They're," Reiji hesitated before continuing. "They're part of my poison collection. Touch any of them and your skin will rot off your bones. Eat any of them - especially the prettiest blossoms - and you'll die." At her lack of reaction, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and twist. Swallowing, he forced himself to speak. "I… I have always fancied and collected such poisons. Despite the gardeners insisting otherwise, I grow them and reap their harvests myself. As ingredients, I use them to brew concoctions in my alchemy lab."

Summer wind breathed a whistling sigh as a long silence passed between them. Clenching his book at his side, Reiji waited for the sting of rejection - the moment when he was shunned for his interests. She was surely laughed at him or wishing she could take back the time she spent with him, the raven-haired scholar thought with dismay. Reiji waited for her to dart her eyes away in boredom or cringe in fear. It never came.

"Foxgloves, buttercups, azalea…" Reiji opened his eyes wide with disbelief as he slowly turned to regard Yui. Appearing thoughtful, she was naming off all the poisonous plants that came to mind. "Oh! Scilla." She pointed down at the blue blossoms between them. "Larkspur, bloodroot, morning glory… wolfsbane? Oh yes!" She counted off more using her fingers, wrinkling her nose in deep thought before exclaiming. "A-And nightshade, most definitely!"

"You…" Reiji uttered, his glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at her in open astonishment. Hearing him speak, Yui turned to look right into his maroon eyes, and smiled. It wasn't that weak, pathetic smile he was so accustomed to seeing, or that affectionate dimple reserved only for spineless blonds. It was an honest-to-goodness smile that people made right before laughing, with her eyes crinkling at the corners, and rich cardinal eyes twink- no, _shining_ with delight. At him.

"If R-Reiji-sama is growing poisonous plants, I would l-love to see them!"

That was it. Reiji felt a strange warmth plume from inside out, spreading to his fingers and toes. He felt so toasty inside he vaguely wondered if _this_ was what his elder brother felt when this human thrall when she smiled at him like this.

"You don't find my interests repulsive?" Reiji lowered his eyes as a grimace began to form. "Mother did. Everyone else did. They wonder why I need something such as poison when there are spellbooks or my father's biographies to learn about." Vampires didn't need anything like poison, after all. Everyone here overestimated the properties of their bodies simply because they thought themselves invincible. "That is reason I'm always by myself. But if I wished to, I could have poisoned everyone here in this castle easily - including my mother and brothers… and you, as well!"

Yui was clearly taken aback by his outburst and even looked a little fearful. However, that subsided as her mood calmed. Scooting a little closer to him, she spoke up in a soft voice.

"U-Um… I-I'm not really smart like you or Shuu-kun." Reiji flinched at the mention of his brother's name, even with a vague comparison. "B-But if you really w-wanted t-to k-kill us… I-I don't think y-you would've s-said w-what you did just now." She settled back against the tree trunk, her eyes smiling. "B-Besides… I don't think i-it's s-strange you like t-to grow and m-make things. They j-just happen to b-be poisonous is all. A-and what y-you're doing s-sounds very like y-you!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, as though raising her voice any louder would spill a secret that was meant to be smothered. "T-There's no o-other collection that sounds c-cool like yours, R-Reiji-sama! H-Honest! M-Much better t-than A-Ayato-sama's collection o-of c-creepy crawlies o-o-or monster b-body parts…" She trailed off with a shudder before smiling sweetly at him again. "U-Um… I was a-actually nervous a-about talking to you b-because you a-always l-look so serious… k-kind of l-like your mommy! B-but… I'm glad because y-you're just like I-I imagined you to b-be!"

Just like… his mother.

"...Ha." Reiji stilled, his slow exhale being carried off in the wind as he registered all she just said to him. He slowly removed his glasses as he looked down at his book, though not quite seeing the words.

"E-Eh?"

" _Ahahahaha!"_

Yui jerked back with surprise, wondering if Reiji was broken. The boy clutched at his forehead, breaking into an unrestrained smile as his laughter rang throughout the garden. Her words made him realize he missed what was right under his nose the entire time. And he laughed at the irony of his own folly and situation. He wanted to be like his mother - commanding and graceful - perfect.

It was then he realized he seemed to have more in common with his mother than he thought.

To think… he would feel a relief this hard at being acknowledged - _accepted_ , because of what this strange human said. The boy felt a weight he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying his whole life - falling off his shoulders. For the first time, he felt at ease… contented that he could do the things he enjoyed simply for himself. And there was someone who didn't criticize for it - no, liked that aspect of him.

Never had he laughed so hard in his life.

"What you were imagining… was this creepy collection of poisons?" Reiji gasped between short breaks, his shoulders quaking from mirth. His smile was so wide it threatened to split his face apart. "Heh. Heh, and here I believed Shu was the fool for keeping you around like a pet. I might be even more foolish than him, after all." As his laughter finally died down, he put his glasses back on. "My wish may never come true - about being number one in mother's eyes." There was a note of defeated acceptance in his voice. "Oh, well."

It was strange, but… somehow - the perpetually grim Sakamaki was unable to stop himself from smiling like a fool - at the foolishness of it all. This was a feeling he never imagined would come to life.

"R-Reiji-sama…?"

"...It's fine if you don't understand. But I ought to apologize for my impolite conducts up until now." Reiji might not have realized it then but without Yui's words he would have likely been swimming in mud for a great majority of his life. Rising to his feet, he tucked a book under his arm as he stared off towards the glass house with a faint smirk. "I never would have imagined humans could be so amusing. This was a pleasant experience. Unexpected… but pleasant. I suppose that there's still so much for me to learn..." A spark of interest made itself known on his face as he found a new hunger for knowledge. It was the start of something that would affect the boy for many years to come. His eyes veered to regard Yui's sitting form. "Well then… would you care to take a look at my collection?"

"Oh…" Yui stifled a surprised gasp as Reiji walked ahead of her before glancing back, clearly expecting her to follow. She stood up and ran after him, nodding eagerly. "Y-Yes! T-Thank you very much!"

As she came to his side it was then he noticed the weaved ring on her finger. His curiosity got the better of him as he pointed it out.

"What is that ring for?"

Oddly enough, that simple inquiry was all it took for the girl to redden to the roots of her hair. For a few minutes she stuttered and stumbled over what she was attempting to say before finally managed a happy albeit embarrassed smile.

"Heheh! T-The truth is, R-Reiji-sama, I-I'm married now!" She announced, showing off her ring with a pearly smile. "W-We were under the stars and everything! W-We were p-pronounced, a-and I w-was wearing a veil even though it c-came from a big spider, and a-after we said 'I d-do' we ki…" Suddenly Yui stopped as her voice trailed off. Her face erupted in a burgundy shade far redder than any rose he'd ever seen. It was then she covered her face with her hands and frantically squeaked out a ' _n-n-never mind_ '!

...What?

Reiji's blank expression reflected his state of mind. He went over the times he saw Shu grinning like a fool when he thought he was by himself. Then he vaguely recalled the times he clutched at his hand wearing the same weaved ring that matched the thrall's. It took no time at all for him to make the connection.

… Ah, so that was how it was.

Hmph. It was so very like his older brother to do whimsical things like these. How dreadfully sentimental. Reiji himself would never understand his fascination with this human girl. Well, at this point he usually would have welcomed this as a chance to tattle on his brother. However…

"...I see. Well, good for you." Was all he said before turning towards the greenhouse once more. Hearing her affirming cry, he stifled a snicker.

What games Shu decided to play had nothing to do with Reiji. Whatever happened to the good-for-nothing would be his own doing. Reiji didn't need to waste a single breath on him at this point - all he had to do was sit back and watch.

Oh yes.

The knot in his stomach finally loosened. It was always Reiji's fear that his existence would one day melt into the obscurity of shadows - forgotten. However, now he didn't hate it as much anymore. Because of his position he was able to unfurl many things others did not know. One example was the fact that he knew about his father's terminal illness while others did not, excluding his mother and uncle. He hadn't breathed a word about this to others as this secret was something he kept locked up like a hidden treasure.

But now that Reiji finally found his brother's achilles heel… there was no need to be rash. There was still time. Time for Reiji to plan and decide what to do next - to find his role in all this chaos.

After all, there was no way a mortal could ever hope to be with a pureblood vampire - and vice versa. All fleeting fantasies came to an end. And a dream was called a dream because even the deepest of dreamers were eventually woken up. Still, Reiji was so looking forward to the moment reality for Shu would ensue. It would be that time when Shu's worst nightmares would came true.

And Reiji would be sure to sink his teeth into that relishing moment.

* * *

_Hours after midnight..._

The elders from the Greater Nobility began to file into the dimly-light council room and took their seats in waiting. Karlheinz sat straight in the front of the room facing the council members with a grave expression and air of tranquility. He glanced over toward the doorway where his brother, Richter, stood - allowing the elders passage into the room. When the Head turned to face his brother, he nodded to allow Richter to shut the door closed once everyone was accounted for.

"I imagine all of you are wondering why I have summoned you all here on short notice." Karlheinz began, going right to business. The elder Sakamakis hid their confusion well behind stony faces. A shadow passed over Karlheinz as he cleared his throat to restrain the cough that urged to force its way out. It was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress any sign of his endzeit illness to anyone but his Richter and Beatrix. He was well-aware that as the illness worsened, his time was running out. In order to secure the plans he had for his family, he knew summoning the elders to discuss matters of the crown needed to be addressed with haste. Come later, it would have been too late.

"As you all know, Shu is heir to the Sakamaki House; in this meeting we will discuss the precautions on which we will take before his coronation." The vampire head paused to take in the reactions from the elders, having seen realization begin to dawn on them.

"So soon, your grace?" The head elder inquired.

"Andreas, better now than later." Karlheinz replied, evoking a discontent reaction from Andreas as the elder narrowed his eyes at the Head. Turning to the other elders, Karlheinz addressed them. "We will need to set the preparations should I pass before Shu turns sixteen–"

"Forgive me, Karlheinz-sama," Andreas interrupted with a slight bow. "But is there reason to believe that you will pass before Shu-sama comes of age?"

"No. Of course not, my dear Andreas." As warm and cordial the endearment was meant to sound, the venomous undertone from the undead head as well as his plastered smile contradicted it. "But it is better to be prepared. Do you not agree? Of course you do, now please hold any inquiries until I've said everything that needs to be said."

Andreas hesitantly nodded though trained an analyzing stare on his king. The elder, himself, was no larger in build than either Richter and Karlheinz, but own his face had narrow features and made his chin resemble more like a sharp point than a muscled curve. Karlheinz inhaled and cleared his throat to prevent another cough that wanted to escape.

"As I was saying, this meeting is merely to set the preparations for Shu's soon-to-be coronation. In the case that I do not live long enough to pass on the king's mantle myself, I would like to ensure that a suitable regent candidate is elected… now, any questions?"

"Your grace, if I may." Another elder spoke up from the second row, and Karlheinz nodded to him to speak up. "Tradition clearly states that in the case of such an occurrence, we elders will take over temporary leadership until the heir's sixteenth birthday."

"I understand that. However, as the patriarch of the family... I have the power to change such traditions to suit the best interest of the clan."

"Since when has breaking tradition ever been in the best interest of the clan?" Andreas spoke up with clear anger at the previous statement. "We have lived by tradition for years, and no problems have ever occurred. Why do we need to change what has always been?"

"Can any one of you ensure that that the underworld will always stay the same, resistant to tides of change? Meanwhile humanity is knocking on our door, waiting to kill us all and infest our lands!" Richer's features hardened and his face formed into a displeased frown. "Traditions exist to serve our means until reform is necessary. Tradition is indeed part of our culture, but even our ways of life must change when following the old ways start causing obstructing our progression to advance."

"Do you believe our traditions are causing problems now, your liege?" The eldest noble inquired Richter with a biting edge.

"Indeed I do." Richter's chilling anger made him look almost statuesque, standing before them in his self-righteousness. "As it is in my brother's power, he _will_ make changes to this old system accordingly for the best interest of this clan. Our family holds the crown and leads the rest of the noble vampires clans. This is a necessary intervention, you old codger."

" _How dare you_ -!" The old noble sputtered, his shoulders quaking in anger.

"What do you have in mind then, your Majesty?" Andreas broke in between the two arguing vampires. Karlheinz raised a hand to command attention and allowed the chilling tension to subside as he looked impassively at the elders.

"Should I pass before Shu's sixteenth birthday, I would like to pass to name Beatrix as queen regent… and temporary headship." Once the name hit the elder's memories, they all at once began to speak out loud of their obvious disagreement. Richter paled in horror as he turned to his brother, gaping.

"But brother, you can't possibly-"

"Beatrix is a woman, your grace!"

"And a great leader." Karlheinz answered calmly. "She swayed favor of more clans into allying with our family, having accomplished more than half of what our envoys have been doing as of late."

"But she's a consort!" the eldest noble retorted in anger. "Never in the history of our family has a woman ever been in power! Now you want to make your helpmate- she who fraternizes openly with other clans- the temporary queen?"

"Have you gone mad, Karlheinz-sama?"

"This is an outrage!"

Karlheinz sat still, not bothering to interject on their angry outbursts. He anticipated this reaction, but hoped for the better that they would eventually see the benefits of his plan. These Sakamaki traditionalists were almost as old as him but twice as stubborn - unmoving as bulls. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Your majesty," Andreas spoke up, silencing the rest of the elders. "We have always respected and supported your decisions through the years, but this something we simply cannot condone. Surely you can appoint someone else… like Richter, for instance." The rest of the elders voiced their clear agreement.

"Yes, brother. Andreas speaks the truth." Richter came to the king's side. He fell to his knees as he grasped onto his elder brother's cloak. "What this kingdom needs is a unwavering leader who can make the hardest decisions, unswayed by matters of the heart. I am what our family needs." He pleaded, desperate to make Karlheinz see things from his perspective. "You know this. Appoint _me_ as your regent, not Beatrix. Her stoic facade belies a brittle heart beneath… she is not made of ice but glass. She will break before she can bend." Bowing his head, Richter emasculated himself before his king. "Spare your wife from these hardships and use _me_ at your disposal."

"Get up, Richter. Do not disgrace yourself before me in such a way." Karlheinz answered coldly as he slid his hands from Richter's vice grip. "As for the rest of you… whether you allow it or not, I have already my choice and decision and will stay as such. You, as the elders, are merely here to advise and take witness to my proclamation."

"As the elders of our House, we cannot accept this." Andreas argued back with the same calm exterior as the king. "It is our duty to ensure the king does not lead this clan into extinction."

"And you believe that making your self-righteous wife the temporary regent will do that?" Richter seethed through gritted teeth. "She is a low-class noble! Where else would she lead us!"

"It's absurd!" The eldest of the elders was clearly fuming. "We cannot allow this suggestion of yours come to pass."

"Oh?" Karlheinz narrowed his eyes. "I do not remember asking for your consent. I have not made a proposition but a decision. One in which _will_ come to pass. As the king it is my decision and mine alone. All of you here are to bear witness to my choice. Your only duty here is to ensure this comes to pass." Karlheinz stood threateningly over the elders, a spike of godly magia began to emanate from him and plumed throughout the room. The elders went silent in hostile discontent but none dared to test the wrath of the king. Karlheinz felt no trust toward the Greater Nobility and could only hope that at least one member would honor his dying wish. Even so, should he die - the said member would be powerless against all the elders. "This meeting is adjourned for now. It is late, so we will discuss this matter furthermore tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Karlheinz needed to reign his temptation to slaughter them all. The last thing he wanted on his hands was a mutiny, and any other day he could have dealt with it but using magic took a toll on his rotting body. The best way to deal with this was to simply adjourn their debate. He knew, whether he was the Head or not, this was going to be a fight and war all in its own. For Karlheinz, he was willing to fight until his dying day if it meant their race would be able to reform and ensure their survival from this hellish war.

As the elders left, Richter was the last to leave. His younger brother kept his eyes trained on the ground as he bowed lowly before him, not saying a word as he made his leave.

"Ughh...!" A dryness in Karlheinz's throat made him erupt into a short coughing fit. Blood spurted from his mouth in dark discharge. The coughs were harsh and seemed unrelenting. He broke into a cold sweat with excruciating pain marred across his fine features. Once it desisted, he glanced down to see his cufflink coated in blood. He wiped a few beads of sweat on his brow and broke into a smile. "Huh… this disease is far crueler than any warmonger. Killing me slowly, making me die a slow painful death." His smile widened as his voice came out hoarse and garbled. As old as he was, he knew his time was coming very soon. "Just a little more… one more push, and my dream will finally come to fruition."

He still had plans for his kingdom. And while he was still breathing, he would make certain they would come to pass.

* * *

.

.

.

"Shu-kun, i-is it really okay for me to be here?"

"What are you saying? Of course it's fine. We're married now, remember?"

"I know that, b-but…"

"Humans sleep together like this in your world. That's what your mother and father did since they were married, right?" Shu inquired as he led her up to his private quarters. "So from now on you'll sleep here with me!"

"T-True, but won't we get in trouble?" Yui protested somewhat as she reluctantly allowed Shu to tug her hand where he wanted them to go. The green-lit torches swayed in tandem with their rushed pace as they hurried through the hall. Even as she dug her heels into the ground, he coaxed her to follow him inside before making her sit on his bed instead of the floor.

"Yui, don't be so scared. You don't have to worry about those things anymore. Things are different now!" The lordling said as he crossed his arms at her. "Besides, there's no way I'll let my princess sleep in the kennels when there's a big, warm bed right here!"

Yui fiddled nervously with the red ribbon on her nightcap, her small body sinking into the soft recesses of the featherbed. All tension from her muscles eased out from every orifice as her senses were tempted to fall asleep on the comfy bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever slept in a bed like this. The prospect was certainly more appealing than tossing and turning on prickly bales of hay with dogs growling from below, waiting for her to roll off in a fitful sleep. Suddenly, the idea of nestling close to her protector and holding hands while exchanging bedtime stories - far from the clutches of snapping canine jaws - sounded very cozy to Yui.

"This kind of l-like a sleepover." Yui commented with a shy smile, twisting a flaxen lock around her little finger. "U-Um, that's when you h-have friends over a-and sleep with them a-all night long." She explained when Shu looked confused. Truth be told, however, she imagined this scenario would play out with other girls her age. She imagined they would comb each other's hair or talk about their dreams. As she told these things to Shu, he narrowed his eyes in pensive thought.

"Oh… is that what you want to do, Yui?"

Nodding in delight, Yui squealed at the prospect of combing her husband's hair and so on.

Shu stared at the younger girl's sparkling eyes, clearly puzzled as he didn't see what there was to be excited about. Still, she looked happy so maybe it didn't matter. With a shrug of his shoulders, he allowed his little wife to haul him off by the hand without protest. She made him sit on the stool front of the mirror before running off elsewhere to grab a brush and hair ties. When she returned, Shu was a little more than wary and had to fight his instincts screaming at him to scramble away at the sight of her shell-pink eyes gleaming with intense delight. The end result was the little girl giving him a set of pigtails, which he quickly disposed of and made her promise to forget what she saw- causing her to wilt slightly in disappointment. That quickly faded back into excitement when he offered to return the favor, and she was all too willing to take up his offer.

"Your hair is really soft." Shu remarked as he combed through her flaxen curls, watching them bounce back into place. _Boing. Boing._ Shu was finding this more fun than he probably should have. It was probably because of the way her hair was, anyway. He could do this all night…

"R-Really?" Yui blushed at the praise, keeping her eyes on her lap. "I have to b-brush it a lot b-because it gets tangled easily. It's w-worse when the mean kids from my village would pull my hair a-and scream 'snake' like I'm a monster... S-Sometimes I hate it…"

Shu paused for a moment hearing that, a chilling anger swathing his veins after hearing how badly she was bullied by her tormentors. They were lucky he hadn't been there when it happened. Or else… or else he wouldn't have stood for it… No. Even if they said sorry to her, they wouldn't have meant it and he would have _made them_ feel sorry...

"Shu-kun?"

"Huh?" The prince broke out of his reverie with a startled intake of air. It wasn't until he met Yui's worried eyes that he realized ice was starting to form at the base of the comb he was holding. Realizing how badly he got caught up in his emotions, he scolded himself for worrying Yui and gave her a sheepish smile - telling her it was nothing.

 _But they're not here anymore,_ he reminded himself and gradually calmed down.

"You shouldn't hate anything about yourself." _Not when you haven't done anything wrong._ "Because your hair is one of the things I like about you." He told her in a strangely grave voice after weaving her hair in a side plait flung over her tiny shoulder. He stepped back and watched her as she marvelled over her new night look. As she exclaimed her thanks with a genuine smile, it was all Shu could do to return her smile with a brittle one of his own.

 _Like a monster,_ she said… and that brought unpleasant things to mind. He gazed down at his hands which were previously stained with the blood of his enemies when he slayed her kind - humans. She didn't know how many of her people he struck down mercilessly. She didn't know what he did outside beyond the keep, but he suspected she was starting to catch on…

Yui was always scared of bugs or anything that looked scary and wanted to hurt her. Monsters.

What if someday, she came to fear him like everyone else?

"Yui." He called out to her just as she put her nightcap back on and did a twirl in front of the full-length mirror. Hearing her name, she turned back to him with an innocent, inquiring smile.

"What is it, Shu-kun?"

Shu felt his heart constrict as the longer she looked at him. Those eyes that trusted him so much...

He liked that she was comfortable around him enough to let her guard down like this. He liked that she stuttered less when they were together like this. He liked how naturally at ease both of them were with touching each other, whether it was joining hands or hugging - it was those things that proved that Yui was all his. And yet, being his meant that he could hurt her someday.

He didn't want that. He didn't want his hands to hurt her, but to protect her.

She always told him how envious she was of him for being talented and well, better at everything than her. She would never know how it was the opposite for him. How _he_ was jealous of _her_. Up until he met her, he was already wallowing in loneliness and confusion like a lost boy, unable to connect with others. She changed all that. Many times he wished he was just an ordinary human like her instead of having the fate laid out before him - the crown of monarchy that was decided for him since birth. It was a future he never wanted. He was to become king of the night, the ruler who would be responsible for hurting her people and all she cared for.

 _I_ …

Vivid memories of bloodletting and the dying screams of both vampire hunters and his brethren pierced his ears. His body went cold as he remembered all the times he impaled the chests of men dressed in silver armor with jagged shards of ice, launching them off their horses and awed by the sounds they made when their bodies hit the earth with a sickening _squelch_.

Then he remembered that crimson droplet running down Yui's pricked finger, how he was put under a spell as red branched across his vision… he heard the sound of her breathing, the sound of her heart beating like a bird fluttering against its cage… it was…

"Shu-kun?" That familiar scent of rosewater and camellia oil wafted into his nostrils as a tiny, warm hand brushed over his forehead. "Why do you look so sad?" Shu glanced down, his eyes landing on the top of the girl's head as she patted his cheek. "Are you hurting?"

"I…" His voice faltered in his throat as he shuddered under her warm, gentle touch. Slowly, his hand came up to hold hers. He rested his forehead against hers when the rest of his words failed him. She seemed to understand that something was troubling him but didn't press him any further. For a moment, they simply breathed in each other's presence. Then he looked into her eyes before pulling away with a soft, tremulous smile. "I'm okay now… thank you."

Yui nodded, not trusting herself to say anymore despite wishing she knew what was ailing her dear Shu.

"So, you mentioned humans talk about dreams when they sleep over." Shu mentioned casually in attempt to dissuade her concern. "Does that mean you have a dream?" He went over to his bed before patting the spot next to him, prompting Yui to come over. She did as he asked. Upon being asked again, she seemed to hesitate before refusing to say it.

"I-If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."

"Come on. I want to know." Shu insisted. At the doubtful look she sent him, he went on to add. "I promise I won't laugh. Here, if it's that embarrassing to say out loud then here…" He lent her his ear. After a heartbeat she seemed to consider his offer before whispering her dream in his ear. Upon hearing it, Shu's eyes widened momentarily before he quickly covered his mouth to stifle an oncoming laugh.

"A dancer, huh. Even though you're really clumsy?" His shoulders started quaking at the idea.

"T-That's mean! See, you're laughing even though you promised!" Yui screeched, clearly upset as she turned away from him with her arms crossed. "I'm never telling you anything again!"

"H-Hey, don't be like that." Shu tried to placate her, trying to get her to look at him. "Sorry. I wasn't laughing. I just had something in my throat."

"Liar." Yui sniffed, her cheeks puffed out as unshed tears began to glimmer in her eyes. "T-This is why I haven't told anyone in a long time… because w-when I do, they always laugh at me."

"Ah… I'm sorry, Yui." Shu's panicked visage would have made Yui laugh if she wasn't genuinely upset. "Don't be mad. Please? I-I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay, Shu-kun." This time, _she_ was lying. She wouldn't even look at him. Judging how silent she'd become, it was clear she didn't even want to talk to him anymore. Considerably stressed by the situation, Shu's eyes darted around to find anything that would make her smile again - to make her forgive him. Oh, right! She always loved it whenever he demonstrated his ice powers for her.

"H-Here, Yui! Look what I made!" Focusing his mana in the center of his palms, he conjured up a bird misting to life as it moved its icy feathers and flew around his hands. Yui took one glance at it and nodded.

"T-That's nice, Shu-kun..."

Shu's smile faltered when he realized she barely looked interested. Even now, she was sitting there and staring at her lap. Argh, she really was mad at him, wasn't she? Shu dispelled his magia with a heaving sigh. He was honestly at a disadvantage. This was the first time they've ever had a disagreement like this. Was this what they called a lover's quarrel? He read that somewhere in a book. Well, they were married after all… he glanced down at her palm and saw she was wearing the ring he made her. Even now, he couldn't help but feel a little pleased.

Back to his dilemma.

How did one deal with an angry Yui? She was practically a walking angel. Now he was starting to feel bad…

His morose gaze coincidentally wandered off to his bookshelf when he found himself staring at one of the books that were jutted out. Upon recognizing the green cover of the carved text, he went into a trance before his eyes lit up as an idea hit him. He leaped off the bed to retrieve the book and returned with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Want to read a book with me, Yui?" Knowing her love for stories, this was a surefire way to make Yui like him again. Shu felt hope rise in his chest when she finally lifted her head to look at him. Even though she seemed a bit suspicious, she was still unable to suppress her interest.

"I-Is it about monsters again? B-Because if this is one of those scary s-stories you like to read, I-I won't be able to sleep..."

"No," Shu quickly answered. "Well, kind of. This book is about fairies or rather, _faeries_." Yui looked interested when he mentioned the fae race, unable to suppress her curiosity when he propped up against the pillows and opened the book. Yui joined him soon afterwards.

"The stories say fairies live in hidden society, and you can only find them in the deep greenery past winding forests where the trees change color and streams flow like gold." Shu told her in a hushed voice as he traced his finger among the vivid illustration depicting the mystical forest where fairies thrived. He spread the book open like wings so she could see for herself. "It's said that they are best dancers and possess voices that rivals the enchantment of mermaids."

Shu went on to read more about the fairies. The folklore involved methods of protecting oneself from their malice, by means such as amulets made from cold iron or talismans carved from rowan trees or various herbs, or simply shunning locations known to be theirs, ergo avoiding offending any fairies.

Some fairies were benevolent while others were mischievous. Less harmful pranks ascribed to fairies include: tangling the hair of sleeping children into elf-locks from playing at night, stealing small items, and leading a traveler astray. More dangerous behaviors were examples such as any form of sudden death or a kidnappings of children, leaving behind the evident corpses as magical replicas of wood.

"However…" Shu read aloud before noticing that at some point, his little wife settled in his lap - resting between his legs as she eagerly read the open book he held up. Well, that anger of hers tided over quicker than he expected. He thanked the Moon Mother above for Yui's amazingly nice, forgiving nature. He quickly recovered when she tugged at his sleeve and continued to read the fancy inscription aloud, tracing a finger beneath the words. "If you catch a fairy in a bottle - it says you'll be blessed with everlasting luck. Their fairydust will grant you flight, and their songs will inspire valor even in the most cowardly of hearts."

Outside the stained glass window, a canopy of stars glimmered in the endless night sky. Like a heavenly chorus, they were aligned like ancient sovereigns to join together and chant about the union between a vampire and human.

"And if you get kissed by Fairy Queen Gaela, the Lady of the Forest… she will grant you blessings of the earth itself. They call it the Great Green - the power to empathize with nature and animals around them. To manipulate the earth itself wherever life grows." The firstborn pointed out a painted illustration depicting a breathtaking, fey woman garbed in vines with fairies dancing at her illuminated palms. "The Lady of the Forest is rumored to be an enchantress of great beauty and vigilance who watches over nature itself. Only those with pure hearts are anointed with her blessings."

"Wow… s-she's really beautiful!" Yui breathed, her eyes shining with wonder and delight. "I want to m-meet her! A-and the fairies! E-Even if it's only once… to see the fairies dancing and singing must be a wonderful thing!"

"Do you want to go look for them tomorrow?" Shu offered, smiling when she stared back at him with wide eyed excitement. "We can leave for the Fairy Grove in a couple days once I'm not as busy. If we sneak out early enough it's possible to find them. We would have to return by sunset, though."

"Y-You mean it!?" Yui clutched at his nightshirt with both hands. "Y-You would really help me?" Seeing him nod, she grew elated before adding. "N-No take backs!"

"No take backs." Shu promised. "If we're going to do this, you have to promise to stay close to me. Faeries are tricky. They'll hide if they don't want to be found, so it might be hard to locate exactly where their realm lies. That's why you can't give up easily."

"I-I won't! And I promise I'll stay close to Shu-kun no matter what! B-Because, um… you're m-my husband, after all!"

"Right. And you're my wife." Yui blushed at how confident he sounded when he declared his possessiveness over her. She wondered she would ever get used to being called that. Another hour flew by as they read the book together, which soon ended after Yui let out an ear-splitting yawn. Shu noticed how late it was given the moon's position. After blowing out the candles, the two children settled beneath the thick covers with a pillow wedged between them.

"Shu-kun, are you still awake?" Yui whispered from the other side.

"Mm… go to sleep, Yui." Came Shu's sleepy reply.

"I can't. I'm too excited." She confessed in a meek voice, causing him to chuckle. He bridged the gap between them by offering a hand towards her.

"Then… I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep, okay?"

Blushing, Yui felt her heart warm at his gentle words. She reached out to take his hand and their fingers intertwined almost immediately. His hand was cold, but she knew that the boy next to her had a warm heart that matched his kindness. Soon, tiredness took over her and her eyes began to flutter close knowing he was here. Until he suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Yui." His voice was quiet, almost muted. "If I ever become a monster, would you ever forgive me?"

"Mm?" As sleepy as she was, she couldn't help feeling confused as to what brought this on. Blearily, she blinked. She couldn't see what kind of face her husband was making but felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly around hers.

"If I ever hurt you… would you be afraid of me?" This time, his voice came out in a whisper.

 _Shu-kun is weird sometimes,_ she thought to herself in a drowsy haze.

"Nothing you could do would ever make me afraid of you, Shu-kun." She answered with a heavy-eyed smile. As though to reassure him further, she gave his hand a weak but gentle squeeze. "B-Because you're you. Shu-kun could never be a monster."

A long silence befell them, and Yui thought he fell asleep and was starting to nod off until Shu clasped onto her hand in a squeeze tighter than earlier.

"Do you really mean that? Even if I did a lot of bad things, you wouldn't ever abandon me?"

"No... because we promised… to stay together..." Finding his face in the dark, she caressed his cheek comfortingly. She was getting snoozy now, because she thought she heard his breath hitch in his throat. "M-my mommy once said that people sometimes lose their w-way and do bad things… so… if that happened to Shu, I'd definitely help you find your way back." She was about to pull away until he held her hand in place, holding it tightly as though he were afraid she would let go and disappear at any given moment. "And when once you say sorry, everything will be alright."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Shu asked, a shadow passing over them. "You don't know that. I might do something that might make you really hate me someday… and if you end up hating me someday… I don't know what I'd do except think that… maybe I deserve it."

 _He seems scared… but that's impossible,_ Yui thought in a haze, fighting back another yawn. _Shu-kun doesn't have anything to be scared of when he's so strong._

"Shu-kun... I know how it feels to be lonely... it hurts more than anything. That's why I won't ever leave you by yourself. Okay?" Yui whispered back, her eyelids falling shut as she began to drift off in a peaceful sleep. "No matter what happens... no matter what you do... I'll always... _always_ love Shu-kun..."

On the other side, Shu was shaken by her innocent yet heartfelt declaration. It was as though she reached into the depths of his body and touched his soul herself - warming him inside out. No one ever told him they _loved_ him before. This was the first time... someone really cared for him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 _Yui loves me_.

Emotions bubbled within him until surfacing in the form of unshed tears. His throat flashed as he swallowed thickly. The sincerity of her words rang in his heart with clarity. In the moonlight, his tear-rimmed eyes fell to their joined hands - and they were both wearing their grass rings. He remembered their wedding and finally, his restless heart was eased.

 _Always,_ he repeated what she said in his mind.

Seeming satisfied, Shu broke into a slow smile. He closed his eyes and exhaled a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad…"

And he too, drifted of in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

.

.

.

Hidden within the darkness of one of the hidden rooms located in the South Wing of Barthory Castle, was a group of elder vampires huddled together in meeting that could only be held away from prying eyes. They were all bent over a few lit candles that barely illuminated their stark, sharp features.

For the past few hours, they had discussing what was told to them by their own leader. One of the Noble vampires sat up a little more straightly than the others and acting as the spokesperson. His narrow face and pointed jaw looked even more haunting in the dim light of the room.

"This is absurd." One of the vampires spoke up with clear agitation. "A woman becoming the Sakamaki regent…ha! The day that happens is the day our Sacred Ancestor will be rolling over in his grave!"

"Karlheinz has clearly lost his mind."

"Like we, the elders, would ever agree to such a decision! Those Viboran bastards would make certain our kind would become the laughingstock of the millenia!"

"At ease, my fellow elders." Andreas silenced the group directing their attention to him. "It is clear we have a problem. And the fact that we do not hold much power compared to Karlheinz-sama does make matters worse. However…" he raised his head and narrowed his eyes as a wily smirk curved his thin, dry lips. "We are not without our wits." Only when the others remained silent and attentive did he continue. "As much as it obviously infuriates us all, let us have Karlheinz-sama believe we have reluctantly agreed to his atrocious demand. Only then can we change it ourselves.

"And how do you surmise this plan of yours will come to pass? What of Richter? He witnessed the king's will as well."

"And I have a strong inclination to follow my king… however it seems the situation has changed." The elders startled as Richter made himself known, approaching them with his hands behind his back. They scattered like mice before python.

"M-My liege! T-This isn't what it seems!"

"Silence, you old dogs. I am not going to tell the king of your plotting behind his back… on the condition that you help me." Richter took a deep breath and watched the flames flicker in the lack of light. His black python curled around his neck like a scarf as it hissed out its tongue, prompting Richter to stroke his pet's chin. "Should my brother's death occur before Shu's sixteenth birthday, we will simply stand in the way of Beatrix ever coming near headship."

"How do we do that, Lord Richter?" Andreas asked cautiously, the rest of the wary elders nodding along with him in tandem.

"It's simple." The Right-Hand's smirk widened, making him appear even more fearsome in the dimly lit room. "In such an occurrence of an early death by his majesty, Shu will still be young…and quite impressionable. Surely in all our years as pureblood vampires, we have retained a skill of manipulation. It will be all too easy to sway Shu's beliefs to that of our own. That fear will always prevail over love… for love can betray you." He paused before throwing aside his cloak to reveal a red tome. "This here contains the prophecy of the Hundred Year Winter. I'm certain you've heard it in your lifetime… that a powerful monster will be born and freeze the lands solids - starving out all life and brewing ominous snowstorms that will consume both worlds... spreading to the ends of the netherlands."

"And you mean to imply that Shu-sama is Dreadfrost?" The name chilled the vampires to the bones as they shuddered. "How can we ever hope to control such a monster?"

"The boy is already powerful, Richter, and the limits of his magia will continue to grow exponentially." The eldest vampire reminded the Right-Hand, skepticism clear in his voice. "You hope to tame a dragon. However, what if the boy proves to be too much for you to control?"

"Powerful as he may be, Shu is still a young boy." Richter said. "Children are easy to manipulate. You make them see what they want to see, and then you break them." Richter answered with an ominous smile. "Our cute little heir has someone precious to him… someone he wants to protect with all his power. This blocks his potential to become the king we want him to be… and so, we will use that weakness of his." Turning his gaze to the stars that bore witness to their treasonous meeting, he imagined those same stars were chanting their blessings down on their union - to a new age. "We will turn that boy's heart into ice."

"And what of Beatrix?" Another member squawked.

"She will not even get the chance to come anywhere near being the temporary Sakamaki Head." Andreas hissed. "Only in Karlheinz-sama's death can we truly gain power. Of course, this is only a precaution should our dear Sakamaki Head actually…cease to exist."

"Actually, there _is_ something about that you must know." Richter drawled with a sharp smile as he gestured them to sit. "You see, about our king's health…" And thus, poisonous words began to spill from his lips - revealing himself to be a turncoat as he revealed Karlheinz's secret before their very ears.

Outside the doors, unbeknownst to them all - Subaru heard every word they uttered from their traitorous tongues. With eyes wide and face pallid with impending shock and horror, he slowly backed away from the door. At the last moment, he bumped up against a vase - causing it to shatter to the floor in pieces.

" _Who goes there?"_ Richter's voice thundered as heavy footfalls approached. With a sharp gasp, Subaru turned and ran with his heart leaping to his throat. Just as he turned the corner, the doors flew open with a violent slam. A red-faced Richter searched the halls with his wild eyes before flying to the remnants of the broken vase. Behind him, the elders were roused in a state of disarray.

"Damn it, someone heard us!" Andreas hissed as he summoned a bat familiar, about to send it off to find the eavesdropper until Richter stopped them. "What are you doing, my liege? If we don't hurry, whoever heard us will report to Karlheinz-sama!"

"I doubt that." Richter drawled in a languorous baritone as he retrieved a doily in the shape of a intricate white rose, one that belonged to a certain lady with the same namesake. Waving it in front of his python, the reptilian creature gave it a deep sniff before letting out a rattling hiss. "In fact… I think an audience with a lovely white lady is in order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never want any these children to grow up. They're all so precious I just I can't. I want to open up a Diabolik Daycare just for them and dote on each and every diabrat that attends. Yui would probably be the only well-behaved child there lol. So before you bombard me with 'gahhh so cliche' at the wedding part. Yes, I know. Buuut, I did warn you all that there would be a 'let's be more than friends' arc coming up so.. here it is! I hope you delighted yourselves in the rich shuui that was present here because... things are about to hit the chandelier.
> 
> To address some terms and lore. The Greater Nobility refers to the first vampires that rebelled against the Founders (First Bloods) and declared independence in reforming their own race. The Nobility refers to the pureblood vampires that exist at present. The Sacred Ancestor is the archaic founder of all vampires - not much is known about him except that he transcended into Godhood and disappeared. Moon Mother refers to the lady guardian who watches over all vampires like her own children and grants them their bloodline limits. She was a member of the Greater Nobility before becoming part of the moon. Her relationship with the Sacred Ancestor is an enduring topic of debate.
> 
> As for our lovely lady lead - Yui is living in those Celtic times where music is awesome and pagan worshippers are everywhere while the holy church is trying to Christianize everyone. Yui is a Christianized Celt in this story, so she's familiar with both cultures.
> 
> Yup, just answering questions nobody asked because I just recently managed to worldbuild and lure out the lore from my mind for Enrapture. A lot of it will differ from Rejet's original source material, of course.


	5. Cain and Abel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should've seen how everyone was like back at FF. They just wanted to get to the dark grit already. Well, I bet chapter seven really alienated them. Gotta love them though. I'm biased trash that torments my favorite characters because - how else are they gonna be relatable? Doesn't excuse me for being a terrible person though hahaha.

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter V_

.

.

.

.

**Cain and Abel**

* * *

.

.

.

To the immortal clans, time was of the essence. Like wind, the seasons were ever changing drafts that passed quickly as bonfires. Months turned into years from springtime to winter's eve - with summers becoming shorter and winters growing longer. Each passing year the underworld underwent drastic climate changes that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of its inhabitants. As resilient as the undead clans were, even the growing bitter frosts proved to be a problem with collecting prey and valuable resources. The Master of Whisperers claimed that the chances of travelling to the human realm were little to none.

This was the coldest of winters yet, and by far the largest. Fierce snowstorms spread its turbulence across the lands, obstructing travel and communication. Messengers and merchants brave enough to venture into the storms were never heard from again.

Castle Barthory was no exception. Draped in heavy blankets of snow and ice, the dark and cold were no comfort to the residents inside the ebony walls. The moment any clansman stepped outside the boundaries protected by the king's magic barrier, they would be buried alive beneath hundreds of feet of snow.

For Christa - the one whom the Sakamaki clan fondly called the "White Rose" - winter was a mere pretense. For her, the falling snow that blanketed the plains which reminded her of the ugliness and debauchery of her bourgeois kin - how they hid behind their ethereal beauty that belied their lust for carnage and flesh.

 _A vulgar charade_ , she bitterly thought. _Just as this castle is a prisoner of winter, I, too, am held captive within these walls. My jailer is my king… and my husband._

"Ah, beautiful winter… just like the nobles around me." Alone in her solar, Christa went to her window and traced cold fingers against the frost kissed glass. In contrast to her poisonous thoughts, her voice remained soft as a psalm. "How wonderful it would be to simply immerse oneself in this beauty… and remain blissfully unaware of the sins that lie beneath…" Her head leaned against the masonry as she watched the firelight die from her candlestick. Her listless gaze fixated on the collapsing wick melting in a pool of wax, and the comparison of mortality came to mind.

"What does a human life weigh…" She breathed out for only the quiet snowfall to hear. "But a short, sweet dream compared to the eternal oblivion we vampires are bound to? Immortality only demoralizes and bores vampires to madness - _unhappiness_. And I… have lived for far too long in this cold, empty hell… my mind fraying apart… in tatters." The glass reflected the downpour from outside, giving her the appearance of a weeping woman. _How ironic._ A mirthless chuckle escaped from her lips.

"How does dear Yui fare… I wonder. I haven't seen her in some time." She spoke her thoughts aloud once more. Thinking of the certain, tenderhearted thrall - her undead heart twisted inside her chest. It was no wonder how she managed to charm young Shu, with her peony eyes and tender heart. Christa knew the boy as a stalwart soldier - polite but distant. He often accompanied the raids that left human settlements destitute, coming home with a haunted listlessness that seemed to age him as the violence grew. She remembered the blood staining his cuffs, as well as the lingering frost from his magia wafting about. War was a dreadful thing. She imagined she could never send Subaru off to commit such atrocities.

She remembered feeling sorry for the boy. Beatie was a dear friend to her, true enough - but she didn't seem to even know her own son beyond his lazuline gaze - what somber thoughts he must have had then. She thought his happiness was drained, never to be seen again. She thought of him as a lifeless doll just as she herself was - living in monotony with the weight of their duties burdening their shoulders.

And then little Yui arrived.

Who else but that girl would have taught him how to be a child again?

Unbeknownst to her, a curious set of eyes peeked out from the door crack - taking care to keep their presence masked.

"Ah… I envy that spring child… for the warmth of her hands and memories of living in the light have me dreaming for my youth." Christa whispered, aching for innocent days long past. Deep down, however, she knew it could never be. She was already past the point of no return. Her fate was already sealed the moment her foolish, younger self fell captivated by her husband's charm and promises of giving her the world. And he gave her something even more wonderful - Subaru. Their child was born from the union of their love.

Many thought Christa herself overindulged her dear Subaru, often basking in his company because she hated being alone. She would never admit it out loud how she dreaded his birthdays - a constant reminder that he would grow into a man that could hurt her. Or even worse… _abandon her_.

Immediately she admonished herself for thinking that way of her child. Her sweet Subaru would never do such a thing. She knew in her heart no matter what shape or form he took, he would always be her baby. She would never tire of kissing those plump cheeks or holding him close to her heart. She adored him so much that while it hurt her seeing how much Subaru resembled her husband, the thought of being separated from her child tormented her even more. She couldn't bear it.

She wished she could lock him up in this room so no one could ever hurt him. She wished he could stay small so it would be easier for her to protect him. Moon mother, if anyone so much as harmed a hair on his head they would face her wrath. No one would hurt her Subaru! Never!

But how could she do that when she couldn't even protect him from herself?

She unbound her hair from twisted braids, curtaining her ashen face. Her once vibrant appearance - her pride as a woman - withered and rusted to tarnished silver. Dark rings obtruded from her tired eyes as proof of many sleepless nights. The stale, damp smell of potpourri drifted about. She turned her face to the wind howling in the distance.

"Twas a storm like this one when you captured my heart… Nii-sama." She reflected, her mind opening a door to the past - unearthing memories from her girlhood and bringing back endless winter nights. "I've spent long years trying to understand you... hoping to be your pillar of strength. Alas, your heart remains entrenched in snow."

She had been fourteen then, pristine and jubilant when she frolicked with the rest of her lady friends and their escorts. A snowstorm had frightened the horses and separated her carriage from the rest of the group. When the harness had snapped, it had been up to her coachman to retrieve the wayward stallions - leaving her vulnerable inside the carriage.

A fierce gust of wind had blown the imperial coach careening over a cliff. She had been certain she would've died then if it hadn't for Karlheinz's timely intervention. Having shapeshifted into a dark mist, he had rescued her from an excruciating death right before the carriage had been plummeted into a bed of sharp rocks. Her injuries had been minor, but he had insisted on carrying her all the way back to her castle - held snugly against his broad chest as he shrouded her small body with his long cloak. He had reintroduced himself as her distant cousin and amusing himself with childhood memories long past since then.

" _Rosy-cheeked little Christa. You were barely up to my waist when we last saw each other. You used to follow Richter and I everywhere when your family visited mine for the summers, declaring to everyone that you would one day be my wife."_ He had told her with a laugh. _"You wept yourself exhausted when it was time to leave - all the times I had to carry you back to the carriage!"_ She had remembered how flustered he made her when bringing up memories she'd long forgotten. She had chastised him for teasing her, which had only made him laugh. _"Do forgive me, Lady Christa. I did not intend to patronize you - it's just you were so cute then. I was simply taken aback."_

" _Karlheinz-sama…?"_ But then she had made what she would- many centuries to this night - the most fatal, exhilarating, and regrettable mistake of her life.

The moment he glanced over his shoulder, she met his sincere yet lonesome gaze. Those eyes reminded her of burnt out ends of smoky days. The way he used to look at her - as though she were the one who hung the moon and the sky - it used to make her so deliriously happy and fall in love with him all over again.

" _Your beauty has become that of an enchantress, my lady."_

But now…

Someone was calling out to her. A knock at the door had broken her out of her reverie. Yet she did not hear who had spoken.

Christa turned around with a start, and for a fleeting moment she saw her husband's face - the same eyes that pulled her into an inescapable oblivion full of madness, madness-! Hot flashes dotted before her gaze as a fever overtook her mind. Memories of their blissful wedding, the piercing glares from Cordelia's entourage, and the night she stumbled upon his horrific lab documenting his experiments - including the gruesome purpose their own son was to serve-! His underlying intentions that poisoned their marriage!

How easily love turns to hate! They were two sides of the same coin - passion, that is.

"It's late, Karlheinz-sama. I have not seen you in many weeks now..." Her voice grew deceptively soft, hiding the malice within her heart. "Didn't I warn you never to visit my chambers ever again?!" Her bloodline limit activated as her long nails hardened into silver. Moonlight reflected on those long nails as she lashed out in blind fury and heartbreak. A renewed grief fed her rage as a woman scorned, and her once dewy eyes clouded with a thirst for revenge. Blood boiled in her ears, drowning out the agonizing cries she might have heard.

"A-Aag _ahh_!"

Flesh squelched in her hands as she clawed at his handsome face. She dug her nails into crevices and pulled out what felt like marbles - the contents throbbing like a heartbeat. She was vaguely aware of the sound of someone hitting the floor, their knees writhing. Instead of hearing a man's screams like she expected, it was instead a child whose tears clogged up his throat in drowned agony. Horror sank into realization as she watched the gore rain from his face in red tears. Gaping holes appeared where his eyes should have been.

For a moment Christa swayed in a daze, wondering why his vampiric regeneration wasn't closing up his wounds before her own eyes fell to her gory hands. Tarnished silver reflected her horrified gaze as a trembling gasp ripped from her throat. The sight of her child sobbing as he clutched his scarred face proved more painful than being stabbed from behind - her own act of betrayal caused her heart to shatter all over again.

"S... Subaru? What have I... done to you?"

"Can't- I-I can't see…! It's dark!" Frightened, Subaru choked on his tears as he reached out blindly. "It hurts! Where are you? _Mother-!"_

"Subaru, oh my baby...!" The moment he called out to her had her running to take him into her arms, tearfully apologizing over and over as she desperately tried to assuage his pain. But the silver already damaged his nerves beyond repair. His eyes would never heal, and he would never be able see again- all because of her. The realization had her howling at the top of her lungs.

"MOON MOTHER NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT MY CHILD! TAKE MY EYES INSTEAD!"

"Subaru-sama!? Lady Christa?!" Footfalls thundered outside until the door slammed open, revealing the handmaidens who stumbled upon the sight. The youngest girl broke into a terrified scream seeing all the blood staining the white room as well as the child. The others tried to retrieve the boy, only to suffer Christa's overprotective retaliation.

"S...Someone inform his Majesty!"

"Do not touch him! None of you shall have him, especially not _Karlheinz-sama_!" Fangs elongated as she screeched at whoever dared to come close, her wine-red glare radiating a ferocity that could only belong to a mother willing to die fighting for her child. "Everything I ever held dear was stolen from me long ago, but Subaru is _mine_! I shall kill whoever dares to use him!"

"He is blind now, my lady. He needs medical attention." Richter entered with a flourish of his cape, causing the handmaidens to scatter so he could pass. "Give the boy to me. You can trust me to stop the bleeding."

"N-No! Let me do it!" Christa gasped, cradling her screaming child against her chest. "I'm his mother!" She rose with Subaru in her arms, attempting to pass Richter on her way out. "I _must_ speak with Karlheinz _-_!"

"The king is not feeling well at the moment. He mustn't be disturbed - he's given strict orders for all to not enter his chambers." This revelation stopped Christa cold in her tracks. "You must rest now… Lady Christa. With all due respect, I believe you've done enough." His voice, though polite and hushed, carried a coldness that left no room for argument. "No healing incantations can aid counteract the damage done to Young Subaru. Not even his Majesty can undo what has been done."

"That can't be true!" Christa's voice quavered as her shoulders wracked with suppressed sobs. "T-There must be something, _anything_ , I can do! This is all my fault!"

"Subaru-sama must be brought down to my laboratory - it's the only way to stabilize him. You know better than anyone how silver affects our kind." A confused, helpless Christa fell silent. All she could do was hold her child tightly in a desperate attempt to quell his screams. Richter took this as a sign to continue.

"Once a vampire is pierced with silver, we bleed out like pigs unless necessary interventions are made. For us, silver is our poison. Our bane."

"But not the laboratory! You can't take him down there!" Christa begged, kneeling before him at clutching his leg. She knew better than anyone what unspeakable horrors were down there. To relinquish her own son at this madman's behest would be a fate worse than death itself. "Please! Anything but that, my lord! Do not put Subaru through your experiments!"

"Lady Christa!" Richter interjected with a voice so stern and authoritative Christa felt her assertions shrivel up and die. The power radiating in his voice made her feel she had none of her own - and perhaps that was the case, as she was only a glorified concubine in her own right. A madwoman who suffered fits of hysteria. And _this_.

Looking down at Subaru in her arms, she realized _this_ was the reason why Karlheinz kept her locked away in the tower in the first place.

"I-I… but I… no..." Any resolve she had fell away to a hopeless stammer. Could she do nothing but harm the ones she loved most?

"If we do not act quickly, the silver's poison will spread throughout his body. Likely he will suffer from silverscale if we do not cauterize his wounds with veilfire. It's the only way to save him." Richter whispered, closing his eyes. "It's your decision, my lady. Just know every moment we spend lingering the silver quickens Subaru-sama to a feverish disease and then - oblivion. He will die."

"Aahh!" For a fleeting moment, time seemed to slow down. All she could hear were Subaru's short gasps as he trembled in her arms, his screams coming to a hush as he lay limp. His life was in her hands, hanging by a few threads. Overcome with maternal instinct, she painstakingly handed over her child to the handmaidens as they hurried him out of the room. Christa was left sobbing into her hands, curling into a ball on the floor.

"You did the right thing, my lady. I can't imagine how difficult this is for you..." Richter spoke, his honeyed words lacking in sincerity. His lips curled into a malicious sneer as he watched her lament - taking pleasure in her suffering. "Of course, His Majesty will come for you to discuss tonight's unfortunate events, but we will have to take precautions. It seems your current treatment is proving… rather ineffective." This casual observation made her flinch. "Rest assured, my lady. We will take very good care of Subaru-sama. When he returns, he will be better than ever - like a new fledgling." Turning on his heel, he announced his leave with one last bow. "You won't even recognize him when he returns."

"That is exactly what I fear…" Long after Richter's departure, she whispered her lament in with her throat thickened with tears. Left alone to wallow in her despair, that very night marked the moment Christa's mind careened into a neverending nightmare she would never wake up from.

It was at this moment she believed she would spend the rest of her days cursing herself and the Sakamaki name, befalling the castle with her bitter tears.

* * *

.

.

.

As soon as Reiji finished his favorite cup of puer tea shipped from the Eastern Islands, the rest of the attending guests slumped over the table in a deep, comatose-like slumber. A glance at his pocket watch told him the cantarella he infused in the wine barrels exceeded his plans ahead of schedule. He left the banquet and walked through the halls amidst the sea of sleeping nobles and shattered goblets. As he was about to exit the West Wing, he came across his mother slumped against the pillar with her hair strewn in a nest of flyaways instead of her usual perfectly arranged updo. A dribble of wine slipped past her pale lips - parodying what looked like a poisoned death gone perfectly right.

Right now she was the very picture of imperfection. Reiji found himself revelling in this rare spectacle more than he imagined he would. Not many children could accomplish such nefarious deeds at ten years old. For Reiji, it was manipulating the castle's residents into falling prey to his machinations. No one would awaken for three days and four nights.

"Hahh. Everything's gone according to plan." A small smile tugged at Reiji's lips as he snapped his pocket watch shut. He knelt before his sleeping mother and bared his fangs in a predatory grin that would have shocked anyone who saw him like this. He came closer. Saliva pooled his palate as he opened his mouth wide before piercing Beatrix's milky neck in two small pricks. He drank - quenching his thirst until he was finally satisfied.

 _A vampire's kiss_ , humans would often call this act with revulsion and fear. Mortals would warn their own children to never cross a vampire lest their death quickens in the form of a vampire's kiss. But for Reiji, this was his way of bidding farewell to the woman he once respected above all else.

"Cold… bittersweet. Just like you, mother." Reiji commented on the taste of her blood before darting his tongue out to lick the remains on his lips. For a moment he was taken with morbid fascination watching this imperfect lady lie still even after he drank from her. He was only somewhat disappointed she wasn't awake to feel the pain he inflicted on her. But then, it only would've been a fraction of the pain she afflicted him all throughout his life. That alone was enough to have him swear to make her suffer at his hands, if not out of childish spite then at least to have her attention for awhile. Unfurling his handkerchief, he briefly dabbed at where he pierced her with his fangs just as her wounds began to close.

With a shake of his head, he left her and passed through one of many of his father's snow covered gardens. He passed through a gazebo where the triplets slept in a dogpile, holding hands and leaning against one another. They were naturally drawn together even in slumber - mimicking the closeness in the womb they once shared. Between the three boys, their bond was an unspoken thing that needed no explanation. Even physical separation could never sever the memory of their bond. Kanato was flanked by Ayato and Laito, curled up in a ball and pillowing his head in Ayato's lap. He held Teddy in a deathly embrace.

"Zzz… aha… octopus… more..." Carefree and defenseless, Ayato slept with his mouth wide open. Drool dribbled out from his mouth each time he snored. His suspender straps fell away to reveal his collarbone. His small head rested against Laito's shoulder, who leaned fully against Ayato in response with his leg propped up.

"Good grief…" Reiji muttered as he eyed his little brothers before noticing the half-eaten cake plates nearby. He vaguely remembered lacing cantarella in the dessert section, but for these three to fall captive to the same sleeping agent could only mean one thing. They were too greedy to settle for modest servings, and so they gorged themselves helping after helping beyond help.

"Eating, playing, and then sleeping… just how childish can you all be? Lo and behold the fearsome princes of darkness - hibernating like bears." With an exasperated eye-roll, Reiji went to his greenhouse and fetched one of the garden blankets. He rolled the fabric out and covered his little brothers right as the snow began to fall once more. His irritation subsided as he took note that the triplets stopped shivering. Satisfied, he left them as they were.

There were many times he wondered how different his life would have been if he himself had only been the firstborn. Or rather - what would have his life been if Shu had never been born in the first place?

The answer lies within the heart of his clan.

That is, if Shu and other unmentionables hadn't been born, there never would have been weak links to that threatened to fray apart the chains that dated back to their first ancestors. Richter, his brothers, and even his own mother… They were all weak. And weakness could not be tolerated in their family.

Wasn't that the first lesson his own mother taught him?

And yet… for her to insist that Shu was the rightful heir to their father's throne… just what did she see in him that he couldn't? What did that good-for-nothing have that he did not possess? Why?

Why were things decided this way for him to lag behind that boy he loathed to call his own brother? Why did everyone decide Shu was better than him?

Was it because Shu happened to master any skills the first time he tried… while it would take Reiji months on end to achieve the same results?

Was it because Shu won over the masses with his heartrending music and charisma that a long shadow he cast fell dark upon Reiji's own feats?

Or was it because Shu willingly allowed himself to be used as a weapon in the war waged between humans and vampires… while Reiji remained in the fort to further his ambitions of unlocking true knowledge?

No. His own status and worth was decided for him at his birth, all _because_ he failed to be born first. False expectations were weighed on him, as was a lofty role to be subservient to his perfect elder brother. All vampires, among the Greater and Lesser Nobility, placed Shu on their pedestal believing him to be their deliverer all because of an outdated, fallible prophecy. And yet, the source of this baseless _rumor_ remained unknown to this day.

"Dreadfrost, as if that good-for-nothing could be capable of becoming a true terror as evil should be…" Reiji scoffed, knowing full how Shu would rather idle away his days cloud watching or dreaming up new symphonies. Instead of honing his skills, his foolish older brother would rather be lost in his own world of music for hours on end. "Rubbish and poppycock."

 _Everyone is blind_. Embittered, Reiji trampled over an anthill without a second thought. _This is all just a farce. No one even realizes that good-for-nothing is merely a pawn in the grand scheme father has laid out for our family's succession. No adorned titles or unique powers will change that. Inside, he is..._

A murder of crows flew overhead, prompting him to cast a disparaging glance towards the high tower that imprisoned his father's third wife. The roaring wind drowned out whatever cries he might have heard had he chosen to linger a while longer. It wasn't until he reached the main gate leading outside Bathory grounds that he encountered Shu and his faithful little thrall trotting at his heels.

"T-There you are, Reiji-s-sama!" She greeted him with the likeness of a beagle. The bobble in her hair contained frozen snowbells sealed within resin. If Reiji recalled correctly, Shu gifted her those flowers on her fifth birthday. He was surprised she was still wearing it. Considering she was nine and all.

He briefly envisioned her sporting floppy ears and a wagging tail as she scampered to him, her red cloak fluttering behind her. She offered him a set of folded clothes from the servant's quarter. Seeing his disdainful glance, she went on to explain.

"I k-know these aren't fancy or pretty like your other clothes, but y-you and S-Shu-kun have to wear these s-so nobody k-knows y-you're princes!" She said with a proud smile, clearly having thought of the idea herself. She tugged Shu forward by the hand and presented him dressed up as a scullion. He looked like a manual laborer rather than a firstborn prince, smelling like he'd been tending to animals and fire all day. Black strings tied off his hardened leather cuirass worn over a faded blue tunic. His waist apron consisted of many patches that had seen better days, and his dark trousers were scuffed at the ends.

"A-all done, Shu-kun!" A delighted squeal left her lips as she fawned over him. "You look so d-different I a-almost didn't recognize you! B-But don't worry, y-you look great!" Yui giggled, tussling his hair in a different part before tying it in a low ponytail with a ribbon that matched his eyes. Reiji was quietly impressed that she transformed his brother into a disheveled errand worker rather than the prestigious nobility he was a part of - all without an ounce of magia.

"Really?" With flushed cheeks, Shu stared at his feet. "I wasn't sure about this before, but if you say so..."

"Shu-kunnn...!" Touched by his statement, she shed her shyness in favor of showing her heartfelt affection. Shu caught her in his arms as she rubbed her cheek against his like the loving "wife" she was. "I like you, Shu-kun! I really do!"

"Hm… is that so." Seeming used to these kinds of outbursts, he trailed off with a listlessness about him that anyone who didn't know them as Reiji did would mark off as uncaring. But even as Yui continued to nuzzle their faces together, there was no mistaking the tender warmth in his eyes. He gently held her back by the shoulders as he faced her.

"Okay then. How much do you like me?"

"U-Um, this much!" Beaming, Yui stepped back to stretch her arms out as wide as she could.

"Oh? About four feet?" Shu sounded amused as Yui clambered back to him, her eyes drenched in adoration and anticipation.

"D-Does Shu-kun like me, too?" Her innocent inquiry was accompanied with her tugging at the hem of his tunic.

"I sure do." Came his candid reply.

"H-How much?"

"Mm… make a hoop with your arms, like this, and then I'll show you." Shu demonstrated for her until she did as he asked. Her curiosity morphed into alarm as he ducked before jumping up through her encircled arms and ensnaring her into his own hug. She shrieked with delighted laughter as he hoisted her up and spun her in perfect figure eights.

"I love Yui to infinity!"

"Eeek!"

Pegged as the third wheel on the showcasing lovey-dovey bandwagon, Reiji wanted to be anywhere but where he stood. It was nauseating. He didn't like watching them play around and frolic like springtime animals. Instead he opted to stare off into the distance until they finally finished making a spectacle of themselves.

 _A common knave makes a better role for him,_ Reiji stifled a smirk watching Shu squirm in discomfort as an oblivious Yui roped a belt around his brother's tunic tighter than a corset. His smug amusement was short-lived, however, when Yui turned her attention to him. She worked that devastating puppy stare on him at top condition.

"R-Reiji-sama, it's your turn. N-now please let me help you!" A fervor took over her as she stalked him like a predator going for the kill - brandishing a hairbrush and ribbons as though they were weapons - though she herself remained oblivious to her demeanor.

"N-No!" The harsh volume of his outburst surprised the blonds. Even Reiji himself. Clearing his throat, he retracted his poor refusal. "I-I mean, no thank you! I'll just wear a cloak." The last thing he wanted was to reduce himself to a commoner's level, or rather, _Shu_ ' _s_ level. As a prince, his appearance was his pride!

Therefore, he wanted no part of this disastrous dress-up session!

Alas, Yui's persistence proved to be a tougher adversary than he expected.

Shu remained silent, watching their exchange with narrowed eyes.

"T-That won't do, R-Reiji-sama! Y-You promised you would play wh-whichever game I-I chose especially for t-today!" Yui's cheeks bloomed apple-red as she exclaimed her dissent passionately - a rather stark contrast to the whiteness around them. Her tiny fists trembled as she went on to add. "Y-You asked me before what I wanted f-for my ninth birthday…" A sniff. "D-Don't you remember what I said?"

Reiji's tongue laid limp in his mouth.

How could he forget?

" _If I c-could have just one wish for m-my birthday this year, it would be to play with Shu-kun and Reiji-sama in fun places I-I've never been to before!"_

" _So… Do you mean a vacation?"_

" _Mhm! P-Plus, Reiji-sama and Shu-kun are always working so hard at s-school and t-training… so… you both s-should have a long recess! You deserve to play as much as you want until you drop!"_

A strangled groan left Reiji's throat before he could stop himself, and the defeated droop of his shoulders was all a delighted Yui needed to know she won the battle before it even began. And so, the secondborn surrendered himself to the devices of the birthday girl until she finally managed to morph his appearance from that of a prince to pauper.

Unlike Shu, Reiji's appearance matched more of a trapper's than a scullion. Despite having a thick verdant cape swathed over his shoulders, not even the poison he carefully hid within its pockets promised Reiji enough protection from the harsh environment that surely awaited him beyond castle grounds. His expression darkened as he looked over his reflection in a puddle. The feather in his pointed hat made him feel twice the fool than he looked. Still, it was Shu's lack of complaint and Yui's doleful anticipation that had him bite his tongue when she asked him what he thought.

Refraining himself for spewing the string of unpleasant insults that bubbled in his throat, he avoided her eyes and muttered that it would do for the moment. He was almost certain Shu was laughing at him. He didn't turn to look despite itching to know - refusing to allow Shu to see how _humiliating_ this was for him

Why was he even bothering to put up with this…?

"Let's get going, Shu-kun! Reiji-sama!" Bounding forward, a bright-eyed Yui led the way into the forest. Her knapsack bounced on her back with every skip. As if her enthusiasm didn't already show, the fact that she hadn't packed lightly told Reiji she'd spent endless nights preparing for their long-awaited trip. The heavy contents she packed left the bag bursting at the seams, making him wonder what was inside when she had a sparse wardrobe to begin with.

Yui's humming and sprightly banter filled the silence as they walked, though it didn't lessen the tension between the brothers in the slightest. Neither Shu or Reiji were fond of small talk, leaving it up to Yui to entertain herself. It wasn't long until something caught her attention. Sometimes they stopped so she could rest, and during those times she would wander into flower fields or stalk wild animals to their dens. And always - she would call Reiji over to ask him about the wild flora they found, having never seen the plantae native to their realm. Reiji, of course, was more than happy for the chance to teach someone who was actually willing to learn from him - and soon, his foul mood improved. Well, so long as Shu stayed out of the picture.

"Your mandrakes have bloomed nicely over the past few weeks." Reiji complimented Yui, which was rare in itself. "Your consistent visits to the greenhouse have won over even the venus flytrap's trust. Compared to the rocky beginning, she seems satisfied with your caretaking now."

"I-If we take care of nature, nature will take care of u...us!" Yui chimed in delight. Then she burst into a mantra that included her hands fluttering above her head like petals unfolding from a bud. "Flower power! Flower power!" She beamed, proud at having made up her own silly rhyme. He heard a stifled laugh behind him, knowing it to be Shu's. Reiji himself was surprised to find his lips having curled upwards of their own accord. Quickly, he schooled his features before anyone could notice.

Reiji had to admit he was expecting to be the odd one out of the trio, but the last thing he wanted was to switch back to the status quo, and so he kept mum. The deeper they ventured into the forest the warmer the season grew - changing from winter to spring.

Much to Reiji's surprise, Shu was content to watch them from afar during their stops. The only time he joined them was when Yui wanted to play in a shallow creek. She called him down from the treetop that branched over the stream to proudly show him what she found.

"Yui, you're covered in mud… your face, clothes… even your hair." Shu marvelled, making her laugh.

"T-that's because I've been making mud pies for my new friend!" Her shoulders shook with mirth as she waded over to him before presenting a surprise in her apron. "Tada! Here he is!" A gurgle followed by a deep ribbit made itself known to the children. Reiji watched from atop a flat rock, tilting his head in question.

"An ice frog? I've never seen one up close before..." Shu breathed, eyes wide. When he touched it, he found it to be cold and slimy. Fascinated, Reiji rolled up his pants to his ankles to take a better look at the specimen. True to its namesake, the frog hopping in Yui's palms glowed a snowy white while its blue eyes pulsed along with its slimy body. The sheen on its moist body made it look like a sparkling gem.

"From what I've read, ice frogs run away at the first sign of strangers. I can't believe you actually caught one…" Shu trailed off in disbelief when Yui brought it close to her face, puckered her lips, and leaned in. The firstborn prince grabbed her arm in a flash.

"What are you doing?"

"Froggy said if I kiss him, he'll turn back into a prince! It's the only way to break the witch's curse!"

Shu frowned, crossing his arms. His wife was so strange… but he thought himself even stranger feeling a hot surge of intense displeasure when he saw her try to kiss the frog. It wasn't as though she'd been trying to kiss another boy, but the idea of Yui kissing anyone else but himself had blood roaring in his ears.

Shu knew he was being silly but couldn't help it. He couldn't stand the idea of another prince sweeping her away to another castle - far away from him. Frog or vampire, Yui was _his_ princess - nobody else's. The feeling didn't subside as he stared at the seemingly innocent frog making himself comfortable in her palms. _To_ o comfortable for Shu's liking.

For once, he was thankful for his vampiric reflexes. Had he not stopped her in time, she would've gotten warts! At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Frogs don't talk, Yui."

"B-But he really did tell me just now…! I-I heard him!" Yui protested, looking lost when Reiji took the frog from her. "Reiji-sama?" The blonds watched as the dark-haired boy waded upstream before stopping at a cascade. He released the frog back into the water without another word. Yui's face fell seeing her newest friend swim away. She was surprised when Shu took her aside and spoke to her in a voice so hushed he had to whisper in her ear so Reiji couldn't hear them.

"The frog must've gotten lost. This part of the forest is too warm for it, and the waters upstream leads back north." He glanced at Reiji, who still had his back facing them as he stood watching the frog journey back home.

"Oh… hehe." Yui broke into an understanding smile as she clasped her hands together. She didn't notice Shu watching her as she gazed at Reiji's back, warmth clear in her gaze. It wasn't until the children realized a dense fog crept up on them in their distraction. Everything was quiet, and a deathly chill breathed on them. There was malice in the air.

Sensing someone's gaze prickling into her skin, Yui felt the little hairs on her neck stand erect. Her breathing quickened as she drew close to Shu, hugging his arm in fear.

"S-Something's wrong, Shu-kun. There's someone bad coming…!" While she didn't understand her own words, it was just a feeling she _knew_ deep down that whoever was coming was no friend. The evil in the fog was so palpable it was suffocating.

"I know. Stay close to me." Eyes narrowed, he drew a trembling Yui to his side. "Don't be scared. I'm here." Squeezing her tiny hand in his, he whispered to Reiji. "Wraiths are coming. Hide us. Hurry!"

Reiji scoffed but said nothing. With a sweep of his hand, he shrouded them in a thin veil of darkness just as the source of unnatural cold made itself known. Light was sucked out of the clearing up to the treeline. The chill was rending into Yui's flesh. Then, around the corner, gliding soundlessly, came ghostlike apparitions, eleven or more of them, visible because their forms were of a denser darkness than their surroundings. More of them appeared by the minute, bringing the smell of rotting flesh and despair with every dragging, rattling breaths they made. Yui tasted the heavy despair - the _hunger_ they felt… for fear.

Her heart pounded. Her bones rattled in her skin, threatening to jump out. They were long-limbed and ashen, and their features were indistinguishable as their pale skin was covered in scabs. The moment she took a glimpse under their hoods made her knees buckle. There were no eyes, ears, or even a nose where they should have been. Only teeth. The sight was so horrible she wanted to scream.

She couldn't stop trembling no matter how hard she tried to stay still. They drew closer, sniffing the air and searching. Just as one nearly _brushed_ against their barrier, a sudden chill went through Yui like a sword.

It was beyond stench. It was beyond foul. It was an incomprehensibly vile miasma that violated Yui's soul through her lungs. Her eyes and nose were assaulted by the hideous stench, while sounds of distant human voices - screaming and begging - assailed her ears. The things she saw those monsters doing to them… it was more than she could bear. She wanted to scream. Was she imagining this? Or were these the memories of the victims claimed by these hideous creatures?

"Mmph-...!" Shu clamped a cold hand over her mouth to stifle the oncoming whimper, but the damage was already done. All at once, the wraiths turned and let out horrible screams as they descended on the children - rendering their hiding place useless. Yui's heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach.

"They found us. My shroud won't fool them anymore." Reiji muttered, backing away. Shu pushed them behind him as he summoned ice lances to slow the wraiths.

"Run!" Shu urged, pushing them into action. "I'll keep them busy! Run!"

"Where?!" Yui gasped as Reiji pulled her into a sprint.

"Anywhere! Far away from here!" Reiji hissed. They ducked under low branches as they trampled the undergrowth. Mud slowed them as the wraiths swarmed above. Frantic, Yui called for Shu but received no answer. "Don't look back! Keep going!" Reiji refused to let her slow down.

"B-But Shu-kun-!"

"Leave him!" Reiji's snarl made her flinch. If anything, she grew more terrified than before. They couldn't just leave him! What would happen if those creatures caught him? They had to go back for him! Her head spun. Her blood pounded in her ears, amplified by the demonic screams behind her. Bony hands nearly snagged hold of her hair and cloak several times, but she was able to slip out each time due to her small size. They ran for what felt like an eternity.

"Haghh… agh…" Yui gasped for air, her legs screaming from agony. The forest became a blur as sweat dribbled into her vision. She wiped it away, trying her hardest to ignore the fatigue eating away at her stamina. Her heart felt ready to burst, but she knew if she stopped the monsters would get her. Even so, a child's body had limits, and Yui had long surpassed hers.

Their legs carried them over a deep trench, using a fallen tree as a bridge. A wheezing Yui slowed down only for a moment, just to catch her breath. Just for a moment...

Ahead, Reiji sensed she wasn't following him and turned in time to find his friend being attacked by a ring of wraiths.

"Yui!" His scream didn't stir them as bony fingers wrapped around her tiny throat. He tried to get to her, but a wave of wraiths crossed his path - forcing him to fend for himself.

Saliva dribbled from her mouth as she tried to scream but her voice wouldn't emerge. They violently lifted her into the air and continued their torment. Horror fixed her paling face as she kicked and wriggled, only to be slammed into a tree trunk hard enough for her to see stars. Her energy to fight was waning away. Never in her life had she felt this helpless. Her assailant let out a high-pitched, deafening scream in her face.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. All she could hear were these terrible screams as every ounce of life was being squeezed out of her. Only one thought came to her addled mind as she reached desperately for her last hope.

"Sck...Sh...u…!" Was all she managed to say before going limp, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. A large laceration formed around her neck.

"Krhhhkrhh…" The wraith gurgled as though pleased, only to shriek in agony as multiple ice lances impaled the creature from behind - ripping its gangly body apart before the other wraiths. They felt it then. A foreboding future. The malefic of all monsters - a vengeful, heartless entity that forever reign terror in their hearts. A merciless neverending _winter_ that would end all life in every realm.

"None of you will leave here alive." The monster disguised as a boy told them, his voice calm and indifferent but no light reached his eyes. Blood and mud splattered his face like a crimson mask. He was covered in lacerations healing thanks to his vampiric regeneration. A shadow fell over his features as he stole a brief glance at the girl lying in the dirt, his thirst for vengeance reached its hellish ascent. The air around him grew even denser with murderous intent, killing all life around him.

"Tag..." He announced before staring them down with a mirthless smile. "I'm it." Ice hissed as he sent the lances after them.

Reiji sensed something amiss with his brother. There was a coldness in his expression that made him appear like a stranger. There was no hesitation or compassion in his eyes. There wasn't even bliss derived from vampiric sadism. Only serenity. For his brother who always valued life and treated every living thing with compassion, this was a twisted transformation beyond explanation.

His stupid, sensitive elder brother was many things, but he was never someone who possessed a stony heart. The thing that took Shu's voice and appearance was not his brother. It was someone… something far more insidious. An ill foreboding chilled Reiji to the bones.

"It can't be… is he finally awakening…?" Reiji whispered, eyes wide.

The wraiths scattered in terror, screaming the monster's true name before he ended them in one fell blow. Those cold, steel-blue eyes staring into their very beings would be the last thing they saw before Oblivion claimed them.

There was no time to stop as more of them flooded the premises. Shu took Yui in his arms and glided through the air by shooting ice chutes. Leaping from branch to branch, Reiji followed behind and both brothers combined their powers to obstruct their enemies. Black ice.

Reiji's maroon eyes flashed as he activated his bloodline. Shadows plunged from every crook and nanny, binding the wraiths that chased them over a wide gap. Shu tossed Yui mid-air as he spun and froze his opponents solid. Arms wide open, he deftly caught his princess in a crouch before she could fall to the earth below.

Without a word to one another, Reiji and Shu executed flawless coordination as they took down wraith after wraith. On the battlefield, this was the closest the oldest Sakamaki sons would ever be. Reiji removed a flask from his pocket, glancing at Shu before the eldest boy nodded in confirmation. He threw it high in the air just as Shu shattered the contents with a thrown ice shard.

Using the moisture in the air to his advantage, Shu transformed Reiji's liquid poison into a deadly mist that consumed the screeching horde. Wherever the black mist touched it killed almost immediately. The surrounding trees and water withered away, including the monsters - turning them to ash. They would have won if not for endless reinforcements. The fog thickened and obscured their field of vision, making it impossible to see where they were going. No matter how many times Shu attempted to disperse the fog, it would always return.

Shu's vampiric senses went berserk as he immediately stopped just inches before a cliffside. Unfortunately, Reiji realized a fraction of a second too late as he ran right into his brother - careening them off the edge and into a bottomless limbo, their screams echoing through the darkness.

* * *

.

.

.

Dewdrops wetted Yui's pale lashes, stirring her awake. As she came to her senses, Yui found herself being carried by a walking tree - a treant. With a rumbling groan, it stalked deeper into the misty moors by crossing through a mystical swamp. At first she was frightened but calmed when she realized the treant was holding her with such gentleness and care just as it housed the little birds nesting in its birch.

"U-Um… where are you taking me, mister Treant?" Climbing atop the tree giant's back, she inquired in a quiet voice as not to startle the birds. Hot breath escaped the giant in unintelligible groans - like the wind blowing through a canyon - causing its bearded vines to sway to and fro. Despite speaking an ancient language no human could know, Yui found herself able to understand the treant.

"To t-the queen…?" Yui felt her breath leave her. Wonder and awe filled her senses as orbs of light began to descend from the tree blossoms. Kneeling on a mossy shoulder, Yui gazed down at the water. Her reflection rippled as nymphs emerged from their hiding places, from satyrs to mermaids, staring back at the little girl. Pointed ears, horned, bathing in the nude - some welcomed her while others shied away with distrust clear in their eyes.

Night engulfed the enchanted moors into a quiet sanctuary. A palette of soft colors illuminated the trees, changing from red to blue - even purple. Exotic flowers bloomed wherever she looked, and a school of fish with long flowy fins brushed by. A sweet, powerful scent lingered in the air - melting away her fears and immersing her into this private world.

Glancing at herself reflected by the crystallized rocks, she beamed brighter than the sun. Mirth bubbled up in her throat, and she swallowed the teary laughter that almost erupted. It felt like swallowing a sweet candy. Overcome with emotion, she hardly knew what to do with herself. For the first time in her life, Yui felt like she belonged...

"Ow!" A sharp pain interrupted her trance. Yui would've plummeted into the water if not for the treant's woody palm stopping her from falling. The fairies responsible snickered, having tugged her muddy locks in her distraction. Yui rubbed her aching head with a sheepish smile. The treant shooed them away with an irritated groan, causing them to make faces before flitting away.

During their journey, more and more creatures approached her - shedding their shyness in favor of greeting the little child. Mermaids circled her as she was being carried, making her laugh as they splashed her playfully. Dryads hung low from their branches and fixed her hair - braiding flowers into her fair locks as though to tell her to show her face with pride. Satyrs bowed to her as though she were royalty, presenting her with summer berries and nuts in clay bowls. Yui hadn't realized how hungry she was until tasting the earthly blessings.

Even pale unicorns, the most cautious of all mythic beasts, accompanied Yui from a distance. Curiosity compelled them to follow after their tiny visitor. Their silverspun manes flowed behind them as they trotted by the shore. Large, caramel eyes gently probed into Yui's - acknowledging her as their special visitor. A foal bolder than the rest ran to Yui in full earnesty, pushing her head under the child's hand.

"Why, h-hello there…" Yui breathed in astonishment. Her eyes ran over the strange crescent mark on the foal's forehead. "Hala… may I call you that?" She asked softly, stroking the foal's neck and marvelling at how corded her muscles were. This earned her a pleased knicker from the baby unicorn. They bonded for the rest of the ride - forming the first connection between maiden and unicorn for years to come.

Within an hour, Yui made more friends in this forest than she ever managed during her previous years. None of them were human, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. If being able to play and learn from these mythicals meant her never being able to make friends with other humans - Yui was perfectly alright with that.

They arrived at a clearing where a willow tree awaited. Unlike the other trees, it blossomed into an iridescent pink that lit up the dark waters. Leaves parted like a curtain to reveal a beautiful lady garbed in verdant vines from head to toe. Slender grey horns curved inwards towards high cheekbones. Dewdrops and the smallest of blossoms hung from her fiery red locks that tumbled past her breasts and thighs. Her skin and eyes glowed sea-green. There was a gentle smile playing at her lips as she strummed her harp, playing a melody so divine it pleased the audience surrounding her - including a stupefied Yui.

The treant lowered the child onto a bed of moss, allowing her to join the audience as they listened to the lady play song after song.

Pointed ears twitched at the sound of unexpected applause. The Queen gazed at the human child clapping her heart out after she played her final song.

"Encore! T-That was brilliant!" Yui fawned before covering her mouth in shame. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to interrupt..." The Queen lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. With her coaxing gaze, she led Yui to the poolside. Smoothing down her silk sarong, she eased the little child into her lap.

Green magia flowed from the lady's fingertips - warm and soothing like a mother's touch - healing the child's cuts and bruises. Murmuring her thanks, Yui closed her eyes and leaned into her awaiting embrace.

 _Lavender and sage…_ In the back of her mind, Yui knew she was forgetting something, but the lady's intoxicating pheromones eroded all reason and memory. Being held like this - cared for, Yui felt as though she could stay here forever in this quiet sanctuary. The more she thought about it, the more alluring the invitation became.

The lady gave an encouraging smile as she brought a nutshell containing water to the girl's lips. Without pause, Yui drank. To her astonishment, her wounds started to heal as the magical properties worked to full effect inside her body.

Yes, she could live here with the animals, nymphs, and learn the names of every tree. She could eat all the nuts and berries and never go hungry. She could thrive here in the Great Green and feel its heartbeat, hear its voice... and protect all creation - as nature would protect her. She would never be alone again.

Millions of voices spoke in her head as one, whispering - beckoning her to give up all memories of her life outside the forest and surrender to a paradise of green, only offered to those of pure hearts. An innocent child like herself. No one would ever harm her again... for Gaela would see to it she would grow up knowing only eternal summers and...

"Gae...la?" And with that whispered word, the spell broke. "Fairy Queen Gaela?" Yui blinked out of her stupor as though waking from a dream. Confounded, the surrounding nymphs including the Fairy Queen herself gazed down at the dazed child. Their bewilderment reached Yui, and the little girl stood up with a frown. Looking at all the fairies and the queen circling her, she realized where she was. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Th-this must be the Fairy Grove! Why… h-how did I get here?" Yui stumbled to her feet, mouth agape. "Where are my f-friends? Why am I the only one here? What d-do you want from me?" Realizing how demanding she sounded, she twiddled her thumbs. "Um. Please tell me… if you don't m-mind."

 _So many questions. Such an inquisitive child you are, little Yui. Though you're very polite for a human._ Though her lips hadn't moved, Gaela's voice probed her innermost thoughts. Yui realized she was speaking to her in common tongue rather than the ancient language from earlier.

"H… How do you know my name?"

 _The Greenage foretold your arrival. Visitors who enter the Great Green must drink the Waters of Life._ Gaela gave her a slightly reproachful look. _Anyone with ill intentions towards nature will be poisoned… but those pure of heart may thrive so long as they remain here._ She spoke to the child through their linked minds. _Only you were permitted to come here. The Greenage has chosen you, child. You have a purpose..._

"C-Chose me…?" This revelation made Yui's head reel. It was the first time anyone called her special - it filled her with exhilaration and elation - even more so that the Greenage deemed her so. She read stories about the Greenage. There were many non-christenized folk in her home village who worshiped this mysterious deity. According to the druids, the Greenage was an all-knowing force of nature whom all mythic beings worshiped. It could best be described as creation itself. It was the whispering wind or rain that quenched the earth's thirst. The Greenage was responsible for all life that flowed throughout their planet. Its antithesis was Dreadfrost - the end of all creation. Death.

A bone-chilling shudder electrified Yui's spine. This was too much for her to take in. Despite her curiosity, she had a bad feeling about asking more what she meant. She sensed the more she asked, the more confusing the answers would be.

Shaking her head, Yui instead focused on more pressing matters.

"M-My friends, Shu-kun… Reiji-sama… where are they?" Yui inquiry became beseeching. "Please, tell me where I can find them. We have to go back… home."

_Back to the land of the undead? Silly child. How can you call that place your home?_

Despite her piercing words, a dubious Gaela opted to show her where the other children were. Dipping a hand in the pool, she poured out her mana into the water transformed into a looking glass that showed Yui what was happening outside the realm. A bob of golden hair, followed by a head of pitch black hair emerged from the underbush. They were soaked to the bone, clothes sopping wet and covered in algae. They were stalking the roaring rapids downstream..

"YUI! Where are you?!" Shu was shouting her name at the top of his lungs. Every second of silence that passed his face grew more distraught. Twigs dangled from his disheveled hair, and his clothes were scraped here and there. These things didn't matter to him - only finding her. She was so surprised she hardly recognized him.

"Yui! If you're there, please answer me!"

"Shu-kun, I'm right here!" Yui reached out towards him though knowing she couldn't touch him. It hurt her more so realizing he couldn't hear her.

Reiji fixed his brother with a petulant glare, storming after him with crossed arms.

"Yui!"

"We've been walking for hours now. Don't you think it's about time you opened your eyes?" Reiji snapped at Shu. "No mortal could've survived a fall like that, least of all that dimwit. The undercurrent likely claimed her body by now." This earned him a vehement look from his elder brother.

"There's no point giving up until I find her!" Shu blazed a trail through the tall grass, searching high and low in desperation.

"Come to your senses, Shu! We're trapped in the human realm. We should be looking for a way home!" Reiji argued, attempting to block his path with no success. Finally, he used Shu's shadow to hold the boy in place by his ankles. "The one time I decide to leave the castle - and I get lost in the woods with you!" Yui was surprised to see Reiji lose his self-control. She never saw him so upset before. Then again, it was easy to see why he was being like that. "When it came to that girl, you always just did whatever you pleased! Not anymore!" He sneered, watching Shu struggle before continuing. "Mother always said if you lie down with dogs, you'll wake up with fleas."

"I thought you cared about her." Shu countered. "You did what she asked for her birthday. You said her name when she was in trouble. You tried to help her. You even let her use your greenhouse to grow all those plants!"

Reiji fell silent before pointedly looking away.

"...I found her company tolerable enough. She had her uses." For a moment he sounded disheartened. Then he shrugged. "But all humans are just a means to an end - their lives are expendable. Shame she was snuffed out so soon, but all toys break down sooner or later." He looked at Shu disparagingly. "We are vampires, Shu. Humans will never be on equal footing with the likes of us. They live, they break - they die. If one dies, another will take their place - just like Yui." Hearing this made Yui's face fall.

"I… can be replaced?" She whispered. There was a big divide between vampires and humans - it was something she slowly came to understand growing up. Still, she hoped by befriending the boys they would think differently. That humans weren't toys, that she was their friend. She knew it was silly and stupid for thinking she could change them, but she couldn't help hoping that what they had actually meant something. But Reiji's words confirmed her deepest fears.

"Reiji, you…!" Shu began angrily, attempting to shove away his shadow clone - who held him underneath the arms. "Let go of me! I need to find Yui!"

"We prey on humans, Shu." Reiji interjected. "You kill hundreds every time father has you fight his battles. As the prince, you can't afford to pick favorites among their kind. They're our slaves." He said, "Be thankful her death was quick and painless. Now she doesn't have to learn the true horrors of what our kind inflicts on humans. How you _murder_ them." Reiji's amusement grew as Shu became volatile. The harder his older brother fought against his own shadow, the deeper his injuries became. "Don't be upset just because you lost your favorite toy."

"You don't know a thing, Reiji! _I never one thought of her that way!_ " Shu screamed, his magia bursting as ice spikes charged at Reiji from below - forcing his younger brother to retreat. Yui suppressed a gasp as her hands flew to her trembling mouth.

"Ha… haha…" Shu hung forward, his shoulders trembling violently. "This war… the carnage father and uncle forced me to fight in the frontlines… I never killed because I _wanted_ to! I never did those things because I enjoyed it!" He was laughing but his eyes were tearing up. "But… I can't blame anyone but myself. I still made those choices even though I wanted to run away! Because I'm a Sakamaki!"

"W-Why, you…" Reiji scowled, wiping his mouth but fell silent seeing Shu's long suppressed emotions boil over.

"Did you know how it felt to come home and look her in the eye and pretend I never did anything wrong? All because she trusted me with her life…" Shu muttered. "But I… I can't even remember the faces of those lives I've taken… I can't count anymore." His voice cracked with guilt and anguish as he went on. "But I never told her anything… because I feared she would hate me. Or worse, fear me. But if I told her… if I trusted her more… maybe she'd still be here..."

"Shu-kun…" Yui's breath hitched in her throat.

"I… If I'd known this would've happened, maybe it's better than we never met. I'd've been fine with just my music. Then at least she'd be okay..."

Yui blanched, falling silent. She suspected he was hiding things before but this. How could she not realize how deep his pain ran? This whole time he was hiding behind a smile so he wouldn't worry her.

"Shu-kun… how can you think I wouldn't accept you?!" Yui cried, angrier than she ever felt before but not at him. She was furious with herself for being so blind.

"But now… now I feel like something's wrong. I don't even feel like myself anymore." Shu croaked, clutching his head. "What's happening to me? What is this crushing despair I feel?!"

"... Deep down, you are someone who causes pain and suffering wherever you go. You sap the life out of those around you." Reiji answered with a low, sneering laugh. "You're the crown prince, and you let that human hold you back for what you really are. She demeaned you into this - chasing fairytales and playing house. You are a monster, Shu. You are cursed to wither all life around you."

This wasn't the first time Reiji badmouthed his brother, but Yui couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the cruelest thing he'd ever said - right in Shu's face! But the way Reiji phrased it was strange… as though he knew something she didn't.

It made her skin crawl.

"... Maybe you're right." The last light faded from Shu's eyes as he turned the tables on his brother. He changed into someone she didn't recognize. His voice and face were void of emotion. "But if I'm a monster, then that makes your curse much worse. You are a mere shadow."

"Who is that?" Yui asked Gaela, sounding frantic. "That isn't Shu-kun. Why does he sound so different?" The Fairy Queen, however, didn't answer. Instead she weighed Yui with a pitying stare.

"You can't get rid of the ugliness you feel inside you - so you try to make others feel just as ugly so you can feel better about yourself." Shu approached Reiji in slow, struggling steps - causing his little brother to fall speechless. "Tell me, do you enjoy hating me? Hurting me? Does it feel good telling all these things to my face while I'm bound like this? That Yui's dead? That I would be better off joining her?"

"No, Shu-kun… you can't mean..." Yui watched in horror as a monster emerged within her friend's appearance. Gone was her kind, bashful prince. In his place there was a shade. His eyes were so dark they were camouflaged with his pupils. A joyless smile crooked his lips as he staggered towards Reiji - not seeming to mind his own shadow digging his claws into his skin to keep him at bay. He sounded so cold… so heartless. She thought she knew everything about him, but now… seeing him like this. It was frightening.

"You don't have any real power. The only reason you're here is because mother wants you to spy on me." The shade chuckled, his shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter. Frost splintered where the brothers stood, fracturing Shu's shadow self like glass. "But she only wants _me_ to succeed so long as she has a hand in it. So she wouldn't be swallowed up in the same shadows you're disappearing in." He said, gauging Reiji's reaction.

"Let me tell you. It never had to be me." The boy informed. "If _you_ had asserted yourself better instead of hiding away in your laboratory, father would've chosen you for the crown instead."

"Y-You're lying!" Reiji shouted, but his face went pale.

"You've never understood anything outside your own pain, Reiji. I don't think you ever tried. All you've ever done was blame me for your own shortcomings because you think I have everything you want… the crown, the attention, this power of mine..." He dragged his eyes to his brother's pale-stricken face. "You hate me… you're jealous of me… but more than anything, you're afraid of me - because if I wanted to, I could erase you. Make everyone forget you ever existed."

The soft-spoken threat would have sounded ludicrous if it wasn't so terrifyingly true.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny your wishes? The crown's weight is _longing_ to crush another prince beneath the daggers all the clans are hiding behinding their backs." The boy smirked. "Fine, Reiji. Let's go home so I can tell father about this - that _you_ can next in line instead. You can have everything you ever wanted."

"Monster…!" Reiji whispered, his face twisted with rage. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" He marched right up to the boy and severed his grass ring - the one that bound the eldest prince and his princess together.

"NOOO!" Wind howled, matching Shu's chilling screams. Frost emanated from every pore of his body - killing the trees around him. Grief overtook the boy as his powers spiralled out of control. He was inconsolable as a blizzard brewed at his fingertips. The earth below him trembled as he tore out of his shadow's grip, lunging at Reiji with a demonic roar. A burst of ice magia caused the reflecting pool to ripple and distort before freezing over. The ice began to spread - freezing everything it touched. Animals and fairies went into a frenzy, fleeing from the poolside even as Gaela tried to soothe them. Yui edged away from the frost, unable to believe that something so beautiful turned out to be deadly all along.

"Shu-kun!" Before she could reach him, the pool shattered to a million pieces - distorting Shu's once angelic features into that of a monster's. The girl retracted her hand with a sharp gasp. "No… but I'm r-right here!" For a moment she faltered. Then her face hardened with determination. She took her things and jumped into the water.

 _You mean to go to him even though you are afraid of him?_ Gaela drifted alongside her, her toes skipping the water's surface.

"I-I am afraid… but not of Shu-kun." Yui answered, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She knew no matter how angry or upset her friend was, he would _never_ hurt her. She knew him better than anyone that deep down, Shu was just as scared as she was right now - maybe even more so. This wasn't the time to abandon everything and pursue her whims.

 _The prince's powers will only continue to grow. He and his brothers are changing as a result of what the war is doing to them. Your dearest prince, along with many others will fall to corruption._ Gaela read her thoughts, her prodding gentle but insistent. _You cannot stop what is already in motion. Nothing but death awaits you on the other side, child._

Fear clawed into her lungs. Coughing, Yui paddled through the neck-high waters even as her head was submerged several times. Still, she persisted.

 _You felt it, too. The winters grow colder, and the summers grow shorter. War is marching to your doorstep._ Gaela looked at the child with beseeching eyes. _I can erase the brand on your neck if you just stay. You needn't suffer anymore - this can be your home._

In response, Yui simply shook her head.

Tears welled up as the queen cried for the little girl trying so desperately to be strong.

_I was wrong. The Fairy Grove is already your home. Didn't you feel it yourself…?_

Finally, Yui stopped once she reached the shore. A breeze billowed her skirts around and about as she hung her, water dripping from her drenched curls like tears.

Raising her head with a quivering smile, she took one last longing look at her new friends who watched her sadly from the brook. The forest had everything she could've possibly dreamed of. All the things she loved - the plants, the animals, the mythical beings… It was like living a dream. No one would hit her or call her names, and no one would ever make her feel ashamed for being who she was. A human among vampires. At the castle or even in Labrynna - she never felt like she truly belonged there. But here… she knew she could be free to be who she was without fear of being shamed.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Yui admitted ruefully to Gaela. Then she wiped her tears and curtsied. "I-I'll never forget you or this place, your Grace."

But for all the wondrous things these moors had… there was still one thing they didn't have. Or rather, a certain _someone_.

Shu's bashful yet heartfelt smile came to mind as she recalled a memory of them playing tag once. She was chasing him but couldn't keep up with his fast pace. As a result, she fell on her face and bawled her eyes out. It was Shu who came running back with an apologetic grin as he comforted her. He offered her an outstretched hand and asked if she was alright.

At the time, she was so happy she pretended to keep crying even though she wasn't sad anymore. So she kept him by her side, enjoying the warmth of his hand stroking her head until the last of her tears dried up.

A short yet sneaky moment of happiness.

"I'm not always happy at the castle. There a-are a lot of times I hate about b-being there… but I-I made a promise with someone important to me." Remembering how desperately Shu had been searching for her in the water mirror, Yui squared her shoulders and marched on. "He's my m-most special person in the whole world. I-I won't leave him behind, ever."

Sensing the love and devotion the girl held for the prince, Gaela realized there was nothing she could say to change the child's mind. She found a newfound respect for the girl's loyalty and courage. The Queen kneeled before the surprised child, cupping her cheeks in kneading palms. Their foreheads met in a silent farewell, breathing in each other's souls one last time.

_Time passes much more slowly here than in the other realms. Because you drank the Waters of Life, your memories of this place will disappear. No human must know about these moors._

"I'll forget everything? But I don't w-want that…!" Yui's voice cracked. Hala came to her then, nudging the downtrodden girl with a soft knicker, causing her to throw her arms around the foal's neck with a sob. "No! If I can't come back to this place, then at least let me keep my memories! Making me forget all this… I don't want that!"

_Weep not, gentle child…_

Gaela kissed the girl's forehead. Warmth blossomed where the woman's lips lingered, spreading all the way down to Yui's toes as she swooned. Clasping her tiny hands in her own, the Fairy Queen comforted her as she dispersed into a swarm of lunar moths - enveloping Yui.

_Blessings of the earth upon you. May the Greenage guide and protect you. Fare thee well, Yui. Until our paths cross again..._

A flash of light blinded Yui as the fairy realm melted away. She fainted from the shock as her body was forced out back into her own world. When she woke up, she found herself lying in an open pasture. Over the hill yonder she spotted the walls of a province being guarded by foot soldiers. Travelling caravans and vagabonds lined up outside the gates, creating the hustle and bustle that brought life to the populated district.

"I… where am I?" Yui clutched her throbbing forehead with a moan. "Hurts… w-what was I doing? I feel like I just woke up from a dream… a really nice dream. Ahh!" Remembering that she and her friends had been attacked by monsters, she clutched her neck expecting to find a bruise from where she was strangled. Much to her confusion, there was no pain. She kneeled in search of the other boys, but there was no sign of them.

"Shu-kun…? Reiji-sama?" She called out hesitantly, blinking as a lunar moth landed on her nose, tickling her. "Achoo!"

"God bless ye." A voice said behind her.

"O-Oh thank you." Rubbing her nose, Yui replied without thinking and laid her head back. Then she froze, did a double-take, and screamed when she saw a boy her age staring at her from above. She was even more taken aback seeing sheep everywhere. "W-Who are you?! W-Where did all these sheep come from?!"

"Got a harpy's lungs, don'tcha?" The boy complained as he jumped down from the cobblestone wall he was sitting on. Sections of his brown hair was tied up in a half ponytail. Propping up his crook up against his elbow as he offered a hand towards Yui. "M'name's Edgar, lassie. I'm shepherding these woolies so they can graze out here."

"O-Oh, how do you do?" Yui stammered, accepting his hand as he helped her up. "M-My name is Yui. Pleased to m-meet you, Edgar…"

"Yui? Strange name. Well, I hope it came to mind yer catching yer winks in a fairy's ring." Caramel eyes took her in as he pointed out the ring of rocks she'd been sleeping in, his northern accent heavy and gruff. "Yer supposed to be a fairy girl or somethin'? Never seen the likes of you 'round here." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Unless… yer here to spirit me and my woolies away to the fae realm?"

"What?" Yui gaped at him before shaking her head profusely. "O-Oh no! I-I would never do anything like that! I've never even been to the fairy realm before!" She cleared her throat before smiling. "Um… I'm looking f-for my friends. Their names a-are Shu and R-Reiji… have you s-seen them?"

"Never heard of 'em. They the names of yer trolls? I bet yer planning to unleash them on my woolies when night falls. Admit it!" Edgar demanded to know, holding his staff in front of him to protect his friend and sheep. "Go ahead un try, fairy girl. I dare you!"

"T-They're not trolls! I-I just said… ooh!" Yui began to protest, stomping her foot when she realized he wasn't listening to her. This wasn't the first time she'd been brushed off, but being around another human boy gave her the confidence to be more outspoken. "I'm not a changeling, a-and I'm not a liar!"

"Aha! That's what all changelings say!"

Yui had half a mind to tell the boy off but chose not to do so. Making the fiercest glare she could muster, she placed her hands on her hips instead, mimicking the head maid whenever she did something wrong. This earned her a hearty laugh from the boy - a reaction she least expected.

"That attitude's more like it! Nothing like the hardy chutzpah of us proud mountain folk. Put 'er there!" With a grin, Edgar slapped her on the back - causing her to yelp. "Only devils 'round here use their slithering ways to pull the wool over our eyes." His reasoning made her blink. People around here apparently valued might and loyalty, though it made sense considering how diligent the mountaineers proved to be.

"Sure yer eating enough though? Yer twiggy arms won't be able to labor all winter if you don't get some meat on there." He dug a shiny red apple from his knapsack and all but pushed it into her hands. "'Unless yer workin' for one of them nasty noble families in Cornwall?" He nodded towards the walled city with a snort. "I keep telling all you girls that you're better off laborin' in the fields with us! Nobles oughta be kicked off their high horses for once! Spittin' on us and calling us dirty… ain't nothin's dirtier than rats dressed in finery!" The hatred in his voice surprised her as he spat to the side. "If it ain't them, it's the marauders and monarchy we gotta deal with. Killing and pillaging, demanding our crop and livestock - forcing us to work for 'em less than a shilling all because 'vampires' and 'witches' are invading… it's all hogwash!"

"I… oh, Edgar-kun…" Yui intoned awkwardly, knowing full well what he meant due to the war's effect on both realms. She wanted to say not everyone was like that and she knew some of the Sakamaki brothers weren't like that. And the fact that vampires were at war with humans was something not everyone believed. What stopped her from speaking up on their behalf was the pain and loss she sensed beneath his anger. Feeling his expectant gaze on her, she stalled by biting into the apple several times. Delicious as it was, she could hardly enjoy its crisp sweetness as she tried to think of how to respond.

She didn't know what she could say to make him feel better. She feared anything she said would only make things uglier. Thankfully, she didn't have to when Edgar brightened upon seeing several figures approach over the hill yonder.

"Oi, Lucks! You found the changelings! Atta there, Lucas my mate!" Edgar hollered as he waved at another boy their age, guiding a goat carrying an unconscious blond boy. Walking beside him was his scowling brother limping every step of the way.

"Shu-kun! Reiji-sama!" Yui cried with relief as she ran to meet them. "W-Where did you go? W-What happened? Are you both alright?!"

"That's what I should be asking _you_." Reiji intoned incredulously. "After being attacked by those wraiths, I surely thought you were dead after we fell off the gorge." He scoffed towards Shu. "That good-for-nothing wounded himself shielding you from the sharp rocks below but the undercurrent stole you away… well, he won't be waking up anytime soon."

"No!" Yui gasped, shaking her head in horror. "W-We have to help him!"

"So these are your trolls!" Edgar exclaimed to Yui before turning to his shepherd friend. "See, Lucas! I found this fairy girl here resting 'round the ring. Let's bring this lot to the knights and claim our reward!"

"Don't be daft, Edgar." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Moreover, I found these lads beating the tar out of each other. This fella 'ere was knocked out by the time I got to him. They bleed like us and iron don't bother 'em. Still look like changelings to you?"

"Aye, they do." Edgar spat to the side and brushed off the dirt from his smock before turning to Reiji and Yui. "Yer folk may not have heard about them with you hailing from Cornwall 'n all. Changelings kidnap people, women and children, and take them to wrath. Them old iron forts, y'know. Everyone knows to stay well away from them because they're portals to the fae realm." He pointed out the ring where they were standing. "Fairy rings."

"N-Never mind that! S-Shu-kun and Reiji-sama are seriously hurt!" Yui's worried exclamation surprised everyone. Her alarm morphs into terror upon feeling Shu's forehead - he was burning up. "P-Please! We have to do s-something!"

"She's right." Lucas agreed, leading the goat forth by the reigns. "Edgar, you help the other fella. He can't walk well with his shoulder hurting. Let's get to the hut." The children followed despite Edgar protesting along the way.

"I can't leave just leave my woolies! Wolves'll gobble 'em up!"

"Wolves come out when the sun sets. We'll come back as soon as we find my ma and pa."

"You must be soft in the head, Lucas, or you'd know better than to lead these sods back to yer home! Just think, they'll snatch us away from our beds!" He hauled Reiji over his shoulder, adjusting his weight. "You know what folks say 'round 'ere! Anyone can be snatched away, replaced by a changeling. Strangers and bad temper spells prove a changeling did us dirty!" He said. "If someone's been snatched, they only have nine days to rescue 'em before they get lost in the fae realm forever!"

"Edgar Breathnach, I know since yer grammy died, yer big sister's been visiting fairy rings hoping to see her again." Lucas started in a calm voice. "After she went missing last week and returned two days after, people have been saying she's a changeling because she still visits the fairy rings..." He said, glancing over his shoulder to look at Edgar. "Don't you think yer starting to sound like those no-good sods badmouthing yer sister?"

Edgar paled in anger and opened his mouth to say something, only to bow his head in defeat. Lucas turned around and kept walking, saying nothing more. Tension spiked as Yui held Shu's dangling hand, squeezing him for comfort. The rest of the walk remained quiet until they reached a brick hut. Lucas's parents took one look at the boys in shock before ushering them inside. They helped the children get cleaned up and laid Shu on a straw mat. The mother brewed poultices at his bedside while the father popped Reiji's shoulder back into place.

"Gnn…!" A stifled scream hissed through Reiji's teeth as he gritted through the pain.

"Aye, there's a tough lad. Yer gonna be just fine." Lucas's papa belted out in a hearty laughter as he clapped Reiji on the other shoulder. "Grainne! Fetch me spirits! We'll celebrate this lad's stout girth!"

"Mind yerself, fool husband of mine'! Drinking during midday goes against the Lord's teachings! This boy's got the worst case of fever I've ever seen! Make yerself useful and stoke the fire!" Grainne scolded the sheepish man before turning to her son. "Boil the lad hot moonshine, Love. Quickly, now." She turned to a worried Yui who held Shu's hand tightly, the woman's face softening. "Dry yer tears, wee one. You can help me break his fever by wetting his forehead with cold rags. Over there by the sink. Bring the basin as well."

Sniffling, Yui nodded and did as the woman said.

"The lad'll be just fine! No blasted fever gets the best of us menfolk that easily! Oompf!" The father declared, entering the room with cut coppices over his shoulder and throwing it into the fire. "Ehh, even so. Pray for him anyhow, wee ones. Ask the Lord to ease his pain."

Day passed into nighttime as the household worked to break Shu's fever. There was no time for anything else. Lucas's kind parents insisted they stayed the night. Yui noticed the odd and curious looks they were giving them. She knew once the storm blew over, they would barrage them with questions. Lucas, however, caught onto their troubled circumstances and told his parents Shu and Reiji were attacked by a wild boar. Judging by Reiji's surprised expression, Yui sensed Lucas wasn't telling the truth but said this for the brothers' sake. Then she remembered Lucas's words that he found them "beating the tar out of each other"

Yui waited until everyone went to bed so she could speak with Reiji, her voice hushed so she could speak to Lucas.

"U-Um… Lucas? W-Why did you say that they were attacked b-by a boar...?" She asked, wringing out water from the old rags.

Candlelight illuminated a faint glow over the children. Lucas's mother rolled out cots for her new guests near Shu, having seen Yui unwilling to leave Shu's sight the entirety of their unprecedented visit. Edgar was sleeping like a rock, his mouth left hanging open as he began to snore. Reiji went outside with the excuse of needing fresh air, but Yui knew he wanted to be left alone. Next to her was Shu, his breath leaving him in short, harsh gasps. His fitful sleep suggested he was trapped in a nightmare. Several times he tried to leave the bed, calling her name. It wasn't until she took his hand in hers did he finally calm down.

"Y… Yui, Yui…! My fault… all my fault…!" Shu rasped, delirious with guilt and sorrow. Each time he tried to wake, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Can't be dead… no, please… sorry..." He whimpered. "B...blood. Hurt… drink…" She had only left his side for a moment to refill the basin and found him thrashing against Lucas, who was trying to keep him from falling off the straw bed. Yui felt as though her heart were breaking hearing his voice go hoarse. She rushed back to his side and held his head, trying not to break down in tears as she comforted him.

"I'm okay, shh. I'm okay, Shu-kun." She reassured him, combing her fingers through his hair matted with sweat - uncaring that his nose was runny as she wiped his face with a cool rag. Her voice was a soft murmur as she spoke against his forehead. "Go back to sleep… I'm not going anywhere." For a moment he opened his eyes and looked right at her. Yui thought he heard her before realizing he was seeing right through her. He seemed to know she was there, though. All tension left his body as he eased into Yui's touch with a sigh. Then he went back to sleep.

"Shu… so that's his name. You really mean a lot to him." Lucas noted, leaning against the wall as he went back to whittling. His jade eyes pierced hers as he combed fingers through his ash-blond hair. "He kept saying your name the whole time. Was wondering what kind of person he was looking for… guess I know now."

"H… he means a lot to me, too." Yui answered quietly. Then she raised her head to look at him. "U-Um, thank you for helping us. B-But you still haven't answered my question…"

"You mean why I lied for him and his brother?"

Yui froze up, trying to remember if she told them Shu and Reiji were brothers. As though reading her mind, he chuckled.

"Thought it was pretty darn clear - anyone would've guessed seeing them fight like a pair of tomcats. A bona fide sibling fight." His knife paused as he frowned. "Me 'un Edgar had our fair share of wrestling, but… I reckon I ain't never seen a nasty spat like _that_. Those two were fighting tooth and nail and all… like they were honest to goodness trying to kill each other." He didn't mince words despite noticing Yui blanch. "Now, I ain't trying to assume things, considering we just met, but… there's something ugly brewing between those two, am I right? My pa calls it… bad blood or something?"

Yui bit her lip, her eyes turning downcast. She knew it wasn't her place to say about what went on within the Sakamaki family, but she also knew that she couldn't lie to Lucas when he clearly grasped the situation before either she or Reiji could come up with wild excuses.

"Can't say it, huh? Well… I get the picture." Lucas whistled with a shake of his head. "Can't say I envy you, being caught up in the middle of their fight. I don't know any feeling worse than that."

"Mhm…" Yui could only assent, twiddling her thumbs. She felt a little better having someone hear her out. She gazed up at Lucas through veiled lashes, feeling shy all of a sudden. He seemed aloof at first but when they met eyes she sensed a quiet warmth from his gaze. It made her feel like she could tell him anything without fear. Sensing her stare, he sent her a knowing half-smile - making her blush. It was like he could read her thoughts without trying.

"Don't worry yourself blue o'er nuthin'. Family's rough business, but blood's thicker than water." He told her. "Even if they ain't close, it's bald-faced hogwash if brothers say they don't care about what happens to the other. If they really felt that way, they wouldn't fight at all." His words shed light on Yui's troubled mind. She watched with bated breath as he blew out the candles save for the one next to Shu. He started up the stairs, but not before giving Yui a long look.

"Better sleep, Yui. Tomorrow's Midsommar. If we get all our chores done early, we can go see the traveling fair. Then maybe you folks'll find yer way back home… wherever it is you come from." Yui ducked her head in embarrassment. So he knew they weren't from around here… even though she tried her hardest to blend them in, they were still found out.

"Anyway, I heard gypsies are coming to Cornwall. Let's hope the Holy Knight Order doesn't come after them…"

"G-Goodnight, Lucas." Yui called after him in a hushed voice. When he was gone, she laid her bedroll next to Shu's. She let out a big yawn, stretching like a cat. She recalled everything that happened - it felt like it was just a nightmare. The moving shadows and wind reminded her of the wraiths, causing her to shiver as she nestled closer to Shu. Her heart calmed as she held his hand close to her heart, taking comfort in his presence. She smiled as he squeezed her hand as though to remind her he would always be here so long as she wanted him to be.

"A-awake or asleep, you're always protecting me, Shu-kun…" She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. "Thank you. N-Next time, I'll protect you for sure." Shu's face relaxed as he murmured her name again. Just as she was about to blow out the candle and go to bed, she noticed something on his arm.

Careful not to wake him, she gingerly pulled up his sleeve and found a deep cut that had yet to heal. A discolored pus festered from his swollen wound, the surrounding skin pulsing an angry red. His arm was hot to the touch while the rest of his body felt cold in comparison.

"A-An infected wound? But how? I thought vampires healed faster than us..." Yui trailed in bewilderment before a syrupy, saccharine smell tickled her nostrils. She recognized it to be rosary pea. While harmless if kept intact, the abrin within the red beans could kill anyone if they did as little as picked the poisonous plant. When ground up, the beans gave off a sweet fragrance unlike any other. But it should've been impossible for them to've come across - the rosary pea was not native to these lands or from where they came from.

Someone poisoned Shu. But who…?

"Unless…" Her eyes widened horrified realization as she caught a glimpse of Reiji's shadow in her peripheral. Her first instinct was to chase after him, but she knew leaving Shu would result in his fatal end. She didn't waste another moment giving him the emergency medical aid he desperately needed. He hadn't inhaled or ingested the poison, which gave her more time to save him.

Relighting a fire, she was careful to avoid touching his wound as she ripped away his contaminated sleeve and threw it into the flames. After fetching a big pot, she fanned the fire and brought the water to a boil. Most of the ingredients she needed for a cure were stored in the kitchen and garden - grass pods, thistle branches, dried elves ears… the last thing needed was a handful of nirnroot. She recalled seeing a riverbed full of them on their way to Lucas's hut. Just as she was about to leave, a calloused hand grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to turn around.

"E-Edgar-kun!"

"I knew it! Yer mixin' a changeling's brew!" Edgar declared in a hushed voice, causing Yui to shake her head fiercely.

"Shu-kun is poisoned! Please, you need t-to help me make the p-poultice! He'll die if we don't h-hurry!" She begged him, holding him hostage by the sleeve so he wouldn't wake the others. "We need nirnroot!"

Edgar weighed her with a pensive stare as though he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. He stole glances between a panting Shu and her teary eyes, but his expression remained hard. Yui felt crushed by his silence and was about to run for the riverbed herself until he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Wait. I'll get it." He said in a gruff voice, eying her distrustfully. "I'm faster than those scrawny little legs of yers." She was flabbergasted as he dragged her back to the fire. "Watch yer pot. One of us has to make sure yer brew doesn't burn the whole place down." He jogged out the door but not before giving her one last glare. "Better not try anything, lass. There'll be Hell to pay if you do anything to Lucas or his folks. I'll send the 'ole chivalry after ya if there's even a hair outta place!" With that, he sprinted off into the night carrying little more than a torch.

Yui stood there, amazed and a little jealous at his forthrightness. She shook herself out of her daze soon after just as Reiji entered. A bitterness swelled up within her but she kept it down, purposely looking away from him as she began in a whisper.

"R-Reiji-sama, why?" She demanded to know, hurt and betrayal quaking in her voice. "You… you couldn't have tried to poison Shu-kun…"

"So you figured it out." Reiji said before chuckling, sounding almost rueful. "I see… I shouldn't have underestimated you. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you into my greenhouse after all…" He circled around the fire so he could face her. "Even if he is a good-for-nothing, I have to say picking you for his thrall was a smart choice… though it was the only thing he ever did right. He's woefully ignorant to other matters. Pity."

Yui tensed. Having had enough of listening to Reiji's toxic comments about her best friend and husband, she finally snapped after months of enduring in silence.

"The o-one who doesn't know a-anything is you, R-Reiji-sama!" The angrier Yui grew, the harder it became for her to hold back her tears. "S-Shu-kun is lying there sick, and y-you're pretending y-you don't care at all-!"

"You've got some nerve shouting at me like that. I should have you punished - have your tongue ripped out." Reiji forced himself to speak through clenched teeth. "Humans like you act like you know everything."

"But I-I know my f-friend Reiji-sama!" Yui cried out, her distress outweighing her fear of being punished. "You're brilliant and t-thoughtful e-even though you don't think you a-are. Y-You don't know how amazing you are… b-because everyone tells you t-to be like S-Shu-kun! Even s-so... Y-You of everyone sh-should know how much it hurts being bullied!"

The wind howled outside, banging the shutters.

"D-Do you k-know how h-hard it was f-for me l-listening to you t-talk behind S-Shu-kun's back?" She sniffed, frantically wiping her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. "Reiji-sama is my friend, but Shu-kun is important to me, too!"

Reiji stared at her in response, his face stony.

"Reiji-sama… I know how you f-feel… but..." Raising her voice in a sharp pitch, Reiji was made acutely aware how her tears magnified how deeply his actions hurt her. "I know what it's like b-being left out and compared to other k-kids who're better than y-you. So that's why I wanted to b-be your friend… I-I know I t-talk funny, a-and I get t-teased a lot." She sniffed. "Papa and Mama always told me to be braver and smarter, b-but I still can't be strong enough… because I-I'm st-stupid and s-slow." Clutching her chest, she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Y-You and Shu-kun are the first friends who liked m-me j-just the way I am. That's why… I-I wanted all of us to play together. It made me sad seeing you never get along… I… I thought bringing you both out here would change that..."

"Why would you do something like that? You can't force those feelings on us." Reiji muttered, trying to remain composed even as his fists clenched in anger. "I can't believe how stupid you really are. You could've asked for anything for your birthday - and you wanted us to be _friends_. Fool. It'd've made more sense if you asked one of us to destroy your phylactery. That was your only chance to escape, and you've wasted it… all because of your stupid, sentimental human feelings!"

"Yes, maybe you're right, Reiji-sama. But I'm too big of a coward to do that." Yui admitted with a tearful smile. "Even if I was given the choice, I don't think I could just leave. I have important friends in the castle… so I won't abandon you."

"Quiet. I'm not your friend." Reiji replied quietly, but his maroon eyes were burning. "You don't know anything about our family. Don't presume to speak of us as though you're one of us." His words stung, but Yui sensed he was pushing her away for another reason - not just because he wanted to hurt her.

"Then t-tell me… do you really hate Shu-kun so much you want him dead?" Yui whispered, hanging her head. "Something like that is just too cruel…! How can you be so calm and watch him suffer… your own brother?"

"That thing there is not my brother." The bespectacled boy answered without hesitation. "You're a fool to believe I only joined you to play fairytales with you. This was my only chance to rid our family of a foolish prince they gave too much power to." His eyes pierced into hers as he went on in a monotone voice. "He's already lost control. The boy you knew as Shu is fading away. Soon, he'll be devoured by a darkness that will seep into this realm… and swallow everything with it."

He paused to gauge her reaction. He knew she couldn't believe what he was saying. A natural reaction - after all, no one else knew about the filthy secrets the king kept. He wouldn't waste time arguing with her. Everyone would soon see what he meant.

"I… I don't understand…" Yui voiced her distress, her head spinning. Deep down, she felt like he was trying to tell her an important truth - and his foreboding warning sounded familiar - like a story she was forgetting but couldn't remember.

Why?

"I only did what was necessary, Yui. But now, thanks to your meddling… well, who's to say what will happen?" Reiji shrugged with a bitter smile. "A world where everyone can be happy - where everyone can be saved and there's beauty in everything. Only you would dream of such things. Hope will only hurt you in the long run, foolish human." He started for the door, leaving her in the firelight that would soon be snuffed out - where an inevitable cold darkness would take over.

"...I believe in Shu-kun. I believe in him no matter what happens." He heard Yui muttering to herself. She sounded so sure of herself as she held onto said boy's hand - refusing to let go. "My feelings won't change…"

Reiji basked beneath the waning moon as a cool breeze tickled his skin. Even the nights in the human realm could be beautiful. Not that he would ever admit that outloud. Truth be told, he didn't know how to tell her about everything he knew. His father's secrets, the lies, and the reason she was brought to him. In a way, Shu was right. He was just a mere shadow. A shadow who tempted fate at the risk of his own. He was certain Shu would've killed him had he not poisoned his shadow clone beforehand.

But then again…

Reiji remembered the moment before Shu went in for the killing blow. He hesitated. He wavered, if only for a fleeting moment. That was the only reason Reiji managed to survive their ordeal. Shu could've taken his head earlier in their fight if he truly wanted to. Instead…

Reiji unrolled his sleeves, wincing at his arms frozen solid to his elbows - it was the frostbite curse. A spell that rendered magia casting useless for four days. Shu crippled him - brutally, but didn't take his life. Still, Reiji knew he wouldn't be so fortunate should he dare provoke him again.

And now they were trapped here in this world until they could find another portal… which could take days. Perhaps weeks.

"What lunacy…" Reiji sighed in exasperation, running his fingers through dark locks. "Haa… humans are a confusing, contradictory sort… just what more can I possibly learn from them I don't already know?"

Yui was the sole exception by far. She was full of surprises. Unpredictable and even cunning in rare instances… albeit very rare. Even she would soon see for herself the monster behind the prince. After all, the same blood ran through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything went from cute and happy to dark shit where children are suffering or trying to kill each other. I'm sorry. More characters have arrived coughyumacough and now the brothers and Yui are separated!
> 
> Shu is reaching his breaking point. His erratic behavior is a result of him awakening into the dreaded Bringer of Winter. You could interpret this radical change as a result of his post-traumatic stress disorder. Or has this Shade merely existed within Shu all along?
> 
> Oh yeah. So Shu is now eleven. Reiji is ten. The rest of the children by save Subaru are nine years old. Subaru is, of course, eight. For those who find these ordeals too flighty for them to go through at their respective ages, allow me to point out that this time period takes place when adults are far more strict towards pushing children into maturity. So yeah. Not that it justifies me pushing them through the grinder myself. I'm trash with no excuse so shot/


	6. Witch Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, my intentions are pure. Enrapture isn't here in order to make me "popular" or of the like. I'm really private and conventional - in other words, I'm still a fourteen year old brat stuck in the 2000s who can barely operate a smartphone. I'd die happy if Enrapture were to become a cult classic! That'd be so cool. If anything, I'd rather see Enrapture become an 8bit game on an emulator where you have to select right choices and fight bad bosses in order to survive - like Castlevania! Obviously, that's not gonna happen though lol.
> 
> This story became a huge turning point for me when I was dealing with my own demons. As a domestic abuse survivor, I felt obligated to give this story time and effort it needed to really come alive. A story is nothing without authentic characters and a solid storyline. In this journey, I hope you guys can also find the courage to take your stories one page at a time.
> 
> Enrapture is here for you guys - to be more accessible in case FF shuts down. That's all. I'm just here to deliver, but the package is what really matters.

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter VI_

.

.

.

.

**Witch Hunt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

If their race was considered undead, wouldn't that mean vampires weren't truly alive to begin with? How was it that they were able to feel pain and suffering?

Kanato had remembered asking his uncle this before the first snow arrived. It was at twilight after his flushed, breathless mother had visited his uncle's study did he find it in him to approach his uncle. His uncle had flashed him a polite but belittling smile as he had knelt down to his nephew's level.

" _Our kind hails from darkness. Nothingness. We exist in the shadow of life and death - neither alive or dead. Our world is unlike the netherworld and the mortal plane." Richter had crooned, his lurid eyes roaming over the boy's face. "We breathe, but our hearts rarely beat. We never hunger for food, but our thirst for blood will never be quenched." He had presented a cheeping owlet, white as snow, and had offered it to an awestruck Kanato._

_Holding Teddy under his arm, he had reached out to take the owlet whose eyes were barely open. He had broken into a childlike smile of innocence and joy - reflecting his desire to care and nurse the owlet as his own. He couldn't believe this thoughtful gift was for him alone - not for bold Ayato or charming Laito - but for him, the fourth born son. He was so overjoyed to be remembered. Just as his tentative fingers touched the owlette, a sickening squelch followed by a terrible screeching filled his ears._

_Kanato had frozen, watching in mute disbelief as his uncle had shredded tore off the wings of the bird - causing blood to splatter his tiny hands and face. An ominous chant had escaped his uncle's rictus grin as he casted a spell. The last few minutes of the baby owl's life was spent in terrified agony. Fine plumage had withered, and its body began to decompose as flesh and blood had wept from its orifices, leaving skin and bones. It had let out a final gurgling cry before dying._

" _We feed on those lesser than us, Kanato. For thousands of years we've drained the life force of every race beyond our world… in doing so, we became immortal." Richter had bared his teeth in a malicious sneer as he had dropped the corpse like trash - trampling it underfoot as he hovered over Kanato._ " _We are feared because our power exceeds every pathetic creature who dares to challenge us. Never forget that we are indomitable. That is why we are at war. We must remind those humans where their place stands… squash their rebellion. Allow them a taste of hope… before ultimately breaking their will to fight. Only when you hold their fate of life and death in your hands will you triumph over their weak minds."_

_Interest had sparked in Richter as he had looked over the silent boy, who hadn't so much as flinched or cried throughout the entire ordeal. Rather, he was flushed. Or rather exhilarated by what he had said. The longer he had stared into the boy's eyes, the more he was reminded of himself as a young fledgling._

" _Yes… perhaps you alone would understand my research, young Kanato. Dare I say it… you might even appreciate it." A knowing glint in Richter's eyes had made Kanato wary. "Hrm. Mm. I know that look - that curiosity. You wish to unlock the secrets of the_ _ **Maleficium,**_ _or rather - the Black Arts… do you not?"_

_Kanato hadn't dared to answer, eliciting an amused chuckle from the elder vampire._

" _You hesitate. I do not fault you though." For a moment, Richter had sounded almost kind. "Maleficium is not for the faint of heart. Considered the deadliest branch of all magia, those who practice the Black Arts are a force to be reckoned with… but mastering it is no easy task. Your mind must be unbendable, lest you're consumed by its diabolical power."_

_Something had lodged in Kanato's throat as he had watched as his uncle turned his back on him, sampling the blood on his fingers before glancing over his shoulder with a disparaging smile. His uncle's dominant aura had rendered him powerless, leaving him no choice but to submit to his ambitions._

" _We will squander humankind… after that, those pretentious Firstbloods will be next. Then the entitled Vibora. Finally… the Heavens."_

For three days, Bathory Castle was thrown into a state of chaos. Shu and Reiji were nowhere to be found, including the little thrall who was always at Shu's side. Nobles were questioning Beatrix about their disappearance, to which she assured that forces were already dispatched to find the missing children. In the king's absence, the Elder Council was authorized to act in his stead. With Karlheinz bedridden and his sickness kept secret, it was all the adults could do to maintain order.

"Squabbling… running about… like headless chickens. Who cares." Kanato murmured to himself with a disdainful sniff as he descended the underground chamber leading to his uncle's laboratory. As for Kanato himself, he was more concerned about more important matters.

His uncle's dark words whirled in Kanato's mind for days, twisting and transforming the last of his innocence into something more insidious. Fear, lament, and suffering… Maleficium focused on twisting the mind and body beyond life and death. It was an unfixed, contortive art that mutated whatever it touched. Kanato grew fascinated with the idea of mortality and how lesser beings feared death while his own kind thought it a blessing.

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? After all, he preserved so many living "dolls" in a state where he could watch their silent torment for years on end without tiring of it.

No longer did he feel compassion or sympathy for the weak and helpless. No longer did he cry when his brothers teased him mercilessly. No longer did his stomach turn in dread when he saw his fellow vampires get struck down by humans. His change in behavior hadn't gone unnoticed.

Passing through a throng of caged prisoners, the macabre boy made his way through the dimly-lit dungeon. Some of them were thralls, others war prisoners. They had one thing in common… being subjected to his uncle's experiments. One inmate in particular caught his eye. At the end of the block, he spotted his brother.

Red hair, green eyes - it was Laito. It seemed only yesterday he was playing and laughing alongside him and Kanato. Now, he was huddled in the corner of his prison - cheeks sunken and eyes hollow. Kanato approached his brother, but the latter hadn't even looked up. He was stuck in a trance, unable to discern his little brother's voice calling to him.

"Leave him be, Kanato." An icy hand landed on the boy's shoulder as they looked over the middle triplet. "He's serving punishment for laying his hands on your dear mother. To sully her in such a manner makes him a filthy whelp. He is not worthy of your attention. From now on, you ought to regard him as the worm he is."

Kanato said nothing but stared straight ahead, sensing his brother's pain and turmoil. But he could do nothing to alleviate such burdens. They always vied for their mother's attention, but for Laito to do such bad things to the most beautiful creature alive… it made him realize that his brother was vulgar trash. That he was weak. Kanato believed he should lick the ground and die a miserable death. Their father's mercy would undo him - he should've dismembered Laito so that he could never again take away what belonged to someone more powerful. Someone _worthy_.

And so, knowing this - Kanato turned his back on his brother and followed Richter into his study.

Richter took a keen interest in Kanato as of late. He took him under his wing, grooming him to become his protege. He even escorted him to his father's chambers after not having seen him in weeks - something not even the other wives were permitted to do. Though initially surprised, the sight of his bedraggled, sickly father hardly fazed him.

In fact, seeing his father's body wither made him break into a tiny, sickly smile. Witnessing this remarkable detachment from personal ties, it was on that night that Karlheinz declared him worthy to become Richter's pupil. As a parting gift, the dying king imparted his fourth-born a flesh-dried black grimoire with snake eyes carved on the cover as though to guard its deadly secrets.

" _Maleficium. Forbidden knowledge. There are only three copies of it that exist. Two of them were destroyed during the Ancestral War between Firstbloods and Vampires, when the latter rebelled."_ Karlheinz had wheezed. _"Read it, my son. Should you learn to master its whispers… you will be the next Master of Black Arts. Feared from the shadows like a silent killer… faceless and unknown… that is what you must be."_

"First lesson of the Black Arts. We will forcibly awaken Subaru's bloodline limit. This will be his vampiric awakening." Richter said, ordering his protege in cuffing Subaru on the table. "At age thirteen, most vampiric boys go through an awakening. They experience an unquenchable thirst for blood, and their powers reach a pinnacle. It's during that time you first taste your darkest desires."

"Our darkest desires…?" the little boy repeated, squeezing Teddy against his chest. "Does that mean we'll become stronger now?"

"Indeed. Time isn't a luxury we can afford. Our warring with humans has greatly dwindled our numbers. Drastic actions must be taken, lest we all die out." Richter seethed, his face contorted with disgust upon mentioning humans. It was clear his pride took a blow knowing how their mighty race fell over centuries of strife. "We cannot wait for you and your brothers to grow up. Thus… we will attempt a premature awakening, starting with this one."

White lashes fluttered as Subaru stirred. When he came to, he looked around in confusion and fear before realizing where he was. His ashen face fell with dread as he struggled against his binds.

"K...Kanato?" His red eyes rounded with horror upon seeing his half-brother present. Watching his uncle approach his bedside, he broke down in fear. "P-Please! No more, Uncle! I can't take this anymore! I-I said I wouldn't t-tell anyone what y-you planned! I already p-promised!" His sobs grew uncontrollable as he continued to beg and bargain, his lone eye overflowed with tears. "Let me see my mother!"

"Mum's the word, my dear Subaru. You volunteered yourself as tribute in exchange to keep your mother safe from harm… or was that not what you said?" Richter questioned with a heavy gaze.

In response, Subaru could only bite his lip and tremble - afraid to meet his gaze.

"Hm. Your love for mother is admirable, but irreverent nonetheless." The elder vampire squeezed the boy's shoulder as though to comfort him, but to Subaru - the gesture felt more of a predator's talons closing in on him. "With my research and your body's ability to construct silver… we will make you a force to be reckoned with." Richter paused before smirking at the prospect of having a powerful pawn. Unlike the willful Shu, Subaru was obedient and eager to please. In time, his power would grow exponentially… perhaps it was even enough to rival Shu's. Yes, he would use Subaru to keep Shu in line if the latter decided to be rebellious. After all, they were growing up… and teenage rebellion was a family's worst enemy.

"Then… I'll become strong enough to protect my mother…?" Subaru asked almost timidly, his expression vulnerable. "My powers will stop anyone who tries to hurt her, even if they're stronger than me? Even… even father?"

"Your powers are beyond the imaginable, Subaru." Richter assured. "Your father is a wretched thing, and he must die. That is why you and I agreed to become allies… correct?"

" _I know it was you who overheard us that night, Subaru. Whatever you might think of me and the council, just know what we do is out of love for our homeland." Richter had said in a calm voice, arms crossed behind his back. "Now, I ask you - sixth-born. Will you pledge your allegiance to the Elder Council, or bend the knee to your dying sovereign of a father?"_

_Upright in his bed, a bandaged Subaru had clutched his missing eye as he had glared down at the silver knife in his hands._

" _Don't call that man my father. I… I made my mother cry because I look like that monster." Subaru had whispered to his uncle after his surgery. In sorrow, he had bowed his head. He had sat in his cell with his legs huddled to his bandaged face, curling into himself. Hatred and self-disgust had burned inside him as he had clutched the injured side of his face as though wishing to tear himself apart._

" _Uncle… please. If my face and blood are causing her pain… I'll give it all up if it means mother's suffering will end."_

" _Even if it means betraying the king? The man who aided your creation?"_

" _I hate him! I owe him nothing!" Subaru's outburst elicted a faint smirk from Richter - having heard exactly what he wanted to hear. "Give me power, uncle. Power so I can slay him myself! I don't care about anyone or anything else. Grant me that one wish. For mother - I'll do anything!"_

Having remembered his passionate declaration, Subaru swallowed his doubts and nodded to his uncle in submission. This was for his mother. For his _mother_. If he became strong enough to end that man, she could finally smile. Then she wouldn't keep asking him to _end her_. Then they could finally be happy. This was what he kept reminding himself, trying to draw strength from his promise even as fear clawed into his lungs.

"When this is all over, you will become indestructible. Silver is the bane of our existence. Your bloodline limit, however, is key to mastering that weakness to our own advantage. You, my boy, will possess skin and bones harder than any armor that exists. Impenetrable, like a fortress." Richter assured him with a rictus grin. "No man or monster alive. Not even the likes of Karlheinz will be able to withstand your power."

Breathless, Subaru stared wide-eyed at his uncle. He couldn't imagine anyone more powerful than his father… but his uncle sounded so certain that even he, despite his fears, couldn't help but reach for that tempting dream. Never before had he longed for power… but now, having had that sweet taste of it… it blinded him to everything else.

"Then let us begin." Richter said, tapping a syringe until its murky contents were free of bubbles. Liquid metal wept like tears from the needle as he pushed the plunger. "Hold him down for me, Kanato."

"Yes, uncle." Much to Subaru's horror, Kanato did as he was told without so much as batting an eye. The younger boy begged his half-brother not to listen to their uncle, but the latter didn't even react to his pleas. It was as though he hadn't even heard him. Subaru's screams intensified as Richter pierced his own neck with the needle, forcing liquified silver into his jugular. His shrill voice echoed throughout the chamber, ultimately falling on deaf ears. Subaru stilled, his muscles coiled painfully tight as Kanato all but laid on top of him.

"Aaa...gh!" Saliva pooled from his dry mouth as he tore up, letting out a choked cry. Shock of being betrayed by his blood family affected him more than the excruciating act. _Again_. More tears overflowed as his body began to quake under the drug's effects.

"Do not fight it, Subaru. Heed my words." the Master of Maleficum ordered. "Your body is changing. Let it take hold of your mind."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

It was poison. It burned like fire throughout his bloodstream. Black veins branched his vision as his body twisted and contorted against his will. Subaru felt his entire being suspended between life and death. Liquidation - he felt his organs rotting, his bones crumbling. Rebirth - he was forcibly revived at the brink of death as Richter injected him with the antivenom. Then it happened all over again - repeating the process as they gradually increased the dosage - poisoning him again. Over. And over. And _over_ …

_When will it be over? Mother? Mother. Mothermothermothermothermother._

Subaru's broken mind consisted of that one thought. His lone eye rolled to the back of his head when the last of his screams died. With the last of his strength, he whispered for his mother one more time. the stress on his mind and body having surpassed beyond what he could bear.

"Hmph. So this is all he could bear for today? I was hoping the test subject would last longer this time." Disappointment was made clear as the callous vampire wrote down the results on parchment, his ink plume moving with burning dark eyes as he detailed today's events. His lack of empathy only fueled his desires for scientific results all the more. Nothing stopped him from taking whatever lengths to further his ambition .

Looking over his half-brother, Kanato felt a twinge of bewilderment.

"What does this have to do anything with Black Arts, Uncle? Subaru still looks the same to me."

"Patience, Kanato." Richter chuckled. "Evolution doesn't happen within a day. His inevitable transformation will be worth the wait. When that happens, feast your eyes on my- _our_ success." He knelt to the boy's level, taking him by the shoulders. "You look so much like your mother…" For a moment, his eyes softened as he looked over his nephew. "You… are like the son I never had. If only you had been mine… along with Cordy and the throne. All of it should've been mine." Nails threatened to pierce through Kanato's clothes as Richter stewed in bitter resentment.

"U-Uncle?" Kanato's meek voice brought him back to his senses. He dusted off the boy's clothes and hair before standing.

"Take Subaru back to his room. In the meantime, I will deal with Laito…" Richter had a haunting look in his eyes as he gave Kanato a thin smile. "Good morning, Kanato. I expect to see you here by midnight."

"Yes… good morning, uncle." Kanato whispered back with a slight bow. As he unlatched Subaru from his confines, he found himself in a daze as he dragged his half brother through the darkness.

Yes, from now on. He and Teddy would be part of something amazing. He could feel it in his bones. As the snow piled up in the realm, he greeted the morning sun with a baleful glower. A horrid thing it was, but soon… very soon, the sun would set on those with glory. For those worthy like himself, night would become eternal.

* * *

.

.

.

A hot summer night blazed in the countryside where civilians gathered to celebrate Midsummer's Eve. Firelight danced in bronzed braziers across Cornwall, joining as one in a bright beacon of dreams. Taverns pooled with glazed-eyed patrons reeking of alcohol. Rats found company in laggards gambling in dimly lit alleyways, making an uproar from every game of passe-dix.

Stone paved streets were full of laughing urchins. Caramel apples bobbed in their sticky hands as they ran through the square, fleeing from the baker they stole from. Mule drawn gilded vardos wheeled past a quartet of children. Donkeys brayed and flicked their tails, nearly mowing down a distracted Yui over had it not been for Edgar's timely intervention.

"Yin side, lassie!" Edgar's shout alerted her to danger as he pulled her off the road, resulting in mud splashing their shoes.

"Out of the way, brats!" A gold-toothed gypsy snapped at them from atop his high seat as he drove off - earning a dirty look from Edgar who spat back.

"Check yer eyes afore yeh gang oan threatening bairns, ye godless pariah! ye'll git a stoning from us common folk!" Edgar's heavy northern accent was laden with anger. Yui noticed he talked a lot faster when he got excited or angry, which made it harder for her to understand him.

"Edgar, stop." Lucas reprimanded, pulling his friend away before things could get worse. "You're lucky he's long gone by now. What if the other gypsies hear you?"

"I shore hope they do! Meant every word I did!" Edgar snapped, brown eyes brewing something foreboding. "Gypsies be the worst lot. They come 'ere wi' black magic 'n' sinful dances. Mah pa said they're bringers o' witchcraft 'n' ill luck. Who invited thaim 'ere when thir's a festival gaun oan? Dam' devil-worshippers they be."

"Edgar!"

"What? Tis true!"

Both boy shepherds continued bickering all the way. Yui trailed after them with a downcast expression. She was trying her hardest not to look Reiji's way as they walked beside each other. Three days have gone by since their arrival in the human world.

Evocative ballads, piping hot food, and decorated civilians were making merry. Tradition celebrated the summer solstice as the longest day of the year. All were expected to give thanks to ancestral deities for nature's prosperity and abundance.

Festivities went well into the night with bonfires and competitions. At dawn, contests and the maypole dance would commence. Having been christianized at birth, her parents forbade her from attending such ceremonies in their village, deeming them sacrilegious acts. If anything, this only made her hunger for what she couldn't have all the more.

Blushing maidens raced to the lake to collect seven kinds of flowers. Folklore stated that virgins who slept with these bouquets under their pillows at night would dream of who they would marry. A certain lady tripped and spilled her flowers. Reiji, the courteous prince he was, stopped to assist. He picked up her flowers for her and helped her stand without a complaint. A gaggle of girls gushed over his chivalry, crowding and kissing his cheeks until he burned a fiery red sunset. The shepherd boys laughed at his expense, much to his chagrin.

Druid priests led prayer groups into a sacred session. Flower maidens danced barefoot in tall grass as bards thrummed their harps and lutes, celebrating beauty all around them. Neighbors brought out food they cooked to a banquet table. Iced beer and spiced schnapps made the children's mouths water. Steam wafted from plates of boiled potatoes with fresh dill, sour cream and chives, and pickled herring fresh from the sea. It was enough to send the children into a starving frenzy as the boys save for Reiji drooled over seeing so much food.

"Away, children! Tis not time to dine yet!" One of the cooks shooed them away before they could reach for a sample.

"Keek at that feast! Tis enough tae feed a king's airmie!" Edgar groaned, his stomach rumbling in protest.

Yui imagined she would've been happy to finally be here if not for recent events taking place. Nothing could cheer her up. She felt like a rain cloud on a sunny day.

"On three, men! One… two… pull!"

Yui stopped to watch as a throng of men heaved a yew maypole until it stood upright. Flower vines winded all the way down in an earthen embrace. Ropes collapsed as civilians erupted into cheers that told the entire world of their success.

Coming here was what she wanted. So why couldn't she be happy?

"It astounds me how humans continue to invent new reasons to gorge themselves fat." Reiji sniffed ways ahead of her. He wrinkled his nose in bewilderment watching barefoot commoners tread atop grapes inside a giant keg. If anything, he was more taken aback seeing how jolly they were despite being sticky and sore with purple feet.

"Are they so desperate they must resort to primitive labor instead of using a wine press?" The bespectacled boy wondered aloud, taken aback by this commonplace tradition. "They have my pity." Flabbergasted, Lucas and Edgar exchanged wide-eyed looks before coming to a silent understanding. They looked like they felt sorry for the dark-haired prince.

"There ain't no fun in daein' things proper-like, Reggie!" Lucas explained to the black-haired boy with a weary grin. "You've been cooped up in yer stuffy abode fer too long! 'S time a sod shows you how livin's done 'round here!" Cheery and rose-cheeked, the older boy grabbed Reiji by the crook of his elbow, dragging him off to experience what he called "peasant delights".

"U-Unhand me, you lout! You graceless goat herder! W-What gave you the idea I wanted any part of fruitless frivolities!" Reiji sputtered, paling once he realized they were heading to the nearest grape keg. His gloved hands dug into Lucas's arm, who seemed too excited to notice the former's distress. "And I told you my name is _Rei_ -ji _!_ Not Reggie! Are you listening to me?" He shot a helpless look back at a somber Yui and grinning Edgar, shouting at them to help him.

"Just have a go at it! Yeh might even like it!" Edgar laughed, waving as Lucas all but dove into the grape pit with a screeching Reiji in a tow. Soon both boys were sticky with grape juice from head to toe.

Yui was absent in her own thoughts when she felt a sharp flick right between her eyes. With a yelp, her hands flew to her throbbing forehead.

"Yeh got a wrinkle there, Fairy Girl." Edgar teased, nudging a mug of warm cider against her palms. "Wet yer throat. Ye've been silent as a doe all day."

"... I just don't feel like talking is all." Yui murmured, averting her eyes from his probing gaze. She knew her eyes gave herself away when lying. That was what Shu told her. Her heart wrenched thinking of the boy once again as she stared down at her muggy reflection.

"Is it 'cause what happened with yer boyfriend? Lemme guess. Him being sick got something to do with Reggie, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend..." Yui answered glumly, casting a pointed look down at her grass ring. She noticed he hadn't been wearing it like he promised her. It made her stomach heavy with something she didn't understand. True enough as Edgar said, her sorrow had everything to do with the brothers. Here she thought she knew everything about them. She couldn't have been more wrong.

For three days and nights Shu had been flitting in and out between consciousness. He was woefully sick from Reiji's poisoning. He could barely stay awake long enough to eat and talk, and when he did she couldn't explain why but he was different. He couldn't leave the bed for long. He was still kinder than ever, especially to Lucas's family who took care of him. But when he slept suffered from night chills and terrors that left his skin clammy and feverish. His sheets were often soaked with sweat and had to be often changed.

" _Scarlet fever be a de'il's invention."_ That was what Lucas's mother had claimed this morning with an empathetic shake of her head when she had washed down the prince's shivering body with a basin full of warm water. _"Yer throat's mair throbbin` than an ox tongue, wee one. My girls caught it just last winter. Ne'er did I seen a worse case 'til now."_

" _S-Sorry for the trouble, ma'am…"_ Shu had mumbled, his eyes bleary from exhaustion. The blonde woman's face had softened as she dabbed at the sweat forming at his brow. She had then pardoned herself to bring in the clean laundry, leaving him in the care of the one who had stayed by his side the entire time.

" _You look tired. The festival's starting soon..."_ He had said to Yui who'd been helping him sit up throughout the entire session. His speech was slurred from fever as he tried to stop her, earning him a stubborn shake of her head. " _Yui… if you don't hurry... the others will leave without you…"_ He broke off in a fit of sharp , hacking up vomit as he nearly fell off the bed.

" _Shu-kun!"_

" _Hah… haha… don't look so worried. I'm sorry your birthday wasn't all that fun this time. Next time… I promise we'll do something better."_ Blue eyes had shone with tenderness as he had cupped her tiny palm that rested against his hot cheek. _"I can't do much right now… b-but at least I wanna make sure you have fun… okay?"_ His silly grin had made her heart shudder and eyes water as he patiently coaxed her in that smiling voice. He was doing all this for her sake even though he was in so much pain.

Yui had choked up, trying not to cry in front of him as she knew it would only trouble him more. She should be the one comforting him, not the other way around. She felt so selfish and weak, hating herself all the more than he was the one going through this and not her.

" _How can I do that? It won't b-be any fun without you… I don't wanna l-leave you here all by yourself!"_ She had sniffed, biting her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. " _I-I'm sorry, Shu-kun. I-If only I hadn't asked you to take me so far from your home. If only I hadn't been so selfish a-and a b-bad wife…! I-If only I t-tried to m-make y-you and R-Reiji-sama get along better...!"_ She couldn't take it anymore when she had inverently met his chastising gaze. But even the way he silently scolded her was part of his gentleness. He was always so nice… always… even when she was being a bad girl. it wasn't fair at all..

" _D-Don't look at me like that, Shu-kun. T-This is all my fault… mine! I-I… BWAAAH!"_ An ugly bawl left her raw throat as she fell headfirst at his bedside, crying her eyes out until she couldn't breathe. It hurt to even speak through her uncontrollable weeping.

" _Thank you. No one's ever cared about me that much before."_ Cold, tender hands smoothed over her messy curls, his thin fingers taking care to untangle them without hurting her. " _I didn't know you were trying that hard to make us all happy even though it should've been your happy day. It's my fault for letting things get that bad between us. I didn't help by trying to hurt him, either… or you."_ Remorse had shown itself in that weak, reflective voice of his. She had blinked up at him through red-rimmed eyes as he wiped her nose with the cuff of his sleeve.

" _I… I'm not sure what came over me, but… I thought I lost you, so I ended up lashing out at Reiji. So, in a way - I'm kind of glad he fought back. I-It really hurt though… serves me right for underestimating him."_ He had laughed, his eyes crinkling in genuine embarrassment and amusement. Seeing him like this had made her feel a little better. _"But y-you're alright. And so is he. So stop blaming yourself."_ He lifted her chin so that he could get a better look at her.

She hiccuped, closing her eyes in shame.

" _Didn't think I'd end up resorting to this, but…"_ The prince had straightened his posture, finding the strength to stare her down with an unyielding force. " _As your future king, I order you to have fun at the festival. You can't come back until there's a big smile on your face."_ He had spoken. _"Yui's laughter's the best medicine for me. So. Do it so I can get better."_

In present time, Yui still remembered being unable to say no to him when he pressed his nose against her cheek in doggish affection. He always did it to her to get his way.

"Cheater…" Yui sniffed but couldn't suppress a smile as she touched her own cheek. It faded when she caught sight of Reiji stomping around in the wine barrel. She took notice of his long sleeves and gloves even though it was scorching more than a hundred degrees out here. When she asked him about it before he was evasive. When she asked him if he was hurt from him fighting with Shu, he'd gotten snappy about it and called her nosy. They hadn't talked since then. Watching him complain and gripe made the nine-year-old remember her anger.

True that Yui felt alienated by Reiji attempting to kill Shu. She hadn't talked to him since the night she confronted him. But deep in her heart she knew she should've expected this. If anything, she was disgusted with herself for not having acted sooner.

That, and she wasn't blameless for what transpired here. If she hadn't pestered them to bring her to the human world, none of this would've happened. They wouldn't be fighting like this, and Shu wouldn't be bedridden with a fever. She didn't deserve to be enjoying herself at a time like this.

Bitterness lurched up in her throat, threatening to overflow in screaming words at him she'd surely regret. She was still angry with him and herself for what happened. In the end, nothing good came out of this trip. It was infuriating beyond what she could bear. Overwhelmed by conflicted emotions, she dropped her cider and took off - ignoring Edgar's alarmed shouting. Tiny fists clenched at her sides, she ran through a crowd while blinded by tears

A hiccup caught in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. Even now, she couldn't let go of these boiling emotions. Shadows chased her as she fled further from the sprawling streets and into dark alleyways. Danger set off an alarm in her, but she couldn't bring herself to care if she got hurt at this very moment. A part of her wanted punishment - she deserved it. If Shu-kun saw her now, he'd be disappointed. She let him down just like how she did everyone else in her life - her father, her mother, the maids who trained her... and now Shu?

She was being a bad girl. It wasn't true that she was nice at all, and she knew this. How could anyone think she was kind when deep down she felt these ugly things that made her want to hurt herself and others when she couldn't do anything right-!

"Agh!"

"Eek!"

So caught up in her emotional upset, she rammed into another boy her age and caused them both to fall. She heard something splatter as a woven basket rolled past her peripheral. Egg yolk stained the uneven cobblestone up to the boy's clothes and hair. She swallowed, struck speechless by his haggard appearance.

With an underfed body dressed in filthy rags, a boy stared back at her with dark eyes that appeared glassy. He had oily, thinning hair went uncombed near his nape. She immediately took notice of red ulcers all over his skin and face. His fallen bandages lay abandoned near his toeless feet. Her heart seized up in fear and wonder seeing such horrific body mutations. Once she laid eyes on his bewildered dark gaze, however, she eased into a state of sympathy.

He looked like he was in so much pain being alive…

"I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't looking where I was going. A-Are you alright?" She asked softly, drying her eyes as she offered him a trembling hand. He seemed taken aback by this gesture as though she were giving him a golden goose. He opened his mouth to reply until a sneering surge of children caught up to them.

"Leper! Yeh dropped our eggs, I see! Should've known you'd've messed things up like ye always do!" A brunet boy acting as ringleader of the trio kicked the leper down, stepping on his chest with the heel of his boot. Malicious laughter erupted from the other girls at this cruel act.

Yui froze up in fear, horrified to see such a disgrace. She took several steps back seeing how hatred and disgust consumed their eyes like wildfire. Having been bullied herself many times in the past, she was afraid of having that attention directed at herself again. How could she forget the pain and rejection being pushed into the muddy ground being called names? She thought of running, afraid to take part in such a loathsome display.

"S...Sorry, Justin… I-I'm sorry." The boy moaned, his mottled hand touching the older boy's boot as he wheezed. "P-Please… can't… breathe… I-I'll steal new ones… promise. Hurt me… just… please don't hate me. D-Don't leave me… Christina… Melissa…!"

"You're pathetic!" Justin spat, crushing the boy's hand until there was a sickening snapping sound. A scream of agony was drowned out by the bustle from the festivities. Yui held her mouth in horror as the other girls ran past to join in on beating the poor boy in front of her.

"Aahh.."

"You'll never be human! Monster!" the girls chanted.

 _Monster_. That last word struck a chord within Yui.

When people were miserable, they needed someone to hurt. To make them feel even more miserable than they were - to give back the hurt and pain inside them tenfold. It didn't matter who it was - as long as they were weak. This dark revelation forced Yui to open her eyes for the first time. Yui remembered all the times she turned a blind eye to such ugly truths… whether it was from witnessing oppression or suffering. Because she was an innocent child… she could afford to imagine it wasn't there while others languished in pain and sorrow deeper than her own.

Shu's screams echoed as memories of the previous nights flooded back, forcing her to remember what she witnessed. He suffered night terrors while his body and mind fought the poison invading his senses. Lucas's bewildered parents tried to stop the boy from hurting himself as he screamed not to be touched. Lucas held his baby sisters tight as they clung to him, frightened to tears. Reiji skulked in the shadows, his expression void of emotion as he watched his brother's suffering.

" _WHAT AM I?"_ Pale hands had gripped sweat-drenched sheets. _"THERE'S A MONSTER INSIDE ME! GET IT OUT OF ME!"_ Drenched in perspiration and blood, the injured boy thrashed so violently there were bites and scratches all over his body. His eyes had been wide with fear and pain as he screamed at ghosts that weren't there. He sobbed at them to leave him alone, that he hadn't meant to hurt them - that he was sorry for being what he was - for picking off the weak because he had to be "strong".

She had remembered standing off to the side, mute with horror as his hands clawed towards the heavens. She had remembered how his veins protrude obscenely against his skin. She had remembered how his beautiful eyes changed - the sclera went from white to black, and his once blue pools warped a sinister yellow.

" _Never forgive, never forgive! If I won't be forgiven, strike me down right now!"_ Underneath the twilight where the waning moon shone through the windows, Shu had howled his anguish before their very eyes. He clawed at the floor raw, and his eyes were full of madness. When she tried to go to him, Edgar held her back beneath her arms. She remembered begging to be released, only to be shut down by Edgar's claims of dark magic cursing her prince. Her tearful response was that the shepherd couldn't be further from the truth.

Hours later Shu finally collapsed from exhaustion.

This morning he couldn't remember a thing. He had seemed confused at how worried they were, especially Yui who wouldn't leave his side until he had finally ordered her to attend the festival on his behalf. Though skeptical, Lucas and his parents had chalked it up to a bad nightmare.

Confusion and fear filled her then as it did now - watching this strange, unnatural violence unfold before her eyes. Before she knew it, she was staggering towards the children in a daze. Even though it was sad, she wouldn't concede this time. All the times she ducked her head down and pretended not to see the other thralls suffering… it consumed her with guilt. But she didn't want to acknowledge it.

If she had, then her heart would never stop breaking. Her tears would never stop. But she could no longer deny the pointless malice unfolding before her eyes. For if she did, she could never live with herself.

"Why?" Her whisper alone somehow managed to lure the others' attention. Maybe it was because her strange appearance shared a likeness to the leper's, or maybe it was because no one had dared spoken up against like this before - nobody knew. Her trembling, tiny voice found enough strength to call out to them.

"Why is it that everyone hates monsters?" Yui had asked the trio of bullies, her strange eyes boring into theirs. For a moment they forgot about the leper, instead turning on the girl with strange eyes and a frailty that reminded them of a ghost.

"Are you stupid or something?" The braided girl named Christina had scoffed at her. Her other friend Melissa pulled a face at her as well. Rolling their eyes at her, they laughed as Justin threw aside the leper to answer her.

"Because they're filthy, scary things!"

"That's your reply? Your reason why? Then answer this for me - this stupid girl you see." Yui rooted herself in place, imagining herself to be the tallest tree unwavering against the harshness of their glares. "The way you're blinded by malice and hostility, I wonder if you can really say the monster is the one who's filthy." Like the earth, she was immovable in her conviction. It wasn't as though she wasn't scared. It was the opposite. However, she found her fear meaningless compared to a new desire taking root in her heart. To stand her ground. To endure. Maybe it was out of guilt for the times she didn't do anything when people around her suffered. Maybe it was a desire to act out on her frustration and anger.

Being nine she didn't know how she was doing this, but all she knew was that she wanted to protect this boy. This boy whose own powerlessness was like her own. The leper watched in shock. It was like seeing a tiny frog challenging vipers in their own nest.

They retreated back from her attack, distraught and held back. Face wrought in wrath like a harpy scorned, Yui met their eyes with a searing gaze that burned through their souls. Head held high, she went on to screech at the top of her lungs.

"LEAVE HIM AND GO AWAY!"

"Bah! Why you little- _ow!_ " Justin came forward with an infuriated smirk, only to be stopped as an onslaught of eggs halted him. He was struck by the head by a rotten egg. The bullies cried out in disgust, covering their noses and mouths. Standing behind Yui was Edgar sporting a rictus grin. Pushing the surprised girl behind him, he brandished his sling in a deadly earnest to deliver retribution. His movements were feral like a wolf's as he spun eggs in his sling and launched them at the cruel children.

"Aye! Them's fighting words!" His laughter was positively wicked as he egged the screaming girls, nailing them on the noses. "Yeh heard th' Fairy Girl. Dinnae ever come back!"

"Outsiders! Freaks! Y-You haven't seen the last of us!" Justin swore over his shoulder as the other girls fled.

"Mouthy popinjays don't know when to quit." Edgar sneered as he flung the last of the rotten eggs he'd found from a pigpen earlier. He glanced back to find Yui helping the leper stand on his feet. "Y'alright there? Was mighty gutsy of yeh, Yui. Ne'er thought yeh had it in yeh." The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked her over with newfound respect. "Was half expecting yeh tae ca' doon trolls tae blight thaim. Yeh shore showed us lot!"

"Edgar…" Yui uttered, realizing he called her by her name for the first time since they met. Bashful under his appraising stare, she tucked a lock behind her ear. "Th-thank you." His cheer was infectious as she found herself smiling a little. "A-All I did was get angry…"

"Maybe you oughta git crabbier more then!"

Yui balked. He was the first one who told her anything like that. She always thought it was a bad thing for people to lose their tempers. Her father always lectured her that women should never speak out of turn. Before she could even think of how to reply to Edgar, though...

"Why did you do that?" The leper wheezed out, earning surprised looks from both children. He refused to be helped up as he stumbled against the wall. "T-They'll never forgive me now. Justin… Christina… Melissa… they're the only ones who e-ever paid attention to me. They were my only friends… my family."

"Oi, leper! That's th' gratitude we git fer saving yer bumpy bahookie?" Edgar's hotheadedness reminded Yui of Ayato as he barked at the ill boy. "An' yeh gotta be outta yer damn mind callin' them popinjays yer mukkers?! Ye keek lik' a tomato from how they beat ye bloody!"

"You don't understand." the boy coughed. "T-They rough me up from time to time, but they do care. R-Really…"

"They do?" Yui whispered, her sad eyes making her appear older than she was. "Then why did they hurt you?"

"N-No, no." The boy denied, ebony strands falling into his clouded eyes. "I deserved it. I was being bad. They're helping me realize w-when I'm doing things wrong..." Those aching words echoed hers whenever she was hurt by others. His trembling voice made her shiver as she was reminded of herself.

"No, they hurt you on purpose." Yui replied, her voice soft but unyielding. She came forward like a gentle stream, her hands small and warm against his injured skin as she wrapped his wounds after tearing fabric from her dress. "I know because I used to have friends like them too. Even my papa..." She thought of her father then, who abandoned her so many years ago without so much as a goodbye. She bit her lip, closing her eyes to stop her eyes from stinging. "If you're hurt, you should just say so…"

The boy eyed her, his face crumpling as he looked away in sorrow. Seeing her pain seemed to make him understand.

"... It doesn't matter now. I'm all alone... now. Just... like I always was. A-and always will be." He pushed himself off the wall, limping away back into the slums. Both children watched sadly, unable to find the right words to comfort the homeless boy. Yui didn't know what else to say, but she found herself calling out to him one last time.

"You're never alone!" Her earnesty stopped him in place. She didn't know what compelled her into speaking out, but she found herself determined not to leave things unsaid. "It's true that there'll always be pain, but one day… surely - you'll find wonderful people who care for you! A family of your own." For a fleeting moment, Yui believed she saw a change in the boy's hopeless demeanor. Encouraged by this, she went on to add. "I-I think everyone deserves knowing what being loved is. You, too. When that happens… that will surely be wonderful for you."

Overcome by Yui's heartfelt declaration, Edgar balked at this new side of her. She seemed like such a meek, shivering thing. But now she was standing strong like a tree braving a winter storm. As he watched her from behind, he thought he caught a glimpse of the woman she would become. Undauntable confidence but with a tender heart. Her words were strong enough to move people like earth, but gentle like the still waters of Loch Lomond. This is what he finally saw her to be.

"You… what is your name?" The boy asked her in a hushed voice.

"I-It's Yui. And this i-is Edgar-kun!"

"Yui… miss Yui. My name is Azusa..." The boy repeated, his voice gentle like a lark. "You and Edgar… is he your family?"

"O-Oh, no. That's n-not it." Yui frantically denied, waving her hands. "U-Um… I haven't seen my papa in a long time… but… I'm not sad. There is someone who's special to me. He stays with me so I'm n-not lonely." Having said this, she touched her ring with a faint smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Edgar, who watched her in silence. "H-He always protects me when I'm scared. A-And he makes me laugh whenever I'm sad… s-so. I-I'm doing my best to become strong so I can do that for him, too!"

"I see. That person must make you very happy. I'm jealous." Azusa whispered, not daring to meet her rosy gaze as though he feared what might happen if he did. "I wish I had a family. I'd like lots of brothers. Yes. Precious brothers… who love me… just that."

With that, the homeless leper turned and left the alleyway.

"Azusa-kun…" Yui watched him go with a conflicted expression.

Edgar hadn't known it then but his heart was ensnared on that night. If any lout asked him what he thought of her then, he would've sworn she was a bewitching fairy through and through. That would've been the only explanation as to why he felt as though he were falling under her spell. It worsened when firelight danced on her foreign hair and skin, making her appear like a forest nymph that came out to play.

Heat crawled to his cheeks as she blinked up at him beneath thick, pale lashes. Unknowing on her part, she batted her eyes at him as she whispered his name in confusion. His heart jumped to his throat.

"H-Huh?"

"I said, a-are you okay? You look red." Her genuine concern for him made his heart stutter as she reached over to touch his forehead. She was unlike all other girls he knew. Caring and kind, but she was also brave when it really mattered.

"O-Oh no. You're burning up. L-Let's go somewhere safe!" His protests fell on deaf ears as she practically dragged him out into the open. His hand was much bigger than hers, and he found himself fearing he would crush her tiny fingers if he so much as squeezed back. He was confused by these strange feelings welling up inside him. Maybe she was right… maybe he wasn't feeling well.

Street stalls and covered caravans filled the grasslands when they arrived. Travelling merchants and gypsies were calling out to the mass, intent on making a fortune through selling exotic goods.

"I present to you fruits forbidden within the oasis of Volunruud Desert!" A fruit merchant called out with a grand flourish.

"Gems mined from the earth's bosom!" A gypsy jeweller competed to win the crowd. Gold fillings flashed everytime he smiled. "We brought diamonds and sapphires from ten thousand leagues beneath the sea! Rubies pried from volcanic jaws!"

Yui came to an old peddler whose goods were laid on a purple carpet. He looked upon the children kindly and offered them candy. They accepted. As Yui savored her caramel, her eyes fell on a pair of egg-shaped lockets. They were old and dusty but something about them stirred her interest.

"Caught your eye?" Aged hands quaking, the peddler fondly wiped the dust from the lockets as he opened one. Yui was spellbound as a pretty tune began to play. "Ha ha ha… there's something about a girl's wonder that makes these old bones recall my own childhood." Opening her palms, he gently pushed the lockets to her. "Take them."

"I-I couldn't!" Yui stammered, eyes wide. "I-I have nothing to pay you, mister!"

"A child's smile is worth more than all the gold and silver in the world." The old man chortled, closing her palms over the lockets. "My late wife and I had those lockets for years… yet they've never sold. When you find someone special to you, you may give them one. I can think of no better way to part with these."

Yui's eyes softened as she reached over and pecked him on the cheek. Wrapping a handkerchief around the twin lockets, she carefully put them away within the folds of her dress.

"Thank you. I will take good care of them."

"I trust you will."

"Silks! Velour! Only the finest for you at an affordable price!" A dark-skinned lady showed off strips of cloth. Yui marvelled how blue silks ran smoother than water and how rich the red velours shone brilliantly. Her fingers itched to touch it but when she came near, she found herself being shooed away wherever she went. The woman's friendly demeanor melted away to disgust and disdain upon noticing Yui.

"Shoo, damn urchin! Don't think you can fool me with those doe-eyes!" The lady snapped, slapping the girl's hand away with such force it made her scream. Edgar took her by the shoulder, glaring over his shoulder at the affronted woman.

"Yeh shouldn't go 'round doing things like that, dummy! Merchants be meaner than vultures 'ere. If yeh don't look like yeh got shillings, people'll find reasons to hurt yeh faster than lightning hits!" Edgar scolded her. Seeing her bottom lip tremble in shame, he went soft. "Aw, you're tougher than that. Don't cry, Fairy Girl. Lemme see where it hurts."

Suppressing a sob, Yui tearfully held out her hand for him to see.

"Tch. Just a scratch." With a grumble, he took her reddened fingers and blew cool air on them. "Better?"

"M-Mhm." Wiping away her tears, she gave him a sweet smile. "I-I used to think you were a loud and bossy bully." Her blunt assessment of him hit him like a giant rock. Feeling defensive and rather embarrassed, he wanted to protest.

"B-But I was wrong. That's the third time you helped me. First when you brought me nirnroot when Shu-kun was sick. Second when you saved me from those bullies. And even now..." She trailed off before giving him a grateful peck on his cheek.

"W-Wha-! N-N-Nrgh?!" Edgar choked on his own saliva as his face burst aflame. He clutched his burning cheek and balked at her in incredulous fashion. He pointed at her, his throat failing to form intelligible words.

"I never thanked you for it. I was feeling bad before but… if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have gotten to know you better." Beaming at him, she hid her hands behind her back and swayed on her feet. "Edgar-kun is really sweet."

 _Saints be praised. That smile of 'ers is worth a hundred suns,_ Unexpected thoughts uprooted like daisies in Edgar's mind. Then he came to his senses and grumbled, annoyed with himself.

"Aw, shaddup! I still think yer a fairy!" Edgar screeched, feigning disgust as he wiped his cheek so she wouldn't see him blush. "This why I hate girls! Yer more trouble than my woolies! A-And don't yeh be smoochin' people like that!" Even despite saying these harsh things, he took her by the hand and led her to the heart of the festivities. He didn't dare look back at her, as his face was still hotter than a thousand suns.

"I-If I leave you by your lonesome, who knows what'll happen to you!" A furtive peek at her smiling face made him sulk. "Q-Quit lookin' at me funny!"

"Heheh…" Her soft laughter was accompanied by her hand giving his gentle squeeze. "Right!"

"Now that yer finally lookin' better…" Edgar began with a mischievous glance over his shoulder. His wicked tone made her blink. "How's about time we have some real fun?"

Yui found out what he meant soon enough. Long into the night he dragged her into a world of fire and celebration she never imagined. When it was time for the community feast, they reunited with Lucas and a strangely subdued Reiji. Yui was dumbstruck seeing her normally petulant lordling covered in mud and grass head to toe. He was rank with something awful as though he'd been swimming in a pigpen. Dark eyes behind cracked lenses were glazed over as he stumbled in a daze, relying on Lucas to keep himself from stumbling over his own feet. He kept hiccuping, unable to maintain a steady conversation. Whenever their eyes so much as met, he broke down somewhere between hysterics and tears. She couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad.

Caught between alarm and concern, Yui asked Lucas what happened. He flashed her a sharp grin with seafoam eyes glinting a telltale secret only he knew of.

"You shouldn't ask things you don't wanna know the answers to." His cheerful reply made her even more worried, so he gave her a friendly pat on the head. "Let's just say me 'n him and a heart to heart concerning what brotherhood's really about up 'ere in the North."

"LONG LIVE BROTHERHOOD!" Reiji shrieked atop a table, his head thrown back in uproarious laughter. He somehow managed to get up there without the others noticing and was now downing a bottle of brandy.

"R-Reiji-sama?" Yui squeaked, nervous as others started to look their way. She frantically tried to get the boy down with no success, even resorting to pulling his sleeve barely fazed him.

"Ah, Yui! Good timing." Reiji gave her a wide grin that was very unlike him as he attempted to pull her up. "I've had a revelation!" He heaved her into the air until her feet touched wood. "See, love and loyalty to one's family is important! If the foundation is cracked, then the castle will crumble apart!"

"R-Right…" Yui found herself agreeing to his zealous declaration despite not knowing where he was coming from. Wilting under the scrutiny of others present, she cleared her throat. "Um, the banquet is starting soon. C-Could you please come down…?" Strong, gentle arms lifted her out of Reiji's iron grip, causing her to squeak as she felt a rush of cool air before her feet touched the ground. Lucas was grinning down at her with their foreheads nearly touching as he disarmed her with a sly promise of handling things himself. She touched her flushed forehead as Edgar came to her side.

"Don't be fooled by his looks now." Edgar whispered in her ear, cupping his palm over his mouth. "Lucks don't lookit, but he's got a knack for getting people to do whatever he wants. He never takes no for an answer."

Hearing this made Yui skeptical. In all her years of knowing Reiji, she knew he wasn't receptive to anyone without status. He was cold and hard to please. He made it clear many times that he didn't believe humans or lesser vampires had a right to their own opinions. Such was nature driven into pure nobility. It was only through her diligence and knowledge of botany that he even gave her the time of day. Even so, he was closed off tighter than an oyster shell guarding pearls. Yui had a feeling he locked away secrets worth thousands of pearls.

"Come down from there, Reggie. We'll jig as soon as we get our grub." Lucas cheerfully called, patting a spot next to him as a gesture of invitation. Reiji scrambled down with the eagerness of a colt. "Good lad. I wanna hear more about what you gotta say about what it's like living among royalty."

"Hrmph! Loose lips sink ships, you lowly human! My family wouldn't know common sense if it smacked them in the face!" Despite his harsh statement, Reiji spilled his secretive thoughts one after another. Lucas leaned in with interest, hanging onto every word as though they were gems. Yui found herself amazed how naturally at ease her normally petulant friend acted with the shepherd boy. Whatever Lucas put him through brought them closer together compared to her years of knowing Reiji. She didn't know whether to be indignant or relieved. She decided she was the latter.

Reiji was getting to the juicy details of openly criticizing his half brothers and how their moronic antics were the boon of his existence when the community head rang the bell at the tables.

"Sons and Daughters of Dana*! Cheers and blessings of the earth unto you! Praise be to our primordial mother and goddess!" An eldest druid declared with his chalice held high, his beard white and long. "A toast to this year's plentiful harvest and many more to come!"

"Hear, hear!" Everyone chorused, and so began the banquet.

Yui feasted and drank to her little heart's content, urged by the matrons to eat so she could grow healthy and strong. No boys needed to be told as they devoured everything in sight, stopping only to gather seconds. Pleasant company made feasting all the more divine. Aromatic herbs steamed inside roasted game and hearty stew. It was only after her second plate did she feel her belly would burst from a lifetime's worth of food. She imagined this was what a stuffed turkey felt like.

Just as she thought she would pass out if she ate another bite, marzipan cakes glazed with honey arrived - her favorite dessert. Shu once happened to receive these as a gift from a noble girl who was sweet on him. His reaction was to gag at the first bite before surrendering them to a pouting Yui who'd seen the whole thing. Her jealousy was forgotten as soon as she discovered her love for the cakes, and all was forgiven.

Her eyes rounded at the prospect of having as many marzipan cakes as she liked. Rarely did she come across them as they were available only for royalty, and to vampires - there existed no dessert sweeter than blood. Her stomach groaned for mercy, but her curious hands and watering mouth couldn't resist this temptation.

By the time the feast was over, Yui was in a daze. Nonetheless she was eager to return and rest. She couldn't wait to tell Shu everything that happened. So distracted in her haste, she took a bad tumble down a slope. Her alarmed shriek was accompanied with a rough landing on her back. Fortunately for her, she was cushioned by a bed of shamrocks. Sitting up, she clutched her aching belly with a moan.

"Ohh…" Regret never felt so nauseating. She never should've given into her greed. She wasn't usually this gluttonous, really. A gleeful laugh rang out as a colorful presence loomed over.

"Don't think I've ever seen anyone drop faster than a rock in water. I've seen bugs drown with more grace." She blinked upon seeing a gypsy child offer their hand to her. There was something mischievous and _knowing_ in his tone. "But you take the cake."

"N-No… urgh... please don't mention cake. I d-don't think I ever wanna see it ever again." Speaking through her covered mouth, Yui managed to fight down the urge to heave. Not wanting to regurgite all over this nice person's shoes, she ignored their proffered hand and stood on her own. Hands still closed over her mouth, she raised her watery gaze and found herself spellbound. It was as though those eyes were calling to her… to submerge in an ocean of dreams… to prick her finger and sleep… sleep… _sleep_.

A sharp pain alerted her senses like a warning. Ice prickled up her spine, and her breath caught. Confused and anxious, she wondered what came over her. Shaking her head, she tried to leave.

"U-Um… thank you for helping me. B-But I need to get going..."

A gentle hand caught her by the shoulder, halting whatever excuses she had.

Thick flaxen lashes bracketed irises that stretched out like sunflowers overhead clear skies. For a moment she swore the right eye glowed a ruby hue. When she blinked, however - it was gone. She couldn't tell whether this child was a boy or girl. Gold trinkets dangled from a sheer crimson veil that masked their face. Yet their smooth movements and delicate bone structure hinted towards a future beauty she'd yet to see. Draped in a red silk sarong, the child walked barefoot with inked tattoos and anklets. Dandelion hair peeked out from beneath a turban as they bent at her height.

"Are you alright?" That velvety voice chuckled. "You've been staring at me like I'm a bug." Realizing her rude behavior, she could barely stutter out a flustered apology before bowing. Her ears burned with mortification as soft lips met the scratch on the back of her hand.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sputtering, she snatched her hand back just as her friends ran to her side. A grim Edgar forced himself between her and the vagrant child in a threatening stance. Reiji and Lucas flanked him on both sides, forming a wall to guard little Yui from further harm. Their expressions matched that of front line soldiers rather than mere boys, astonishing Yui.

"Answer me this, _gypsy_ … what gives yeh the right to lay claim on something that ain't yers?" Edgar asked slowly, hostility clear in his carob gaze. Instead of hearing his boisterous forthrightness, his voice was more controlled than ever. His prejudice laid bare for all to see, and Yui felt her insides roiling at his unfair accusations.

"E-Edgar-kun, t-that's mean-" Brows knitted, Yui began to chastise. She was about to explain that the child, strange as they were, was trying to make her feel better after helping her up. What she didn't foresee was receiving a harsh glare from the aforementioned shepherd. Words failed her seeing the wrath in his eyes - which wasn't necessarily directed towards her.

However, the other child's reaction defied their expectations. Removing the veil, the laughing child revealed himself to be a beautiful boy. Among the dark-skinned Romani, his fair features and velvety accent stuck out like a sore thumb. A foreigner among foreigners.

"As I thought. The stars foretold me I would meet an earthen maiden guarded by three feared ones not fully grown." The boy spoke in earnesty, his movements carried a graceful ease as he guided the throng of children with his mystic eyes. As soon as they met his eyes, it was as though the boy had them under a spell. With a bob of his head, he beckoned them to follow him until he led them to a covered caravan. He took a particular shine to Yui as he guided her by the hand, escorting her with such care and respect she couldn't find it in her to protest against his antics. There was something amiss - it was unexplainable. In the back of her mind, Yui felt she was forgetting something important.

"Come in. Come in," he called from the darkness of the room, his voice resembling a siren's. Candles lit on their own as they were lured to enter - an invisible force. His smiles were disarming as he pulled up chairs for them, having them sit at a round table before they even realized what was happening. "I am Kou. Pleasure to meet you." One hand behind his back, he swept into an elegant bow. "Have a look around, my friends." Fossilized skulls and bones were offered as tribute to a strange shrine depicting a skeletal spirit. An exotic incense burned something sweeter than nectar, putting the children into a thoughtless trance.

Yui felt her mind empty of worries and rational thought. Whatever protests she had evaporated the instant she met Kou's charming smile. In the back of her mind, she felt like she was forgetting something important but when Kou unveiled a purple crystal ball - she found herself mesmerized as her body and mind were pulled towards the floating balls of light.

It was then he looked at Edgar, beginning his telling.

"Through fire and ash you were born - and you will return. For you, equality is freedom. Your prejudice will die, and you will fight for a free world. And then die for it." His blunt assessment made Edgar's eyes round. "Your next life will begin anew… like a phoenix's rebirth - you will fly from Death and return. You are that bird of freedom." Kou began in a world weary voice, so different from his earlier jubilance. "Edgar Breathnach."

"H… How do you know my name?"

"I dream of many things yet to come. That is the power the gods bestowed upon me. This eye here sees many things. Past, present, and future." Kou answered, touching his right eye for an instant as it glowed carmine. "I learned your names through a dream. I dreamt of an everlasting winter that's yet to come. Your people call it the Hundred Year Winter. In five years time - the Demon Realm and our realm will collide. Dread Frost will awaken a bitter winter that will last for over a century - spreading to the corners of this planet and taking the lives of many. In five years time, humanity will forget the warmth of spring and the sun… living in only darkness and knowing nothing but the cold. Babies will be born and then die - never seeing the light of day."

"A Hundred Year Winter?" Yui repeated in a daze. "Dread… Frost?"

"Bringer of Winter, Dread Frost, Necroflesh… he has many names. My people call him _Unul Ofilit._ Which means 'Withered One."

"Unbelievable… it's going to happen in five years. Does that mean Edgar will die then? A-And then… just come back to life?" Lucas voiced his disbelief, standing up from his chair.

"That was my dream."

As opposed to Lucas, Reiji was deep in thought. Yui couldn't even comprehend why.

"You, fire-blooded one…" Kou pointed to Edgar. "Despite your humble origins, you are destined for great things. You are chosen by the gods to save us all. When you die, you will rise again and challenge the Unholy Ones, including Dread Frost." He said. "Create a kingdom liberated from the evil you fight… and become our king. Unite the lands… only then will all life become equal."

"Nobles and commonfolk… no such words will exist if you take the crown." Kou came forward with two cloaked figures, one of them held a needle and the other a mystical red feather with a blue insignia in the middle. It shone like the sun, almost catching fire.

"What are you doing?!" They grabbed Edgar before he could react. He struggled and yelled, but they held him fast against the table. "No! Stop! D-Don't-!"

"Long live the Hero King. O Great Phoenix." Both men rumbled as they pierced his left ear, threading the enchanted feather even as blood ran down. Edgar screamed and kicked but eventually was subdued when they smoked him with a powerful incense.

Once the other children, save for Reiji, recovered from shock - they turned to Kou with bewilderment and fear.

"W-Why did you hurt him?!" Yui gasped. "How could you do that?"

"We bound the fire of a phoenix feather to his life force. That is the Hero's Rebirth Ritual. He will live - as it should be." Kou answered flatly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "There is no need for you to understand right now. The future will show itself, and only then - will you comprehend our actions."

"I've no need for your fortune telling if that's how you treat guests." Reiji spoke up in a decidedly harsh voice. Yui could see he was sobering up, as his usual bite was showing itself again. Lucas also vehemently shook his head in agreement.

"Oh?" Kou tilted his head, seeming amused. "Very well. As my mama once said, 'some things are better off not knowing."

At last, his attention came to her.

"And what of you, Yui? Will you deny my gift of foresight as well? This is your one chance to know what awaits you. Choose wisely."

Yui didn't think she should know. A part of her didn't want to know, but at the same time she couldn't fight her curiosity. She assented with a shaky nod, accepting the seat the others pulled up for her as Kou smiled kindly.

"Death surrounds us in many forms, but Fate brought you here in hopes that you four will avert an inevitable crisis that will take the lives of many." Kou began, lowering his eyes as his lithe hands hovered over the crystal ball. His eyes met hers then.

"Fae Child, blessed by earth and heavens - I herby foretell your fate. Though you are human, your existence overflows with life and joy purer than waters." At his hands, shapes and colors began to form a girl that resembled Yui. Surrounded by greenage and animals, the girl played in the waters knowing only wonderful things to come. Then a boy appeared beside her. For a moment, all was well.

"Yet. For all the rapture you've known in your short years of being alive… you will cause and suffer a great agony. Though you've yet to fully blossom, the beauty of your heart has already attracted malignance." the gypsy child forewarned, his eyes dark as the once happy image began to wither. "A suffering greater than your happiness will afflict you. A curse has already taken root in your heart in the form of a demon with an angel's face."

The shape of a boy warped into a shadowy monster atop a black mountain surrounded by thorns and corpses. A crescent moon foretold a dark fate still unknown - causing her great distress and bewilderment.

"Calmer than still waters, he is serene when all creation is silenced. He will take away all that you love and more. Everything he touches will die." Kou stated. "Should you get too close… your life will also be extinguished."

Yui watched with wordless horror as the crystal ball revealed to her what her fate would be. A darkness cruel and cold killed all life in the image, spreading like a disease. She watched the sobbing girl grieve over her fallen friends before making a vain attempt to outrun a faceless horror. Deathly ice ensared her legs, fracturing her flesh and bones - leaving behind shattered pieces as she let out a horrible scream that would haunt her for many nightmares to come.

"For all your love - it will become another's undoing. Sapped of blood and warmth, your heart will be chilled with a monster's deathly kiss." Kou's strange eye glowed red, giving her a glimpse into future events that stole away her breath. "For him, you were spring keeping the coldness at bay. However, all life comes to an end. And your end will unleash winter's wrath… wiping out all life to near extinction."

All life would end… when hers ended?

It was unbelievable. This chilly warning made her body clammy and mouth dry. There was no proof, no overturning retort, and yet… there was something in his grave voice that made her unable to deny such hogwash.

"Your only salvation is yourself. Flee your cage before it's too late." Kou touched her arm then, his voice hushed. "Run, my dear."

His hushed warning set alarms off in her head as she, too, fell into a trance as incense overpowered her senses. She felt as though she were sleepwalking, losing all reason and doubt as the Romani people brought them out of the camping grounds and deep into the woods, led by Kou at the front as they brandished torches lighting his way. He acted as their sacred prophet, being waited on head and foot by the others. Despite their questionable motives, Yui and her friends were being treated as guests of honor. Carried on muleback, they were being guided by a throng of scantily dressed women, dark-skinned and voluptuous.

Muscled laborers cut a path until they reached a hidden cove. Seawater lapped against their legs as they ventured deeper. What awaited them was a pagan cult bathed in firelight and raven feathers. Worshippers wearing raven masks ran to greet them, lifting the children off their steads. They danced to the beat of drums. Sweat dripped from coppery bodies as they danced and swayed at a bonfire, worshipping an altar devoted to Morrigan with a sculpture in her image. Bones and dark feathers served as ominous decor. Generous helpings of food and wine were offered to guests. Air Yui breathed was humid and salty, and there was something heavy in the atmosphere.

Skin overlapped flesh as men and women writhed on nesting grounds, screaming like animals. They mated right before the girl's eyes in full light of the crescent moon that peeked through a skyward chasm. They changed partners and performed sacrilegious acts that incite the wrath of virtuous angels. Sheltered by years of innocence, a frightened Yui didn't understand what was unfolding before her eyes. Nauseated and overwhelmed, her anxiety mounted as she covered her mouth to stifle an oncoming scream. She was dimly aware of a blond boy coming up from behind her and touching her shoulder.

Gentle and cool to the touch… she reached up to touch his hand and for a moment believed it was her beloved Shu.

"Shh." That velvety voice wasn't his, but Kou's. He spun her around with a baffled grin. "Why do your eyes hold fear and revulsion? A body hungers for food and thirsts for water but also yearns to create more life. Such is our nature as humans." Understanding dawned on him as he watched her take shallow breaths, noting her clammy reaction. "Ahh, I see. You are one of those lost lambs christianized under the nation's power - powdered and perfumed they be. Our ancient ways have been demonized by those who revile us. But we don't rebuke those who think differently… no. We merely invite and wait..." Turning on his heel, he gave her a sideways glance. "But you always have a choice. My people live in liberation… alone but free. After tonight, taste the nectar we offer and choose how you will live from here on out. Dearest Yui..."

And so dark festivities commenced. Shadows climbed in a forest of darkness that entrapped Yui, and she became more afraid of the humanoid ravens beckoning her to join their ritualistic acts. For a moment, she was compelled when they lured her with a lamb to hold. She took solace in playing with the baby animal as it stared up at her with trusting, wet eyes until Kou took a jeweled dagger and slashed open its throat, spilling blood on her face and clothes. They took the baby from her and gave her a bowl to hold as they poured its throat to collect blood. She didn't notice the women painting a large pentacle and lighting candles at her feet.

"AAAAHHH!"

Her grief-stricken cry alerted those around her as she dropped the bowl, staining her face and clothes. Gasping wildly, she fumbled to a woman carrying a wine bowl. She stole it and ran off, kneeling over to scrub away the blood on her hands. Ashamed, she chastised herself for crying like a weakling in front of all these strangers. Feeling sorry for herself helped no one when she should be trying to help Edgar and the others.

"Brothers and sisters, hear my cry! Our gods have abandoned this world in our time of need!" A druid with ink plumes came forward as the cultists ceased their activities to gather around. "Sacred forests have been blemished to make way for metal instruments of war! Slowly, our culture is dying out! We, too, shall be punished for our negligence!" He cried out. "We have incurred the righteous wrath of our ancestral gods! A curse! That curse is _Unul Ofilit!"_

Unul Ofilit… Yui remembered. Withered One. _Dreadfrost._

"The first sign is when all life dies - starting with droughts, plagues… withering crops and livestock. The second sign is a fiery war that will engulf our nation in flames, bringing the monarchy to ruin. Finally - the last sign - when he finally appears in our world. Frost will freeze the land solid."

Kou came forward with a heart of the lamb in his palms, his face schooled compared to the harshness of his voice.

"When the last light dies, an everlasting winter will seize our planet by the roots. One hundred years will pass, and all realms will be barren. There will be no warm seasons or life…" The child seer proclaimed, his mystic eyes catching hers for a fleeting moment before addressing other spectators. "Humans and otherworldly creatures alike will be scarce. Generations will not live to know the warmth and joy that spring brings. Children today will grow old, begging Belenus to return the summer suns… only have their withered hands struck down." He said. "Such is the wrath of our ancestral gods."

"So they have willed it, and so it shall be." Avian cultists crowed in unison, bowing their beaked hoods before the child seer. "All hail Lady Morrigan, whose hands guide our destiny. May the afflicted find mercy in sweet death she grants."

"Bring forth the Chosen One." At the Head's command, Edgar was carried to the altar. They laid him in a basin filled with red wine and black petals. His eyes were closed and his breathing remained calm as though he were in a deep sleep. "Bring forth the sacrifice." To Yui's horror, the boy they met in the alley was brought to kneel in the middle of the bloodstained pentacle. Yui crawled to reach the front as the prophet read the boy his last rites in an ancient mother tongue she couldn't understand.

"Azusa…?" Yui whispered to herself in wonder as she took in the boy's appearance. She hadn't recognized him straightaway… not until she saw that defeated look in his eyes. It was a look she understood all too well. No light reached his obsidian pupils, reflecting how lifeless and hopeless he felt on the inside. His hair and skin were scrubbed clean, and his afflicted body was clothed in silk whiter than clouds. A thin veil fell over his face as he bowed his head to pray. Exotic dahlias bloomed over his diseased skin, giving him a frail appearance of a mythical creature.

"... Oh, brave youth! Your willingness to give your life to Lady Morrigan displays courage and wisdom beyond your age!" Everyone cried out along with the dark prophet's appraisal. Kou approached with the lamb's heart, offering it to the other boy's lips. "Now, take a bite! Partake in this final blessing, and your spirit will be stalwart! Strong enough to overcome fear of death!"

Azusa did as he was told without hesitating. He didn't even choke as he clamped his teeth around the raw flesh and tore into it. Yui paled, her eyes watering and throat closing up seeing such a barbaric display. She felt sick to her stomach as the lamb's heart was passed around for others to take a bite. When it came to her turn, she felt weighed down by expectant eyes watching her. Overwhelmed with fear of rejection and being rebuked, she took a small but reluctant bite from the still-pulsing organ.

"Hurpp…" Guilt and nausea took over her as she covered her mouth, fighting down the urge to regurgitate as she forced herself to swallow. It was beyond vile. Never did she ever dare to taste raw meat before, and it was even more repugnant than she imagined. After such a merciless butchering, Yui doubted she could ever enjoy meat again. Though she knew it was silly, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault the poor lamb met such a grisly fate. Kou's foreboding words echoed in her mind as she feared sharing the same fate…

 _No,_ Yui shook her head in denial. _It's not time to think of such things._

A glint caught her eye as Kou brandished an ornamental dagger over Azusa's subservient head. Moonlight caught the sharp blade as the golden-haired gypsy swung it down towards the leper's neck. For Yui, that was when time seemed to slow down. Panic seized her thumping heart as she leaped forward without thinking, pushing through the crowd with a scream so shrill it shocked everyone into stopping the ceremony

"YOU CAN'T!"

Everyone gasped as Yui, possessing an innate strength that surprised even herself, barrelled into Kou and tackled him to the ground. Breathing heavily atop the boy, she saw the whites of his eyes as he openly gawked at her - stunned and dazed as he stared up at her. Only when she heard metal clatter against stone did she realize what she did. A lump caught her throat as she heard enraged outcries behind her. Her drastic actions resulted in two elders seizing her by the arms, and for a moment she was frightened for her life until-

"You will release her." Kou's sharp command resulted in quick obedience. Both elders dropped her as though they touched fire before bowing to Kou. Flustered and mortified, the Head Elder went to protest against the boy's actions. Few worshippers even voiced their disagreement.

"K-Kou-sama… she interrupted the sacred ceremony for the Hero." One female weaver spoke up, her voice soft with discontent. "Child or not, she is still an outsider. By our law, such insolence is punishable by death."

"Have pity for the girl! It falls upon us to correct those who do not know our ways!" A fair nudist defended, his privates exposed for all to see as a sheet clung to his shoulders. "She values the boy's life and did not wish to see him killed. Would you punish an act of misguided compassion?"

"A sacrifice is still required! Without it, we lose favor from Lady Morrigan! Who then will protect us when the Hundred Year Winter falls upon us?!" An angry dancer barked back. Celebration ceased as music stopped, and everyone began arguing.

Kou stood up, brushing off dust from his finery as he raised a hand to silence the protesters. Immediately, the escalating uproar was subdued. It was clear he held a revered position among the clan despite his youth. Though Yui initially perceived him to be a wild urchin, the way he carried himself and addressed his fellow followers made him appear he was the true leader.

"Let her speak." Gold trinkets caught firelight as he gestured towards her. "Only then can her actions be judged." Everyone fell silent as all eyes were directed on Yui.

"I-I…" Breath caught in her throat, Yui felt like prey surrounded by a circle of predators. She knew from their harsh scrutiny that if she didn't say the right words to appease them, they would surely do something bad. There were some things better left unknown. In her panic, her first thought was to flee. Reiji and Lucas were nowhere to be found as they were likely swallowed up in this sweltering mass of people. Shu couldn't come to save her this time. She was on her own.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she trembled. Fear seized her as she fought back tears.

" _What do I do when I'm scared? Well, I think of you."_ A certain memory called out to her in Shu's voice. Though they were apart, theirs was a connection that couldn't be easily severed. _"Because you're braver and stronger than anyone else I know."_

Yui remembered how she balked at him, wondering if he hit his head since he was clearly mistaking her for someone else at the time. That was what she thought until he gave her a soft reprimand.

" _It's your heart, silly. I've been watching you since the night we met."_ She remembered his cold fingers soothing her wounded, trembling palms. " _You don't fight monsters, but you're always trying your best everyday. No matter how much you're hurting, you don't give up."_ She remembered how he closed his eyes as he touched her heart then, appearing envious. _"Your heart knows how beautiful life is… because of that, you never stop trying to see the good in everything. You always smile even when you're sad or scared."_ He then went on to confess. " _I'm not like that… but I think of you, suddenly, I'm not so scared anymore."_

" _Because you're always with me. And don't forget, I'm always with you, too."_ Those blue eyes never broke a promise. _"That's why… don't be afraid anymore. Your spirit is unbreakable."_

 _Right… how could I forget?_ Tears sprang to her eyes as she pressed her hands into her chest, her heart fluttering like a bird inside a cage. Wetting her lips, she willed herself to speak loud and clear.

"Th-there are no words to amend the damage I've done. I-I disrespected Lady Morrigan and y-you all." She bowed, "Sometimes all I'm good for is making trouble for everyone. I don't mean t-to. But… I can't be a quiet and good girl this time!"

Sweat rolled down her face as she, with trembling knees, rooted herself in place against seering gazes of hostility and malice. Her words shocked everyone present as it sounded like blasphemy. Still, her sudden burst of forthcomingness elicited sparks of wonder and interest from few others. One of them was Kou who looked on with sly fascination.

"I-I know this sounds p-presumptous, a-and it's not my intention to force anyone t-to agree with m-me. But… killing is just so sad! Sacrificing Azusa when h-he looks so miserable… that j-just can't be right!" Pale and frail, her little voice cracked with emotion as she stole a glance at the boy leper still kneeling before the altar. "I-I don't know why, but.. I j-just can't stand by and watch this happen!"

"You…" The dark-haired youth stared up at her in astonishment. "Why do you care for me so? My life is mine to offer to Lady Morrigan. A strange girl like you has no place here." His expression turned cold. "So long as someone, anyone needs me… I'm happy if this worthless life of mine is extinguished."

"But if that's true… then why do you look like you're in so much pain?" Yui asked, stunning him into silence. "I-I don't claim to speak for the gods or Lady Morrigan. All I-I know if someone wanted to die for me the way you're doing… I wouldn't be happy at all." Her face held nothing but sadness for him. That understanding look in her eyes reached something inside him, triggering a shuddering release of emotions.

"Pain…?" Azusa echoed, touching his face and realizing for the first time he was shedding tears. Freed from numbness, he was struck with a terrifying realization that he was, in fact, buried in insurmountable agony. But not because of his leprosy. No, it was because he was so tired of being hurt. Of being alone. For as long as he knew, he likened his existence to drowning a slow, quiet death.

"Life is painful and bitter. Y-you can't help but hurt others while they hurt you." In the boy's eyes, it seemed a seraph came to shed her light on him. Her kindness was too bright, too overwhelming. It pained him as much as it drew him in.

"Ah…" In lieu of the sacrilege atmosphere, everyone was taken by how such a meek, cowardly girl became something more. Standing tall, she exuded a gentle strength and nurturing spirit. There was a mystical change in the air as though magic touched the tide. Compassion softened her features as she took in the boy's appearance.

"I-I sense you are diseased… not from the body but from the mind." Drifting to his side, she touched his hot forehead and closed her eyes. She leaned over him, breathing in his spirit before meeting his eyes. "From whence you came, your life was not always destitute. You had a family… a loving brother, did you not?"

Azusa's mouth ran dry at her words as he eyed her in disbelief. How could she have known such things?

"It's not your time yet. Live, Azusa." Yui beamed. She offered him a hand. "All lives are created precious. From the time of our birth to our inevitable end, our time here is a gift that shouldn't be wasted. If not for the sake of your own happiness… then find something else to live for!" Shedding anxiety and fear, she turned to the crowd with a spine stronger than steel. For the first time in a long time, she was certain of herself.

"I believe that tonight isn't Azusa's time to die!" Turning to the boy, she urged him to take her hand. "I ask you! Do you really wish to die?!"

"I…" Azusa breathed, shocked at his sudden urge to grab that hand and never let go. It was a lifeline he never believed would come for him. How funny all this time he wished for sweet death to release him from his pain, but now. Desperation filled him as he shook his head over and over, terrified at the realization at how he really and truly didn't want to die.

"N-Nghh… no. No! I want to live!" With that scream, he grabbed Yui's hand and held her by the shoulders as she pulled him back up. Worshippers clamored among themselves in disagreement and outrage. Before anyone could do anything, however, Kou stepped forward and applauded.

"The fae maiden hath spoken! So she has wished for it!"

"So it shall be." The others grumbled, clearly dissatisfied but unwilling to go against the sacred order bequeathed by their sacred soothsayer. Drums celebrated this declaration as festivities picked up once more. Yui found herself lifted atop a jeweled palanquin beside Kou as they were paraded around. From below she found Reiji marvelling at her. He was sat and spoiled between beautiful ebony women who waited on them.

"From an ordinary plebeian girl to a paragon in the making…" Kou appraised her, making her blush. "If Fate herself could be diverted by something so pure and simple… I imagine that would be you." His smile dimmed. "If only for tonight, we will celebrate your victory. For you saved one life tonight. Though the difference you made is undeniable, though ultimately meaningless."

"What I did is… meaningless?" Yui uttered, confused by his ominous words. She didn't understand even as he blocked her vision by covering her eyes. "Kou? W-What are you doing? I can't see..!"

"Shh." Not wishing to trample her accomplishment, he didn't allow her to see another orphan boy being sacrificed before their very eyes. His throat gushed blood all over Edgar's unconscious face. He was gutted alive, screaming in agony as he fell over - stabbed over and over again until finally he took his last breath. That boy was none other than Justin. Two others followed. Christina and Melissa. Their screams alerted Yui to their demise.

"S-Stop! I don't like this! L-Let me go!" Frightened out of her wits, Yui struggled and cried - she kept asking who was screaming and what had they done. Kou held her in a poisonous embrace, his face colder than ice as he gave her a small, pitying smile.

"For every life you save, three more will be taken. Your kindness is a cruel thing, Yui. For the more you care for someone, the worse others will suffer for it." He chuckled, dousing a handkerchief in a powerful incense before covering her mouth with it. Her resistance melted away as she stopped struggling, lying limp in his lap.

"You, who represents creation and life, cannot love what has already withered and died." Kou reached over and caught a tear falling from her closed eyes. He brought it to his lips with a kiss. "Lady Morrigan has deemed it to be so. Your love for the prince is cursed. So you shall die a horrible death." Then his facade dropped the longer he looked at her. Her features hinted towards a future beauty, and he found himself enthralled. He found himself tracing the shape of her fair face with a pinky.

"Pretty Yui, sweet Yui. Shame… in another life, if only you could have stayed in this world and live a prosperous life. You could've lived as wild and free as I. Or perhaps a stalwart saint. Alas, it was not meant to be."

" _I will sing for crescent moon, dancing with the castanet. As the end will come so soon in the land of twilight…"_

Edgar was bathed in firelight as dancers broke into a mythic chant. Fire morphed into a blazing blue pillar as it ascended towards the moon.

" _La la la la la la la la la…"_

Lifting his head towards the night sky, he sang along with his fellow worshippers below as they sang their hearts out.

" _In the land of twilight, under the moon_

_We dance for the idiots_

_Ring around the roses, jump to the moon - we sing with the castanets…"_

* * *

.

.

.

Pain.

"Ahh… m-my head." Dull, throbbing like a heartbeat - it brought Yui to her senses. Dead leaves crunched beneath her weight as she sat up. Immediately she hugged herself as a chill crawled up her spine. Dawn broke over the horizon as last night's memories came flooding back. There was no cave or cragged coast to be found. There was no sign of the pagan gypsies either. With a start, she called out to her surroundings.

"Reiji-sama? Lucas? Edgar!" Wandering about the quiet forest, she grew more anxious when nobody answered her. She was all alone. "Somebody? Anybody… where am I?" An idea to find a high place struck her then. Once she found the tallest pine tree on a big hill, she climbed up until reaching the top. Cornwall was within her sights - just a mile away. Smoke rose from behind stone walls as people roared.

"I hear drums… what's happening?" Yui murmured. So lost in thought she failed to notice the branch holding her weight began to snap. She screeched as she tumbled through a rush of green leafage. Fortunately for her, she landed on a pile of clovers that cushioned her fall.

"Oww…!" She whined, clutching her throbbing back. Pines and acorns stuck to her hair as she ran for the hills with a sense of foreboding. Animals were nowhere present as it was deathly silent. It was unseasonably cold - even morning dew budding on grass frosted over. There was something ominous in the air she couldn't name as the once blue sky darkened to grey fog.

"W-Why… I don't understand, b-but I have a feeling everyone is endangered!" Panting, Yui picked up her pace as wind pushed her from behind like an invisible hand. It was as though this were nature's way of aiding her. As she became tired, another gale pushed her with enough force to make her fly back to Cornwall- like a parent's firm but guiding palm. She would've been delighted if not for this strange urgency she felt.

Upon arriving at the gates, she witnessed a throne of civilians filing to the busy square. Not wasting another moment, she followed after them and found a frightening sight.

"Behold these miserable wretches who defy our Lord and Father! By order of the Church and King Edmond, first of his name, all Old Gods and their followers will be put to death! By law, you will accept the new God and submit to the Church!" Front and center before the stakes stood a regal knight commander aged and embittered from long years of service. "Too long have you miserable wretches live in mindless pleasure! Now is the time to embrace redemption! Atone for your sins!" Wrinkled brows downturned his sour expression as he clasped his sheathed sword at his belt. Guarding him and the prisoners were a line of disciplined knight templars. Ivory shields blazed with red crosses, they glared behind helms that made them look anything but human.

"Never!" One of the elder druids spat at the knight's feet, his ankles and wrists rubbed raw from the cuffs. "Break our bodies if you will, but our spirit is unbreakable. If Dana has willed our lives to end here and now, then we will breathe our last singing love for our mother!" Celt brothers and sisters cried out in agreement, clanking their chains in rebellion until they were silenced by the knights beating them to the ground.

"Hmph. Stubborn fools! As the good book says in Exodus 22:18…" The eldest knight gruffed, glaring at each captor as they were forced to carry their stakes to the burning site. "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." He came face to face with the druid who spoke out, their eyes burning into each other's with the intention to scorch. "You are hereby declared as traitors. Charged with witchcraft on account of misleading townsfolk astray with your devil-worshipping ways. As such, your souls - will be purged clean with heavenly fire. God help you all."

"Hear, hear!" Townspeople cried out, ravenous for blood to be spilled. "Let them suffer! Burn the witches!" Yui was shaken to see these were the same people who joyously partook in the celebrations and food that were offered to them just last night. How quickly and mercilessly they turned on their own Celtic neighbors! Having been a previous Celt herself before her family was baptized, watching this brutal torment of her own people was more than she could stand.

"Then let the executions commence!"

Little hands flew to the girl's mouth as she emitted a horrified gasp. All Yui could do was watch helplessly as knights dragged screaming Celts by the hair to tie them up at shared stakes, roping their necks until their faces turned blue. Amid vicious cheering from people around her, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away as a squire came forward wielding a torch with shaky hands. Blessed with dark eyes and a handsome nose, the boy was groomed to carry out heavy burdens. Dressed in a velvet tunic over ringmail, even Yui could tell he had seen his fair share of bloodshed.

"Come, Ruki. Do not disappoint. Now is a time of joy!" The knight-commander gruffed at the disconcerted boy. Metal clinked as the elder laid his massive gauntlet on the boy's shoulder. "Do it, m'boy. Your lineage depends on you now. Light the flames of judgment!"

Everyone cheered him on as Ruki approached. As he lowered the torch to light the wood, his hand stopped. He hesitated. All at once, the crowd's mad cheering ceased. Silent disapproval rang out louder than bells.

"...Why are you stopping, boy?" Came this cold interrogation from the knight commander. With moist eyes, Ruki turned over his shoulder and uttered out.

"G-Grandfa- _sir_. F-Forgive me… I-I don't want…"

"You don't _want to?_ " Finished the old man as his face turned to stone. Raising his arm, he slapped the boy across the face with enough force to send him sprawling onto the ground. Clutching his broken cheekbone, the boy gazed up in frozen fright. "You _must_. Do not be enthralled, Ruki! They revile our kingdom and stain our history! They are devils in disguise!" Hatred blinded his eyes as he roared at his grandson, forcing the teary-eyed boy to pick up the torch and throw it into the oiled pit.

It was a terrible, terrible thing. To watch someone be burnt alive at stake as their faces writhed and contorted in an unspeakable agony. Flesh blackened as they breathed their last, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads as their skin finally caught fire. Everything else was reduced to ash. To Yui, this horror would repeat over and over as more of her kin were executed.

"NO MOORE!" A broken, high-pitched scream left her lips as she fell to her knees in trauma. Then a coarse hand covered her mouth as she was dragged away. She kicked and yelped until her captor spun her around by the shoulders.

"R-Reiji-sama?!"

"Be silent!" The raven-haired prince snapped. He sniffed at her appearance. "You've failed to notice your fellow humans have been eying you like swine. You're soiled in filth." She hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was prattling on about until a horrible stench filled her nostrils. It was coming from her clothes. The paleness of her yellow dress was now dyed in mud and lamb's blood. Having abandoned her red cloak at Lucas's hut, she had nothing to cover herself with.

Mortified at her own appearance, she desperately tried to scrub away the dried blood on her face and hands. Still, her attempts did nothing to dissuade suspicious glares sent her way. It was only when Reiji stepped in front of her emanating power and charisma of a vampiric noble did people finally tear their eyes away from her quaking form.

"Mob mentality reduces people to primal instinct. They do away with reasoning and rational thought, instead feeding off fear from helpless victims." Reiji didn't look her way as he spoke. "The strong devour the weak. That is how it has always been since the first eon."

"All for what?" Yui whispered in anguish, her voice breaking. "Everyone was just enjoying themselves last night. I-It didn't matter if they were Celtic or C-Christian… w-why is it that people always hurt each other?" When Reiji didn't answer, Yui broke down in a hysteric realization. "T-Tell me why…! Y-You knew all along this would happen. Why does everyone look like they're enjoying this?!" Unshed tears spilled over. "W-Watching them die and smiling… just how can they be so cruel?"

"They're enraptured." Reiji answered, finally sparing her a glance. "Communal festivities are pleasurable, but no one alive or dead can resist watching others suffer. They take relief in it… and power." He said as the burnings commenced behind them. "Did you really think vampires were the only bloodthirsty monsters that existed?"

His final declaration tarnished the last of Yui's innocence.

"Your kind is just as, if not more insidious. Burn this sight into your mind." He gestured towards the mad mob screaming amid the Celts burning at stake. "Your kind doesn't hold a candle to vampires in terms of strength. However, that makes you all the more deadly. Deceitful and opportunistic at heart - humans are quick to lie and cheat and murder…" Yui wanted to scream at him to stop - she didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to believe she was part of something so horrible. But she couldn't. Instead she turned away, resulting in the boy digging his gloved fingers into her jaw. He forced her to look as he whispered in her ear. "You are all witches through and through. _"_

Sound of people's laughter disintegrated into inhuman cackling in Yui's fractured mind. Shadows fell over their faces as the world darkened around her. Her breath hitched, shuddered, and exhaled.

"Then… I, too, am a witch?"

Reiji said nothing, but his silence was all she needed to know the truth. He watched as her head slumped forward. Aroused by her open despair, a poisonous pleasure welled up within him as he thought of rubbing salt into her words. He knew which words to say that would hurt her. If he so desired, he could reveal the truth about her beloved first prince. She was the witch who enthralled Shuu. Soon he would have the power to eradicate their worlds. All because of the spell she had him under.

His delirious love for the girl would undo him. Bring him to his knees - reduce him into a beggar for scraps of her attention. What a pathetic, tragic pair they made! What Reiji found most hilarious of all was that Yui herself didn't realize she was the cruelest witch of them all. No one else held power over Dreadfrost like she did.

"You really are a good-for-nothing…" Reiji's vampiric sadism curdled as his lips twisted into a sneer. These words came to mind as he thought back to his weak, fragile older brother. Appearing strong but possessing a brittle heart that ached for the warmth and world he could never reach - that was the real Shu. That was the lost boy behind his princely mask.

For his brother's unrepentant weakness, Reiji believed Shu deserved his dire fate since he could never let go of his weakness - his compassion for humans and his love for Yui. Their worlds would wither not because Dreadfrost was too powerful - but because Shu was too weak.

"Bridgette Breathnach." Knight-commander announced as a bound woman was brought forward by another knight. She was young, pretty - possessing tawny hair and soft brown eyes. And yet, her expression was anything but pliant. The subdued anger in her glare said it all.

"Miss Breathnach, you have been tried and convicted under the benevolent will of God. Proof lies in witness statements claiming to have seen you visiting fairy rings and talking to the dead." The veteran stated calmly, reading her last rites. "You are a consort of Satan and shall burn at the stake. Repent now and God may have mercy on your soul. Fail to repent and you shall writhe on that stake just as you shall writhe for eternity in the pits of Hell!'

"Repent, repent!" Shrieked the townsfolk as they brandished torches and pitchforks. One little boy cast a stone, hitting her square in the forehead. Even as blood ran down the side of her face, Bridgette stood tall and rebellious.

Displeased by her silence, the crowd roared with vengeance as a knight threw rope around her neck. Rough rope blistered her neck as it tightened, stealing away her breath to leave nothing but an empty shell to cook in the flames. Knight commander shoved his wooden cross in front of her face, with Christ's tortured body hanging limply on it, the crown of thorns cutting painfully into his forehead. A clear threat of what was to come.

"...If ye ca' me grief for grammy black magic, then light yer flames 'n' let that be th' end o' it.." Bridgette croaked, her voice cutting through the rabble's clamouring. "I pity ye miserable fools. So unhappy wi' yer lives ye pure condemn others tae make yerselves feel better." Her mouth twisted into a sneer as she went on to exclaim. "Death weighs upon ye all!"

"So be it." Knight commander answered. He ordered his men to tie her up as wood piled beneath her dangling bare feet. Held up by the cross, Bridgette looked up to the burning sky as though to erase the shrill voices reciting prayers. Yet their dedication was reduced to vice. A sullen Ruki came forward with a torch in hand, his expression blank yet his movements were stiff and heavy like a puppet's.

"Snff… urp…" Choking back a whimper, Yui watched on in hopeless defeat as her heart went out to the woman's inner turmoil. How she wished she could do something to stop this, yet the truth of Reiji's words broke her spirit in such a way she felt like she could never rise again. That, and the feral townspeople alienated her into petrification.

In contrast to the thrall, Reiji watched the event unfold with dull surprise. Despite his misgivings towards this filthy race, he commended the woman's iron spine to the very end as she stared death right in the face.

"Bridgie!" Frantic footfalls pounded against the dirt as Edgar and Lucas flew past. Yui's hair and clothes swayed as they left behind a breeze. They worked in tandem as knights moved to stop them. Acting fast, Lucas used the crook of his herding staff to trip the first man into falling flat on his face. The second one was unforunate enough to trip over his fallen comrade.

"GNRK!" Both shepherds trampled over them in their haste to reach Bridgette. Lucas was caught by the commander as he urged his friend to keep going. Edgar screamed his sister's name once more.

"Don't touch me sister!" Edgar screeched, knocking aside Ruki's torch before pushing him to the ground. He climbed into the firepit just as another man lit it ablaze.

"Eddie…" Bridgette uttered, surprise evident in her features. Then her expression hardened. "Fool brother! Do ye wish for our sickly parents to die from grief? Away wit' ye 'fore we both burn to ashes!" Her brother was slippery enough to avoid being grabbed from below as he monkey climbed his way up his sister's stake. No one seemed willing to get any closer at risk of being burnt. Edgar, however, was so tenacious he didn't even appear to notice fire licking his flesh. Knife in his mouth, he wiped the sweat pouring from his sister's brow as he cupped her cheek.

"I ain't goin' home wit'out you!" His fierce declaration brought tears to his sister's eyes. Sweat poured from his brow as he worked to cut away the ropes binding her wrists and ankles. He managed to free her left wrist just as he was knocked to the ground by an iron poker. Blood spilled from his ankle as he cried out in pain.

"Eddie!"

"Edgar-kun!"

Yui and Bridgette cried out over the crowd, and for a brief instant their eyes met. Though she was a tough woman, Yui could see the desperation in her eyes as she silently begged for someone, _anyone_ to protect her little brother.

The shepherd boy was hauled over to the knight commander as the latter glowered down at the boy before he clapped mockingly.

"I commend your bravery, boy. Though twas in vain, I'm impressed you made it as far as you did." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the cries of the townspeople to punish the boy. In response, Edgar merely spat at the knight's feet. Hatred brewed in the boy's eyes as he frothed in rage, struggling against the armed men holding him back.

"Yer no honorable men! Yer butchers! Me sister is no witch - thare exists no evil in her heart! Can't say the same for you!" Edgar spewed, fire building in his brown eyes until his irises glowed red. "Sworn to protect all stations, yet ye pick out the weak to burn! Rot in hell, th' lot o' you!" He cursed everyone present, howling like a wounded animal.

"That's no way to talk to the commander, uppity brat!" One of the knights smacked him upside the head, causing the boy to retaliate by biting his fingers. "AGH! You little shit!" Spitting with rage, the man began to beat him.

"No! Leave… me little brother alone!" Bridgette panted over the roaring flames, her freed hand reaching out towards Edgar lying in a fetal position. "Eddie!"

"Enough. Leave him." Knight Commander ordered, and the man left Edgar in a bloody mess. Bruised everywhere, he was left to nurse a broken wrist and nose.

"D-Damn it… no… don't kill her…!" Edgar rasped, tears spilling from his swollen eyes. He crawled across the dirt, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out. "No! BRIDGIE!"

Skin blistered and hair burnt off, Bridgette showed tranquil fury for the first time seeing her brother suffer for her sake. Furious tears dried up on her cheeks as a shadow fell over her blackened face. Eyes glazed over with dull resentment, she judged every person present.

Then, she let out one last heartrending scream that shook everyone to the core. Virtue was reduced to vice. Her human form melted away into that of a giant black bird. Raven wings sprouted from her back, freeing her as she chanted a demonic incantation that cursed all present. She knocked down several knights in her midst, killing them as soon as they drew their blades.

" _CAAWWWWW!"_ Flapping her wings, the mindless beast opened her talons as she swooped down - knocking everyone down with a powerful gale - and scooped up her frightened brother with her razor-sharp talons. Then she began to take flight. Black feathers rained down from above.

"NOO! P-Put me down, Bridgie!" Edgar begged, reaching out to the crowd below as he spotted his friends. "LUCAS! R-REGGIE! YUUUI!" Three children rushed after the bird, calling out for Edgar. Before the black bird could take off, Lucas grabbed his best friend's outstretched arms - followed by Yui - and finally, Reiji.

Everyone else below reacted in horror and awe as all three children were lifted off the ground and into the sky.

"Don't let go!" Lucas shouted over the wind as he tried to calm his friend. Chest rising and falling, Yui's arms shook with effort as she tried her best not to have a panic attack.

"T-Too high, too high, too high!" She whimpered, crying as she clung to Lucas's waist. "BWAAAH! I-I wanna go down! Shu-kuuun! Help mee!" She wanted to curse herself the moment she cried out for Shu as she promised that she wouldn't burden him anymore.

Biting off the ends of his gloves, Reiji began spellcasting as the frostbite curse finally thawed. He let go of Yui as he flew beside the blackbird, shocking all the children as he activated his bloodline limit. Dark plumes of magia erected into tentacles that seized the bird, forcing the screeching creature to land as Reiji dragged her back to the earth.

"Obey me, fiendish creature!" Reiji ordered. "You will land and release us!" The bird let out a shrill cry as though refusing. "You dare challenge me?" Maroon eyes narrowed as Reiji strangled the bird with his projected shadows.

"Stop! I don't know what you are, but don't hurt me sister!" Edgar shouted.

"The creature you call sister no longer has a mind of her own. To her, you are all prey. Nothing more." Reiji retorted, caressing a black sphere of magia between his palms. In his distraction, the blackbird snapped the black ropes holding her back and lashed out at Reiji by pecking him.

"AGH!" Flesh tore open through the boy's clothes as the bird feasted on him mid flight. Yui screamed as both boys paled in fright. Edgar begged his sister to stop as Lucas tried to comfort a sobbing Yui. Reiji kicked and struggled but was sorely outmatched.

"Black… blood!" Digging his claws into his wound, Reiji called out his last resort as he stuck the bird's eye with his now acidic blood.

"CAWWW!" Flapping aggressively, the bird screeched in agony - hurting the children's ears as they hung on for their lives. Now blinded in one eye, the bird's altitude began to drop. Still, it wouldn't release any of the children. Just as they began to lose any hope of escaping, something in the sky rumbled as a storm began to brew.

Ice lances whistled through the air before piercing the bird's wings. Yui stared in astonishment. Could it be…? With an agonizing cry, the bird let go of the children and tumbled to the sea below. Four children tumbled in an endless space until they hit mounds of powdered snow cushioning their fall.

"Snow in summer?" A shivering Lucas gawked in disbelief at the snow all around them. The others marvelled until shadows came over them. Townspeople led by the knights looked down on them with fear and hatred.

"Witch! Witch!" They cried.

"No human alive could survive the fall as you did. And now for winter's breath to appear now of all times… in all my years never have I seen such a demonic display of power..." Knight commander spoke, staring at the children in wary astonishment. Then without warning, he poured a flask of holy water over Reiji's wounds. The smell of burnt flesh lingered as Reiji howled, baring his fangs in retaliation as his eyes glowed an angry red. Still injured from his fight with the bird, he had no energy to shadowcast.

"As I thought, a vampire child!" Knight commander cried. "Everyone step back! My lance, Ruki!"

"Y-Yes!" The fearstruck squire stumbled as he delivered his master's weapon. The old man didn't hesitate in dousing the head of his lance with the rest of his holy water. The younger knights present recited a prayer as their old leader prepared to deliver the finishing blow - aiming right for the boy's heart. For the first time ever, Reiji feared for his life.

"Don't! REIJI-SAMAA!" Yui screamed, unable to reach him in time. A wild blue blur left her peripheral as a metallic shriek ripped into flesh. Yui couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-It's you!" Edgar gasped, shock paralyzing him from moving. "Shu!?"

Reiji laid there, reeling in a stupor as his elder brother's blood wept from his shoulder wound and onto his own face. It was him and yet it wasn't. No, rather it really was _him_. He was different but it was clearly him in both mind and body. Shu, for his credit, hadn't made a sound even as the holy weapon seared into his bones. Though his eyes activated a rich dandelion hue, there was no mistaking that benign little smile of his.

"... You alright, Reiji?" he asked his brother gently.

Reiji, still stupefied from his brother's sudden rescue, could only manage the barest of nods.

"That's good." Shu seemed satisfied as he closed his eyes. He leaned forward as the lance continued to dig into his body, yet he didn't wince. He laid a bloody hand on Reiji's head. Not even lightning could have the same effect on the younger boy as his elder brother - for the first time ever - gave his head a firm pat.

"Don't worry…" Shu spoke as he turned around, but not before taking in Yui's damaged appearance. With a harsh movement, he severed the lance from his body. It fell to the ground with a harsh shriek. Though his smile hadn't dimmed, there was an undeniable edge in his voice now. "They won't hurt you anymore."

"W-What are you?" Knight commander sputtered, Men, at arms! Prepare for battle!"

"Oh? The Holy Knight Order?" A shadow fell over Shu as he took them in, breaking into a serene smile. Yet his eyes were anything but placid. "I've despised your hypnotic reign from the beginning. Thank you for coming all the way out here…" Fierce gusts of wind overlapped his voice as Shu, raising his arm, summoned a hail storm.

"Now _die_."

Early into dawn Cornwall was soon consumed in a massacre that left countless dead on the streets. Houses were set ablaze as the battle raged within the city walls. Hail punished innocents and evildoers alike as frost withered life all around them. Corpses rotted on stakes as knights pushed forward to defend the city against the vengeful monster that sought to destroy.

"AIIIEEE!" One by one, everyone fell to the cold-blooded prince who killed whoever got in his way. Knight, woman, child. It made no difference to him. Laughing cheerily, he danced as blood and ice rained all around him. There was nothing more pure and cruel than his childlike rapture.

"H-He's a monster!" Edgar gasped, hiding under a peddler's cart with Lucas. The other children took cover from the violence and hail. Reiji opened his mouth as though to retort but stopped, falling silent as he was reduced to hiding under a fish cart like a coward. Yui found shelter inside a barrel as she popped her little head out to defend Shu, lifting the lid high over her head.

"D-Don't call him that! He's not-!"

"Yer blind if you can't see what's right in front of yeh!" Edgar snapped, features twisting into hostility as he pointed an accusing finger at her and Reiji. "I knew there was something wrong about you folks! Liars!" He spat with venom, hurt and betrayal present in his eyes. "Bloodthirsty vampires who came to kill us all!"

"Edgar, stop!" Lucas reprimanded, though he hadn't looked at Yui or Reiji once. "They didn't know any better."

"Didn't know, my arse!" Edgar snarled, his wrath peaking as he turned on a pale-faced Yui. "And you! I was starting to…" He trailed off, and for a moment, he looked sad. Then he remembered his anger and spewed hateful words at her. "I was wrong about you! Yer no fairy, yer a treacherous witch!" Consumed with grief over the loss of his sister, he saw red as he lashed out. "You knew it all along and played us for fools. You're a liar and a coward!"

"EDGAR!"

Yui stood there, stunned as she took in the brunt of his pain and grief. But she didn't cry. She didn't scream back. Instead, she bowed her head and gave him a resigned smile full of remorse and sadness.

"...Mhm. You're right, Edgar-kun." Turning to Reiji, she let out a dry laugh. "I'm the one who's good for nothing. I'm weak, I cry a lot, and I'm always relying on others whenever I'm scared." She climbed out of the barrel and spoke again. "But.. even someone like me was able to make happy memories. Horrible things, bad people… they're what's happening now, but…" Her gaze turned fierce as she went on to declare. "But I won't believe Shu-kun is one of them! C-Call my husband a monster again, and… I'll… I'll beat you up!"

Having said her piece, she ran to find Shu. She would prove to her friends that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his doing. He would never hurt them! After all, he protected them, didn't he?

"Y-Yes, that's why… I won't stop believing in Shu-kun!" Yui panted, wincing as hail pelted her with bruising force. She ran as fast as she could, following her heart as it guided her to the one person she loved most. Gradually, she slowed as she passed more bodies lying around like ragdolls. She followed a bloody trail of entrails and ice.

"AHH…!" Headless bodies were impaled on ice pikes uprooted from the ground. Dead knights were frozen solid in eternal terror. Some were missing limbs while others were left in fractured shards. Stench of death made Yui feel ill as she forced herself to keep going, covering her mouth so she wouldn't hurl.

"Shu-kun didn't do this, Shu-kun didn't do this!" She kept repeating to herself. Her heart raced. The more she said it, the less conviction she had. Now it felt like she was trying to convince _herself_ and not the others. But no - she loved him! She wouldn't doubt him now! Not ever!

"AGGAAAHHH!"

Yui's skin crawled as she dreaded to think who was suffering now. It was a dying scream of agony and bitter defeat. Lifting her skirts, she picked up her pace. She turned a corner and her heart stopped. Amid the clearing stood her prince, soaked in blood and filth. Dripping from his red hand was the decapitated head of the Knight Commander with his spine still intact. His headless body slumped forward as the lance clattered to the ground. His grandson, Ruki, caught his grandfather's corpse right before it hit the ground.

"No… nooooo…" Breaking down, the raven-haired squire moaned and sobbed over the elder knight's body. "Grandpa! Why?... y-you're the only family I have left. Don't go… please don't go…!" His rambling ceased as Shu began to feed.

Saliva pooled from his grisly mouth as he sank his fangs into the dead man's neck, gulping down mouthfuls of crimson blood. His pupils were reduced to dots as his eyes glazed over from hunger. Starved for three days under a feverish haze, he finally succumbed to his darker side. The prince was enraptured as he partook in his first feeding - his first kill.

 _So, this is my awakening…_ He thought to himself, letting out a dry laugh. _Such joy! Such bliss!_ In the back of his mind, he knew he was forgetting something - but being able to at long last satiate the unbearable thirst he suffered for days blinded him to anything else but _blood, blood, blood_ …

"So you're the one they feared… the Bringer of Winter. You're the one who killed my father and brothers in war." Ruki muttered, his eyes red and swollen as he stared up at Shu with dull animosity. Exhausted from crying, he had no strength left to fight anymore - much less the legendary Dreadfrost himself. "They told us to run if we saw you. You've the face of a fallen angel, but there's nothing more demonic than you. That you wither all life around you. Only when there's nothing left do you smile… just like you are now."

What? He was smiling? He dropped the corpse and touched his face. It was just as the boy said.

"Aren't you going to avenge them" Shu asked out of genuine curiosity, stretching out his arms as he simpered at Ruki. "Here I am. I'll let you deliver the first blow."

"... I don't stand a chance against you." Ruki admitted though his face was bitter. He looked sorely tempted to try but held back. It amused Shu - in his own twisted state of mind. "But I don't need to do anything to hurt you. Your suffering will be your own undoing, vampire prince."

"Oh?" Bemused, the blond youth gestured him to elaborate.

"One day, you'll know how it feels. This agony… hurting you as you breathe. I swear upon my life…" Ruki cursed Shu under his breath, hatred ignited in his eyes. "Everyone you love will die, vampire. And when that happens, I'll be there to watch you suffer!"

A silence passed as hail pelted the boys, beating Ruki down bloody and bruised and broken. Shu, of course, was left unharmed as he took in the boy's feeble appearance. Closing his eyes, he nodded.

"I see. I'll be waiting."

Snow crunched behind him, alerting Shu as he spun around to find a quaking Yui. A hot shame sobered him up as he took in her fear and dismay. She never looked at him that way before. Why…? His answer came in the form of his bloodstained hands and the silent city that reeked of devastation and death.

"Yui…" Hearing her name spoken in a discomfiture, she flinched as he tried to approach. Shu came to his senses then as his blue irises returned. He stopped when he realized she was backtracking with each step he took towards her. Apprehension welled up within him as he offered her a small, shaky smile.

Silently, he reached out a hand to Yui.

Terror clawed its way into Yui's mind as hot tears overflowed. This was her Shu, but he did this…! He did this! He slaughtered everyone and… and…! She was _afraid_ of him. Instead of his gentle smile, all she saw was the head lying at his feet and his fangs protruding like white daggers ready to rip open her throat like he did to that man…!

" _For him, you were spring keeping the coldness at bay. However, all life comes to an end. And your end will unleash winter's wrath… wiping out all life to near extinction."_

Kou's foreboding words echoed in her mind as she came to the horrifying realization that Shu was the monster she feared growing up. He… was Dreadfrost, wasn't he? No… everyone was dead all because she insisted on coming here. She never should've insisted. She should've just stayed in the castle like a good girl.

 _Witch! Witch_!

She could still hear the dying screams accusing her in their haunting.

_You did this. It's all your fault._

_Your fault. Your fault!_

"No!" Yui sobbed as she shook her head over and over. Shu froze, stunned. She backed away as she kept her eyes on him, shoulders heaving with every heartbroken whimper. An anguished scream left her lips as she turned and fled - far away from the boy she cherished. His hand was still outstretched as he reached for her, whispering her name.

Ice and fire became one as hail melted into black snow. Shu stood there, looking at his bloodstained hands as he swayed on his feet. His lower lip trembled as he watched her run from him. He felt hurt, betrayed beyond anything he ever felt before… but then he realized he had no right to feel that way. Not after what he did.

He was a monster languishing in the darkness… reaching for the light that was Yui. And she… she didn't want him, after all.

"That's right… Yui…" Shu bit down on his shaky lip, drawing blood as tears welled up. Dropping his hand, he broke into a sad, heartbroken smile. "Run, my dear."

On that day, people would call this bloodbath at Cornwall "Battle of Black Snow". It would go down in history marking Dreadfrost's appearance. This alone would forever change the tides of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not, by any means, an anthropologist. But since this story takes place in a time and culture unlike my own, I felt obligated to study before writing about it and spreading misinformation or assumptions. I did my best to reflect an accurate, respectable image of what history has taught me. I have nothing against Christianity or Paganism and depict a history roughly based on the great Christian conversion.
> 
> Before people worshipped Christ, there existed paganism. Pagans are devout followers of primordial, polythestic creators. Like many religions, paganism has many different branches with their own deities, rituals, and principles. Celt pagans in this chapter is just one of many examples used as well as Romani pagans. What they have in common is their great respect for Nature and the Earth. They're very cordial and open towards guests of honor. Usually. Consensuality is important in their culture and in most cases, they always give observing outsiders the choice to join freely so long as their principles are respected - never violated. Converting them by force is rare but it has happened.
> 
> Some satanists are pagans, but not all pagans are satanists. Paganism is notorious for black masses, evil cult plots, and wild orgies. In reality, it's a severely misunderstood spiritual practice. This is because early Christian heads in power deliberately demonized their cause in order to push people to convert to their own ways. Witch hunts, violent massacres, and public humiliation are some cruel examples on how they used violent means to get their way. As a result, Paganism is plagued with a miasma of misinformation and prejudice as well as being blamed for the source of evil witchcraft… up until the repeal act in 1951.
> 
> Trivia time! In this story, Yui's home in Labrynna consisted of many Celts who worshipped polythestic gods and goddesses before it was christianized. Her father, Seiji Komori, is one of the missionaries who converted them. During this time, however, there are still some who resist the great conversion. Yui knows Celtic practices but is strictly raised as a Roman Catholic under her father's guidance.
> 
> Modern Pagans don't call their faith a "religion" but rather a moral philosophy. Read the first article listed above to find out more if you're interested!
> 
> *Dana/Danu - Danu is an ancient of the Celtic gods. Known as the mother of the Irish gods, which indicates that she was a mother goddess. In this guise she represents the earth and its fruitfulness. Many place names in Ireland are associated with her, most notable the Paps of Anu in Kerry, which resemble the breasts of a large supine female, part of the land.
> 
> *Sabbats - Pagans celebrate eight main festivals in a year called Sabbats. Each one celebrates a particular phase in the annual cycle of Nature.
> 
> *Litha (summer solstice) - Litha celebrates the Sun God at the peak of his power, the culmination of his union with the Mother Goddess, and the anticipation of the year's fruitfulness to come. But Litha is not purely a time of fulfillment; at the same time, it is also a turning-point: from here on, the Sun God's energy is waning as the days start becoming shorter again, and foreshadows the autumn that is to come. It was Christianised into Saint John's Eve, mainly practiced in Scandinavia, although in this case the Christian disguise is very thin indeed, and the celebrations are still very obviously those of a Pagan fire festival. *Note - Kou's pagan community exalted Edgar and Yui because they believed them to be human incarnations of their Sun God and Mother Goddess. Kou sensed Yui was blessed by fairies and assumed the latter role to her.
> 
> *Pentacle - universal symbol representing Pagan faith. It depicts a star inside a circle. Used in magic rituals to protect and explain the relationship between materialism over spiritualism.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Oh Fortuna!

Enrapture

.

.

.

.

_Chapter VII_

.

.

.

.

**Oh Fortuna!**

.

.

.

* * *

From outside looking in, a pair of small hands wiped away at a foggy window. Scarlett hair popped into view as the boy opened his window, allowing a wintry draft inside his solar. Dressed in white pajamas, he moved like a phantom as he leaned out as far as he could to gaze down at the kingdom below.

"Haagh… snowing again." The third prince exhaled, collapsing onto his bed. Legs swung back and forth mid-air as he turned over, breathing life into a ball of fire that danced in tandem with the snow coming in. It pulsed in his open palms like a heartbeat, warming him inside out in a way that was both foreign and exhilarating. No matter how many times he felt this heat, it never bored him.

Sitting up, Ayato snuffed the flames and rolled up his sleeves. His pale arms were blemished with scars and burn marks. There was a story behind every wound. Some were from fighting in the frontlines, others were from the times he angered his mother. Nothing alive or dead terrified him more than incurring her wrath. Punishments she dealt him were severe and uncompromising. Power meant everything. Without it, there was no weight that differed from the rabble. That was something he slowly came to understand growing up. No one was equal. Having power meant being special. Ayato was special. He had to be, because if he wasn't…

" _Never forget that you are the rightful heir to the throne, my dear one."_ He recalled his mother seething in his ear as she bent to his level, locking him in place as she held him by the shoulders a fortnight ago. _"You may think of me as a cruel monster, and that is fine. However, there exist those out there who are far worse than I. You were not born first, and for them - that's enough of a reason to use you and then cut you loose."_ She informed him. _"They undervalue you. You, a mere thirdborn, are a stepping stone for those recalcitrant rats who claw for more power._ _ **Your**_ _power."_

" _The firstborn is dilly-dallying in his own world with that precious little thrall of his. Beatrix is losing control of her sons… not that she'll admit it."_ Her painted lips curled into a disdainful sneer. _"Seize this opportunity to win favor from your father. Prove to him that you are the better choice. Show him you have no need for silly attachments. And then… eliminate all who stand in your way." Her eyes flashed at his hesitance. "Someday, you will have to kill Shu. Be ready when it happens."_

" _But mother…!"_

" _Hush, my sweet Ayato." In a surprising display of affection, Cordelia knelt to croon as she gathered him in her arms. "It would be better for you to no longer view them as your brothers. They would sooner drive a blade through your heart before swearing fealty to you." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she stroked his hair. "Mummy knows what's best for you. If you can't even listen to me… then I might as well sell you for less than five coppers."_

"Five coppers…" Ayato repeated, his jade gaze murky with contempt and despair. Torn between resentment for his mother and fear of being abandoned by her, he worked tirelessly to prove his worth. He loved his homeland and people more than anyone. He had to prove he would do anything… even commit the greatest sins.

Vampires were adverse to all things holy. Anything blessed by the heavens could sear their flesh and rend bones. Silver was one of their banes. He read in one of his history books that silver was fractured from heaven's light itself. Its namesake meant "shining". Silver was borne from light and fire, shaped by earth to what it was today.

A sharp series of knocks pounded on his door. Recognizing it was his mother right away, his first thought was to hide in his wardrobe and pretend he wasn't here. He was a second too late to react when his doors bursted open.

Sharp, victorious laughter pierced the stale atmosphere as First Wife Cordelia arrived in all her pride and glory. Inky velvet trailed behind the esteemed lady in a train so heavy her skirts had to be lifted by a meek maid attending to her every movement. Claret heels clacked against his floor as she sauntered towards his bedside with all the confidence of a queen.

Bold and radiant beneath the twilight, his mother's demonic beauty never ceases to amaze him.

Ayato knew his mother to be the most beautiful, sought-after woman in all of the realm. She wasn't the Demon King's daughter in just name or looks. She was also a force to be reckoned with. His father may have courted her since she was young, but Ayato knew all the power she held over the Nobility. Enemies who crossed her never lasted long. She toyed with conspirators and cohorts alike. She knew exactly how to show everyone, including himself, who the First Wife really was. She didn't rule jointly alongside Karlheinz, but her name carried enough weight to earn herself a loyal faction. She wasn't a concubine who could be so easily replaced. No woman alive or dead could take her place - she made certain of that. If there existed rumors of maidens far lovelier than Cordelia - she stopped at nothing to make certain they no longer existed.

These past ten years, Ayato remembered all the weeping maidens Cordelia banished from the kingdom. Some were executed for even looking upon his father under excuses that they somehow disgraced her. The ones who managed to catch the king's interest… their fates were worse than death.

Spreading rumors here, planting false evidence there… Cordelia had the power to tarnish anyone's reputation she so desired, leaving families destitute and deplored by society. By far - no one has dared to incur his mother's jealous wrath. She was feared throughout their kingdom by all the women in their realm.

Save for Beatrix and Christa. She's maintained a bitter rivalry with the other wives for hundreds of years. For them to have lasted this long without succumbing to assassination or blackmail told Ayato how wary his mother's enemies were of her. Between plotting downfalls or turning her enemies against each other, his mother called these activities "playing the game of fates".

" _Those in power must struggle to keep their prestige."_ His mother once instructed him when he turned four. _"If one shows lenience, they're cursed to be taken advantage of and hung out to dry. Be wise and never show your true cards, not even to your allies."_

He wasn't able to grasp her meaning then, but he slowly came to understand what she meant the more he watched what was happening in the castle. The way nobles smiled at him, the way their eyes leered as they whispered behind each other's backs, and even the way they probed him for invitations to his mother's parties in exchange for candies or toys… Ayato now understood that everyone always wanted something. More. _More_. That's what their eyes whispered.

"Ayato dear~!" Her pet name for him left her lips in a purr. She was gloating. It was rare for her to smile at him with her undivided attention. Her open affection made his heart seize in his chest. "Make yourself decent immediately! Your father has summoned us to bear witness to the Firstborn's humiliation." She grinned with malicious delight seeing his baffled reaction. "To save face, they're calling it the first prince's hearing - but we all know what it really stands for. No matter how gifted or intelligent men are, even they fall prey to foolishness when emotions run blind. Particularly in the case of that little girl… what was her name…?"

"Yui?"

Ayato hadn't meant to blurt out her name, but seeing his mother's face brighten made him feel light on his toes. It almost made all the beatings and screaming worth it - seeing her smile at him and only him. He wanted to capture that moment and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Is that what they call her?" Cordelia sniffed, her mouth twisting into a grimace. "A name befitting an unremarkable plebeian, and yet she undergoes conditioning to become the Firstborn's handmaiden?" Shaking her head in disbelief, she wandered over to her son. "For centuries, only girls of our kind were honored to serve royalty. To give a mere human such a prominent role… what is Karl thinking?"

Lost in thought, Cordelia's soft hands stroked his untidy hair in place. He went rigid, his jaw tensing. Basking in her tender affections would be ideal, especially since she was in a good mood. For all his resentment and anger towards her, she was still his mother. He admired her as much as he begrudged her. A muted part within him longed to please her - to earn a place in her heart. Yet her volatile temper kept him at bay. Seeing her sharp nails brought back unpleasant memories of her scratching his face during her violent fits of rage. It took all his self-control to keep himself from flinching at her proximity.

Maids fluttered to his side, dressing him so he wouldn't even have to lift a finger. Cordelia herself coordinated his outfit, snapping at the women not to overlook any detail. They had him stand before a mirror so he could see his reflection. One of them groomed his hair, slicking his unruly locks back with horsetail oil. Another lady pulled up his stockings and buckled his leather shoes. The last two washed his face and body - one carrying a basin of warm water while the other dabbed him down with clean rags.

"Not a hair out of place! Treat my son with utmost care! If his appearance is anything less than perfect, I'll have you beaten and raped beyond recognition!" Her screeching threats took full effect as the maids shuddered with fear - their hands shaking. "I'll have you wretches violated on your knees before we become the laughing stock in all society!"

"Y-Yes, my lady!"

 _Her son…_ How long has it been since she last acknowledged like that?

Verdant embellishing shone on his black tunic, his red vest buttoned over it. His hair was slicked back in a low ponytail with a green ribbon matching his eyes. These clothes were tight and uncomfortable, restricting his movements. He much rather preferred his training set. Really, he couldn't believe Reiji and Shu were able to dress like this all day.

Cordelia circled him with an appraising gaze before smirking.

"Yes, that'll do. Much better than those overgrown suspenders you usually wear. For once, you look the part of a prince… handsome like Karl." Her eyes shone with approval as she chuckled, brushing past him close enough for him to catch a whiff of her moonflower perfume.

"Come along, Ayato." Without waiting for him to answer, she headed out with her maids in a tow. "We mustn't keep the king waiting. Though I'm certain Beatrix would rather we never attend at all..." Malicious glee was written all over her face, telling Ayato she was looking forward to witnessing her rival's inevitable humiliation for her son's misbehavior.

"Coming, mother." Following her down the tower, Ayato trotted behind her and matched the rhythm of her footsteps with his own. Times like these he felt he was equal to her in a way she wouldn't criticize. No key could pry open his jaws in hopes of spilling his hidden thoughts. He kept his deepest, darkest desires locked away from the rest of the world like a dragon guarding his riches. This way, Ayato felt more of a liberated warrior instead of his mother's puppet - a prisoner of her agenda. Many times he fantasized packing up to live in the Bloodswood, if only to live his own adventures. He belonged in the wild - not within these castle walls holding him captive. He felt he could only thrive out there - not here. He wanted to dance with beasts and carve his name into a legend for all to remember him by long after he died.

Glowing green and purple, veilfire danced in iron sconces - chasing the nobles' shadows when they stalked past. Nobles and servants bowed when coming across their vicinity. Cordelia graced them with charming smiles, unlike Ayato who gave them the barest of his fangs.

What greeted them inside the throne room was an audience Ayato hadn't expected to find. Aside from the king and the Elder Council, Beatrix was present alongside Reiji. Kanato and Ayato were waiting for them at their respective spots. Walking under the grand chandelier that hung above their heads like a beacon, Ayato and his mother joined his brothers in silence. He noticed they were dressed to match each other, eliciting a frown from him.

Why were they all brought here together?

Being nine years old, Ayato had no qualms about watching other children besides him get punished. In fact, he enjoyed the idea of Shu being put through the wringer after taking off into the human realm with Reiji and Yui. For once, someone other than him was getting into trouble. Yet something about this arrangement seemed off. Dread oppressed the air in a heavy mood.

It was rare for both Cordelia and Beatrix to be put in the same room - much less being part of the same audience for the king. Usually the children were separated from each other to avoid fighting - if the garden fight with Shu and Laito years before was any indication.

The atmosphere was heavy and oppressive. No one except Cordelia was smiling. Neither Laito nor Kanato once looked his way, staring straight ahead instead. Nervously, Ayato pursed his lips and waited. A shadow cast over his esteemed father's face, making it difficult for him to tell what the king was thinking.

Without knowing why, Ayato had a bad feeling about this…

Guards opened the twin doors to announce Shu's arrival, who was being escorted by Giles. The old butler looked rather grim for some reason, contrasting Shu's wariness as he strode forward with his eyes locked on the king's. His footfalls echoed in the quiet chamber, loud enough to drown out Ayato's thumping heart.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" Shu was kneeling before the king. The Sanguine Throne was carved into the central pillar. Members from the Elder Council, including Richter, sat in their respective seats. Built around the hall, their pillars descended in order of hierarchy with the king's pillar at the peak.

"It's no exaggeration to say our realm knows my eldest sons made off into the human world and wreaked havoc there." Karlheinz stated, his gaunt face ashen and voice laden with disapproval. "What's left of Cornwall is the ire of grieving masses and incessant barking from the holy septs demanding your head in exchange of destroying a city that declared neutrality in the war. By now, I'm sure word of your rampage has reached their king's ears." Incarnadine eyes took in Shu's kneeling form. "These dire circumstances have soured any pride and delight I might have had as your father. In all my years I've never heard an awakening as berserk and primal as yours. You may as well have been a mindless beast. Baseless and without reason. Well, Shu?"

"I've no excuses,Your Majesty." Shu spoke in a subdued manner, his head still bowed. "I've disgraced the crown and our family name. I bear full responsibility for my crimes against the treaty. I accept whatever punishment you've judged for me."

"The King isn't interested in hearing hollow words of concrition." Richter scoffed, his expression full of disdain. "Acting like a whipped dog after a scolding only to repeat the same offenses later on… how long will you continue to behave selfishly? Running off to play nursemaid for your thrall, casting away your responsibilities for others to take care of in your stead, and now you bring shame upon our family's merit? We will become the laughing stock among the clans known for housing a feral heir."

"No doubt your credibility will come into question, Your Majesty. A son's actions reflect his father's capabilities, after all."

"We fear the young prince has become unruly as of late." Andreas added, sounding neutral with his face showing subtle scorn beneath a thin veil of practiced courtesy. Other council members voiced their opinions as well.

"Alas, you are but a child still. We cannot blame you for lacking insight when you are still learning. One can only wonder how this could've been prevented if only someone had been there to guide you better…" Richter appointed a sidelong glare at Beatrix, who raised her chin in defiance.

"I will not stand to hear you undermine my son's intelligence nor mine, Lord Richter." Beneath her calm disposition, there was a sharp edge in her eyes as she addressed her archrival. "Be as it may he has committed an atrocity beyond my reach, we would not be here talking about this if your wards had not been so easily disarmed by Reiji - a mere fledging compared to your might in Dark Arts." Ayato detected a hint of motherly pride in her words as she proceeded to counter his argument. "Their escape should have been thwarted, but alas evidence goes to show that your 'unbreakable barriers' requires a substantial amount of concentrated magia to be effective."

"Shameful as it was, I - along with everyone else at the ball - was drugged into a slumber." Her reprimanding gaze landed on a rueful Reiji for a moment before settling full-force back to Richter. "But there is no denying that with how weak your wards were at the time, mediocre infiltrators would've been able to slip in and kill us all - perhaps even harm the king." She said. "Your whereabouts at that time elude me. You were not present at the ball, but you never left Castle Barthory. If you had, your wards would've disappeared." Beatrix moved in front of Shu then, shielding him from the elders' withering glares. "Which begs the question… where was your mind wandering if your body hadn't left elsewhere?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "It would prove your negligence if, perhaps, you were occupied with distasteful experiments underground again."

The Right-Hand, for his credit, retained his composure, but Ayato sensed tension from him. Richter's smile was indulging as he addressed the Second Wife, though his jawline was rigid.

"...Touche, my lady. I assure you, my studies are not for sport - everything I do is for our kingdom's glory. Alas, I've not been feeling well myself… yet my pride disallowed me to hand off our castle's security to lower-ranking mages. I overestimated myself."

"Indeed it is fortunate no real harm came to the king nor to his sons." Beatrix clipped, her cattiness in full display. "I dread to think what might have happened. While I sincerely hope you will regain your health, keep in mind there is no excuse for negligence."

Glacial blue corneas pierced into Richter's, whose growing irritation was becoming apparent for all to see. Everyone in the room watched the heated exchange with bated breath. The Sakamaki Head was the only one who appeared amused by all this. Ayato gulped as he felt his mother quiver in rage beside him. It was clear she didn't find Beatrix's victory appealing in the least. He guessed she was counting on the Second Wife being thoroughly thrashed for failing to contain Shu.

"Back to the matter at hand, we've yet to decide the First Son's punishment." Andreas quickly inserted himself into the fold in hopes of diffusing the situation. "If it pleases Your Majesty."

"I haven't forgotten." Karlheinz sighed, resting his chin atop the back of his hand as he lounged against his throne. "Shu, the carnage you left behind is very unlike you. We've taught you that no matter the circumstance, always be clean and precise with your kills. Your awakening seethed ill will and grudgery. What caused this?"

Shu didn't answer, or rather - he couldn't. Ayato knew lying to their father was foolish as it was useless.

"It seems you know the reason but refuse to divulge. Is telling the truth to your king much more horrible than risking greater punishment?" Richter probed, standing from his seat. Still, Shu didn't reply. "Could this have something to do with your precious little thrall?" Hearing this made Ayato even more curious. He hadn't seen the crybaby for days now. Usually she was toddling around cleaning up after everyone or trailing Shu like a baby chick. It was unusual how quiet and dreary the castle was without her around.

Shu, for his part, didn't visibly react. The only indication that he heard Richter was the slight, sharp intake of breath followed by an oddly calm exhale that released tension from his shoulders. Strangely enough, that seemed to be all Richter needed to know. He smirked and chuckled, shaking his head.

"So you believe silence will protect her? Like a knight sworn to protect his lady - tis noble attempt but ultimately futile." Gesturing towards Reiji, he went on to add. "Your brother here already told us everything that happened."

Ayato heard Shu's breath hitch as the latter raised his head to give Reiji a look of dismay. What shocked Ayato wasn't that Shu didn't look at all surprised. Rather Reiji, who he always believed was uncaring and stone-faced, was looking more than a tad guilty for betraying him. It was unnerving, seeing both his older brothers so emotional.

But why? Ayato wouldn't put it past the older boy to sell out his blood kin in order to protect his boring collection of plants. One visit to the human realm couldn't have changed him that much… could it?

"I was hoping to hear the truth from your lips, but it seems you'd sooner learn things the hard way." King Karlheinz sighed. "It seems you've misunderstood why I gave you Yui. I told you long ago that her life was yours. Not the other way around." Gazing down at his eldest son, a shadow fell over his unfathomable face. "She is the daughter of humans - her father who hunts our people like mere prey. There's no greater insult to me than just that." His words were softly spoken but there was an undeniable chill in his message.

Ayato swallowed. His father was patience incarnate. Rarely did the king exhibit any emotion other than amusement or mild annoyance. Even his mother's enraged tantrums were preferable to this unexplainable heaviness his father exuded. He couldn't even begin to guess what would happen next.

"Humans are not grateful, Shu. For all their progression and inventions throughout history, it doesn't change the fact that they're mere _children_ compared to our immortal race. They may be endearing and even outright amusing with their bumbling history of violence and greed… but never forget that they will always be beneath us." No one spoke as Karlheinz delivered this speech in a deathly calm voice. "Even the most loyal dog will turn on you the moment starvation wins out."

Darkness fell over the throne room as clouds shrouded a full moon, creating an oppressive atmosphere. The king rose then, his pallor reflecting the harsh evaluation towards humanity as a whole.

"Yui is cute, and her mind is impressionable - but she will grow to defy you. Such is the case with all humans. Right now she adores you, but feelings of love are fleeting almost always conditional - like a spring flower that withers at winter's first coming." Karlheinz weighed Shu down with his intimidating gaze, his voice hardening as did his expression. "I taught you that humans are first and foremost your subjects. Our prey. Are my words wind to your ears that you've willfully chosen to ignore my lesson?"

The last part was whispered with such utter detachment that for a moment, Ayato forgot to breathe.

"...No, father." Shu responded, his head bowed but his fists clenched at his sides.

"Fear and respect is the way to rule. Never allow anyone less than you influence you that way ever again. If my men hadn't found you in time, you would all be lost in the human realm. All because of a silly little birthday wish." He said, closing his eyes. "I've allowed this farce to go on for far too long. You've outgrown playing pretend. From now, you will treat her as any other servant here. You will make her fear and respect your presence."

"...Why?"

Shu's muttered inquiry made time stop for a moment. Everyone's faces drastically changed into fear and awe, including that of his mother's. Confrontation was inevitable as the tension electrified between the current Sakamaki Head and his heir. For the first time in a thousand years, someone in their bloodline was challenging the great and powerful King Karlheinz.

The king's eyes narrowed.

"Do you intend to defy my orders, Shu?"

"I won't hurt Yui!" Shu, still on his knees, raised his head for the first time to look directly into his searing eyes. "It's not her fault! She never did anything wrong! I told you already it was my fault! I'm the one who lost control! I killed everyone because I failed to think far ahead! If anyone should be punished, it should be me!"

"Shu…!" Beatrix gasped, hands shaking as she reached for him - only to be blocked by the guards.

"You are not thinking clearly, Shu. Do not allow your selfish emotions to get the better of you." The king warned, his gaze heavy with cold judgment. "Stay your words. Fear is the only proper way to lead our realm. Love will only misguide others into believing they can take advantage of you."

"Again and again - I've done everything you wanted me to do!" Shu shouted, on his feet. His defiant words broke through the dam he used to suppress his inner feelings at bay. "I fought for you, I shed blood for you, I go to war for you!" His shoulders shook from fear and anger. "Nothing good came out of listening to you…" He whispered regretfully. "You're heartless, father. I don't want to be anything like you."

"Like me?" King Karlheinz repeated, a disparaging smile twisting his lips. "You mean, a monster?"

To that, Shu didn't answer. Instead he steeled his gaze.

"No more. I don't want your crown, I want to make music. No matter what you do or say, I'm not changing my mind!" Turning towards the Elder Council, he bit out. "And don't even think of taking your anger out on Yui!"

"Foolish Shu. He's gone mad…" Ayato heard Laito mutter under his breath. On his opposite side, he heard Kanato sniggering.

"Teddy, it's finally getting interesting… fuhuhuhu…"

"Silence, boys!" Cordelia hissed at them in a hushed voice.

Shu took bold strides as he crossed over the room until he came face to face with his father. Spreading his arms out, he went on to declare.

"Denounce me, father! See it fit to throw me to the wolves! For my crimes against the king and country, strip me of my name and title!" Shu was in a state of frenzy, grinning broadly as his eyes lit up with exhilaration and terror. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his flushed face as he panted out each word. "From now on, I'm not the First Son, proud to lead battalions to war and glory. I'm scum of the earth! A coward! A blemish to your legacy!" Even as he spouted these words, Shu seemed happy for the first time Ayato had ever seen him. It was as though his half-brother were breaking the chains that held him for so long - like watching a prisoner taste freedom for the first time.

"Y-You ungrateful little…!" Richter sputtered, face white from fury.

Karlheinz was appalled at this unexpected show of rebellion. Sneaking a sideways glance, Ayato to see his mother and blood brothers were just as shocked. Of all the sons, Shu was the most obedient and well-behaved. Never in his life had he seen anyone rave and rant at their father the way Shu did. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Beatrix looked about ready to faint as she swayed on her feet, clutching her chest. Reiji did his best to support his ailing mother as she tried to get a word in over the shouting council members.

The final nail in the coffin was when Shu challenged his father with an icy stare that chilled Ayato to the bones.

"You're wrong, all of you. Not all humans are as horrible as you make them out to be! I learned that when I travelled to their realm!" Shu's heated tirade was unstoppable, truly a force to be dealt with when the Elder Vampires couldn't even compose themselves to debate. Karlheinz, however, stayed silent and listened.

"I will marry Yui, father. I love her, and I think it's wonderful." The boy declared, his spine straight as steel as he glared at each and every one of the ancient vampires present. Defiance burned in his frosty orbs as his face hardened with determination. "And even if I do end up ruling the realm, I'd do everything in my power to stop this stupid war!" He interrupted before Richter could get a word in, further antagonizing his king. "I would make sure humans and vampires alike are treated equally! That they all find happiness and peace! And I would do it with Yui as my queen!"

"T-That is preposterous!" Andreas sputtered.

"Insolent boy!" Richter roared, unable to contain himself as he rushed to apprehend Shu - only to be stopped inches away from his elder brother's raised palm. "B-Brother?" All it took from Karlheinz was a cool, reprimanding look to send Richter back to his seat in a humiliated scurry. Silence weighed heavy in the room as everyone held their breaths.

Ayato questioned his father's sanity when the latter broke into a small, genuine smile.

"Years ago you would have obeyed me without question - without thought." Karlheinz began in a chuckle, applauding his son. "How very heartfelt. I can see you truly treasure that girl beyond all things. Though rare, your love is a pure and beautiful thing. As a father, heed me when I say that I'm proud of you." He spoke gently, allowing affection to shine through his softened features. "That's the first time you've ever stood up to me, Shu. It makes me proud to know you truly are worthy."

His unexpected praise made everyone balk. But Shu stood tall and strong, his gaze unflinching as Karlheinz raised his hand in a show of respect.

"But as your king, I must teach you that my orders must never be disobeyed." That was when joy and pride melted away from the king's eyes as he hardened once again. "Which is why I dread what will happen next."

"What…?" Shu could only utter before the king ordered his men to restrain him by the arms. "L-Let me go! Father?!"

"Giles, bring the girl." Karlheinz commanded.

"As you command, your majesty." Murmuring this with a bow, the butler hurried off to carry out his bidding. Not before giving his young master an apologetic look. Not even a minute later he returned with a white bundle in his shaking arms. Covered in a cotton sheet stained with red splotches, it was as big as a dog.

Bewildered, Ayato could only watch wordlessly as Shu struggled against his captors but to no avail.

An aroma sweeter than honey thickened in the air, wafting from the bundle. Blood. It was unlike anything Ayato ever smelled before. Along with the enchanting aroma was accompanied with a heavy sense of dread as Ayato began to make out the bundle's familiar shape…

"Giles, what's the meaning of this?" Shu tried to pry answers from his tutor. When met with heavy silence, something struck in his face then as his eyes widened in panic. "This smell… no! Lies!" His face was wrought with horror and denial. Looking everywhere, he kept asking. "W-Where's Yui? You told me she was safe! You promised me! _Giles!_ "

"I… I lied to you, my prince. It was the only way." Tears ran down the old vampire's cheeks as he gently laid the bundle before them. "Choosing loyalty between my king or my prince was cruel indeed. In the end, I failed you. I'm sorry, Shu-sama." He whispered, closing his eyes as he painstakingly removed the sheet.

Ayato felt his heart drop to his stomach.

A blood curdling scream resonated throughout the throne room. It was so painful and anguished it took all he had not to cover his ears.

Ayato stared and stared. Blood. So much. The girl lying on the palace floor was unrecognizable. Her body was battered and bloodied from what appeared to be a violent struggle. Barely alive, her tiny chest rose and fell with every wheezing breath she took. She was in such pain, teetering between life and death. Her rose brand was activated, weeping red tears on her neck and branching black brambles across her entire body. Sweat and blood matted her locks against her clammy skin.

"Yui! _Yui!_ " Shu cried, breaking free at that very moment. He rushed to her side, unable to control his hysterical grief as tears poured from his eyes. He fell to his knees, gently gathering his bride in his arms - uncaring of her blood staining his clothes. Trying to be careful not to hurt her, he wiped blood and sweat from her bruised face with his sleeve. His lips trembled with rage and pain as he held her upright, holding her forehead against his.

"What have they done to you… Yui… Yui…" Shu sobbed against her hair. "How could you… you animals?!" His sadness was replaced with rage as he cursed everyone present. "I let her go myself! How dare you drag her back here and… and… _mutilate her!"_ Fangs protruded from his mouth as his eyes glowered a golden hue. Frost emanated from his being as his hair stood up like a wiry current.

Was this the fate that awaited Ayato if he became king…?

Eyes flashing between his unfathomable father and distraught half-brother, Ayato couldn't control these wild thoughts as he wondered what kind of fate awaited him in this dark and barren kingdom. His breath hitched as he looked between the decadent court, his smiling mother, and the horrified Beatrix and Reiji.

Insane… everyone… everything here was beyond lunacy.

"Reversed blood flow." Richter informed with cold indifference, unfettered now that he was given time to calm down. "Loyalty to the Sakamaki family is absolute. Desertion is still betrayal. She ran from you with that very intention. She resisted my men when they tried to escort her back." He sneered. "I warned her the night she came here that she should never try to escape lest the brand would subdue her in a very _unpleasant_ way." He eyed her unconscious form with a sniff.

"All slaves are marked with that rose brand. Should they attempt to kill or betray their masters, black thorns will ensnare them and reverse their blood flow until their heart is enlarged to the point of exploding. An excruciating punishment but ultimately necessary." Richter explained in a bored tone. "Had your handmaiden resisted a moment longer, her heart would've exploded. You ought to be grateful she's still alive."

"Grateful?" Shu snarled, holding the younger girl protectively as he bared his fangs at his uncle. "That you brutalized her? Threatened her? Terrified her? I'd sooner thank the Moon Mother if you were marked with the brand instead, Richter!"

"Your words are wind, child." Richter mocked, sneering down at him from his seat. "You only have yourselves to blame for your ignorance." This struck a blow at Shu as he winced, hair rising even more in electrified retaliation at this provocation.

"Silence, Richter." The king ordered before turning to Shu. "Now you see the weakness of love and subjugation of fear? You loved this girl, and behold how vulnerable your affections have made both of you - quivering and helpless animals cornered by those in power." He gestured towards everyone present before adding on. "Love is vain. Love is selfish. It is a chain of obligation that cuffs people together, but a weak link will break the chain when self-interests are put above all else." He continued to rebuke his eldest son. "But fear will always be sustained through punishment and dread. Thus, fear is the only way to ensure your subjects will be loyal to you alone."

"N-No! I don't believe it… humans… they're always rebelling against vampires no matter how afraid they are of us!" Shu protested. "Either they don't fear us, or you've been wrong all along! Humans and vampires _can_ live in peace if they learn to love…!" For a moment, he faltered before uttering. "Yui taught me… to be better. I won't betray her trust!"

"Shu, no! What are you saying?!" Beatrix gasped, her face ashen with dread and horror. Beside Ayato, Cordelia looked surprised as he felt. Seeing the Second Wife so flustered was a rare sight to behold. "Take back those words this instant!"

"So obstinate. In a perfect world you would be right." Karlheinz replied, his face cold. "I suppose you will have to learn the hard way in order to understand. Only then will you cast away romantic ideals and face reality." The king straightened himself and looked him dead in the eye. "Step on her."

"W-What?" Shu froze.

"Remind her of her place that she trods upon the ground. If you do not, I will end her."

But Shu could not reply.

"Very well then." Narrowing his eyes, the haggard king shook his head. With a nod of his head, he ordered a masked executioner to step out of the shadows. Without question, the man drew his axe and raised it high above Yui's head. Was their father serious?! An alarmed Ayato watched Shu's eyes widen as a fresh onslaught of tears threatened to spill from the latter's eyes.

"Tonight, you will be taught the difference between love and fear." Karlheinz declared in a grave voice. "Put the girl out of her misery." The king's order left no room for compromise.

"Don't you dare, brute!" Magia, colder than arctic winds, fractured the marble floor as he threw himself over Yui's body as a last resort to protect her. He glared fiercely at the undaunted executioner. "I order you to stand down! Approach, and I'll behead you myself!"

"You will do no such thing." Karlheinz stated, causing him to tense even further as decorated guardsmen appeared out of nowhere to drag him away. Shu fought tooth and nail against the guards, writhing his body like a wild colt. He tried activating his bloodline, but they seemed to anticipate this as they locked magic restraints on the boy - glowing purple chains rooting him in place. Howling with frustration, he was forced onto his knees.

Cracking his knuckles, the executioner before repositioning himself for the beheading.

"Stop! PLEASE, I-" Shu was screaming until his voice broke off from emotion, writhing like a chained demon. It unnerved and pained Ayato to watch his half brother act like this - so raw and unrestrained in his suffering. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

As quickly as the axe swung down, it halted right before the blade could touch Yui's tiny throat. Ayato thought he was going to pass out after realizing how long he'd been holding his breath. Stealing a glance at his mother, he saw her smiling. It was an odd smile. Not a smirk… she looked like she was genuinely impressed with how things turned out.

"I… I will step on her." Shu struggled to speak without his voice breaking. "I-I'll do anything. Just please. Don't kill her. Yui never did anything w-wrong." At the king's command, he was released from bondage. The eldest son looked as though he were suppressing his tears that threatened to betray him as he stood over his closest friend.

Shuddering with silent agony, Shu shifted his weight and drove his foot onto her chest.

Yui's eyes snapped open as a strangled cry left her cracked lips. It took awhile for her to completely come to her senses. At first she looked terrified, then confused as she found her best friend standing above her.

"Shu-kun?" She sounded lost, her voice weak and small. "Shu-kun, I'm hurting. What is happening…"

"Pick her up by the hair and strike her. Do not hold back. You will force her to respect your position."

Ayato didn't think Shu would actually do it, but he did. Shu reached down and grabbed a fistful of platinum hair and dragged her onto her knees. His face was shadowed so she couldn't see what he was thinking. Ayato wondered if Shu realized how badly he'd been shaking the entire time.

"I'm so sorry, Yui..." Tears dripped onto the floor as Shu whispered. "You don't need to forgive me."

"S-Shu-kun?" Bleary pink eyes took in his appearance before widening. "What are you doing? Why are you covered in bloo-'' A slap suddenly silenced her as her face turned the other way, her left cheek throbbing a bright crimson. Yui stared off into the distance as blood dripped from her lips. She glanced, horrified, at Shu.

"...A-ah." She sounded like she couldn't believe it. She looked so sad and hurt.

"Now, bite her. Take your first feeding from her." Ayato could see awareness reaching Yui's gaze as she reacted to the king's voice. She seemed to understand what was happening. "You come from a pureblooded lineage, and she does not. She trods beneath you. Ground her so she may never be flighty again."

"S-Shu-kun?" Yui tried again, panicking as his shadow fell over her. "I-If I made you mad, I'm sorry! Please d-don't hit me again. P-Please, please… I'll fix what I d-did wrong! I'm sorry!" Ayato couldn't see Shu's face, but his tears dripped onto the floor like night rain. Yui seemed to realize he wasn't doing this out of his own free will, and Ayato sensed she saw whatever face he was making. Terror subsided from her eyes although now she looked mournfully at her friend.

Discomfiture seized Ayato's breath as he felt compelled to avert his eyes from this harsh spectacle, but he crushed that feeling and forced himself to keep his eyes forward - knowing his mother was watching him. Sympathy for the weak wasn't allowed. He learned this the hard way a long time ago… taught by none other than his mother.

Still holding onto her hair, Shu angled her head sideways. He bent low, mouth parting as his incisors sharpened in length before being curtained by her falling locks. Yui shrieked as he pierced his fangs into her jugular. She choked back tears as her face contorted in torment, struggling to breathe as he drained the life out of her. But Shu was relentless, as everyone knew if he showed leniency the king would force him to do it again. He ignored her begging him to stop and how he was hurting her. In response, he sank deeper into her flesh. He fell into a trance as he consumed her, his instincts preening in response to her wounds reopening - staining his clothes and shoes with her blood.

Yui cried out in agony until her pain was too much to bear, and then she passed out. Her face glossed over as she went limp like a lifeless doll, sliding onto the floor. Her once rosy complexion was now dreadfully pale and gaunt.

At that point, Shu came to his senses as he realized what he'd just done. Shocked speechless, all he could do was simply stare at Yui's wounded figure lying before him. His gaze was laden with despair. His mind was a tower crumbling from within. It was a wonder he was still standing after all this time.

"Take the girl away." Karlheinz motioned to one of his guardsmen, who nodded and hoisted the child over his shoulder as though she were a sack of potatoes instead of a living being. He bowed once to the king and the Council, then to the audience, and exited the chamber - leaving a trail of her blood as they left.

"Your Yui will live." the King continued. "She will live so long as you never allow your heart to rule you again. That means you cannot love her as an equal, nor anyone. Now do you understand the power of subjugation and the weakness of love?"

Shu only nodded weakly.

"Hence, you shall begin your formal training with the Elder Council excluding myself. You no longer need your tutors or instructors. It's time you accept your role as future king." Rising to his feet, he walked past his son with his velvet cape trailing behind him in a black river. He stopped just as their backs faced each other. Shu didn't turn to look at him and neither did he.

"Never speak of relinquishing your namesake ever again." Karlheinz said, his face shrouded with disdain. "No amount of power can change who you are. My blood runs through your veins, Shu. You are and always will be a Sakamaki." Having said his piece, he left the chamber. Everyone else filed out one by one. Beatrix looked pained as she quickened her pace past her eldest son. Reiji didn't even spare him a glance on their way out. Or maybe - Ayato thought - he _couldn't_.

Ayato and his mother were the last ones out the door. Ahead of him, Laito and Kanato were strangely subdued though they exchanged secretive glances with one another - which would usually annoy him at being left out but - for once - his attention was focused elsewhere. His morose gaze wandered to where the first prince stood.

Only Richter remained.

"I'm delighted you've come on your own to join the inner fold, my prince." A gloved hand perched on the boy's shoulder as his lips twisted into a crescent grin, not bothering to keep his volume in check. He handed him a heavy black book with gold letters imprinted on the cover.

"Immortal Nights…" Shu read aloud. "By Eisner Von Reinhardt."

"Yes, it was written by a member of the Greater Nobility - one of the very first vampires. Your father knew him as one of his closest confidants. Pity I never met him - he died long before my birth."

"It is a treatise on the arts of statesmanship and wielding of power. Many princes before you in our name became successful rulers by following this book. Imprint its teachings into your mind." Richter chuckled, folding his arms behind his back as he retracted from Shu. "Our family will be damned by other clans if humans were to topple our long withstanding rule. Once Yui heals, she will undergo disciplinary training in order to become your most loyal servant. We expect you to squander whatever silly affections you might have for her. Do not favor her anymore, or she will take advantage of you again." He circled him like a predator eying prey. "Take note, Shu. Humans are ungrateful, fickle, liars, deceivers, and cowards. Their greed outweighs rational thought. While you treat them well, they serve you out of volition. They might shed blood for you, risk their property, their offspring, their very own lives… but only so long as danger is remote." He informed, his gaze callous as he studied the hunched prince. "But when you show weakness, they will turn against you. Your beloved Yui? She did exactly that. Instead of staying by your side… she ran from you. Her love for you is not conditional… but her fear of you will be."

Richter paused, waiting for an answer until Shu finally conceded with the barest of nods.

"Very good. You learn quickly." Richter gave him a mocking bow before taking his leave, but not before announcing his last words. "That, my boy, is why vampires must never love humans."

Waiting next to his mother, Ayato watched as the First Wife greeted the Right-Hand with an illuminating smile. He grinned in reply as he offered her his arm, which she happily took.

"Come along, Ayato." She called for him although her eyes remained on Richter's. She seemed very satisfied. "I think we've seen enough." They left in an elegant stride. Lingering by the door, Ayato took one last look at his half-brother. Clutching the book in his arms, he was staring at the Sanguine throne. Shu hadn't even noticed Ayato after all that time.

With a halfhearted huff, Ayato finally left. Though openly showing disdain for Shu's weakness, there was also trepidation and unrest in his own heart.

"I don't feel sorry for him… I don't. He deserved it… he should've known better than to put the Crybaby above himself." Ayato muttered to himself, eyebrows drawn together as he scowled. "But… am I going to become as miserable as him if I take the throne?"

Someone clamped a hand over his mouth and yanked him behind a nearby pillar. Before he could think to scream or bite his captor, Laito's face appeared. Ayato blanched, babbling his name in muffled speech until his "younger" brother shook his head.

"Shh." Laito mouthed, placing a finger over his lips. Ayato understood and nodded. Satisfied, his triplet pulled away.

"What are you doing? And where have you been?" Ayato questioned, his voice hushed. "And why do we gotta whisper?"

"People are watching even when you can't sense them." Came his brother's cryptic response. "There are some who wouldn't be happy if they heard you talk like that. About not wanting the throne, I mean. It's partly why mother's followers support her… so if she heard you say that…"

Ayato blanched, realizing his blunder.

"U-Uh. The great me was just joking, of course!"

"Of course." Laito indulged him with that annoying, knowing little grin. "You think it will make you happy, after all. Becoming happy, I mean."

"Y-Yeah, after all… I am the best. S-So, the crown and title rightfully belong to me. Yeah, when I become king, I'll… I'll…" His voice faded off as he struggled to bolster himself. "I _will_ become happy." It then occurred to Ayato he wouldn't know what to do after becoming king. He assumed his worries would go away, but after seeing Shu and the Elder Council clashing in the chamber… he couldn't help wondering what it really meant to be king.

Did it really mean he'd be happy?

His father, for all his power and wisdom… had he ever been happy before?

"Ugh." Noticing his brother's lingering stare, Ayato frowned and changed the subject. "A-Anyway! You never answered my question." He crossed his arms, scoffing. "It feels like I'm the only one stuck in this boring castle doing nothing. Subaru, you, Kanato… I haven't seen any of you in days! I almost thought you guys were dead! Ah!" He gasped before pointing accusingly at him. "Don't tell me… you went and got into trouble without me?" It was infuriating to think they went on a grand adventure without even inviting him. "What'd you do? Hey, you left the castle, didn't ya? Where'd you go? To the human realm? Did you fight monsters? You should've told- mmff!" A hand clamped around his mouth once more, much to the boy's chagrin.

"You're too loud. It's painfully obvious why no one lets you in on secrets." Hearing this, Ayato made it clear how deeply offended he was. Laito shot him a look of amused exasperation. Still covering his mouth, Laito peeked around a corner before pulling him down the hall. They took a right and ascended a winding stairwell until they reached Laito's solar. Without another word, Laito pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

Ayato watched him in annoyed bewilderment until he finally lost patience.

"So are you going to tell me anything or not? You better not have dragged me up for nothing. To think I was actually getting worried about y-"

"Father's dying." Laito interrupted, glancing at his triplet over his shoulder. "He might not have much time left. You saw how he looked earlier, didn't you? He was acting strange. He used to be so lenient. He even encouraged Shu fraternizing with that little human all those years back… but now he's punishing them both for leaving the realm - separation and all… even though he should've seen it coming."

Ayato blinked then huffed. Years ago he remembered the fateful rainy night he stumbled upon a secret conversation between Richter and Karlheinz - on how the latter contracted endzeit. Laito was the only one he told, only to discover his brother had already known for quite some time - possibly through their mother. Even so, the Great War could only be stopped by the king. Even in his decimated state, few were equal to King Karlheinz in terms of power and influence throughout the Underworld. Shameful as it was to have their race threatened by mere humans… Ayato knew everyone needed him - including his enemies. The long standing rivalry between his father and Firstblood ruler Giesbach was legendary throughout the realm, but both men put aside their grudges for the sake of fighting alongside each other. It was surely a difficult task, knowing how immensely prideful kings were.

"The old man is always acting dodgy. He acts like he's kind for a while and then turns vicious another time. Maybe his disease made him demented in the head or something - not that he wasn't already twisted." The nine-year-old went to sit on his brother's feather bed. "If he's gonna die, he should just lie down and be done with it already."

In his own opinion, Laito's chamber was the comfiest of all the triplets. Even his bed couldn't compare to these lush comforters imported from foreign lands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Laito's expression flicker into something dark and disturbing when he bounced on the bed. When he looked again, however, it was gone. Ayato, for all his flaws, sensed something amiss. Their father wasn't the only one acting strange.

Out of the three triplets, Ayato and Laito shared the closest bond. They got along well enough to spend time with each other at their own leisure… though recent events have kept them apart until now. Lately, Kanato became reclusive. He wasn't interested in playing anymore and often stayed in his room. His newfound treatment towards him and Laito was chilly at best. When he wasn't locked up with his creepy collection of animal corpses and dolls, he was accompanying Richter to who knows where.

Ayato couldn't understand why anyone would want to spend time with Richter of all people.

"Nothing's making sense. Everyone's been acting differently... even you." Ayato told Laito, shifting his gaze when Laito blinked. "Is it because everyone's afraid what'll happen to the kingdom? They all must have figured it out by now… the banners, the servants… he reeks of death. No magia can hide it anymore."

Laito remained quiet. Ayato brought his face towards the skyline, watching as snow piled up in mountains - barring them from seeing anything beyond the Bloodswood.

"I read something strange three years ago. Something about an eternal winter. Do you think this is it?"

"In this silent, rotting kingdom… trapped in snow… what do you think will happen to us? Even though everyone tells us we're princes with all the power in this realm, we're really just puppets." Ayato continued, his eyes falling. "I thought Shu had everything. I thought becoming king would solve everything. But now…" He trailed off remembering how devastated everyone looked during the last war meeting he'd peeked into.

They were losing the war. Humans developed new means of killing them through advancing their once primitive technology. Many of their own powerful allies had fallen. The Umbral Clan, the Weiss Clan, the Shambala Clan… their generals were being taken out left and right, forcing their people to withdraw in bitter defeat. Even the demonic overlord Burai didn't have reinforcements to spare.

Only the Vibora Clan, the Tsukinami Clan, and the Sakamaki Clan were the only ones left. They formed what was called the Triple Alliance. But with their own king weak and dying, who could say their union would remain intact?

Sensing Ayato's distress, Laito sat beside him - their shoulders almost touching. Neither looked at each other. Alone in their own troubles, but at least they were lonely together.

"...Hey, Laito? I'm about to say something really bad. So… either forget what you're gonna hear… or take it to your grave."

"Always." Laito promised.

"... I lied about everything. I never once thought I was the best." Hiding away in his knees, Ayato didn't want anyone to see his face. These words he fought so long and hard to deny came flooding forth. "I tried really hard. Over and over… but no matter what I do, it's never good enough." He continued, his voice growing smaller as he curled into himself - showing weakness for the first time in a long while. "Everyone here... will die. I don't why, and I can't explain it… but I feel like something really bad will happen." He whispered, the truth loosening his lips. "If I stay here any longer, I'll probably die."

"Ayato…" Laito was staring openly at him, slack-jawed. Ayato thought of making fun of him but couldn't.

"Haha! Stupid, isn't it? I ain't making any sense..." Ayato barked with harsh laughter, but his smile was strained. He held his face with a trembling hand, only to find his fingers were wet. "H-Huh?" Much to his horror, he realized he'd been crying the whole time. "Uh! F-Forget it! I must be really tired, s-so-!" He decided right then it was time to leave. He regretted coming up here. If he stayed any longer, he'd embarrass himself even more. "Well! I'm gonna hunt down a giant octopus for dinner! If anyone asks, tell them I'm asleep! Expect a great haul from the great sea monger Ayato!" Never mind there was a hailstorm outside and they were nowhere near an ocean, any excuse was better than nothing!

"...Idiot, running away again." Ayato heard Laito grumble behind him. Just as his fingers touched the knob, he found himself winded as Laito tackled him from behind.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?! Let go, Laito!"

"No! Not when you're finally admitting how weak you are! That you're no different than that girl you're always calling a crybaby!"

"What?! You _little-!_ Take that back, or I'll sock you!"

They struggled and wrestled for a good five minutes on the floor. They punched and kicked each other, frustration and pent up anger rearing its ugly twin heads. Between blaming and insulting each other, it wasn't long until Laito started crying as well. This didn't deter Ayato as he grabbed his brother's favorite pillow and smacked his face over and over until it burst open with goose feathers flying everywhere.

"You think you're so smar- _ow!"_ Ayato yelped as Laito pinned him to the ground using his knees to keep Ayato flat on his stomach. "Cheater! You cheated! You always cheat! Just like back then when you fought Shu in that garden- _owowowowow_!"

"Shut up!" Laito hissed, sitting on top of his brother as he yanked the latter's legs towards his head. "Whenever you challenge him, you always lose and he makes a fool out of you! You're an embarrassment to mother! It's no wonder she hates you! Even though she's always trying to help you- _ugh_!" Laito was cut off when Ayato headbutted him right in the temple - causing them both to bleed. The younger triplet bucked his brother off and subdued him into a bone-crushing headlock.

"There's no one more embarrassing than you! Kissing up to the nobles, including father, just so you can get on mother's good side when she could care less!" Ayato snarled in Laito's pained face, grunting in effort to keep him in place. "What're you doing behind my back at night when she calls you into her room?" Hearing that, Laito visibly flinched. Ayato felt a savage satisfaction knowing he hit a nerve despite not understanding why he looked so ashamed. For once, Laito wasn't acting like the smug know-it-all he always was. "And Richter! Whenever I pass by her room, I hear Richter in there, too. I bet you're all talking behind my back. I bet you're all happy to talk down on a failure like me-"

" _You don't know anything_!" A violent push from Laito, followed by a wrathful scream - sent him crashing into a bookshelf. It splintered apart, causing books to fall on top of him. It was painful, but nothing compared to the shock Ayato felt when he saw how _shaken_ Laito was. Those limestone eyes were pulsing with self-disgust and betrayal. Beneath that, Ayato sensed a deep pain from his triplet.

"You're so stupid. Making everything about you…" Laito was trembling from… rage? Hurt? Ayato couldn't tell. He had never seen him like this before. "You don't even think about what others are going through. You think mother never hurts me? You think I don't know everyone's just using me, too? You're wrong, Ayato. " His harsh line of questioning left Ayato too stunned to retort. "Of course you don't. You only think about your own pain!"

"Why you! I'll show you pain! _Raggh_!" Ayato dove across the room in a flying tackle, crashing into Laito as they proceeded to destroy the rest of the room. "I don't get you at all! Calling me stupid and then doing things in secret - I'm done with you! All of you!" Ayato screeched, yanking handfuls of Laito's long hair. "I hate this castle, I hate all these selfish adults, and I hate you!"

"That's what you always say!" Laito yelped, throwing a shocked Ayato over his shoulder and kneeing his stomach. "You throw a fit when you give up and then come crawling back when you're lonely!"

"S-Shut up! What do you know?!"

They rolled around the floor, trying to pin the other down. "I can't read minds, moron! You can't expect me to know how you feel if you never tell me anything!"

Their clothes and hair were ruined from their tussle. Both boys were struck with the realization that they hadn't taken out their anger on each other out of spite. No, they were just terribly frustrated at themselves. It was demeaning knowing how they were at the mercy of fate. Exhaustion hit just as they came to that conclusion, and they slumped to the feather covered ground.

Flushed, drained and covered in bruises, they laid in lieu of the wreckage. Their chaotic thoughts died down to a simmer. After what seemed to be an eternity, Laito turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"You look like an underdressed turkey." Ayato rolled over and spat a mouthful of white feathers all over his brother's face, eliciting a disgusted groan. "And this is why our brothers keep calling you a brat." Too tired to argue, Ayato gave him a withering glare in response before sitting up to face the other way. What he didn't expect was to be hugged from behind.

"W-What're you doing?"

"...Sorry. Those things I said? That's low - even for me." Laito muttered, nosing his hair. "None of this is your fault. I shouldn't hurt you no matter how ugly I feel."

"Laito..." Ayato voiced concern before trying to laugh off this sudden change in behavior. "H-Hey, get off. You're heavy!" He attempted to shrug him away, only to be held tighter. His surprise deepened when Laito spun him around so that their foreheads were touching. "Oof! D-Dummy. Hugging is for girls. You're making my skin crawl."

"Quiet. You don't have to pretend anymore." Laito scolded him softly. At that, Ayato blinked owlishly. Laito smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm no good at playing big brother, but just for tonight - I'll spoil you."

Ayato recoiled when his brother raised his hand. His heart jumped, and he shrank back to prepare for an all-too familiar pain to reside. Instead there was a warmth on his head accompanied by a soothing sensation. Laito was stroking his head. Lithe fingers combed through his messy red mane.

"Good job, Ayato." Laito whispered, his eyes gentle and voice soft. There was nothing but sincerity in his gaze. "You did a good job."

Ah. Wait. Was he being acknowledged? Was this… praise?

Breathless, the younger triplet felt his heart seize in his chest. His mind floundered. He tried desperately to remember the last time he felt like this - like an invisible weight being lifted off his shoulders. But he couldn't remember. It was no use as he limboed through memories of struggling and trying and failing.

Ayato's vision clouded over, and before he knew it - it was raining. Bowing his head, the young redhead shuddered as his brother continued to whisper words of praise. Proud as he was, Ayato found it difficult to accept this at first. After all, he hadn't proven anything in the end. All he did was admit his own shortcomings - that deep down, he knew he'd never beat Shu or take the throne. Just as his hands were about to violently shove Laito away, his next words rendered him to a total defeat.

"It's fine to let go now." Laito murmured, understanding and calm - just like the way he used to be when they were toddlers. A foggy memory of a three-year-old Laito comforting him and Kanato when their pet bat died came to mind. He hadn't realized it then, but now he knew for a fact Laito had been swallowing back tears the entire time.

"Laito…" Ayato choked out. Twin green gazes met as Laito stared deep into his soul - reading him like an open book. Then he cracked a tiny albeit rueful grin.

"Mother was wrong about one thing." he said. "You never had to try hard to begin with. You're good enough. And you always will be."

Ah. Something clicked into place. He was good enough. After all that time believing he had to become the best, it only took those simple words to undo everything he thought he believed in. His face crumpled with relief. His arms hovered over Laito, hesitating, before throwing them around his neck - holding onto him like his life depended on it. Laito just held him. For hours he cried until the rooster crowed, tiring himself out on Laito's lap.

"Hmm. Sleeping like a baby." Laito chuckled, patting his brother's back as he lifted his gaze out the window. Remembering how Ayato expressed his desperation to run far away from their kingdom, he exhaled. It wasn't the first time he said such things. He just didn't know it. Unbeknownst to his gullible little brother, Laito sometimes checked in on him. When he had nightmares, he often rambled on about the strangest things.

So cute. Ayato could be so childish and petulant, but it made him all the more endearing. He was cruel and mean, but his smiles were sweet as they were rare. For his silly, simple triplet, Laito could bear the brunt of anything - even if it meant becoming filthy. He then frowned as his thoughts took a darker turn.

Ayato was a devil, but so was he. Except he was much worse. Unlike Ayato, he planned things in advance and considered every possible outcome and consequence. He was always aware of the choices he made - immoral or not. Tried to be, at least.

Choosing between mother and Ayato had been a war waging in his heart for years. He adored mother, but he didn't know if he could bear watching her crush him beneath her heel. Tonight he knew who he picked.

"It'd be nice to go somewhere far away. Wouldn't it..." Resigned to a future pulled by strings, Laito learned long ago not to openly defy such powerful beings. Fine crimson hairs fell into his eyes as he tilted his head, smirking. "You're right. War and death are storming our realm… and it won't be long until humans all but wipe us to extinction."

"Haa… it can't be helped." Recalling his brother's tears, Laito felt a twinge of remorse for what he was about to do next. "Sorry, mother."

Love her he would. Die for her he would. But he wouldn't let her have the one thing she wanted most. That being father. In this castle, they were assigned meager roles in the grand scheme of things - Laito knew this, but that didn't mean the outcome couldn't be played in his favor. Even the most powerful pawn was simply a pawn.

Pawn he may be, Laito's aim was the endgame.

"We have time to turn the tables. I'll steal that dream of yours, brother. Along with you." Laito bent low, a sweet smile playing at his lips as he cradled his brother's bruised cheeks. "Now you're my piece to move in this decadent, deadly game."

A wicked laugh left his throat as he kissed his triplet's forehead. How they both suffered. Laito himself sacrificed so much to uncover the castle's darkest secrets. Secrets were secrets for a reason. He would take them all for the keeping no matter how dirty his body became, no matter how grisly his burdens were - if it meant protecting Ayato.

Laito wouldn't justify his twisted reasons. His innocence had been eroded away to darkness a long time ago. There was no going back. He would use anyone, even Ayato, to get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted in the end.

The only thing Laito wanted out of this farce was to watch all these adults fall into the fiery pits of misery and loss when it was all over. Especially Richter. And he would make the bastard suffer. Oh, yes indeed.

"Checkmate."

Survival was the only thing that mattered now.

* * *

.

.

.

There was a time Beatrix was young, foolish, and outrageously selfish. She saw too much of her old self in her sons, and thus she was never comfortable being around them. Growing up without a mother, it wasn't a surprise she didn't know how to act like one. Nurturing didn't come natural to her, and she did not know how to express herself in a way that others could understand.

While she did tell Reiji to keep an eye on Shu, she never expected them to venture out into the human realm on short notice. She prided herself on their disciplined upbringing and talents. They were good children and never needed to be reminded how to conduct themselves in public.

Yet… they were able-minded to the point of obstinacy. How funny that despite her race considering humans to be inferior, they feared their influence affecting the Underworld. Proof of that existed in the Great War as well as the Elder Council pushing the idea of controlling the human population to the point of near annihilation. Though Beatrix knew no one here would admit to that.

In hindsight, Beatrix should have expected an outcome like this. Yui was a human who led her sons astray, but Beatrix didn't believe she deserved such brutal torture at the hands of those men. Therefore, she couldn't blame any of the children for her own lack of foresight. She only had herself to blame for all this. These were her thoughts as she strolled down the grand hall connecting the castle wings.

Nearly four months passed since that horrid confrontation in the audience chamber. Since his awakening, Shu spent all his time conditioning with the Elders in separate sessions. The next siege would be in six months, after all. Yui was barred from leaving the South Wing, and neither she nor Shu were allowed to see each other.

Through months of arduous toil, the first prince showed results from rapid improvement. He was pushed beyond his limits, and it paid off. Beatrix received compliments and praises for her son's dedication by the same people who spoke ill of him before. Shu succeeded her expectations and hopes for him just as she desired.

But at a personal cost.

From that point on, Shu was no longer part of the unliving. He was present in the flesh but to Beatrix, he'd never been further away. This change wasn't only exclusive to him. Lately, Reiji had been looking at her with different eyes. She sensed an uncertainty about him but couldn't fathom why - only that this change must have come from what he saw in the human world. Shu, for his part, saw straight through her - or rather, it was as though he couldn't see her at all… or anything else for that matter. His eyes, once clear and focused, were now a dull, murky lazuline. His demeanor changed from cordial to one of stoic detachment. He no longer hesitated when meeting clan representatives or sentencing others to executions. Not even sending soldiers to their deaths fazed him as it used to. As Karlheinz appeared less due to his weakening constitution, the Elders took it upon themselves to groom Shu to fulfill the king's duties. They acted as his advisors, whispering in his ears every chance they had. He was more involved than ever. She felt her own role as queen regent diminishing before her very eyes. Even she wasn't allowed to approach her son. When she confronted Richter demanding an explanation, he only smiled thinly at her with disparaging words.

" _Fret not, your son is in our capable hands. With the war going on and our king's declining health, this is a very delicate matter that only few should handle. Right now, Shu needs all the guidance we can offer him in order to control his powers. Should you approach him now, there's no telling what he might do - even under our watch."_

" _Do I have no say in this? I am his mother!"_

" _The situation is out of your hands now, Lady Beatrix. If I recall, our king has already asked you to settle other matters. That, and you already had a chance to reign in your boy… and yet here we are."_

" _You…!"_

" _I misspoke. My apologies. What I mean to say is that there's too much on your plate, and so the king has allowed us to… ease your burdens. Now then, if there's nothing else - I must go. It's my turn to educate Shu."_

"That wretched man…" Beatrix cursed him under her breath as she walked ahead of her attendants, outpacing them as she hurried towards her destination. Something about Richter always made her suspicious, now more so than ever. Even if he did claim to be on the same side as she, she knew him as an opportunistic and callous man. Of course, she couldn't accuse him of anything without knowing his motive. For that reason…

If anyone knew about Richter's goals, who better than Cordelia?

Guards bowed to her in greeting as she arrived at a scarlet door. They opened the door for her, showing her in to reveal a tea party hosted by none other than Cordelia herself, who sat in the midst of her adoring faction from the Demon Clan. Ladies enjoyed themselves in idle banter as they partook in desserts. Then their eyes met hers.

"You made it, Lady Beatrix!"

"My, you did your hair in a different style! It flatters your nape very nicely!"

"And your dress is such a lovely fuschia!"

"It's been too long! Come, sit down by me!"

"Beg pardon, but I insist she sits with me!"

These effusive women flocked to her like bees to honey, masking their true emotions behind practiced smiles. Pureblood society raised women to be actresses - teaching them to play whichever role that demanded them - friends, confidants, and even lovers. Their world was a stage, and they were all its actresses.

"Ladies, please compose yourselves. As the guest of honor, Lady Beatrix can decide for herself." Cordelia cut through the banter using a silky voice, her jadeite eyes glimmering them into a hush. She patted the chair next to her invitingly. "You're welcome to join me."

"I should like that very much, thank you." Beatrix lied through her best smile as she sat at the head of the table with Cordelia. "Quite an entourage you've gathered. I've heard stories about your gatherings. As it's my first time receiving an invitation, am I to assume things are going well on your end? You must have a lot of time on your hands."

"Careful, dear Beatrix. Your astute wit could easily be mistaken for something entirely different." Cordelia chortled. Though they were smiling at each other, there was no mistaking the frigid air of contempt around them.

"This is a sendoff for us, of course. As you know, we will be leaving for the Craggard Border within the new moon. Karl and the Elder Council will meet with the Viboras and Firstbloods in their next war meeting at the Dunard Keep. You, Christa, and I - as well as our respective sons - will also be going. That leaves Richter in charge of our territory while we're gone."

This made Beatrix quirk a brow.

"Richter will not be attending? Even though he is our king's Right-Hand as well as an Elder?"

"It's because he's invaluable that our kingdom needs him here." Cordelia said in an attempt to assuage her doubts. "Or do you not trust Karl's judgment in choosing him to look after our people? Do you doubt Richter's loyalty?" Behind her, other ladies hid their malicious laughter behind silk fans.

A chill of anger washed over Beatrix as she smiled indulgently at her bitter rival.

"I fear you've misunderstood my question, Lady Cordelia. I would never think to undermine our esteemed king's decisions with baseless distrust. Everyone here knows how rapt Richter is with courtly affairs… as well as your needs." Beatrix paused to sip her tea, hiding a smirk as she saw anger flicker in the other woman's expression. Affronted gasps escaped Cordelia's faction as they fanned themselves. "Reading his expressions is near impossible. He is a dark, secretive man - and I can only be certain of one thing alone… that his devotion lies within a bed of thorns. Richter is indeed loyal… to a deadly, sweet-smelling rose."

"Hmph. Surely you exaggerate." Cordelia waved her hand in dismissal as she poured herself a goblet of virgin's nectar from a crystal decanter. "Richter is a busy man. His tasks are grueling and often cumbersome. Few can alleviate the weight from his shoulders, and that so happens to be a talent of mine."

"Yes, I'm sure it is…" Beatrix allowed her eyes to wander before landing on a familiar figure sitting at a private table. Christa sat alone with her back facing everyone. She balked, wondering how she was only noticing her just now. Noticing her lack of attention, Cordelia followed her line of sight before chortling.

"Ah, yes. The esteemed White Rose whose beauty rivals my own… well, at least that's what gum flappers say." Cordelia's disparaging voice was accompanied with a dramatic show of striding over to Christa. Concerned for her friend, Beatrix all but stumbled following after the FIrst Wife. It was rare for these two to be in the same room as their mutual hatred for each other far exceeded a trivial case of bad blood. Their families loathed each other due to a century old grudge, and no small amount of blood was spilled in fighting over who would be the king's first wife. It was only after Cordelia's marriage to Karlheinz that the latter enforced a truce between the two families - but if anything, this only incited a never ending cold war between both wives.

"Greetings, my dear Christa." Cordelia crooned as she placed a hand on the aforementioned lady's shoulder. "Subtle like a haunting maiden as always. You should have announced yourself! I would've sat with you over my favorite brand of tea. You simply must try it - it's to die for."

Any lesser woman would've had their jaw hanging seeing how friendly Cordelia was being, but not Beatrix. She couldn't completely mask her shock, however, as Christa turned to face them - eerily calm. Stitches stretched across her forehead like a thorny crown. There was a listlessness about her that showed through her bleary eyes. Beatrix stared and nearly dropped her cup. Then came the horrifying, painful realization that this was no longer the woman she once knew. Before her was nothing more than a doll.

"Hello… Lady Cordelia… and Beatrix…" Her speech was slow and slurred as she took them in. A chill ran up Beatrix's spine as their eyes met. She was staring at a dead woman walking. "Yes... of course. My... apologies."

"Tis no matter. Your operation has left you drained, I understand." Cordelia assured, guiding the other woman towards her table and even refusing to allow the women to crowd her until she was seated. Unable to muster words, it was all Beatrix could do not to collapse in her chair. She hoped no one noticed how badly her hands were shaking as she sat beside Christa. She couldn't hear anyone talking outside the myriad of emotions boiling inside her.

Operation? What had they done to her friend?

As though to answer her question, the scarlet door flung open to reveal Richter and Karlheinz. Their footsteps were deafening in their approach as well as Richter's prideful gloating.

"...Yes, I understand you've been eager to see your lady love. She's a new woman now, and she'd love to meet you very much."

"Thank you for doing this for her, Richter."

"Yes, of course - your majesty."

Noblewomen parted to allow the men through, curtsying and greeting them with bowed heads. Cordelia stood to greet her king, ignoring Richter in favor of taking her husband's arm and leading him like a child. A flicker of jealousy manifested in Richter's expression but was quickly replaced with a cordial smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Beatrix, however, as she began to hypothesize what the core of his motivations were…

All Karlheinz could see was the White Rose before him, who remained seated in her chair as her wandering gaze met her husband's. Shrugging out of the First Wife's hold, he knelt before his Third Wife and took her hands in his. Christa, however, remained indifferent.

"Christa. Do you remember me?"

"Ah… you are…" Came her faint answer though no recognition reached her eyes.

"It is I, Karlheinz. Your husband."

"Yes... that's right. My… darling."

"Are you alright now, my love?" There was nothing but tender concern in his voice as he tightened his grip around hers. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I know you cannot forgive me for all I've done. The things I've done… you must think I'm a monster." He echoed those same words he said to Shu except without malice. Beatrix couldn't fathom what sort of man he truly was. He was a man of many faces. He could be malevolent at times, but there were also times he showed nothing but genuine compassion. Which was the real Karlheinz?

"In lieu of my atrocities, a foolish part of me still hopes you don't despise me." Karlheinz whispered. "My Christa."

Kneeling before his beloved Christa, baring his heart and soul towards her - this seemed to be the closest Karlheinz has ever resembled a mere man. Selfish and flawed but also vulnerable in his longing for another's love. He reminded Beatrix of a certain youth long since past.

"There is nothing to forgive… my lord. I've troubled you as… well." Christa replied, inclining her head towards him. "I… don't know what went wrong with me. I was so… happy with you… for a time. And then… madness. I couldn't… be with people… but I hated… being alone." She sounded like a broken organ, words cutting in and off. She swayed as she stood, being supported by her king as she wandered over towards a rose bush.

"I… hurt Subaru. I couldn't stop… hurting him. I… couldn't forgive myself even though… I wanted to be better. So… I came to Lord Richter… begging him to fix me." For a moment, she lost her balance and would've fallen if it weren't for Karlheinz catching her in his arms.

"Am I... better now, nii-sama...?" For a moment her voice wavered in uncertainty. It was a painful reminder of how Christa was so innocent in her girlhood - before she married Karlheinz. Beatrix watched them in silence, mourning the loss of what could never be returned.

"Yes, Christa. My Christa." Karlheinz sounded so happy. His large frame overcame hers as he enclosed her in a passionate embrace, his dark cloak overlapping her pale frame. "Everything will be alright now. You have my word. We will be family again… me, you, Subaru."

"Yes… if you say so…"

Everyone was clapping in delight. Nearby ladies tore up as they dabbed their eyes with handkerchiefs. Cordelia, for her part, didn't appear as angered as Beatrix expected. In fact she looked pleased. Beside her, Richter looked just as proud. At first glance they appeared nothing more than family members happy for the king and his favored maiden. They hadn't met eyes once, but there was an unsettling air about them. Beneath the underneath, as Beatrix liked to call it. There was a rigidness to their practiced smiles.

Time was a marching arrow that flew by as the sun reached its full ascent. Snow subsided for once, bathing the forest and sleepy providence in orange light. Cordelia thanked all who attended and presented a speech dedicated to their glorious kingdom as well as new beginnings. She also congratulated her "sister" Christa on having a successful operation. She closed with tearful goodbye, stating that they would be in her thoughts during their inevitable departure.

"Craggard Border divides not only our respective alliances, but also our hearts. Oh… excuse me." Cordelia gave a maudlin sniff, tempting Beatrix to roll her eyes at this melodramatic display. Beatrix would've been impressed with how effortlessly the woman could act if not for the fact she deemed it a talent wasted on her. Shame. Her crocodile tears were subpar at best.

"We must have faith that the Great War will come to an end. The Nobility, the Viboras, and the Firstbloods will stand together as one. I believe our king will guide us all to victory." Cordelia declared, pausing to give Karlheinz a loving look - one he coolly returned. "I ask you, will you continue to support your one true king? In your hearts, I believe you already know what the right answer is."

Applause broke out as the Demon faction threw flowers at her feet. Cheers deafened Beatrix's hearing as a sick, suffocating tension thickened in her throat - threatening to burst in an angry tirade against what a sham this foolish gathering was. Or rather acted like it wasn't. Everyone was mad here. Finally, the party ended. All the guests left in merry moods as they bid their farewells.

Shaking her head, Beatrix hoped this would be the last lunacy she'd have to sit through until Richter suddenly stopped her from getting up.

"Lady Beatrix, before you go… I have a surprise for you. Well… for you and the king, that is." His glibness did him no credit as he glanced over his shoulder. "Cordelia, if you would be so kind as to do the honors?"

"But of course, dear Richter." Arms fluttering, Cordelia opened the scarlet door. Out of the shadows came Yui. Beatrix paled, not having recognized her until she came closer. Dressed in a pinafore over a navy frock, Yui kept her eyes down the entire time. Bandages swaddled her from head to toe. She lost weight, and her complexion suggested she hadn't seen the sun for weeks. Her bouncy curls were shorn off in an undignified manner, leaving wisps that barely touched her mandible. Around her throat was a black ribbon that covered her slave brand.

It was her eyes that would haunt Beatrix for many years to come. Her once rosewater pools full of warmth were now still and cold - reflecting a grey fog in the heart of winter. Her eyes were now colorless, and her barren expression spoke volumes.

Beatrix couldn't imagine what unspeakable things were done to this little girl.

"Greet your lady, Yui. Smile." Reacting like clockwork, Yui looked at Beatrix and smiled, but there was no light reaching her eyes. It made Beatrix sick as she wondered how many times she must've been struck down until her posture and manners were deemed flawless. Richter's shadow fell over hers as he laid a palm on her tiny shoulder.

"In light of her actions, this child has repented and atoned for her folly." Richter chuckled, snaking a curl around his fingers as he pushed the child forward. Yui, for her part, didn't even flinch. She kept her smile. "Reformation was bitter work, but kingdoms aren't built in a night. Alas, she no longer stutters. She won't trouble you with useless tears either." He sounded proud. "Whatever you desire of her, she will obey. I made certain of that. Shu won't need to coddle someone who's finally competent enough to carry out simple tasks." He said before clearing his throat. "You may speak now, Yui."

"My lady, I am here to serve." Gaze demure and yielding, the girl swept into a low curtsy. Her head fell forward with the rest of her body, continuing to bow - not moving a muscle. "I have dishonored the prince and the Sakamaki name. Even if it takes my whole life, I will repay you all for showing me mercy."

Not a stutter or an offense was spoken. In all her life Beatrix never imagined the day would come when Yui would finally show some grace. She didn't know how to feel about it.

"Are you not pleased, Beatrix?" Cordelia asked, her expression not entirely unkind as she regarded the little girl. "This ugly, bumbling duckling is finally becoming a swan. I must admit I'm rather envious of you. Perhaps I ought to find a handmaiden for Ayato as well."

"You've changed, Yui." Karlheinz appraised, stroking his chin in contemplation before nodding in approval. "Yes, I can see you've worked hard. Well done." Beside him, Christa looked on with apathy - her glassy gaze mirroring Yui in a way that made Beatrix's heart drop to her stomach.

"... What's wrong with her eyes?" Beatrix questioned. The others glanced at her in mild confusion. Irritation swelled within her as she knew that they hadn't even cared enough to bring the matter up. She held her tongue, of course. She repeated her question once again until Richter shook his head with a smirk.

"A side effect. As an incubator for ragworm larvae, what melanin she once had has long since been consumed." Beatrix blanched, the memory of that atrocious slime pit was one she could never forget. Her mouth went dry in horror.

No, Richter promised her! It couldn't be!

Beatrix couldn't take it anymore. Excusing herself, she left in a hurry - not looking anyone in the eye. All she saw was red. She stormed out until reaching the library balcony. Fists clenched, she stared directly ahead at the snowscape - trying to compose herself. If she hadn't left when she did, she would've made a spectacle of herself. It took all her willpower not to grab that man by the collar and shake him. Time passed though she didn't know how long she'd been standing there in the cold.

An unpleasant feeling prickled her spine as she sensed Richter behind her as well as little Yui's.

"You'll catch a chill out here, Lady Beatrix."

The last threads of her patience snapped as she turned on him in a fury.

"You gave me your word!" Raising her voice, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You swore you wouldn't allow those monstrosities anywhere near that girl until she became of age! What have you done to her?! To Christa?!"

"War requires drastic sacrifices, my lady. Not just from our people fighting out there in the heat of battle." Richter answered, calm in the face of her wrath. "I intended to do well by my promise. Alas, we're on the losing side of the war. We cannot afford to be lax anymore."

"You sullied her…!" Beatrix whispered, her face contorted in cold rage. "She is nine! Look at her! You had those worms mutilate her, violate her, and then nest eggs within that tiny body… all so you could profit your research!"

"Yui is the perfect host. The larvae she houses will hatch into fully-grown ragworms. Unlike the virgins who died days after the same experiment, Yui is alive and intact." Richter interjected. "She'll be frail and sickly due to the mana's poison, but eventually she'll become immune. Mana flows through her blood like an abundant river. The Fruit of the Divine Trees incarnate." He proclaimed passionately. "Whoever drinks from her will see the gates to the Black City. Any transgressions she went through pales in comparison to what we will gain! Such power! Such knowledge! No one will ever stand in our way!"

"You're mad! This wasn't your decision to make!"

"Indeed it wasn't." His eyes pierced hers. "King Karlheinz himself gave the order."

"No… that can't be. His Majesty wouldn't…!" Betrayal shot through Beatrix like lightning. A part of her refused to believe it while another dreaded it to be true. Her eyes fell on Yui, who remained motionless as she stood beside Richter like a lapdog.

"This is what you've always wanted, yes? You worried Shu would never become a strong king if he harbored an ill fascination with humans. Things are different now." He crooned. "We have you to thank for. None of this would've been possible without you, Beatrix." He nudged Yui forward, grinning. "Go on, child. Thank the kind lady."

"Thank you, my lady. If I can serve the prince with my blood, I will happily give him every last drop." Prostrating herself before Beatrix, Yui kissed her shoes as she kneeled on the frosty ground. She moved like a marionette, strung up by Richter's fingers to dance to whatever tune he played.

"No… I never wanted this…!" Shaking her head, she denied his allegations. Guilt consumed her as well as shame. She couldn't stomach watching this sick display. "Stop doing that, Yui. Get up! You shouldn't be thanking me-!"

"As for Lady Christa, I did nothing but help her. Her honest-to-goodness fits of hysteria weren't helping anyone. Treatment subdued her, but it didn't lessen her pain." Richter explained, tracing snow on the banister. "She came to me, begging to have her pain taken away. Little can be done to heal the heart, but the brain, well - there's many solutions for the brain. I simply carved an opening in her skull and removed the ugly parts that plagued her."

Frost lingered in the air as Beatrix gave him a fierce look, taking Yui by the arm - far away from the man's poisonous grasp.

"How scary - like a lioness protecting a cub. Why do you look at me like you want to skewer me?" Richter chortled, his gloved fingers shy of touching her face - which she batted away with a resonating slap. "Everyone is in high spirits. Isn't this the happiest you've ever seen Lady Christa?"

"She's anything but happy. You destroyed her, Richter." Beatrix whispered, regret touching her voice as she looked away. "I don't know what it is you're plotting, and I don't know how you managed to fool my husband. But I'm onto you…"

_And I will put a stop to your machinations._

"That sounds like a challenge, my dear lady." Richter hummed as his viper slithered out of the crook of his collar. He stroked its chin while eying the woman. "Though I haven't the foggiest as to what you're talking about."

Of course he would deny it. Beatrix held her tongue as she stormed past him, forgoing courtesy to bid him farewell as she all but dragged Yui away by the arm. She ordered her personal servants to act as her eyes and ears - searching evidence here and eavesdropping there. No one could be trusted anymore.

She openly declared war on Richter. He wouldn't be easy to eliminate, but perhaps she could work this in her favor. Yes… knowing him, he wouldn't refuse meeting her head-on due to his pride and arrogance. First, however, she needed to secure her own alliance as she suspected he would likely try to incapacite her before the next war meeting.

Cordelia was inevitably on his side. As for Christa… a skeptical part of her suspected the operation wasn't done solely for her own benefit. Richter didn't do things out of the kindness of his heart or lack thereof. His narration was dubious at best. It made her wonder. Had Christa or Subaru stumbled across something they shouldn't have? Had they found him airing his dirty laundry? After all, it's been months since she last saw Subaru. He was always around to protect his mother. If he'd been here, would Christa have gone through with the operation?

Just where had he run off to at a time like this?

… Well, she couldn't worry about that now.

"Why are we here, my lady?" Yui asked once they arrived in a dusty, unused chamber. There was a small bed in a corner and a cracked mirror on the sill. It was shabby, shoddy, and the furniture creaked under the weight of a single person. Still, it was better than the kennels.

"... This will be your room from now on. You'll have to clean it yourself." Beatrix told her, turning away so the girl wouldn't have to see the loathsome face she was making. She wouldn't show weakness. "Do not misunderstand. A slave you may be, but you will grow into womanhood. It would be appalling if a prince's handmaiden were left without decent arrangements when our servants have their own quarters. It would be shameful if you disgraced us by smelling like a dog in front of others. It may not be comfortable, but I expect anyone would be grateful not to sleep anywhere near that vile man."

Something flickered in Yui's pallid eyes. Beatrix couldn't fathom what it was, but for a moment she thought she saw her jaw quiver. The girl fell on her knees, the brass locket on her neck swung like a pendulum. Beatrix had to stifle a surprised noise as Yui grabbed onto her velvet skirt - pulling it to her face.

"Thank you. Thank you… thank you…" Yui's voice was a strained whisper as she repeated this over and over again. Beatrix looked on, maintaining a mask of queenly indifference. Inside she felt nauseated. If this child was so desperately grateful for such a pathetic gesture of decency, Beatrix dreaded to imagine what kind of atrocities she must've gone through. It made her loathe herself even more.

Hours passed into the night as Beatrix did something she never imagined she'd ever do. Yui wore herself after that display, presumably from being drained by the ragworms inside her. Beatrix didn't bother to call the servants as she carried Yui into bed and sat by her side, wiping sweat from her forehead with cold rags as she fought nightmares.

"Ugh… no… please…" Yui was whimpering in her sleep, tossing and turning. It was clear how much pain she was in. Beatrix knew this was only the beginning for many nights to come.

"Pitiful child… it would've been far merciful if you had died that day you left the castle." Beatrix whispered, cooling the girl's hot forehead with her hand. "How much longer until you completely break?"

The night Shu was confronted by the king and Elder Council, Giles slipped her a sealed parchment. He informed her that it was a letter written for Shu. Sealed inside was a brass locket. When she opened it, chiming music began to play. It was a soft, slow melody that reminded her of falling rain.

" _Little Yui entrusted me to give it to Shu."_ She had remembered the old vampire's sorrowful admission as he had knelt before her. She had recalled how much he was in pain as he had spoken of the girl, knowing he had betrayed her innocent trust as well as Shu's. _"Resorting to trickery against these children. I am a disgrace. Even so, I beg you not to hold it against her. She's young and very much fond of Shu. Please… please have mercy on her..."_

The letter was written in haste, so it proved difficult to read at first. Eventually Beatrix managed to solve it.

_Dear Shu-kun,_

_Giles told me to get my things because I would be staying in a hiding place you found for me. He wouldn't answer me when I asked him how long I would have to hide for or when I would see you or your brothers again. I didn't want to go and let you get in trouble all alone. I still don't want to, but Giles said you were doing this to protect me._

_Shu-kun… even now, you still care about me?_

_The truth is, Shu-kun, you frighten me. What happened in Cornwall… I still have nightmares about it. I know you did what you did to save us. If you hadn't stopped them, they would've definitely killed us. I know that, but… when I saw you killing all those people, you looked so happy. I didn't want to believe that was really you._

_All these years made me realize. I was only looking at parts of you I liked without knowing everything about you. I thought I knew everything about you - that I could accept anything you did no matter how bad. I was stupid._

_I can't forgive that you killed all those people in Cornwall. What you did was wrong. Some of them were bad but not all of them. Edgar-kun and Lukas… they were our friends. Now they hate us._

_I… I feel like if I see you again, I'll run away. But… I understand. I understand why you kept so many secrets from me. All this time..._

_You were just as afraid as I was - that I would abandon you once I saw that scary part of you. It makes me sad wondering how long you've felt this way, killing and keeping secrets. I'm mad and frustrated - not because of you, but because I never even noticed this whole time. I'm mad because I'm always so weak and rely on you all the time. I'm frustrated because I'll never change, that I'll never be brave enough for you if it makes you take on everything on your shoulders… feeling like you always have to hide that monster inside you when I'm around. Because I'm so cowardly._

_In the end, I ran away from you. Even though I told you I wouldn't that night I first slept in your room. I told you you could never be a monster - that nothing you'd do would ever make me afraid of you. I'm upset at myself for being a big liar._

_I hurt you, Shu-kun. I know I did - and I'm sorry. If I made you hate me, then I'll do anything to make you happy again. Please don't hate me. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I don't want things to end like this._

_I don't know when we'll meet again, but after thinking about it for a long time - I decided. I won't run away anymore. When I see you again, I promise I'll be stronger. I'll never cry ever again. This time, I'll protect Shu-kun no matter what. Because even though you did those things, even though I'm scared of you… you are still my Shu-kun._

_You're the first friend I made when I came here, and you even made me laugh. You called me pretty, and you liked everything I hate about myself. You're the first one I've ever felt this way for. You're still kind and gentle and always looking out for me. You still play hide-and-seek and pretend you can't find me so I can win, and you still play beautiful music on your violin, and you still give me wonderful memories that make me smile._

_Good Shu and Scary Shu. They're both part of you. I don't want to lose you. You didn't trust me, and in turn - I didn't trust you. I regret not doing more to help you… then maybe, none of this would've happened._

_I wish those things never happened in Cornwall. I want to forgive you, Shu-kun - I want to look at you and smile and tell you that's it's okay. But I don't know if there's a way to make things okay again after all that bloodshed. You killed that mean old man that squire called "grandfather"... he doesn't have any family now. He wants you to suffer and die. Even though I understand why he feels that way, I still don't want that. You've been hurting long enough._

_I still meant what I said then. It's the one thing that hasn't changed. No matter what happens, no matter what you do - I'll always, always love Shu-kun. And I do. Now and forever._

_When we first met, it was your seventh birthday. I've never given you anything even though you always gave me lots of presents. So, this locket is yours. I have a matching one. I got it from the festival and wanted to share it with you, but I never got the chance. Both lockets play a pretty song. When you hear it, please remember our memories together. Good, bad - they're all precious. I'm also keeping this song in my heart so that I can stay strong. If I do, I know I'll see you again._

_I want to be with you, after all._

_Even if you are a monster, I..._

_No. There's still a lot I don't understand yet, so I won't say anymore. I have a lot to ask you when we meet again._

_I don't know what to call this song. Can you give it a name? I'm sure you can come up with something amazing! I can't wait to hear what it's called when we meet again._

_So please. Please don't be sad. I want you to smile. If you can't, then... I… will smile for you. I'll smile so you can smile, too._

_Hey, when this war ends -_

_Can we play again?_

_Love, Yui_

Holding that crinkled letter inside her pocket, she squeezed the brass locket meant for her first son. Then she took it out and gentle music played once more. She gazed down at the feverish Yui.

This girl was so unbelievably pure and charmingly foolish. Alas, such was the heart of this human. Earnest to a fault but enduring to the end. In another life, Beatrix would've blessed their strange union… but hope was a cruel thing to give to these children. Especially to her son.

She remembered what loving a human did to her brother, Klaus. He was wonderful and brilliant - groomed to become their family's next head. While their father was an uncompromising figure, Klaus was born to be his polar opposite. The latter's only flaw was that he was soft in the heart. Too soft. Though beloved by his subjects, his generosity was often taken advantage of - much to the ire of their father. Despite having grown up motherless, Klaus doted on her despite their illiberal upbringing. He was a man fully grown by the time she was born. He always treated her like a princess, smithing her jewelry and daggers whenever they were together - secret spoils, she liked to call them - far from their father's austere gaze.

Then he met that woman during his travels.

Against their father's approval, he brought home a foreign beauty and made her his mistress. He loved her even more than his own wife. When she passed, he went mad from despair and heartbreak - eventually losing the will to live on. As a child, Beatrix could do nothing but watch her dear Klaus rot from within despite her best attempts to revive him. He refused to drink and sleep, neglecting his spirit and body until all that remained was a shell of his former self. Her father berated him, and other lords ostracized him. He lived that way until the very end.

Once, she asked Klaus why he never turned that human girl he loved so much. She remembered how his thin face looked as he gave her a pitying smile.

" _Oh, Beatie… when you love someone as much as I loved her - granting them immortality is the same as killing them. No… it's even worse. I hope you die before you find love so you won't have to suffer like me."_

Never fall in love with humans. It would make you weak.

That's what her father always told her. In the end, Klaus died of a broken heart. Father claimed it was because he was weak, and Beatrix agreed. She swore to never be weak like him. If love made someone languish the way her brother did, it was better to cast away such feelings. It frightened her enough that Shu took after her late brother in looks and tastes.

Beatrix wouldn't allow Shu to suffer the same fate. No matter the cost.

"Just as you wish to protect Shu, so do I. I'm his mother after all." Beatrix whispered with a sad smile, closing the locket as the music stopped. Something hot stung the back of her eyes as she hung her head. "I don't delight in your suffering. You don't deserve this. But if I had to choose between you or my son, I would pick the latter everytime. Even if it condemns you. Even if it condemns me. And I don't regret it."

That was simply history. They would struggle, flail, despair and eventually - wither away.

Beatrix wanted to laugh as she tilted her head back, her hair falling loose from her chignon.

What a senseless, tragic fate they were bound to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was depressing. Didn't see that coming, did you? If it wasn't any clearer than stated above, yes - Yui was horrifically raped by ragworms and is no longer a virgin. That is why Beatrix turns against him - it doesn't help that she was against to his brutal methods in the first place. Tension is coming to a boiling point, and the next chapter will show it! I'm so horrible to these children. Aahhh. By the way, writing this made me feel like a shitty person who deserves to eat shit and die. Medievalism is brutal.


End file.
